Yugioh GX! Nightmare Crisis
by WallopingFiend103
Summary: 15 year-old Zeke Kazuya wants answers about what happened to his mother and father when he was just a baby, so he tries out for the famous Duel Academy. Zeke will have to meet friends, gain enemies and go through the adventure of a duelist in order to get his answers.
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh! GX: Nightmare Crisis  
Episode 1- Soul Reapers

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! or any of the sequels. I only own my OCs, most of their decks, etc. Last time I will say it.

Some things: I will use anime effects most of the time. I will note which effect it is. Monsters can be summoned face-up and set. Fusion monsters can attack on the turn they were summoned. Also, I will not use Card of Sanctity all the time. But I will use similar cards.

If I remember anything else, I'll put it later. Enjoy!

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZ***

Hello everyone. My name is Zeke Kazuya and I am a retired renown duelist, known by the whole world. I will tell you, I had some great adventures in my time as a duelist. And that's when I…*Chuckle* actually…I will just tell you how my adventure and journey through life began. This is…my life.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZ***

**15 Years Ago…**

Just outside the gate of a large city, 5 people in blue cloaks were standing in the sky. One of the figures nodded and they disappeared, all going in different directions, into the city. They started setting fire to the town, crushing buildings with strength, killing innocent people, and things evil people do. The people who were still alive began screaming in fear.

One of the 5 figures appeared on the ground in front of a house. Another figure then appeared. "Is it here?"

"It should be." The house the two figures were in front of was burned down in the onslaught. The second figure smiled. "Come on, let's just rid this house from existence."

"Right." The first figure said. The first figure took a step forward and at the corner of its eye, he saw a figure feeling from the burned down house. "There's still someone alive!" The figure disappeared and reappeared in front of the fleeing figure. "*Smile* Where do you think you're going?"

"Please, let me go! Spare me!" The fleeing figure was a woman.

"Spare you? Ha! Sorry, but I can't take the risk of one of you getting in the way of my mission. " Then, the figure was taken aback by the sound of crying. He raised his brow. "What could that noise be?" The figure asked sarcastically as he knew what the noise was. The figure unveiled the blanket that covered the figure that the woman was holding. It was a baby.

"Hm…a baby? Maybe I should kill you AND the baby. Not leave with any regrets and risks." The figure placed his hand on the baby, but his eyes widened. The figure started to see a vision. It showed a teenager dueling him. The teenager fell to his knees and a type of key began to emerge from him. The figure was taken back a little.

"Whoa!"

"What happened?" The figure beside him asked. The first figure looked at the baby. "Hmm…" The figure put his hand to the mother's face and blasted her, killing her. The baby started crying.

"Oh man! Shut him up!" The other figure said, covering his ears. "I'm not going to kill this baby." The first figure said. The second figure could still hear the man and uncovered his ears and gasped. "What!? Why?!"

"Because, he might help me in the future."

"That may be but what if it doesn't happen like you envisioned? You need to kill this baby. Besides, there are other ways to get what we want." The first figure thought for a second and smiled. "You are right." The first figure put his hand near the baby's face and charged his blast. It shot out, but a much quicker figure swiped the baby up out of harm's way just in the nick of time. "What the…!?" The two figures cried. They looked up and saw a cloaked man. He was wearing a fiery crimson cloak and a phoenix-like helmet.

"No frickin' way! It's him!" The second figure yelled.

"Hmm…"

"Let's go get him!" The figure was about to go after the cloaked figure, but the first figure stopped him.

"Naxos! Relax. We can't beat him yet. Let's wait until he is weak."

The other 3 figures then appeared. "Boss! We're done destroying the village." One of the three figures looked up and became shocked. "No way! It's…"

"Let's go." The boss said. The other 4 figures nodded and disappeared. The boss looked at the cloaked figure on top of the burned house. "…" The boss disappeared.

The cloaked figure holding the baby looked at him. He then disappeared into thin air.

**Present Day…**

It was about 10:00 in the morning and a 15-year old kid with light red messy hair, wearing a white undershirt, a navy blue, and black jacket, light black baggy pants and white Nikes was riding on a bus. He was wearing a pair of black and white goggles around his neck. It had gold outlines in the middle going to each end. Who was that kid? That kid was none other than me: Zeke Kazuya. I was sitting next to an almost 60-year old woman. I looked around the bus and saw that most of the riders were just teenagers like me, probably on to get to the Kaiba Dome to try out for the Academy. I pulled out my Duel Monsters Deck and started looking through it. The woman next to me noticed and looked over at me. She smiled. "Are you a duelist, sweetie?"

I looked up at the woman. "Huh? What did you say? I'm sorry." The woman chuckled quietly. "Don't apologize. It's quite alright. I asked if you were a duelist. You must be if you have a Duel Monsters Deck."

"*Smile* Oh yeah. I'm going to try and enter Duel Academy."

The woman raised an eye brow. "Duel Academy, huh? Brave."

"Brave? What do you mean?"

"I never went to Duel Academy, but I have heard some things. Have you ever heard of Jaden Yuki?"

"Jaden Yuki? The duelist with the Elemental HERO deck? Yeah! Who hasn't?!"

"Well. He went through a lot in that school. Duel Academy is not for the weak. It can change you."

I looked out the window at the passing building as the bus was heading to the Kaiba Dome. "It can change you?" I asked myself.

_I was confused by what the woman had said. I never been to Duel Academy, and I never really heard about it. So was this woman right about what she had said? Would it really change me? Would it change my life?_

The woman was still looking at me, smiling. "Actually, while I was watching you look through your deck, I became a little…curious. May I take a look at your deck?"

"My deck?" I looked at my deck. I smiled and looked back up at the woman. "Sure." I gave her my deck and she started looking at each card. "Hm... I see…"

"What do you see, ma'am?"

"I never seen or heard of these cards before. How did you get them?"

"I asked Mr. Maximillion Pegasus to make me cards based on the show, Bleach. I always watched that show when I was younger. I wanted to be like the heroes on the show. You know, save people, because I couldn't save my parents."

"Your parents?" The woman asked, curious to prolong the conversation and get a little information on me.

"I don't remember exactly when. It was always a blur to me, but it was when I was very young. But my parents were killed." The woman gasped in shock. "Killed? Oh my…I am so sorry!"

I smiled faintly. "It's okay, ma'am. The police showed up but couldn't get any evidence of what happened. But that's why I'm going to try out for Duel Academy; so that maybe I can get some answers. You know, to get some closure."

"If I may ask, who were you living with before you decided to go to the Academy?"

"I was in a foster care."

"Foster care? For 15 years? No one claimed you?" The woman quietly gasped as she could see a tear rolling down my cheek. I shook my head. "No. When I was young, families saw that the other kids were in worst situations than me, so they didn't adopt me. The when I was older, the families wanted to give the younger kids a chance at a life. They figured because I was a teenager, I could take care of myself. I didn't have a problem with it, but…"

"You wanted to believe that people were there for you." The woman finished for me.

"Yeah." I wiped the tears that were rolling down my cheeks. The woman looked up and saw that we were coming up on the Kaiba Dome. "It looks like we're here."

I looked at the woman in confusion. "Huh? 'We'? You're going to Duel Academy, too?"

"Yes. To watch Charlie duel. He arrived a little earlier. I just know he'll make it in. I just hope I didn't miss his Entrance Exam."

"*Smile* He'll do fine. If he's as nice as you, there's no way he'll lose."

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

The bus stopped in front of the dome. "Here we are everyone!" The driver yelled out. One by one, everyone made their way off the bus. The woman and I were the last to step off. The second we did, the bus door closed and the bus drove off.

"*Smile* Well then. I am off to find Charlie. I hope I get to see you and that deck out on the field." I looked at the woman and smiled. "Thank you ma'am for talking to me on the way here."

"No problem. It was nice to talk to a fresh duelist. But please, call me Mrs. Machida."

"…Mrs. Machida…thank you again."

"It was my pleasure, sweetie. Now, I am off." I watched as Mrs. Machida walked off, trying to find the person she was looking for. As for me, I walked up to the registration table which, to my luck, was line-free. Hopefully I wasn't late. "Hello, I'm here to try out for the Academy." The receptionist was male and he kept looking down as he spoke to me. "What is your name?"

"It's…um…Zeke. Zeke Kazuya, sir."

"Really? Zeke Kazuya. Kazuya, Japanese for Harmony. Interesting." The receptionist wrote my name on a piece of paper. Then he wrote a number beneath my name and handed me the piece of paper. "Your number is 927. Good luck."

"Thank you." I bowed and I headed inside. When I walked inside the dome, it was like nothing I had ever seen. Dozens of people were dueling. Duel Monsters everywhere!

I looked all around. Some students were dueling. Some were watching the duels from the stands. But the students that I focused on were the ones with the blue blazers. "Wow!" I started walking, but it couldn't have been more than 5 seconds later that I bumped into someone. But I was the only one who fell down. "Ouch!"

The male that I bumped into looked down at me with a scowl. "Watch where you're going, you dork!"

I stood up and rubbed the back of my head embarrassedly. "*Smile* Oh, sorry. I was just looking at all the people here, especially the ones in the stands." Speaking of, in the stands, a girl was watching the guy's and my confrontation. She chuckled as she shook her head. "Why is he always starting stuff with the new kids?" Someone's chuckle made the girl turn around.

"They're just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Maybe…"

Back to me, the guy and I were still talking. "Look." The guy put his finger on my chest. "Just stay out of my way! Got it!?"

"Y-yeah! G-gotcha, U-understood." The guy pushed me out of the way and walked on. I scratched my head in confusion. "What was his problem? Anyway, I better go get a spot." I ran all over the stands trying to find a spot. I noticed a few empty spots at the top of the bleachers so I headed up there. As I got there and leaned on the railing, a kid was heading into one of the arenas. "Ooh! Looks like someone's about to duel."

"Yes. That is the person I told you about." I instantly recognized the voice and swooped around. "Mrs. Machida!"

She smiled and walked up to the railing. "Hello again. Like I said, that's the person I was looking for." I looked back at the starting duel.

The boy with brown hair took the first turn. "I summon Acrobat Monkey in Defense Position." A machine version of a monkey appeared. (DEF: 1800)

"I end my turn."

"Good move applicant. But mine are better. I draw!" The proctor drew a card. "I summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World(LV 4) in Attack Position." A fiendish zombie-like creature appeared. (ATK: 1800)

**5 minutes later…**

The duel had taken many turns and it was Charlie's turn. "It's my turn. I draw!" Mr. Machida drew a card and looked at it. He smiled and quickly played the card. "I win, proctor."

"How? I stopped you from attacking with Gravity Bind. You can't use Spells to destroy it because of my Spell Canceler, my Royal Declaration prevents you from destroying it with Traps and your monster effects aren't working because of my Skill Stopper. There is nothing you can do." The proctor said, not believing the brown haired boy.

"Here's how. First, I have to get rid of your Spell Canceler. So, I summon Infection Fairy Lily(LV 3) in Attack Position." A beautiful nurse with white wings and red curly hair carrying a large liquid dispenser appeared. (ATK: 400)

"Injection Fairy Lily, attack Spell Canceler!" Injection Fairy Lily flew up to the big machine and struck it. Lily's needle grew 3 times as big and destroyed the machine. The proctor smiled as he discarded a card from his hand and a Kuriboh appeared and absorbed the damage. The proctor laughed. The boy Mrs. Machida rode the bus to the Kaiba Dome to see raised his eye brow. "Is something funny sir?"

"Yes. I discarded Kuriboh to negate all damage to me. I knew Injection Lily's ability. Sorry, but your 'how' didn't work." Then, Charlie started laughing, confusing the proctor now. "Is something funny? I see a little Déjà vu here."

"The funny thing is, Mr. Gera, was it? The funny thing is that Injection Fairy Lily wasn't my 'how', as you so heavily put it."

"What!? What do you mean!?"

"This is the reason I attack with Lily." The boy showed Mr. Gera a Spell card. "I activate Circuit Break."

"Circuit Break? I never heard of that card!" Mr. Gera said.

"Allow me to tell you its effect. I have to destroy my Mechanical Chaser, but your Battle Stopper is destroyed and you lose 1000 Life Points." Mr. Gear gasped as his Skill Stopper shattered and he was electrocuted. "Ahh!"

Mr. Machida: Winner  
Mr. Gera: 0

The students and the applicants that were watching Charlie's duel started cheering. He boasted until he saw me and Mrs. Machida. He walked out of the arena and to our location.

"*Smile* You made it!"

"Of course I did! You were great!" Mrs. Machida

"Thanks!" Charlie looked at me. "Who is this kid?"

"Oh, this is…actually, I don't know your name, sweetie."

"*Smile* It's Zeke Kazuya."

"*Smile* Well, Zeke Kazuya. I bet you're impressed by my victory, huh?"

"Yeah, that was a good comeback!"

"Of course it was!"

"So, what's your name?" Just then, the intercom came on. **"Zeke Kazuya, number 927, please report to Arena 3. Please report to Arena 3. Thank you." **The intercom turned off and I smiled. "Alright! Time to defeat my opponent!"

"We'll be watching you!" Mrs. Machida said. I nodded and headed down to the arena I was called to.

I rose from a rising platform and saw that my opponent was already there, getting fitted with a Duel Disk. The ladies that gave the proctor his Duel Disk walked away. The proctor looked up and smiled. "Hello. My name is Professor Wilkins, and I will be your downfall."

"I'll be the judge of that!" I activated my Duel Disk and inserted my deck. Professor Wilkins followed me. "We'll see about that."

"DUEL!" Wilkins and I yelled.

Zeke: 4000  
Professor Wilkins: 4000

"I'll begin this duel. I draw!" Professor Wilkins said. He drew a card. His hand contained **Soul Resurrection, Marauding Captain, Dark Valkyria, Symbols of Duty, Field-Commander Rahz and Card Trooper.**

"I summon Field-Commander Rahz(LV 4) in Attack Position." A warrior with brown hair, wearing old armor and a red headband and carrying a sword appeared. He was also wearing a torn cape. (ATK: 1600)

"When my commander is summoned, any monster I want from my deck is added to the top of it." Wilkins searched his deck and found the card he wanted. He placed it on top of his deck.

"I end my turn."

"I guess it's my turn. I draw!" I drew a card from my deck. My hand contained **Soul Boost, Rukia Kuchiki, Shikai Release, Reaper's Trick, Momo Hinamori and Monster Reborn.**

"I summon Rukia Kuchiki(LV 4) in Attack Position." A short and petite woman with light skin, violet-colored eyes and black hair, with a bob hairstyle appeared. She was wearing a standard Shihakushō. She wears fingerless white tekkou that extend to above her elbows. As a lieutenant, she wears her Division Badge around her uniform's left sleeve, which has been shortened to just reach her upper arm. (ATK: 1700)

"Rukia, attack Field-Commander Rahz!" Rukia ran up to Rahz and low kicked him, knocking him down and destroying him.

Zeke: 4000  
Wilkins: 3900

"I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." 2 cards appeared behind Rukia. The professor smiled. "Impressive. But I'm not going to let you win that easily. I draw!" Wilkins drew a card. "I summon Dark Valkyria(LV 4) in Attack Position." A fairy with short silver hair, dark wings and wearing blue armor appeared. (ATK: 1800)

"Dark Valkyria, attack Rukia." Dark Valkyria flew over to Rukia. I quickly looked at my Trap cards. _"Should I use Soul Boost? If I do, Rukia will survive. Although, Dark Valkyria can destroy her next chance she gets. Decision time…" _Zeke watched as Dark Valkyria kicked Rukia and destroyed her.

Zeke: 3900  
Wilkins: 3900

"Mr. Kazuya? Is this all you have? Duel Academy is for the strong. This is boring." Professor Wilkins said setting a card face-down.

I looked at the professor. "I won't lose this duel, sir. I'll prove it!" I drew a card. It was Sode No Shirayuki. I smiled.

"Okay. I summon Momo Hinamori(LV 4) in Attack Position." A girl with brown eyes wearing standard Shinigami robes with her black hair hung down in a bob with a clip on the left side appeared. She smiled. (ATK: 1400)

"Then, I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back Rukia." The black haired girl reappeared.

"Then, I give Rukia her Zanpakuto."

"Her Zanpakuto?"

Just then, a normal katana with a rectangular tsuba that has a vaguely flame-like pattern on the long sides, with a curved line on the short sides, with inward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade and a series of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade appeared. It had a reddish-brown hilt. Rukia grabbed it. A few seconds went by and Professor Wilkins raised a brow. "Why isn't Rukia stronger? You just gave her an Equip Spell." I smiled.

"I'm sorry, but that's not what my Equip Spell cards do."

"What!?" Wilkins cried.

"Just wait. I'll just show it. But first, I activate Shikai Release. This special spell card unlocks some of Rukia's Zanpakutō's powers."

"Powers? What powers are you talking about?"

"For example, Shirayuki's first ability…" Suddenly, Rukia shocked everyone. "Shikai! Dance, Sode No Shirayuki!" Rukia held her Zanpakutō out in front of her and turned it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she was turning it, the blade, hilt and tsuba turned completely white. The tsuba became a hollow snowflake-like circle and a white ribbon formed from the pommel.[280]

Professor Wilkins was taken aback. "What did she do? And she…she just talked!?"

"Yeah. My entire deck can. They've been able to ever since they were created. Now, I activate Sode No Shirayuki's first ability."

Rukia turned her Zanpakuto upside down. "Some no Mai, Tsukishiro." Rukia said. Her blade glowed and then she made a slashing motion when her target at Dark Valkyria. When she did this, she drew a circle with the tip of Sode no Shirayuki and the space within that circle and anything inside froze.[282]

Professor Wilkins was lost for words. He had never seen anything like what he just seen.

"I can tell you don't know what happened. I'll tell you. Some no Mai, Tsukishiro is an ability that froze your Dark Valkyria. And because that happened, she cannot attack, defend, change positions or be used as a tribute."

"Oh no! She can't defend!?"

"No. So that means my Life Points are wide opened!"

"Yes. Also, if you haven't noticed, your Trap card is destroyed too." Professor Wilkins looked at his Spell/Trap card zone and was surprised. I was right, his Trap was gone.

"Because that card was in the same column as your Dark Valkyria, it was destroyed too.

"Rukia, Momo, attack Professor Wilkins directly!" The said girls ran past the frozen Dark Valkyria, looking at her while they passed and locked kicked the professor, knocking him on his rear. "Ow!"

Zeke: 3900  
Professor Wilkins: 800

Professor Wilkins was just speechless. He stood up. Then he spoke and started to clap. "Very impressive, Mr. Kazuya, but I cannot just stand back and let you defeat a professor. This duel is mine!" Then, Dark Valkyria shattered, surprising Wilkins once again. I smiled.

"Oh yeah, at the end of the turn that your monster is froze, it is destroyed. Wilkins growled and drew a card.

Up in the stands, Mrs. Machida and Charlie were watching. Mrs. Machida smiled. "He is a good duelist, isn't he, sweetie?" Charlie was too focused on the duel to answer. "I wonder where he got those cards from." He asked himself. Even though his question was quiet, his grandma still heard him. "Oh, he told me Maximillion Pegasus created them for him." The grandson whipped his head to look at his grandma. "What!? Maximillion Pegasus?!"

"Oh yes. Zeke said Pegasus created those cards for him." The grandson looked back at the duel. "Pegasus…"

Back to me, Professor Wilkins drew a card. "I activate Pot of Greed. I can draw 2 cards." Wilkins drew 2 more times. "Next, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon. This card destroys your little Sode toe Shirayumi." I growled. "It's Sode _No _Shira_yuki_."

"Fine. It's still destroyed."

"Don't call her 'it'!" I yelled. The spectators gasped. Up in the stands, the male of the two people from earlier whistled. "Well. _Someone's _protective of his cards." The girl just stared at me.

Back at the duel, a typhoon appeared and destroyed Sode No Shirayuki. "Next, I summon Marauding Captain(LV 3) in Attack Position." A warrior in dusty green armor wearing a torn cape and carrying a sword appeared. (ATK: 1200)

"When my Captain is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon another monster from my hand. I choose Card Trooper(LV 3) in Attack Position." A red, blue and yellow little robot appeared. (ATK: 400)

"Next, I activate Quick Summon and tribute them both to summon Phoenix Gearfried(LV 8) in Attack Position." Wilkins two monsters disappeared and a red and white with a little of gold and purple armored warrior appeared. He was holding an armor-colored shield and a sword with a flaming gem near the tip. (ATK: 2800).

"I activate my Trap, Soul Resurrection. Say hello to Dark Valkyria!" The dark fairy reappeared. "Dark Valkyria, attack Momo!" Dark Valkyria flew in to attack…

"Not so fast! I activate Soul Boost. This card has two effects, but I'll only use its first effect. Momo gains 1000 ATK."

"What!?" Momo became stronger and stopped Dark Valkyria with her hands. Then she kicked the Valkyria in the stomach, destroying her.

Wilkins: 200

"Phoenix Gearfried, attack Momo Hinamori!" Gearfried pulled out his sword and ran to Momo. She looked scared as Gearfried downward swung his sword, destroying her and leaving behind a scream.

Zeke: 3500

"I end my turn." I looked at my deck and smiled. "Please deck. If I want to become strong, I need your help." I closed my eyes and put my fingers on my deck. Then I drew a card. I looked at it and smiled. "Thank you deck. I activate my Trap card, Reaper's Trick. I can send 3 Soul Reapers from my deck to my graveyard to add a card from my graveyard to my hand." I searched my deck and discarded 3 reapers and added a card from my grave to my hand.

"The card I chose will help me win. I equip Rukia again with Sode No Shirayuki." Rukia's Zanpakuto appeared again and Rukia grabbed it. "Next, I activate another Shikai Release."

Professor Wilkins was shocked as Rukia activated her Shikai.

"Next, I use Some no Mai again. Remember its effect." Rukia repeated the ability and froze Phoenix Gearfried. "Noo!" Professor Wilkins yelled. "Rukia Kuchiki, for Momo; attack the professor directly!" Rukia looked at me, smiled, and nodded. Then she ran past Phoenix Gearfried, looking at him as she did and low kicked Professor Wilkins, knocking him down. "Nooo!"

Zeke: Winner  
Professor Wilkins: 0

The spectators started cheering.

Up in the stands, Mrs. Machida smiled. "He won. I'm so proud of him!"

"*Chuckle* I guess he did alright." The grandson said. Nearby, the girl and boy both smiled. "He should be interesting." The girl said. The boy chuckled and walked away. "You always do this." The girl said following after him.

"Congratulations, Mr. Kazuya. Welcome to the Academy." Professor Wilkins said standing up. "*Smile* Thank you sir!" I bowed and boasted as the audience continued to cheer.

I looked at my deck and smiled. "Thanks you guys."

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Author's Note: My apologies for almost 4500 words. I tried not to do that. I wanted to reveal some of the grandson's deck. I revised this chapter as much as I could. If there are still any mistakes, please to not hesitant to put a review about it.

**It's the first day at the Academy and we have an assembly. The principal, Mr. Silver, wants to see my cards again. But when Mr. Silver tries to pick an opponent, someone else appears and challenges me. Hopefully I can win against a strong deck. Also, Mrs. Machida's grandson doesn't tell me his name, so I have to find out. Next Time: A Fluke? **


	2. A Fluke?

Yugioh! GX: Nightmare Dreams  
Episode 2- A Fluke?

Enjoy! If I get at least 3 reviews from 3 different, yes different people, I will put the cards that are mine that debuted in the chapters, starting with this one, at the end of each chapter. Please R&R.

Somewhat high in the sky, a plane was carrying the passing students that passed their written and duel exams to the famous and best dueling school in the world, Duel Academy. Duel Academy is a school for inspiring duelists who want to become the best. And speaking of becoming the best, I was in my seat looking out the window at the calm and peaceful sea. It was pretty quiet on the plane, the only noise being the soon-to-be students talking about dueling and the academy and things like that.

Just then, the spirit of Rukia Kuchiki appeared beside me, although I continued to look out the window. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

I looked over at Rukia and gave her a raised eyebrow. "'Is it a good idea'? *Smile* Of course it is! The only reason I came here is to get stronger. You guys are not enough to help me; I need to become stronger myself. Don't get me wrong though, you guys are the strongest, but that won't be enough. You understand, right?"

Then, Rukia did something I didn't expect: she slapped me. Even though she was just a spirit, I still felt it. "Oww! I held my hand to the cheek she slapped. "Why did you do that!?"

Rukia smiled. "Idiot…thank you." I quickly stopped joking around and put on a straight face. "'Thank me? For what?"

"For believing in us."

I gasped in surprise. I didn't expect her to say that. Either way, I smiled. "No. I want to thank you. For helping me in my duel exam. Without you guys, there's no way I would have won." But before the conversation continued, Rukia disappeared because she heard someone coming. And she was right; the person who was coming towards me was Mrs. Machida's grandson. Although I didn't know his name, I was going to ask him in a minute. The grandson came over and sat next to me. "*Smile* Hey Zeke! I was looking for you. Um, were you just talking to someone?"

"Um, y-yeah, kind of. She left though."

"Oh, didn't get her number or something huh?"

"What!?" I started sweating as I became embarrassed. "Her number? No-what are you talking about!?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You can always go visit her dorm."

"What!? No! It's not like that!"

"Riiighhttt. Anyway, I want to congratulate you on your victory yesterday."

"Oh, thanks!"

"So…my grandma said you told her that Maximillion Pegasus created the cards you used yesterday. Is that true?" I looked over at the grandson, not initially knowing what he was talking about. Then it hit me and I pulled out my deck. "You mean my Soul Reapers? Yeah. After I was orphaned, I was sent to a group home where I stayed until I was 10. A few months after that, I ran into Pegasus and I asked if he could create my Soul Reapers. He said yes and after 2 months I received my Soul Reapers. That's how they were created."

"Really? How were you orphaned?"

I didn't want to talk about how I was orphaned that much so I decided to just continue on with my story. "When I was 15, the family that adopted didn't want me anymore. I don't know why but they just abandoned me. I was sent back to the group home and waited months and months for someone else to take me. But no one wanted me. But that's when my luck changed. I made a friend in there. He was like 16 and he showed me a pamphlet for Duel Academy. That's when I decided that I would leave the group home and try out for the Academy."

"I'm sorry." The grandson said. But I chuckled. "That's fine. That was my past."

There was silence for a moment before the grandson broke it. "Hey, you know what? Let's go get something to eat. On my way here, I saw an all-you-can-eat buffet."

"Really?" If there was anything I loved to do other than duel, it was eating. I almost instantly forgot about my past and smiled. I stood up and balled my fist. "Let's go!"

"Okay!"

"Hold on, wait! You never told me your name." The grandson gave me a smirk. "You have to try and figure it out! Let's go!" Getting a head start, the grandson ran off towards where the buffet was. I chuckled and shook my head. Not worrying about his name right now, I ran off after the grandson.

It took about 10 minutes to get to the Academy and when we did, everyone walked off onto the island and stopped before a tall man, about 5'10. The man smiled before putting his hands behind his back and interlocking them. "Hello everyone! My name is Mr. Rico Silver and I will be your principal for the next 4 years. I hope we can all get along. I was planning on having an assembly now but instead, we will have it later today. For now, you can all head into the academy and get your blazer and room number. Depending on how you did during your written and duel exam, you will be placed in one of our three dorms. After you get your room number, head to your room and get situated." Having talked non-stop, Mr. Silver took a deep breath.

"Okay, the assembly will be announced through the intercom later today. You guys are dismissed." On cue, we all headed into the academy and started getting our blazers and room number.

**10 Minutes Later…**

Literally 10 minutes later, I finally made my way to the desk. "Name please?"

"Zeke Kazuya…sir." The male who was in charge of getting our blazers and room numbers lifted his head and smiled. "You're the applicant who defeated Professor Wilkins. That, sir, is a very rare accomplishment. Be ready to duel him again. He always challenges the people he was defeated by to another duel. Considering he never lost, except to 5 people, you rarely see him duel."

"Wait, 5 people defeated Professor Wilkins? Who?" The male was about to speak but the female next to him cleared her throat. "Tommy! You need to be doing your job!"

"Oh right! Sorry!" Tommy turned to his right and grabbed a red blazer and gave it to me. "Here. You're in Silfer Red. And…here's…" Tommy wrote a number on a piece of paper and gave it to me too. "Here's your room number. Have fun."

"*Smile* T-thanks." I grabbed the piece of paper and read it. "Room number 193. Hm, okay. Thank you!" I nodded to Tommy, who gave me one back, and started my walk to my dorm.

It took about 7 minutes for me to arrive at my dorm. I kind of frowned when I saw it. "Aw…it's looks kind of run-down. Oh well." I looked at my piece of paper again to remember my room number. When I did, I walked to my room and opened the door. When I walked in, I was surprised to see the person on his bed. "Hey! It's you!" Not really hearing the loud yell, the male still opened his eyes and looked at who made that yell. He smiled. "Oh! It's you Zeke!"

"Wait! Don't tell me: _you're _my roommate!?"

"Yeaah. There's supposed to be someone else here too, but he's not here yet or something."

"You're in Silfer Red too? I was expecting you to be in Ra Yellow or Obelisk Blue."

"Yeah, well. What can you do?"

"Nothing I guess. Hey, when are you going to tell me your name?" Remembering not telling me his name, the grandson of Mrs. Machida smiled. "I already told you, you have to find out. I'm going to get something to eat. I'll see you later."

The grandson sat up, but his attention was brought to the door whose doorknob was getting twisted. The door opened and a male stood there. He had long, black hair that had silver highlights with a bang hanging in the middle of his eyes. He looked like he was 17. He was wearing an autumn jacket with a blazing red undershirt beneath it. He was wearing baggy, black pants and white shoes. He was also wearing a gauntlet on his right arm. He smiled. "So, you two are my roommates. I was told I'd had two. Who are you?" The male asking the last question with great seriousness.

"Um, I'm Zeke Kazuya."

"I'm…*Chuckle* Sorry, I can't say. I'm making Zeke here try to find out."

"Oh, a game? *Smile* Nice. Hey, I'm going to get something to eat before the assembly, you guys want to come?"

"Yeah, I was about to go myself." The grandson said. I shrugged. "What the heck, let's go. I am pretty hungry myself." Even though I ate on the plane ride, I left with my two roommates and headed for the cafeteria.

An hour later, having eaten and getting full, I and my roommates headed back to our dorms. When we got back, I went and laid on my bed while my roommate who didn't tell me his name yet went and grabbed a chair and sat in it, leaning back in it some. "Hey, kid. What's your name? You never told us." My newest roommate put down his club soda and looked at his roommate. "Me? Oh, sorry. I'm Darrell Draggier." With that, Darrell picked his soda up and drank the rest of it. He wiped his mouth and then, without notice, burped. He laughed embarrassedly and smiled. "Sorry." Then, Darrell went into his bag he had brought and pulled out a 20oz soda and opened it up. My roommate and I just continued to stare at the weird roommate who just sat there and drank his newly opened soda.

It only took a few seconds for our roommate to realize that we were watching him with such confusion. He stopped and raised his eye brow. He ran his hand through his long, black and silver hair. "What?"

"What's up with the soda?" My unnamed roommate asked. Darrell looked at his soda in confusion and then back up at his roommate. "What about it?"

"You just had a 2-liter. Now you're drinking a 20oz; how many sodas do you have in your bag." Darrell smiled and motioned his fingers to tell us to come here. We approached our roommate as he opened his bag. We looked in it and were shocked at what we saw. There was like 3 two-liters and 5 20oz sodas in his bag. Our unnamed roommate looked at Darrell like he was crazy. "Why do you have that many sodas in your bag?"

Darrell looked at my unnamed roommate like, "that's a dumb question". "Well, um…I get thirsty pretty quickly and easily, so…"

"Oh…okay. Is that all you have? Those sodas in your bag?" Darrell nodded. "Yeah, but when I run out, I'll just get some more in the cafeteria." Then there was silence in our room and to carry along the day, the intercom came on. **"Attention students! The assembly will start in 15 minutes. Please make your way to the auditorium. Thank you." **The intercom clicked off and I smiled. "Alright! It's about time. Let's go you guys!" I headed for the door while my unnamed roommate headed for his bed on top. "I'll meet up with you guys later. I'm going to lay down for a bit."

I turned around and saw my roommate pull the covers up to his neck. "Wait, what!? The assembly is in, like, 15 minutes. You don't have time to lie down." My roommate made the shooing motion with his free hand, the other one under the covers. "I know, I know. Trust me; I'll catch up with you guys."

"Okay…" I said. "Come on Darrell."

"Right." Darrell and I walked out the door, shutting it behind us as my unnamed roommate turned to his side and fell asleep.

Along with most of the new students, Darrell and I were walking to the auditorium and were wondering where our roommate was. "The assembly is about to starting and our roommate is nowhere to be found." I complained.

Darrell was drinking a 20oz soda, not listening to me. I turned to him as he drank the last bit of it and wiped his mouth, burping for a couple of seconds. Even though it was loud, only a few people turned to look at my embarrassing roommate. They shrugged and turned back around.

"Hey, were you listening to me!?" Darrell nodded. "Yeah, I heard you the first time. Don't worry, he'll make it. Come on. Let's grab a seat." My roommate and I looked around until we found a couple of seats and went to sit in them. We managed to find an area with an extra seat just in case our roommate decided to show up. A few minutes went by before Mr. Silver, our principal, walked up to the mic.

"Welcome students! To Duel Academy! We here strive to make you guys the best!" With just that sentence, the audience started to cheer. A few seconds went by before they quieted down and Mr. Silver continued to talk. "Now, I hope you all settled into your dorms. Some of you will have the good life here while others will be pampered, not to the extent of others, but to some extent. Then, the rest of you…well, I can't say you will enjoy your stay here as much as everyone else. But let's get beyond that. Every time we have new students, I have this little test. A duel if you would say." The students started muttering among themselves about the duel their principal just announced. The principal quieted them down and continued to talk. "Okay. Since there are so many of you, I will randomly pick two people."

Just then, one of the teachers walked up to Mr. Silver. It was the professor that I dueled to get in the Academy. He whispered into Mr. Silver's ear and the latter smiled. "You were defeated?! By Mr. Kazuya? Hm…okay." Mr. Silver looked until he saw me, knowing what I looked like thanks to Professor Wilkins. "Mr. Kazuya! I choose you! Come down please!"

I was surprised that he picked me out of the rest of the students. I pointed to myself after I stood up. "Me?"

"Yes, you."

"O-okay."

"Go get him!" Darrell yelled to me, giving me a confidence boost. I made my way to the center of the auditorium. Mr. Silver put his hand around my shoulder. "Okay. Now I will choose an opponent for Mr. Kazuya here." Mr. Silver looked around with his eyes, trying to find an opponent. But a voice caught everyone's attention. Mr. Silver looked at the male who yelled and smiled. "Attention everyone! Give a warm welcome to the 5th best duelist in the entire academy, Max Lipton!"

The audience started cheering for the 5th best duelist. He walked up to me and got in my face. "I heard from a couple of people that you defeat Professor Wilkins. I really honestly don't think they were telling the truth."

I rubbed the back of my head. "Actually, I did." Max was surprised that I said that. But he just smiled. "Okay. That's fine." Max quickly activated the Duel Disk he had on his arm and went to his dueling position a few feet in front of me. "I want to prove that your win was false. As long as I have been here, Professor Wilkins was only defeated by 5 people, with me being one of those 5. No one else can. You ready?"

"Um…I don't think so." Max smiled. "Are you scared then?"

"No but…"

"Do you have your Duel Disk?"

"I…"

Max turned to Mr. Silver. "Sir?"

"A duel between you two? Hmm…*Smile* Okay, I want to see this." Mr. Silver snapped and one of the staff members walked up to me and gave me a Duel Disk. "Fine, if I have to." I put on the Duel Disk and pulled out my deck, inserting it in the Duel Disk. Then I activated it.

"Okay everyone! You guys are in for a treat! You all are going to witness the 5th best duelist at his best. Are you two ready?" Mr. Silver asked Max and me. We both nodded although I was a bit more hesitant.

"Okay. BEGIN!"

"DUEL!" Max and I yelled. We both drew 5 cards.

Zeke: 4000  
Max: 4000

"I always let my opponents go first." Max said, smiling.

"Yeah, thanks. I draw!" I drew a card from my deck and looked at it. "_"Rukia. *Smile* I know you will help me." _I looked up at my opponent. "Hm, usually my opponents would go first. I wonder why he didn't. Either way, I have to win." I said to myself. I grabbed the card that I drew after I placed it with my other 5 cards and played it. "I summon Rukia Kuchiki(LV 4) in Attack Position." The short, black haired girl appeared. (ATK: 1700)

"I end my turn." Max smiled before as he placed two fingers on his deck. "If that is all you have, then there's no way you will win. Draw!" Max drew a card from his deck. He looked at it and smiled. "Wonderful. First, I summon Alien Skull(LV 4) in Attack Position." A silver armored alien with black arms and legs appeared. Its claws were yellow. (ATK: 1600)

Max grabbed another card from his hand and showed it to me. "Because I Normal Summoned my Skull, I can Special Summon Alien Dog(LV 3) in Attack Position from my hand. Say hello." Just then, a blue-skinned, silver armored alien dog appeared. (ATK: 1500)

I looked at Max's weird monsters with great confusion. "Wait. Why summon those monsters when you know that wouldn't have enough attack points?" Max just suddenly laughed out loud. "No wonder you're a Silfer Red, because you don't know anything." Without warning, two glowing orbs appeared and attached themselves to Rukia, surprising me. Then, Max grabbed a third card from his hand and played it. Suddenly, Alien Dog shattered and 4 more glowing orbs appeared and attached themselves to Rukia.

"Hold on Max! What just happened?! What's up with the Christmas ornaments?"

"*Smile* Just wait. You will love this. Alien Skull, attack Rukia!" Alien Skull rushed towards Rukia and when it did, the glowing orbs on Rukia started to glow brighter and began weakening her. She fell to her knees. (ATK: 0) Alien Skull sliced Rukia and destroyed her with ease. "Grr…"

Zeke: 2400  
Max: 4000

"W-what just happened…Max!?" I said on one knee. Max crossed his arms and smiled after he laid a card face-down. "Your monster got weaker when she was attacked because she had A-Counters on them. When monsters are attacked when they have-" But Max was interrupted by me. "Take that back."

"Huh?"

"Take that back! Don't call them monsters!" I exploded. Everyone in the audience gasped at my explosion. Darrell stared at me. "Professor Wilkins called them monsters too and Zeke exploded. He must have a bond with his cards…"

"Hey, what's going on?" A voice asked Darrell. He turned to his left and saw his roommate whose name he didn't know. "Hey, you're up!" The roommate rubbed his eyes like he just woke up. "Yeah well, I did say I'd meet you guys."

The roommate rubbed his eyes and then noticed something. "Hey, where's Zeke? Shouldn't he be here with you?"

"Nope."

"No? Why?" Darrell pointed to the duel and my roommate followed with his eyes and saw me. "Wait, why is he dueling som…oh my…uh oh!"

"'Uh oh'? What do you mean?"

"Do you know who that is?"

"Uh, yeah. Max Lipton, the 5th best duelist here." The roommate looked like he missed the train or something. "Oh, you already know. Well, not to be mean or anything, but I highly doubt Zeke will win."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I heard from someone when I was heading over here that Max cannot be defeated by anyone except the top 4 duelists."

"*Smile* Don't worry, he'll win."

"I don't know."

Back at the duel, Max smiled. "So, you don't like when people disrespect your cards. Well, I'm sorry." Max had said the last part with great sarcasm.

"Don't tempt me Max!"

"Whatever. Like I was saying, when your _cards _are attacked, they lose 300 ATK and DEF for each Counter they have. Since Rukia had 6 counters, well…you do the math." Max looked at his hand and smiled. "You know…I don't think this duel should go on any longer considering who would win." Max deactivated his Duel Disk and gathered his cards into one deck and pocketed it. "We'll see each other real soon Zeke." Max walked off the stage. Mr. Silver spoke. "Hold on Max. Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to my dorm. I already know who's going to win."

"You sure?"

"Of course!" Max turned his head to me and smiled. "But don't worry. Oh, don't worry Zeke. We _will _duel again and it will turn out like it would have this time." Max turned back around and walked out of the arena. Rico scratched his head. "Oh, okay. Everyone, get back to your dorms. Classes will start tomorrow." With that, the students, group by group left the gym. Soon, only Darrell, our roommate and I remained. My roommates walked down to meet me.

"That was pretty insane Zeke." Darrell said.

"Yeah. I have a feeling Max and I will duel again."

"Be careful Zeke, he's strong." My roommate said. I turned to him and smiled. "You're right, he is strong, but I'll beat him…Charlie." Charlie was surprised that I found out his name. "Wait, how did you figure out my name!?"

"*Smile* When your grandma and I arrived at the Kaiba Dome, she said she was going to see Charlie and when you came to us after your duel, you hugged her and then it clicked. I mean, you wouldn't hug a stranger, would you?"

"Okay. But then, why did you want me to tell you my name if you already knew it?"

"*Smile* I'm not sure why. Maybe I wasn't 100% sure. But I'm sure now." Instead of being surprised, Charlie smiled. "Way to go kid. Come on, let's go." Charlie, Darrell and I walked out of the gym, making our way back to our dorm.

Author's Note: I hope you guys liked the chapter. You guys are probably wondering why I cut the duel short. It was because the chapter was getting too long, but do not fret, they will duel again very soon.

**A few days went by after my duel with Max and he seemed to have disappeared. Meanwhile, the monthly Duel Test is here and we all have to duel someone from our dorms and win. The problem with my opponent is that he is an Obelisk Blue student, so I might be in trouble. Next Time: A Duel to Pass**


	3. A Great Opportunity

Yugioh GX! Nightmare Crisis  
Episode 3- A Great Opportunity

Enjoy! Oh, I said I would start putting the cards that are made up starting last chapter, but I will start this chapter.

3 days went by since I had the very short duel with the 5th best duelist in Duel Academy, Max Lipton. Reflecting back on that, I was in my room on my bed. Darrell and Charlie were out doing something.

The spirit of Rukia appeared next to me, which I noticed. "Hey Rukia. What did you think of Max Lipton?"

Rukia crossed her arms. "What did I think about what?"

"You know, Max Lipton, the guy I dueled. He was pretty strong."

"Don't worry Zeke. We'll be there to help you. Together, there's no way we'll lose." Out of nowhere, well, my deck, the spirit of Momo Hinamori appeared. "Zeke! Someone's coming!" I sat up in my bed and narrowed my eyes. "Really? Who is it Momo?"

"Two guys." When I heard Momo say that, I sighed. "Oh, don't worry about them. They're my roommates." The spirit of Momo bowed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

I got up and smiled. "Don't worry about it. You haven't seen them that often." The conversation was cut short and the girls disappeared as Charlie and Darrell opened the door and walked in, shutting it afterwards.

"We're back!" Darrell yelled, although it was unnecessary since I was no more than 10 feet away. I cleaned out my ear, trying to get the yell that went through out. "I can hear you, stop yelling."

"*Smile* Oh sorry. Anyway, Charlie and I were just at the cafeteria." I lay back in my bed, putting my hands behind my head. "What, eating again?"

"No! Watching a duel!" Charlie butted in. I leaned over and grabbed a magazine from the desk that was beside my bed and opened it to a random page and started reading. Even though I was reading, I still answered the question I wanted to ask.

"Who was dueling?"

"A Silfer and an Obelisk. It was pretty good." Darrell said.

"Really?" I asked not looking up from the page I was actually into.

"Yeah." Charlie started. He walked over and pulled my arm, making me drop the magazine and get out of bed. "What the…!? What are you doing, man!?"

"Come on! The Obelisk who won is about to duel again, that's why we came here. We wanted to get you."

"Hm…well, I do want to see a duel. *Smile* Okay, come on!"

"Alright! This is going to be awesome!" My roommates and I headed out, shutting the door behind us and heading to the cafeteria.

**Principal's Office…**

Mr. Silver was in his room, flipping the page of the newspaper he received today. He was told that it would be in his best interest to read it and find out the interesting thing that the guy, who gave the newspaper to Mr. Silver, found out when he read it. He had not found the page as he was actually looking forward to the other news. He smiled as he read an article. "Seto Kaiba fires another employee. *Chuckle* I'm not surprised." Just then, two teachers, one female and the other male, walked in and bowed. "Sir, you called for us?" The female teacher asked as she stood straight up. The male teacher did the same. Mr. Silver put down the newspaper and looked at the two teachers.

"*Smile* Hello. As you know, the Annual Teacher Duel is coming up in a couple of weeks and I need two teachers to duel so I can decide which one will duel Mr. Kline." The male teacher smiled. "So we two were picked to duel and the winner will duel Mr. Kline."

"Ehh…yeah. That's basically the idea. So how about it?"

"*Smile* That's fine with me. I've been trying to duel Mr. Kline since I started here."

"Uh…I'm not so sure about this, Mr. Silver." The female teacher said. The male teacher laughed, getting Mr. Silver and the female teacher's attention. "I understand. I mean, I _was _in the Pro Leagues, so I can understand that _you_ are scared."

The female teacher scoffed. "Yeah right. In your dreams."

Mr. Silver just laughed at the rivalry possibly starting between two teachers. But he held his hand up to silence them. "So you two will do it?" The two teachers looked at each other, then at Mr. Silver. "Yes."

"Wonderful. You two will duel in a couple of days. But today, we have the Monthly Duel Tests. You two are dismissed." The two teachers bowed to Mr. Silver and left the room. He turned his chair over to the window and looked at the students walking around. He smiled.

Charlie, Darrell and I headed over to the cafeteria just in to witness the beginning of the Obelisk Blue student's duel. Charlie smiled. "Alright! We haven't missed it. That Obelisk Blue student, Willis, is going to blow your mind!" Darrell looked over at Willis' opponent and smiled. "Him, huh? Okay."

I looked over at Darrell, having heard what he had said. "Do you know Willis' opponent?" Darrell nodded. "Yeah. That's Duke. He's also strong for a Slifer Red student. I saw him duel the day after we arrived at Duel Academy. He plays a WATER deck."

Charlie whipped his head at Darrell. "A WATER deck? Willis plays a FIRE deck, so this match should be over quick."

"Maybe. What do you think Zeke?" But I wasn't listening. I was just watching the two duelists get ready to duel.

"DUEL!" Willis and Duke yelled. They drew 5 cards.

Willis: 4000  
Duke: 4000

"I'll kick this off. Draw!" Willis drew a card from his deck. His hand contained _**Little Chimera, Backfire, Necklace of Command, Fire Fox, Solar Flare Dragon and Reload.**_

"*Smile* I summon Solar Flare Dragon(LV 4) in Defense Position." A large dragon covered in raging flares also with horns appeared and curled up almost to signify defense . (DEF: 1200)(It also looked like Volvagia from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Actually, I think this card is based off of it).

"How about I give him a nice necklace. Necklace of Command!" A necklace with sharp teeth, or small diamonds, along the string and a black spider with a purple crystal attached to it appeared and was thrown onto Solar Flare Dragon. A few seconds went by and Duke raised a brow. "Well!? Why isn't your dragon stronger!?" Willis looked at his dragon, then back at his opponent and smiled. "That special necklace has two abilities; neither of them strengthening my dragon. I set 1 card and end my turn. But wait, Solar Flare Dragon burns away a whopping 500 Life Points during my End Phases." An unknown card appeared behind Solar Flare Dragon. Duke flinched back as Solar Flare Dragon shot a fireball at Duke.

Willis: 4000  
Duke: 3500

Being knocked back a little by the blast, Duke returned to his spot and smiled. "I guess the saying is true: If you don't want to get burned, stay out of the kitchen."

"*Smile* You're right." Willis said. But Duke also smiled. "That would be true if I didn't have one of the things that are strong against fire: water. I draw!" Duke drew a card from his deck. He took a look at it and smiled. "Here, I'll show you what I mean. I summon Amphibious Bugroth MK-3(LV 4) in Attack Position." A MK-3 machine with two water tanks on top appeared. It also had arms and feet. (ATK: 1500)

Duke smiled. "Now I know you're asking yourself: why summon a monster when it has the same ATK as my opponent's."

"Not really."

"Well too bad. I'll answer your question. I activate the Field Spell, A legendary Ocean." Suddenly, the whole field was submerged in water, with ruins surrounded both duelists.

"As you should know, my new field gives my machine 200 ATK and DEF." (ATK: 1500+200=1700)(DEF: 1300+200=1500)

"Next, Bugroth, attack your opponent directly!" Not knowing the machine had that ability, Willis and I gasped. Bugroth shot off one of those tanks and it burst when it hit Willis. "Akg…!"

Willis: 2300  
Duke: 3500

"N-no way! It could attack directly!?"

"Wasn't that what just happened?" Duke rhetorically asked. But instead of getting mad, Willis smiled. "Are you done?" Duke looked at his hand and then back up at Willis.

"Of course not! "I set 1 card and from my hand, I activate Surprise Attack From Beyond." A card appeared behind Bugroth. The Spell appeared and Willis gasped again. "By the way you reacted, you know its effect. My machine can attack again. Now go!" Once again, Bugroth shot its second tank at Willis, this time knocking him back. "No!"

Willis: 600  
Duke: 3500

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared behind Bugroth.

Willis growled. "Let's end this duel!" Willis drew a card from his deck. "*Smile* I summon Little Chimera(LV 2) in Attack Position." A small, grey cat-like creature with a purple tail and fangs appeared. (ATK: 600)

"*Smile* Then all FIRE monsters gain 500 ATK and all WATER loses 500 ATK."

"What!? No!"

While Willis' monsters grew stronger, Duke's got weaker. (LC: 600+500=1100)(SFD: 1500+ 500=2000)(AB: 1700-500=1200)

"But wait. I activate Reload. This is a cool card because it lets me get another card instead of this one." Willis put his only card back into his deck, shuffled, and drew a new card. He looked at it, smiled, and instantly played it. Doing so made Legendary Ocean disappear and be replaced with scenery with a volcano to the side of them and lava coming down from it. "*Smile* Say hello to Molten Destruction. My monsters' ATK are increased by another 500 but their DEF are decreased by 400, though that's not a problem."

(LC: 1100+500=1600, DEF: 550-500=50)(SFD: 2000+500=2500, DEF: 1000-500=500)

"And because your Field Spell is gone, your monster's boost is null and void." Duke gasped as his monster became weaker. (AB, ATK: 1200-200=1000)

"*Smile* Let's end this. Little Chimera, attack Amphibious Bugroth MK-3!" Little Chimera rushed up to the machine and bit it, destroying it.

Willis: 600  
Duke: 2900

"Solar Flare Dragon, attack!" Solar Flare Dragon shot a fireball at Duke. Duke held up his arms in defense but he was still hit. "Ah!"

Duke: 400

Duke became scared when he looked at his Life Point Counter. "Wh-no! Only 400 Life Points left!?

Willis smiled. "You should have known not to challenge me. I end my turn and you know what's next."

"Noo!" Duke fell onto his rear as Solar Flare Dragon charged up its fireball. Then he released it and it struck Duke.

Willis: Winner  
Duke: 0

Willis walked up to the kneeled Duke and picked him up by the collar, surprising my friends and I. "*Smile* Hey Duke! We had an agreement! When you lost, I get your rarest card. Now where is it?"

"I-I'm sorry. Please, don't take my card. My deck was a gift from my mom. Please!"

"Sorry, but I don't have time to deal with little kids. Now, the card?"

"NO!"

"What did you say to me!? Okay. You earned this!" Willis dropped the kid and tried to punch him, but another hand caught his hand. Mine. Willis looked behind him and widened his eyes. "Who are you!?"

"I don't appreciate people beating up on younger kids." Willis jerked his hand from mine. "Oh really? What are you going to do about it?!"

"You know how? A duel?" Willis smiled. He scanned me and laughed. "You want to duel me? You're a Slifer Red. I don't duel weaklings."

"Hey, are in you in Professor Wilkins' class?" Darrell asked. Willis turned to my friend. "Yeah, so what?" Then Willis looked back at me and gasped in shock. "Wait! You're that applicant that defeated Professor Wilkins!"

"That's me!"

Willis thought for a second. "Okay. Let's duel." But before anyone could do anything, the intercom came on. **"Everyone report to the Obelisk Blue Arena. Everyone report to the Obelisk Blue Arena. Thank you!" **The intercom turned off. Willis chuckled. "Well, look at that. I guess we can't duel now."

"But we will." I said with a serious tone.

"Ooh! I'm so scared!" Willis walked off, leaving us to see him doing so.

"What a jerk." Charlie opinionated.

"Yeah. But I'll make him pay. Come on, we need to get to the arena. My friends and I made our way to the Obelisk Blue Arena.

When Charlie, Darrell and I made our way to the arena, we saw that many of the students were already there and taken their seats, along with most of the teachers and staff. "I wonder why Mr. Silver called us all here." Darrell asked.

"Maybe a duel?" Charlie wondered.

"I think we'll see in a minute. Come on, let's get a seat." My friends and I took about a minute to find a seat where all 3 of us could seat. After a while, we found some and sat down. Mr. Silver walked up to the mic. "Hello everybody! Today marks the start of the Monthly Duel Tests. Now as always, everyone will face someone from a different dorm. That way everyone gets a challenge. Now let's begin, shall we? First we have…Ra Yellow Student, Yuki Oruro." The 5'5 student walked down to the arena as his opponent followed him. "The duel between Yuki Oruro and Carly Jacks will start."

The two duelists activated their Duel Disks. "BEGIN!" Mr. Silver yelled, running off the stage. The two duelists drew 5 cards as Carly drew an extra one.

Carly: 4000  
Yuki: 4000

"To start things off, I'll summon Inmato(LV 4) in Attack Position." A humanoid tomato with eyes and teeth along with arms and legs appeared. It was wearing a green shirt and its leg was attached to a ball and chain. (ATK: 1400).

"I set 3 cards and end my turn." 3 cards appeared. Yuki smiled. "Huh. Never heard of that card before. Anyway, I draw!" Yuki drew a card and instantly played it. "I activate Meteor of Destruction. You now lose 1000 Life Points." A large meteor appeared in the sky and shot down at Carly.

Carly: 3000

Then to everyone's surprise, another meteor appeared, except this one appeared above Carly. It shot down at Yuki. "Ahg…"

Yuki: 3000

"W-what the…why did I lose damage?" Yuki looked on at Carly's side of the field and gasped. "Oh no!? Doppelganger!?"

Carly smiled. "Because I took Effect Damage, you lose the same amount."

Yuki looked at his hand and narrowed his eyes. _"Oh great. Most of my hand would inflict Effect Damage." _Yuki threw 1 card face-down.

The duel between Carly and Yuki was almost over. "I summon another Inmato in Attack Position." Carly said. Another humanoid tomato with eyes and teeth along with arms and legs appeared. (ATK: 1400)

Carly: 200  
Yuki: 1150

"I attack with Inmato!" Inmato ran up to Yuki and kicked him with his ball and chain. "Noo!"

Carly: 200-Winner  
Yuki: 0

The audience clapped as Carly deactivated his Duel Disk. Mr. Silver walked up to the stage. "And the winner is…Carly Jacks!" The audience continued to clap. After everyone settled down, Mr. Silver spoke again. "That was a wonderful duel Ms. Jacks. Now on to the next duel. Can Mr. Kazuya please come down here?"

Most of the students turned and faced me. I stood up and scratched the back of my head.

"M-me? I'm next!?"

"Come on buddy! You can do it!" Charlie said, swatting me on the back, almost making me fall over the bleachers. I started making my way down to the arena floor as Mr. Silver called out my opponent. "And dueling against Mr. Kazuya will be…Mr. Dansk. Willis! Come on down!" I was surprised as Willis stood up and made his way to the arena floor to face me. Once he did, he smiled. "Well, well. It looks like we _can _have that duel, huh?"

Mr. Silver heard Willis and raised a brow. "Oh really? Well then. This should be interesting. Are you two ready?" Willis activated his Duel Disk. "You should be asking him that." Mr. Silver looked at me. "Well are you?" I looked up at my friends and they nodded their heads. I looked back at my opponent and smiled. "Yes." I activated my Duel Disk that I went back to get before coming to the arena.

"DUEL!" Willis and I yelled. We both drew 5 cards.

Zeke: 4000  
Willis: 4000

"I'll begin. Draw!" Willis claimed. He drew a card. His hand contained_** Solar Flare Dragon, Premature Burial, Dust Tornado, Mystical Space Typhoon, Nobleman of Crossout and UFO Turtle.**_

"*Smile* You remember this monster? Solar Flare Dragon!" In a column of flames, the large, scaled dragon appeared and roared. (ATK: 1500)

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared behind Solar Flare Dragon. Then it shot a fireball at me. "Ah!"

Zeke: 3500

"How will you win this duel?" I smiled. "You have no idea the power that I possess with this deck. I will show you the light. I draw!" I drew a card from my deck. It was **Momo Hinamori**. I looked at my other cards. They were **Soul Boost, Harutoki Ide, Soul Call, 1****st**** Reaper and Zero Reaper**.

"First up is a Spell card: Soul Call. I can discard 1 card and a "Soul Reaper" is added to my hand." I discarded a card and searched my deck. I looked until I saw the one I wanted. _"*Smile* Rukia. Hey. I can't summon you this turn but I can next turn." _I grabbed Rukia's card and added it to my hand.

"The downside to my Spell is that the Soul Reaper cannot be summoned this turn. But I have another one. I summon Momo Hinamori in Attack Position." The girl with brown eyes wearing standard Shinigami robes with her black hair hung down in a bob with a clip on the left side appeared. She smiled. (ATK: 1400)

"I can't beat your monster with strength alone so I'll activate Zero Reaper's effect. By discarding him, I can reduce the ATK of a monster on my opponent's side of the field to 0 as long as I control a "Soul Reaper"." Willis winced as a male in a black uniform appeared carrying a large silver round-like device. It looked like something could fit in the middle of it. The soul reaper threw the device and Solar Flare Dragon was stuck in it. It roared trying to escape but it was no use and it just sapped its energy away. (ATK: 0)

"Momo Hinamori, you know what to do!" Momo nodded and ran up to the used-to-be scary fire dragon and power kicked it. It wasn't destroyed by some of the fire recoiled onto Willis.

Zeke: 3500  
Willis: 2600

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared behind Momo.

Up in the bleachers, my friends were watching. Darrell crossed his arms. "He's doing pretty well, don't you think?"

"Yeah. Willis isn't out yet though. He has something planned."

"…If only you were wrong."

Willis drew a card. "*Smile* Look at what we have here. _Another _Solar Flare Dragon. Speaking of, I'll summon him." Another fire dragon appeared and roared although it didn't scare me. (ATK: 1500)

"Then, since I don't trust your face-down, I'll go ahead and destroy it. With my Trap, Dust Tornado. Watch your only hope of protecting your monster this turn blow away."

Charlie gasped. "Uh oh! Willis shouldn't have said that." He said in a sing-song tone. At the duel, a tornado appeared and tore up my face-down card.

I snarled. "Willis. Don't call Momo a monster again." Willis smiled. "Oh yeah? How about this? Solar Flare Dragon, attack Zeke's _monster_." Willis saying the last word in a different voice just to get me mad. And it worked. "Willis! I told you not to do that! You are going to regret saying that." Surprising to Willis, I let Momo get destroyed.

Zeke: 3400  
Willis: 2600

"Solar Flare Dragon, attack directly!" The flare dragon shot a fireball at me, although I just held up my arms in defense. "Ah!"

Zeke: 1900

"Zeke!" Charlie and Darrell yelled.

"*Smile* I end my turn."

"Willis. I'm not out yet. My turn. I draw!"

Author's Note: Again, I hope you like it. Please R&R.

**Willis and I continue our duel and hopefully I can win. After my duel, it's Charlie's turn and he shows off more of his totally cool deck. Next Time: A Duel to Pass 2**

_**Cards' appearances in this chapter (Cards debuted will be in italics).**_

**Zeke Kazuya  
**Monsters Spells Traps

**Normal Monsters **_Soul Call _Soul Boost

_Harutoki Ide_

Momo Hinamori

Rukia Kuchiki

**Effect Monsters**

_1__st__ Reaper_

_Zero Reaper _


	4. A Great Opportunity 2

Yugioh GX! Nightmare Crisis  
Episode 4- A Great Opportunity 2

Enjoy!

_Zeke: 1900_

"_Zeke!" Charlie and Darrell yelled._

"_*Smile* I end my turn."_

"_Willis. I'm not out yet. My turn. I draw!"_

"It's my turn. I draw!" I drew a card from my deck. My hand contained 1st Reaper, Rukia Kuchiki and Shikai Release.

"I summon Rukia Kuchiki(LV 4) in Attack Position." The short and petite woman with light skin, violet-colored eyes and black hair appeared. (ATK: 1700)

Charlie made a huge grin on his face. "Oh yeah! This duel's over now!" But to Charlie's surprise, I ended my turn.

"Wait, what!? That's all he's going to do?"

"He might not have all the cards he needs in his hand now." Charlie calmed down. "If he wants to win, he has to have them.

Willis sneered. "You _do _know that the game of Duel Monsters is about _protecting _your monsters…" Once I heard Willis say _that _word, I snarled. He flinched and chuckled nervously. "Sorry, it's about protecting your Soul Reapers. You know, right?"

I quickly discarded my mad look and replaced it with a smile. "I _am _protecting her. I end my turn."

Willis drew a card from his deck. He looked at it and smiled. "Alright! It's over! I activate Molten Destruction." Everyone gasped as a large volcano scenery replaced the academy and Willis and I were standing next to a volcano. "*Smile* If you were paying attention during my duel with Duke, my two dragons gain 500 ATK." The said monsters roared as they grew in strength. (ATK: 1500+500=2000)x2

"Solar Flare Dragon, attack Rukia!" Solar Flare Dragon charged up a fireball and shot it at Rukia. Charlie yelped. "Oh no! If Rukia is destroyed, Zeke will lose!"

Darrell just kept staring at me. He raised a brow when he saw me discard a card from my hand. "What is he doing?" Darrell asked to himself.

Because of my discard, a male in a black robe appeared and blocked the fireball with the large shield he carried. Although, I was hit some.

Zeke: 1600  
Willis: 2600

"What!? But that's…impossible! Rukia's still standing!?" And Willis' theory was true. After the smoke disappeared, Rukia was still standing. But she kneeled in pain.

"Rukia! Are you okay!?" I asked worried. Rukia was holding her arm. "Y-yeah. I'm okay. Thanks for saving me." I gave Rukia a thumbs-up. "Always." Willis' yelled caught my attention.

"Whatever! I end my turn and you lose 1000 Life Points because of my two dragons." The two dragons shot a fireball at me. "Ahrg!"

Zeke: 600  
Willis: 2600

"This is your last turn, weakling!" I started laughing, catching Willis off-guard. "What!?"

"Willis. I'm never going to lose! And I still have to make you make for what happened with Duke. So let's get on with it, shall we?" I drew a card and looked at it. "Rukia…" The spirit of Rukia appeared next to me. "Yes master."

I chuckled. "Rukia…you know you don't have to call me master."

"Right."

"Anyway, do you mind helping me again?"

"Of course! This can be thanks for saving me last turn."

"It was nothing. Now let's make a comeback." Rukia nodded and disappeared. I slammed the card onto the Duel Disk. "I equip Rukia with her Zanpakuto, Sode No Shirayuki." The normal katana with a rectangular tsuba that has a vaguely flame-like pattern on the long sides appeared and Rukia grabbed it.

"Then I activate Shikai Release, unleashing Shirayuki's power."

"Shikai! Dance, Sode No Shirayuki!" Rukia said. She held her Zanpakutō out in front of her and turned it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she was turning it, the blade, hilt and tsuba turned completely white. The tsuba became a hollow snowflake-like circle and a white ribbon formed from the pommel.

"But wait! She's not done."

Rukia turned her Zanpakuto upside down. "Some no Mai, Tsukishiro." Rukia said. Her blade glowed and then she made a slashing motion when her target at the first Solar Flare Dragon. When she did this, she drew a circle with the tip of Sode no Shirayuki and the space within that circle and anything inside froze.

"When one of your dragons frozen, it's treated as not being on the field, which means, Willis, that I can attack your second one. Rukia, attack!" Rukia ran up to the second Solar Flare Dragon and slashed in diagonally and destroyed it.

Zeke: 600  
Willis: 2400

"I end my turn and Shirayuki's ability's second ability destroys the frozen monster." And on cue, the first Solar Flare Dragon shattered.

Willis growled. "I knew you'd be trouble when you approached me. I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson. Draw!"

"I summon Molten Zombie(LV 4) in Attack Position." A zombie that was on fire appeared. (ATK: 1600)

"And remember my Field Spell? My monster gains 500 ATK." (ATK: 1600+500=2100, DEF: 400-500=0)

"Molten Zombie, attack Rukia!" Molten Zombie walked up to Rukia and embraced her, burning and melting her. "Rukia!"

Zeke: 200  
Willis: 2400

"If only I still had Solar Flare Dragon. Too bad. I end my turn."

"I guess it's my turn. I draw!" I drew a card from my deck and on the other side of the arena, at the entrance, Max walked in.

"I guess the duels have started." Max looked around until he saw me. He frowned. "Well. Zeke is dueling? Looks like he's losing. And Willis is the one who's winning. It's not me but it doesn't matter as long as someone does it. There's no way he'll win now."

Up in the stands, Charlie noticed Max standing there smiling. "Hey Darrell, look." Darrell looked down at Max but kept his face. "He's probably here to see Zeke's duel."

"If Zeke loses, we'll never hear the end of it."

"Let's just hope he does win."

I looked at the card I drew and smiled. "I activate Pot of Greed. Just in case you slept through that class, I'll tell you. I draw 2 cards." And I did just that. "I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." 2 unknown cards appeared.

Willis drew a card. "Before I end this, I activate Heavy Storm. With this, all Spell and Trap cards are destroyed." A fierce storm appeared and wiped my field clean, leaving me defenseless.

"This duel is over." Max said to himself.

"*Smile* Molten Zombie, end…" But Willis was interrupted when two cards appeared on my field and I drew 2 cards.

"What!? How did you get those cards!?" I took two cards out of my graveyard and showed them to Willis. "Thanks to your Heavy Storm, you destroyed my Dummy Marker and Spell Calling, which, when destroyed, I can set 2 Spell cards and draw 2 cards."

"Whatever. I still win. Molten Zombie, end this duel!" Molten Zombie walked up to me and tried to scratch me, but I discarded a card and it destroyed another monster. I grabbed the card from my graveyard and showed it to Willis. "Before you ask, I discarded Kuriboh."

"Go." I discarded Kuriboh back to the grave and drew a card. I smiled. "Okay. I summon Yachiru Kusajishi(LV 4) in Attack Position." Yachiru's appearance is that of a very small, young girl with pink hair, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks.[3] She wears the normal Shinigami robes and a lieutenant's insignia on her arm. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Yachiru's hair is flatter and has a cross-bone hair-clip on her left side.[4] (ATK: 1700)

"I equip her with Axe of Despair." My face-down card flipped over and a demon-like two-sided axe appeared and Yachiru grabbed it. (ATK: 1700+1000=2700)

"You should consider yourself honored Willis. I rarely give my partners ATK-boosting Spell cards. But you're strong. And with that, I activate my other face-down, Double Attack. I can discard a level 6 Soul Reaper to allow Yachiru to attack…twice." Willis gasped as Yachiru ran wildly at Molten Zombie and hacked and slashed it, destroying it.

Zeke: 200  
Willis: 1800

"Nooo!" Willis yelled.

"Yachiru, attack Willis directly!" Yachiru again ran wildly, but this time to Willis himself and slashed him. "Ahh!"

Zeke: Winner  
Willis: 0

The audience roared in applause and cheer as I deactivated my Duel Disk. "I won! Yeah!"

"Way to go!" Charlie cheered. I looked at him and gave him a thumbs-up. I looked back at Willis who was standing up. "*Smile* Good duel. You had me a couple of times."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm out of here!" Willis stomped out of the arena as Mr. Silver walked up to the mic. "And the winner is…Zeke Kazuya! Congratulations!" The audience cheered one last time.

"And now we decide whether or not Zeke wants to advance to Ra Yellow. Zeke? You won, against an Obelisk too! You can advance to Ra Yellow if you want. Do you?"

I thought for a second. Then I looked up at my friends and saw them smiling. But I frowned. "I decline." My decision shocked…actually everyone, especially my friends. "What is he thinking!?" Charlie yelled.

Mr. Silver was surprised too. "You don't want to be promoted to Ra Yellow?!" I smiled and shook my head. "No sir. I like it in Slifer Red."

"Oh! O-okay." Mr. Silver turned back to the audience as I walked back up to my friends. When I took my seat, I smiled.

"Good work." Darrell said.

"Thanks."

"I wonder who is next." Darrell wondered. And as if on cue, Mr. Silver called out the next two names that were to duel. "Charlie Machida VS Rita Furling!" I looked at my friend. "You ready?" Charlie gave me an answer by standing up. "Yeah. Let's give our opponent a little shock, deck." Though, Charlie sounded as if he was disappointed. He walked down to the arena, contrast to his opponent, Rita, a Ra Yellow, who ran down. When she got into position, Mr. Silver spoke again. "Okay. You two ready?"

Charlie and Rita activated their Duel Disks. "Ready!" They both said.

"Begin!" Mr. Silver ran off the stage.

"DUEL!" Charlie and Rita yelled. They drew 5 cards.

Rita: 4000  
Charlie: 4000

"Ladies first." Charlie said. Rita smiled. "You're too sweet. But flattery won't help you. I draw!" Rita drew a card. "*Smile* I activate Dawn of Herald."

Darrell gasped. "No way! That's a Ritual Spell card."

"I send Evigishki Tetrogre, another Ritual monster, to the graveyard to Ritual Summon Herald of Perfection(LV 6) in Attack Position." A creature that looks like the Pokémon Regirock appeared. (ATK: 1800)

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared behind the Regirock look-a-like.

"Good turn miss. I draw!" Charlie drew a card from his deck. "I summon Circuit Racer(LV 3) in Attack Position." A male carrying two circuit breakers and riding in a checkered racecar appeared. (ATK: 500)

"I set 2 cards and activate Raceway Trick. This Spell allows my Racer to attack directly. So go!" Circuit Racer drove up to Rita and electrocuted her. "Ahhh…!"

Rita: 3500  
Charlie: 4000

"When Circuit Racer inflicts Battle Damage, I can destroy a monster on the field and you lose 1000 Life Points." I smiled. "Alright! Charlie's about to take a huge lead."

But I frowned when Rita spoke. "That won't work! I discard Ruin, Queen of Oblivion to negate your monster's effect and destroy it." Herald jumped into the air and landed on the racecar and destroyed it. It returned to Rita.

Charlie smiled. "Oh. I wasn't expecting that. But I had a slight feeling so I'll set another card face-down and end my turn." A card appeared beside Charlie's other 2.

"I draw!" Rita drew a card and played it. (Rita's Hand: 2) "I activate my face-down, End of the World. I discard Reshef of Dark Being to Ritual Summon Demise, King of Armageddon(LV 8) in Attack Position." A black and white armored warrior carrying an axe appeared. (ATK: 2400)

Darrell sighed. "This is bad."

"Why? It's just a Ritual monster." I said.

"No. It's not _just a Ritual monster_, Zeke. Demise can destroy all cards on the field besides himself."

"Oh no!"

But to our surprise, Rita didn't use her monster's ability. She just attacked.Charlie wasn't worried. He instead played one of his Trap cards. It summoned back Circuit Racecar, who was destroyed. "That was Shock Treatment, which Special Summons Circuit Racer in Attack Position."

Rita: 3500  
Charlie: 2100

Then Charlie played his second Trap card. "I activate Circuit Break. Because you destroyed my Racecar, I can destroy a monster on the field. I choose your Herald of Creation." Suddenly, the said monster just shattered.

"I end my turn."

"My turn, I draw!" Charlie drew a card from his deck. (Charlie's Hand: 2) "I summon Gear Golem the Moving Fortress(LV 4) in Defense Position." A defense-like mechanism appeared. (DEF: 2200)

"Then I activate Weapon Change and end my turn."

Rita smiled. "Weapon Change? Impressive. I draw!" Rita drew a card. (Rita's Hand: 2)

"First, I activate Demise's special ability. I just have to pay 2000 Life Points and every other card is destroyed." Everyone who was watching gasped at the realization of what was happening. Demise slammed his axe into the ground and created a shockwave that destroyed every other card on the field.

Rita: 1500  
Charlie: 2100

Max smiled. "Looks like Zeke's weaknesses are spreading to his friend."

Rita pointed to Charlie. "Demise, King of Armageddon, end…" But the attack was interrupted when Demise's armor started to break down, something Rita noticed. "W-what's happening to my monster!?"

"With Demise's effect, you destroyed my face-downs. Unfortunately for you, one of them was Machine Recoil. When this card is destroyed while face-down, and one of my machine monsters was destroyed at any point this turn, the monster that destroyed my monster is destroyed too, even if my monster was destroyed by your monster's ability." Demise then just shattered.

"I end my turn."

"I draw!" Charlie drew a card.

Max, who was still watching, smiled again. "How will Charlie Machida get out of this one?"

"I summon Cyber Falcon(LV 4) in Attack Position." A 100% mechanical falcon appeared and cawed. (ATK: 1400)

"Chaser, attack Rita directly!" Chaser rushed up to Rita and slashed her, then returned to Charlie.

Rita: 100  
Charlie: 2100

"I end my turn." Rita hung her shoulders. "I have to win."

"Huh?" Charlie asked.

"I have to win. I have to win. I-I have to win."

"What are you talking about?" Charlie wanted to know.

"I have to advance to Obelisk Blue. I have to!"

"But why!?"

Up in the stands, Darrell and I were still watching the duel and the spirits of Momo and Rukia appeared next to me. "Zeke…do you see that?" Momo asked.

I turned to face Rukia. "See what?"

"That girl's face. It's sad." I looked at Rita to see what Rukia was talking about and when I did, I quietly gasped, just to make sure Darrell couldn't hear me. "I wonder what's wrong. I think it has something to do with what she said about wanting to be in Obelisk Blue."

"I just hope that doesn't put your friend in a bind." Momo put in. I smiled. "Nah! Charlie seems like the 'Never Give Up' type of guy."

"Let's see." Rukia disappeared and Momo did too, but not before bowing.

Back at the duel, Rita drew a card. "I have to win!" Rita grabbed the card farther left in her hand and played it. "I activate Contract with the Dark Master."

Charlie gasped when he heard that name. He was oh-so familiar with the monster his opponent could summon with that card. Rita smiled. "This Ritual monster that I am about to bring out is my ace. I send Beast King Barbados to the graveyard to summon Dark Master Zorc(LV 8) in Attack Position." A tall, muscular dark-skinned man wearing yellow armored, armed over his shoulder appeared. He was wearing black pants and a red cape. (ATK: 2700)

"Uh oh! This is very bad." Charlie said to himself.

"I use Zorc's ability. I can roll a die." On cue, a large die appeared from the sky and rolled itself. It kept rolling for a minute, getting everyone on edge because Charlie had an 83% chance of actually losing. The die started to slow down and Charlie was sweating. "Come on…don't land on a 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5…come on…" The die finally stopped and Charlie let out a HUGE sigh: the die landed on a 6, luckily for Charlie. Rita's eyes widened. "N-no! I lost!"

Zorc punched himself in the stomach, destroying himself.

Charlie saw that Rita was sad and frowned. "I'm sorry Rita. I draw!" Charlie drew a card but didn't even look at it. "Mechanical Chaser…attack directly." The said monster flew to Rita and struck her with its weapon. Rita fell to her knees as her Life Points dropped to 0.

Charlie: Champion-2100  
Rita: 0

The crowd started to cheer for Charlie but Darrell and I didn't, thinking it wouldn't be the right thing to do to cheer for someone who did something he actually did not want to do. Charlie walked up to Rita and held out his hand. "Need some help?" Rita looked surprised but soon took Charlie's hand and stood up. "Good duel."

"Thanks. But why did you have to win so badly?"

"Oh. Um…my sister's in the Pro Leagues and I want to be right beside her. That's why. But I lost so that'll never happen."

"*Smile* Yes you will."

"*Gasp* I will? Really?"

"Of course!" You're a great duelist! You proved it in our duel. You'll be in the Pro Leagues in no time!"

"*Smile* Thanks Charlie. You're right. Bye!" Rita ran off out of the arena. Mr. Silver spoke into the mic. "We have our winner! Charlie Machida! Give him a round of applause!" And everyone did just that. "Mr. Machida, will you leave Slifer Red and go to Ra Yellow?" Charlie looked at Zeke and smiled. "I was going to but I decided to decline." Everyone booed as Charlie returned to his seat. Mr. Silver shrugged and spoke once again. "And now we have…" But Charlie started talking, drowning out the principal's voice. "Zeke."

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you accept the offer into Ra Yellow?"

"Why didn't you?" I asked, knowing Charlie could not answer it. I was right. He just turned around and watching the starting duel. "I still think you should have." I turned back to the duel and smiled.

**A few duels later…**

The latest duel was over and Mr. Silver spoke again. "And that concludes our Monthly Duel Test. Now I said everyone would duel but this was just to test some of your skills. Now, everyone return to your dorms. Classes will start tomorrow. You all will get your schedules early in the morning." Group by group, the students headed back to the dorms. Teachers and staff left last.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it.

**A new student arrives at Duel Academy. Meanwhile, I and Darrell go running and after we do that, we go to the Abandoned Dorm to explore. Unfortunately, Mr. Greeter catches us and we are sent to Mr. Silver's office where I see the new student and both Darrell and I have to duel someone in a few days. Next Time: Life at the Academy **

_**Cards' appearances in this chapter (Cards debuted will be in italics). *(A card must not have been debuted in any Yugioh! anime series for it to be debuted in this story)**_

**Zeke Kazuya**

Monsters Spells Traps 

**Normal **Sode No Shirayuki Dummy Marker

Rukia Kuchiki Shikai Release

_Yachiru Kusajishi_ Pot of Greed

**Effect** Spell Calling

Kuriboh _Axe of Despair_

_Double Attack_

**Charlie Machida**

Monsters Spells Traps

**Normal **_Raceway Trick Circuit Break_

Cyber Falcon Weapon Change _Machine Recoil_

**Effect ** _Shock Treatment_

_Circuit Racer_

Gear Golem the Moving Fortress


	5. Life at the Academy

Yugioh GX! Nightmare Crisis  
Episode 5- Life at the Academy

Enjoy!

Out at sea, in the crisp morning, even in the thick fog, a Duel Academy boat could be seen floating on the calm seas. On the deck of the boat, leaning on the railing was a 17-year old boy looking at the barely visible, upcoming academy. He had spikey brown hair going down, a grey vest, a black undershirt, black pants and Nikes. He smiled. "Get ready Duel Academy. The next King of Games is coming!"

"We will dock in 5 minutes!" The captain of boat yelled out. The 17-year old boy's smile grew bigger. "Just a matter of time."

It had been 4 days since the Monthly Duel Test and Darrell and I were in our room. Charlie said he was going out for a while. So while I had the time, I asked Darrell a question. "Hey Darrell?"

Darrell was doing push-ups when he looked at me. "23…24…25…what-what is it?" Darrell continued to do push-ups while I talked. "The week isn't even over yet and I haven't seen you duel. What is your deck like?"

Darrell didn't stop his exercise and smiled. "I could tell you but it'll be better if you see me in a duel."

I stood up with enthusiasm. "Then let's duel!" Darrell did a few more push-ups before standing up. "That's not what I mean." Darrell grabbed the washcloth that was on the desk and wiped his sweaty face off.

"Aww! I let you see my deck…three times too!"

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you what. I'll duel someone tomorrow. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Good. Come on, let's take a run." Darrell headed to the doors but I stopped him. "You want me to go with you?"

"Yeah. Let _us _take a run. It'll be good for you."

"I'm not…" But Darrell grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the room. I managed to close the door when I was pulled out.

We decided to run to the Ra Yellow dorm, then to the Obelisk Blue dorm as a practice run. While we were running to the Ra dorm, I talked to Darrell. "Hey, wh-where did…did Charlie run off to?" Even while running, Darrell shrugged his shoulders. "How should…I know? He left before I got back."

"B-back? From…where?" I started to lose breath even quicker because I…I wasn't out of shape, but I wasn't as muscular as Darrell.

_I was running out of breathe. Mother always said that I should exercise. I always thought that it wasn't necessary but I guess I should have listened to her, huh? I wanted to stop and take a break but mother told me that if you want to become strong, it wasn't only about strengthening your dueling skills. It was also about having tip-top mental and physical shape too._

Darrell threw his arm like he was telling me to come on. "Let's go! We're almost to the Ra Yellow dorm. I was about to stop but I managed to find the runner within me and began slightly passing Darrell. He smiled. "Way to go!"

We finally made it to the Ra Yellow dorm and Darrell allowed me to stop. But when I did, I was panting heavily. "That—I'm…oh boy! I'm…not skinny anymore, am I?"

"Here. I'll see. Lift up your shirt." Because I was so drained, I didn't have the energy to argue so I just did what he asked and lifted up my shirt. He nodded and I let it back down. He smiled. "Relax. You're pretty fit. But we still have to run to the Obelisk Blue dorm. Come on!" I sighed and followed Darrell.

Mr. Silver was in his office reading another newspaper. Then the door opened and the two teachers from before came in. Mr. Silver smiled. "Mr. Greeter, Ms. Quinn, come in."

"Sir! You called us again?"

Without looking up from his newspaper, Mr. Silver responded. "Yes I did. As you know, I am planning Jamie's duel with one of the professors and I need a place for it to be."

"Sir. I believe we should go to Memphis for the duel." Mrs. Quinn said.

"We can't, Ms. Quinn. We don't have the budget for it. We need to have it here, at Duel Academy." Mr. Greeter said.

"But that's boring. We need to go somewhere…exciting. Like New York."

"No. I'm saving that…for something else." Mr. Silver said, putting his hands on his chin.

"Well, where do we go?" Mrs. Quinn asked. "Let's have it here." Mr. Greeter said, sticking with his decision.

"If not New York, Let's go to Memphis." Ms. Quinn said. The two professors started arguing, but it did not go far as Mr. Silver yelled, silencing them. "Okay, that's enough! I have an idea."

"Huh? What do you have in mind, sir?" Ms. Quinn asked. "A duel, right, sir?" Mr. Greeter asked, as if he read the principal's mind. Mr. Silver nodded, surprising Ms. Quinn. "Really?"

"Well, this _is_ a dueling school, Ms. Quinn." Mr. Greeter said, being a smart-aleck. "Okay John, Mary. You two will duel tomorrow afternoon. And since this will be an official duel, it will take place at the Obelisk Arena. And this duel will also decide who will duel Mr. Kline in the city of the winner's choice."

"Yes sir!" John said. "You two are dismissed." The two professors bowed and left Mr. Silver's office. Then, Mr. Silver turned in his chair to his computer and turned it on. The screen flashed to a picture of a light red messy hair, wearing black and white goggles. "With him here, it should be an interesting year." Then, Silver turned to his window, where he saw the boy running with his friend.

Meanwhile, the Duel Academy boat arrived and the boy walked onto the island. He stretched and punched the air. "It's time to show these guys my power!"

Elsewhere, Darrell and I ran all the way to the Obelisk Blue dorm and stopped. Strangely enough, I wasn't as tired as I was when we stopped at the Ra Yellow dorm, but I was still panting. "I-I th-think this has been a good workout."

"Yeah. We're done for today." Darrell announced.

I smiled. "Good. I can head back to the dorm."

"Actually, I wanted to go to the Abandoned Dorm ever since I arrived."

"The what!? Wait, I heard of that. When Jaden attended here, he had some run-ins with that place. I don't think it's a good idea to go anywhere near that place."

"Aw come on! Let's just look around. We're not going in, just _around_."

"I'm not…sure. Are you certain its okay?"

"I'm sure. Let's get going!" Darrell ran off towards the location of the Abandoned Dorm, even though he didn't know where it was. I sighed knowing this. "Darrell! You don't even know where it is! Darrell! Ughhh!" I followed behind my friend.

It took about 10 minutes for Darrell and me to stop for a minute and find the unused dorm. But when we approached the dorm, we were beginning to have second thoughts. "Actually…I'm…I have to go…go clean my Duel Disk." I tried to run off but Darrell grabbed my jacket collar, stopping my movement. "Don't be such a scaredy-cat. Come on, let's explore inside."

"Inside!?" I cried. "I thought you said we weren't going inside!?"

"If you want to stay out here, that's fine with me." Darrell said as he walked inside the dorm. I looked around and even though it was daytime, I could still hear some crows cawing. I quickly followed my friend into the dorm.

Inside, it looked all creepy-like. It had like Egyptian symbols and writings on the wall, tablets, and things like that. "Wow! Look at all this stuff in here! I wonder who put all this stuff here. Any ideas Darrell?" I asked.

Darrell was touching the walls with the carvings on them to get a little knowledge on them. "I'm not sure." Darrell continued on, examining the cool stuff.

"Darrell. I think we need to leave. It's abandoned for a reason."

"Don't worry. We'll be alright. Come on, there more to see." Darrell continued on while I just groaned. Even though, I followed my friend to make sure he wasn't getting into any trouble." Deeper in the Abandoned Dorm, we came up to two paths. "Okay Zeke. Pick a path."

"It's getting creepy. Let's go." I protested. "Why are you so scared? There's no one down here." But Darrell spoke too soon as we started hearing squeaking noises. "Um, what was that!?" I cried out.

"Just some mouse. Come on." But the squeaking noise came back and I jumped into Darrell's arms. He threw me to the ground. "Get off me!"

"I think someone's here Darrell."

"Trust me, there's no one…" But Darrell was cut short as he heard footsteps coming towards them. "Hold on! I think you're right! I hear footsteps."

"That's probably the squeaky noises we've been hearing."

"Shh! Be quiet. If it is someone, they might not hear us." But Darrell was wrong as a man, taller than Darrell and I, revealed himself. From the looks of him, he was a teacher here at the academy.

"What are you two doing here?! It's forbidden to come in here."

"Oh we were just…uh…"

"We're sorry sir." Darrell said bowing.

"I'm sorry, but coming in here is a big no-no. Follow me you two."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To Mr. Silver." The man said as he started to lead us out of the dorm. "Aww man!" I said.

The teacher escorted us to Mr. Silver's office. But it seemed as if he was with another student. "Okay, Mr. Petra. Your papers are all here. You're lucky. I had to go through some connections to allow you to stay. Next time, I prefer you don't oversleep." The boy known as Mr. Petra scratched his head and laughed embarrassedly. "Sorry about that sir. That won't happen again."

"Good. Class will start in 10 minutes. Don't be late."

"Yes sir." The boy bowed and started walking to the door. The boy's and my eyes crossed paths. The boy left and Mr. Silver cleared his throat to get our attention.

"What is the problem Mr. Greeter?"

"I caught these two in the Abandoned Dorm earlier." Principal Rico raised a brow. "The Abandoned Dorm?" Rico turned to look at me. "Mr. Kazuya, why were you at the Abandoned Dorm?"

"Well sir. I…I was…actually…" I started, but I realized that there was nothing I could say to save myself, so I gave up. "…I don't know."

"Okay then. There is no choice. You are…" But Darrell interrupted Rico. "No sir! It was my fault we got caught!" Rico looked at Darrell. "Really? Explain."

"Well, I heard things about the Abandoned Dorm and after we got through with our running, I convinced Zeke to come with me. It's all my fault."

"Darrell…" I whispered.

"No Zeke, it's okay." Rico looked at the two of us. "Okay. I have an idea. But I won't tell you right now. Be listening for when I call your names over the intercom."

"Yes sir." Darrell and I said. We bowed and Rico dismissed us. In the hall, I faced my friend. "Hey, Darrell."

"Wait. I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

"Don't worry about it. Hopefully our punishment will be a duel." Darrell laughed. "So you _want _to risk possibly getting expelled? If that's what you want." Darrell looked at his watch. "Oh shoot! Come on, we need to get to class!"

Darrell and I headed to our next class, looking at our schedule we received just a day earlier.

Luckily for me, Darrell had Duel History first too, and we even found a seat next to each other. Our teacher, Mr. Franklin was talking about the history of Duel Monsters.

"And so, it wasn't actually true that Duel Monsters started in Egypt 5,000 years, but in Atlantis _10,000 _years ago. Ironheart had to unleash the monsters in order to wage war with his son, Dartz. Now remember, Dartz was so strong that he defeated Seto Kaiba and forced the Pharaoh to win only by using the Legendary Knights, Timaeus, Critias and Hermos."

"Tell me. How did the Pharaoh specifically win?" A few hands went up and Mr. Franklin picked on one of the girls. "*Smile* Ah! Ms. Equate! Please, grace us with your presence."

"Oh please." Darrell said with an eye roll. But I, I stared at her. "Wow…she's pretty." I saw how her hair flowed, how she gracefully answered the teacher's question. She was beautiful. And Darrell noticed. "Zeke? Zeke!"

"Huh? Huh!" I said snapping out of my trance. "What!?"

"Were you gawking at her?"

"What!?" I laughed awkwardly. "What are you talking about?! I wasn't! You're crazy!"

"Yeah whatever."

"I'm not!" But I yelled too loud and the girl known as Ms. Equate stopped talking and looked at me, along with everyone else, including Mr. Franklin. "Mr. Kazuya! Do we have a problem!?"

"Uh, n-no sir!"

"Good. Ms. Equate, I'm sorry, continue." While Darrell and I were arguing, Mr. Franklin asked Ms. Equate another question. She looked at me and smiled, then returned to answering the question.

Dozens of minutes later, class was over and the students walked out of the room except for me because Mr. Franklin wanted to see me. Darrell stayed to be a good friend. I walked up to Mr. Franklin's desk and he was looking at me with a stare. "Sir?"

"The next time you interrupt my class, you will get expelled. Do you understand me!?"

"Yes sir. I'm sorry."

"Good. Now leave my classroom."

"Yes sir." I walked out of the classroom with Darrell following me. In the hall, I sighed. "That was embarrassing."

"Hey, I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"That's okay." Darrell and I then turned to the source of a feminine giggle. It was the girl from our class, Ms. Equate. I gasped. "Hey, you're…"

She giggled again. "I'm Jamie. Jamie Equate." My eyes widened.

_I couldn't believe it! A girl was actually talking to me. I mean, I wasn't shy in that area, but I just never thought that someone like Jamie would talk to me._

"I-I-I'm…I-I'm Rex, I mean Zene…I mean…" Jamie giggled at my shyness. She smiled. "I know who you are. You're Zeke Kazuya. I…I kind of saw you at the Entrance Exams. That was pretty cool. And you're Darrell Draggier."

"Hello." Darrell said.

I blushed. "Really? You think it was cool?"

"Yeah. You know, only 5 other people defeated him…ever!"

"Yeah. I was told about that. Who else defeated him?" Jamie smiled. "I was one of the 5." Darrell and I gasped.

"No way! You?" I cried.

"What does that mean?! You don't think I could have defeated him!?"

"N-no! I di-didn't mea-mean…" Jamie giggled cutely again. "It's okay. I was only kidding."

I sighed. "Oh. That was close." Jamie smiled. "I hope I will see you around again."

"Y-yeah…me…" But I just couldn't finish the sentence. Jamie giggled once again and looked at Darrell. "Nice meeting you."

"Like-wise." Jamie started to walk off. She looked back and smiled at me as she walked off. I blushed again. Darrell gained a huge grin on his face. "Looks like you have a girlfriend now."

"Oh shut up!" I began to walk off. Darrell starting laughing as he followed behind me.

It was the next day and it was about 9:00 in the morning and I felt someone tugging on me. "Arg…w-who is it!? Let me go back to sleep!"

"No! Zeke! Get up! We have class in 10 minutes! Get up!" I groaned and got up, even though I was still sleepy. I went and took a shower, which took about 10 minutes, and then I got dressed and headed outside. Waiting for me was Charlie. We began to walk to our first class. "Hey, where were you all day yesterday?" I asked to Charlie.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was watching some duels and helping some classmates with some homework. What happened with you and Darrell? I heard you two hung out all day."

"Huh? Nothing really. I did…kind of meet Jamie Equate."

"Jamie Equate? Who is she?"

"I'm not sure but I do know that she was one of the 5 people to defeat Professor Wilkins."

"Really?! Wow!"

_I didn't want to tell Charlie about __**everything **__that happened yesterday. I don't think he would leave me alone about it. But that girl, Jamie,…she's special. Was I already falling for her?_

"Anyway, about that kid Max Lipton. I was thinking about challenging him." I whipped my head to my crazy-talking friend. "Challenge him? Like in a duel? No way!"

"What!? Why?"

"Because, even though we didn't finish our duel, I could tell he was very strong, even if he was only the 5th best. You can if you want, but I'd advise you to be careful."

"I guess." Charlie looked up and raised a brow. "Hey Zeke. Who is that?" I looked up to see what Charlie was talking about and I gasped. "Hey, it's that kid I saw when Darrell and I were in the office yesterday."

"You two were in the office?! Why?"

"I'll tell you later." I said not wanting to start another conversation. We walked up to the boy. "Hey, you're that kid I saw in the office yesterday." The boy said.

"Yeah, you too."

"*Smile* Good. I challenge you to a duel!"

"Me?"

"Yes you!"

"I'm not sure. We're going to be late to class."

"Yeah, we only have like 10 minutes before we're late." Charlie said showing the boy his watch. The boy growled. "Fine, but we will duel soon. Got it?!"

"Yeah, yeah, got it." The boy walked around and past us and I took a breath. "What was that about!?"

"No clue. Come on or we'll be late!"

"Yeah, I got it!" Charlie and I ran the rest of the way to make sure we were not late.

Minutes later, we arrived at our class and it was Duel Class, a class where we not only duel to increase our strength but also to get advice from the students and teacher to help us grow. Surprisingly, it was an advanced class. Charlie and I took our seats and when I looked to my right, 2 rows above me, where the Obelisk Blue students sit, I saw Jamie and she saw me, which is when she smiled at me, making me turn white. Charlie looked at me. "Hey, is something wrong?"

I returned to myself and shook my head. "No. I'm okay." Then, my attention was caught when our teacher, a 60-year old man, walked to his chalkboard and starting writing something. When he was done, he turned to us. "My name is Professor Guru. Now, I'm no serial killer, ha-ha, but I am no professor." Everyone started speaking amongst themselves about our supposed-to-be teacher. He laughed and we all turned back to him.

"I am not a professor but I do know some things. But this class is about strengthening our skills and about being nice to each other. Now, I would like a volunteer to duel me." Everyone was surprised to hear the teacher say that. Guru smiled.

Author's Note: First off, I was expecting to have a duel in this chapter, but things changed. But don't worry, I will write that duel in another chapter, so keep a look out. Looks like Zeke has a crush.

**As planned, Mr. Silver hosts the duel that will decide where Jamie will have her duel with one of the professors. Mr. Greeter and Mrs. Quinn take part in that duel to decide where to go. Next Time: Duel Smarts**


	6. Duel Smarts

Yugioh GX! Nightmare Crisis  
Episode 6- Duel Smarts

Nothing new.

It was a Tuesday afternoon and I was heading to my 4th period class, Math, a subject I didn't like. I was heading in the room, when I bumped into someone else trying to walk in. "Hey watch it!" The boy yelled. He took a closer look at me and gasped. "Hold up! You're Zeke! You declined my duel yesterday."

I took a closer look at the boy and smiled. "Oh hey!"

"Don't 'oh hey' me!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"When I first saw you, I knew that you would be the opponent that I needed to face."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you know why I came to this academy?"

"No."

"Back in my hometown, Montreal, I faced everyone who was a duelist and that didn't fill the void of my dueling soul."

"Dueling Soul?"

"Yes. Anyway, I came here to see if there were any duelists capable of filling that void. That day in the office, I sensed that you were one of those duelists who could."

"I…I appreciate the complement but I'm…we're going to be late to class. Come on." I walked in the room first. The boy sighed and walked in after me. We sat down before the rest of the students walked in and sat in their seats. Then the teacher walked in. "Hello. My name is Mrs. Quinn and I will be your math teacher for the year. Let's get started with a math problem." Mrs. Quinn wrote a math problem on her whiteboard and moved out of the way for us to see. "What is X if Logx (1/8) = -3/2?" Most, well everyone but like 3, of the students had a confused look on their faces. They began to talk about how hard the question was.

Mrs. Quinn smiled. "Okay, okay. Listen! I wasn't expecting you all to be able to answer it. That's why we are here." But a hand was raised. Everyone looked at the boy who raised his hands and I gasped. Mr. Quinn smiled. "Ah, Mr. Lipton, do you know it?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well, can you come down here and work out the problem and give us the problem?"

"Fine!" Max stood up and walked down to the board and started working on the supposed easy problem. "First, you rewrite the equation this way." Max rewrote the equation as x-3/2 = 1/8.

"Next, you rewrite the above equation this way." Max wrote the equation, x-3/2 = 1/23 =2-3 and (√x)-3 = 2-3.

"What kind of alien math problem is that!?" I asked to Darrell.

"I think it's for college students."

*Smile* Good thing we're not in college huh?"

"You got that right."

"Students, be quiet." Mrs. Quinn ordered. Darrell and I faced the front quickly.

"Then you get X= 2 and X= 4 because if you multiply 2 or 4 by -3, both times you will get -64." Max put down the marker and went back to his seat. Most of the students clapped as he did.

"*Smile* Great work Max. I don't know how you managed to be held back 3 times." The students began laughing even though Mrs. Quinn didn't mean to say that on purpose. Mr. Quinn raised her hand and everyone got quiet.

"Good. Let's move on." Mrs. Quinn turned to the board and began writing on it.

It was the end of math class when the bell rang but before anyone could leave, Mrs. Quinn spoke. "Only a few of you know because I told you but for the rest of you, later during 7th period, Mr. Greeter and I will duel to decide where to go to witness Jamie Equate dueling one of the professors."

I was surprised. I didn't know anything about it. "A duel? Jamie's going to duel?"

"I will do my best to give you all a good duel. So root for me, okay? Have a nice day. I'll see you all later today."

Now the students all exited the room, with Darrell and me being the last two. "Oh wow! A duel between teachers? This should be interesting." I said.

"You said it." Darrell said. We began our walk to our next separate classes, since my next class was Science and his was Duel Physiology.

**Later that day…**

The entire school was at the Obelisk arena, getting ready to see the duel between Mrs. Quinn and Mr. Greeter. I was late to the duel but I managed to grab a seat next to Darrell and Charlie. A seat above us sat another kid. It was the boy from earlier. "So I wonder who's going to win." I said curiously. Charlie smiled. "Don't know. But, it should be interesting."

The spiked, brown-haired boy from before spoke. "*Smile* It _should_ be interesting, huh?" Charlie, Darrell and I turned and looked surprised. "It's you!" I said. "What's your name? You never told me."

"My name is Ken Aero." He smiled. "Aero? What…kind of last name is that?" I asked.

"*Smile* No clue." Ken said. I sweat-dropped. "Anyway, how do you know it should be interesting?"

"Well, I heard that Mr. Greeter and Mrs. Quinn are both extraordinary duelists. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Y-yeah…I guess so."

"So where are we going for this field trip?" Charlie asked.

"Oh. I don't know for sure. But I guess they don't know where to go this year either, and that's why they're dueling…but that's just a guess."

"Well, we'll see who wins. They're starting."

And as Ken said, Rico, or Mr. Silver, had already spoken, and Mary and John activated their duel disks. "DUEL!" They each drew 5 cards.

Mary: 4000  
John: 4000

"I'll begin! Draw!" Mary said. She drew a card. (6). "I summon Flamvell Dragonov(LV 2) in DEF mode." A fierce, fire-breathing dragon appeared, kneeled and roared. (DEF: 200)(5).

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn." A card appeared behind Mary. (4).

I was confused. That was all Mrs. Quinn was going to do!?

"If she ends up playing like that, Mrs. Quinn is going to lose." I said.

"No. I've seen her duel once before. She summoned the same monster before. It has a powerful effect." Ken Explained. "Really?" I asked.

"*Smile* You might want to know. I graduated the Pro League with passing colors. So, let me show you. I draw!" Mr. Greeter, or John, said, drawing a card. (6).

"I summon Karakuri Bushi mdl 6318 "Muzanichina"(LV 4) in attack mode." A machine, wearing the entire samurai uniform, including carrying a sword, appeared. (ATK: 1800)(5).

"Wow! That's a strong monster for the _beginning _of a duel!" Charlie Said. Ken chuckled, getting Charlie's and my attention. "What's so funny?"

"*Smile* I'm trying to figure out how you two were accepted into the academy." Charlie and I growled. "A-anyways….Mr. Greeter may have summoned a strong monster, but he and the entire "Karakuri" series have a major drawback: they _have _to attack if they are able to."

"Really? So Mr. Greeter could lose life points quickly." I said, looking back at the duel. "But, when they are _attacked_, they switch modes. So they will, most of the time, switch into DEF mode." Ken explained. Charlie hummed in interest and turned back to the duel.

"Now, "Muzanichina, attack Flamevell Dragonov!" The said monster ran up, screaming, and slashed the dragon, destroying it, but before it was destroyed, it shot a fireball at John.

John: 3500  
Mary: 4000

"*Smile* Do you know why you just lost damage, John?" Mary asked. John had a straight voice. "Yes. I've seen you duel before. I know how all of your cards work…*Smile* but you never seen _me _duel before. So you don't know my cards. I set 2 cards face down and activate the Spell card, Karakuri Cash Cache." 2 cards appeared behind John. (2). "This card lets me add a "Karakuri" monster to my hand." John scanned his deck and added a card to his hand. (3). "Then, I can switch "Muzanichina" to Def mode." The said monster used his sword to defend after he kneeled. (DEF: 600).

"My turn. I draw!" Mary drew a card. (5). "I summon Flamvell Firedog(LV 4) in attack mode." A fierce dog made of dried lava with 2 limbs rooting from its body, appeared and howled. (ATK: 1900)(4).

"Now, Firedog, attack "Muzianichina"!" The firedog ran up to the latter monster. "Hold on! I activate Karakuri Klock." A Japanese clock appeared, but Mary reacted by raising her Trap card. "Wait! I have a counter, Trap activate! Flamevell Counter!" Flamevell Dragonov appeared and flew in front of Firedog. But, John smiled and raised his other Trap card. "You're not going to get rid of my monster that easily. I activate Karakuri Cash Shed." A Japanese shed appeared and captured Dragonov, preventing the negation of Flamvell Counter. Ultimately, the Japanese clock rang and destroyed Flamvell Firedog. The spectators gasped.

"Wow! That's a complex counter Mr. Greeter pulled off. His time in the Pro Leagues wasn't a waste." Ken said with an impressive tone in his voice.

"I end my turn." Mary said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Okay, I draw! John drew a card. (4). "First, I summon Karakuri musi mdl 818 "Haipa"(LV 4) in attack mode." A machine, wearing heavy armor with a big, glowing eye, carrying a three-pointed staff appeared. (ATK: 2100)(3).

"Then, I switch "Muzanichina" to attack mode." The machine stood on its feet. (ATK: 1800). "Karakuris, attack Mary directly!" The machine ran up and slashed and stabbed Mary, knocking her down, surprising everyone.

Mary: 100  
John: 3500

"Then, "Haipa's effect switches it to DEF mode." The machine kneeled, using its staff as defense. "Go."

*Smile* Great job, Mr. Greeter. But I did not get this job because I was not good at dueling. Draw!" Mary drew a card with determination, something Ken and I saw. "Ken. Do you see that?"

"Yes. She is about to go all out on Mr. Greeter." Charlie looked at us as if we were in Mary's mind.

"First, I activate Monster Reborn. This card summons Flamvell Dragonov from my graveyard." The fierce dragon reappeared and roared. (ATK: 1100)(3). "Next, I tribute Dragonov to summon Flamvell Fiend(LV 5) in attack mode." A blue fiend, wearing blue pants, with flames coming from it, chains, and a belt on its pants, appeared. (ATK: 2100)(2).

"Then, I'll use one of my personal cards that I put into this deck. Double Attack. I discard Flamvell Commando(LV 6) in order for Fiend to attack twice." Mary discarded and Flamvell Fiend went for "Haipa", clawing it and destroying it.

"Wait! Before you attack again, Muzanichina's effect gives itself 400 extra ATK points." (ATK: 2100). "Next, attack "Muzanichina"." Flamvell Fiend ran up to claw the latter monster. "Luckily, my monster switches to DEF mode." The said monster kneeled, but was clawed and destroyed.

"I end my turn."

Then, John laughed. "What's so funny, John?" Mary asked. "*Smile* Mary. Do you ever wonder why I am so cranky." Mary was surprised, because John asked the question with a face of calmness and seriousness. "Um, no. Why?"

"Well. Ever since I was a little boy, I have always been told that life is not fun. Not to enjoy it. To always work. It wasn't 'Work, then play'. It was 'work, then work'. I never had a chance to be a kid. I always focused on my school work. And dueling, well…my parents thought that dueling was 'play', so I never had the chance to practice."

"Then, how did you become such a good duelist?"

"Well. That was only because of college. I moved out of my parents' house, and since I did, I had more time to practice, but still had very little time. Most of my time was devoted to college. To studying Duel Monsters, and all of its wonders. Do you know what I majored in?"

"…Duel History, right?"

"*Smile*Right. I want to know how our pastime came into our lives." Mary was speechless. "Anyway, I majored in the history of Duel Monsters. I wanted to see how Duel Monsters started. How it really started."

Mary stared for a moment, and then smiled. "Well, let's finish this duel. And I'll teach you what I majored in besides Math: the ways of Duel Monsters decks!"

"*Smile* I'll accept the challenge. Draw!" John drew a card. (4). "I summon Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 "Nishipachi"(LV 3) in attack mode." A machine made out of wood, with a red eye, wearing a green overcoat, appeared. (ATK: 500)(3). "When this card is summoned, a monster on your field has its mode switched." "Nishipachi"'s eye glowed and Flamvell Fiend was forced to Def mode. (DEF: 1200). "I set 1 card face down and end my turn." A card appeared behind John. (2).

"My turn." Mary drew a card. (1). "I switch Fiend to attack mode." Flamvell Fiend stood to its feet. (ATK: 2100). "Then, I activate Spirit Soul. This spell card lets me pay half of my life points to add a "Flamvell" monster from my graveyard to my hand." Mary paid the cost and added a card to her hand.

Mary: 50  
John: 3500

"Next, I tribute Flamvell Fiend to summon Flamvell Commando(LV 6) in attack mode." Fiend disappeared and a muscle-toned beast with orange hair, and armored clothing, and carrying a bazooka, appeared. (ATK: 2200)(0).

"Now, I remove Flamvell Firedog from play to inflict 1900 points of damage to you."

"What!?" Cried John. Then, Firedog disappeared into particles and was absorbed into Flamvell's bazooka. Then, he blasted John. "Ahhgh!"

John: 1600

"Now, Commando, attack "Nishipachi"!" Commando shot its bazooka at the latter monster with a blast of light emerging from it. "Wait! Don't forget, "Nishipachi" switches to DEF mode." The said monster raised its "arms" to defend and kneeled. (DEF: 1600). Then, the blast of light struck "Nishipachi", destroying it.

"I end my turn."

"Okay. Being through 10 years of everything Duel Monsters, I know that if I don't win this turn, then there won't be a next turn. So I guess I will just have to win." John said. Mary smiled. "You know. This duel is the most fun that I have ever had. This is what dueling is all about!" Then, she surprised, not only me, but the entire audience: she called out my name. "Mr. Kazuya!" I stood up quickly, a little nervous. "Y-y-yes, ma'am…?"

"*Smile* Don't worry. You're not in trouble. But I do want to say this: I would love if you would duel me sometime." I was surprised. "Me? Really?"

Mary smiled. "Yes. I saw your duel against Professor Wilkins and Max. I was impressed. Will you accept my challenge?"

I was speechless. Then, I smiled and gave her a thumbs-up. "It would be my honor, ma'am!" Mary smiled and turned back to John before I sat back down. "But first, I have to defeat you, Mr. Greeter."

"*Smile* Let us see. I draw!" John drew a card. (4). "*Smile* First, I summon Karakuri Soldier mdl 236 "Nisamu"(LV 4) in attack mode." A robot, made completely out of wood, with a barrel of some sort on its back, carrying a bamboo stick, appeared. (ATK: 1400)(3).

*Smile* I am sorry. It doesn't have enough ATK points!" Mary concluded. But John ignored her and smiled, holding up a card. "I activate Runaway Karakuri. This spell card gives "Nisamu" 1000 ATK points, but its effects are negated." Mary was surprised. "Nisamu" grew bigger. (ATK: 2400)(2).

"Now, "Nisamu", attack Flamvell Commando and end this duel!" "Nisamu" ran up and slashed Commando with its bamboo stick and surprisingly not breaking, destroyed the latter.

Mary: 0  
John: 1600

Almost instantly, the crowd, teachers, everyone exploded into excitement like a volcano erupting. "That was incredible!" I yelled, having seen the best duel at Duel Academy so far, in my opinion. John went over and lent Mary a hand, with her accepting it, being pulled up. "*Smile* Great duel, Mrs. Quinn."

"*Smile* The same for you, Mr. Greeter." Then, although the audience did not want to, they became quiet as Chancellor Silver came up on stage with his microphone. "*Smile* I must say. That had to be, if not, the best duel that I have seen in my entire 5 years as being chancellor of Duel Academy. Every turn, the advantage changed from Mr. Greeter to Mrs. Quinn. Incredible! Please, give them another round of applause!"

Rico didn't even have time to take a breath as the audience exploded again into excitement as they clapped as hard as they could.

Eventually, the arena became quiet again. Then, Rico spoke again. "So, since Mr. Greeter won this incredible duel. He has the honor of telling us where to go for Jamie's duel against one of the professors in a couple weeks." Rico moved the microphone to John's face. *Smile* Actually. I decided to let Ms. Quinn decide. I have never seen a duelist with so much fight in them. So, Mary, where would you like to go?"

Mary thought for a minute, and then walked up to the mic. "*Smile* I have decided to go to…Phoenix, Arizona!" Everyone started chatting among themselves for a minute. "Phoenix? Alright!" I cheered. "Looks like we're going to have a blast!" Ken said. But unlike me and Ken, Charlie wasn't as happy. "(Phoenix, Arizona…hmmm…)

Then, Rico whistled, gaining everyone's attention again. "Okay. Unfortunately, the fun times are over for now. Everyone, head back to your dorms. You all resume classes tomorrow." Everyone groaned as they all headed to their respective dorms, except for Darrel, Charlie and I, who went up to Mr. Greeter and Mrs. Quinn. "That was an amazing duel!" I cried. "*Smile* Thank you! It was a lot of fun!" Mrs. Quinn said. John smiled. "I have to say. That was one of the most exciting and challenging duel I have ever been in."

"Well, I hope I get to face you, Mr. Greeter." I said, hoping he would agree. "*Smile* I would love, too."

"Hey! We could have a Tag Team duel." Charlie suggested, surprising us. Mrs. Quinn laughed. "That's not a bad idea, Charlie." Then the bell rang. "Oh! Looks like it's time for me to go. Goodbye, you two." Mrs. Willis said, leaving. "I have to take my leave, too. Goodbye, for now." Then Mr. Greeter left. I smiled. "Come on; let's head back to our room." Darrell nodded and we left.

Author's Note: Another chapter done. Please R&R.

**Max Lipton wants to see what would have happened if we had finished our duel, so he goes to Mr. Silver and makes it an official duel. When we start, like in our last duel, he takes the lead. I'm not sure if I can win. Next Time: Power VS Power **


	7. Power VS Power

Yugioh! GX: Nightmare Crisis  
Episode 7- Power VS Power

Nothing new.

Max was in his room, pacing around thinking. _"Grr…that punk Zeke Kazuya!"_

**Flashback**

"_I heard from a couple of people that you defeat Professor Wilkins. I really honestly don't think they were telling the truth."_

_I rubbed the back of my head. "Actually, I did."_

**End Flashback**

"_How dare he be so cocky!?" _But Max smiled. "That's okay. I know how to make him cry home to his little mommy." Max went to the door but before he could open the door, the door opened itself. Jamie Equate and the boy she was with during the Entrance Exams were on the other side.

Max gasped. "Jamie!? Argon!? What are you two doing at the Slifer Red dorm!?"

"We need to talk to you." Jamie said.

"About what!?"

"Zeke Kazuya." The man known as Argon said.

"Zeke!? Why are we talking about that lame duelist?!"

"Because he defeated Professor Wilkins. You know, the teacher only _we 5 _could defeat. You better be careful Max."

Max gained a huge grin. "Wait a minute! Are you...are you scared Argon!?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Just wait! Stop you two!" Jamie ordered.

"Fine, whatever! I'll tell you what. I'll talk to Mr. Silver about challenging Zeke again."

"I want you to win against him." Argon said.

"What!? Win!? Uh…duuh! Of course I will." Before Argon could respond, Jamie spoke. "Max, if you don't then Argon and I cannot determine if we can beat him. You need to find out for us."

"So you two are using me?"

"No-no! We just…"

"Does it matter who defeats Zeke?" Argon asked.

"Not really, but I would prefer if I did."

"Okay. You duel again and if you win, good, but if you lose, Jamie and I will know how strong Zeke is. Depending on that, one of us will duel and defeat him. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah. I understand."

"Good."

"Hold on. I don't understand something."

"What is it?"

"If you're so strong, as you so make yourself, why don't you duel him _yourself_?" Argon didn't respond for a minute. Then he spoke. "Because, I don't want to spend time dueling him when you have the chance to defeat him yourself."

"Fine. I got it. I'll work on that later."

"Good. We'll see you later." Jamie and Argon left Max's room. Max headed over to his bed and laid down. He stared at the ceiling. "Just wait Zeke. You'll lose to me and you'll be humiliated."

It was still early in the morning and I was sitting by a tree near the edge of a cliff, looking out at the calm and peaceful sea. The spirits of Rukia and Momo appeared beside. "What's wrong Zeke?" Momo asked.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking of my duel with Max. He had me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, with one card, he weakened Rukia and took out almost half of my Life Points. 'A' Cell Scatter Burst. That's a powerful Spell."

Then another spirit appeared. This one was taller than Rukia and Momo and he had long white hair. He was wearing Shinigami uniform with a long sleeved captain's haori, and a crimson lining. The tall man smiled.

"Zeke. You cannot beat yourself up about something that you are not sure of."

"He's right…I think." Momo said. The tall man swatted Momo on the head. "Ow ow ow ow! T-that hurt!" Everyone except for Momo began laughing. I stopped and smiled. "You're right Ukitake. I mean, I haven't lost to him. He stopped the duel short."

Ukitake smiled. "Right."

"You know we'll always have your back Zeke." Rukia said.

"I know. I remember wanting Maximillion Pegasus to make you guys into cards." A flashback started to play back.

_Me, a 10 year-old Zeke Kazuya was in a new foster home after being transferred from 3 in just one month! I was in my room, sitting on my bed, crying. "What's wrong with me?! Am I weak?! Why can't a family adopt me!?"_

_A laugh snapped me out of thought. I looked up and saw a golden-hair man with a calm smile looking at me. "You know, it's funny."_

"_What?" I asked wiping the tears from my face._

"_I was in the same situation you were in just 10 years ago."_

"_R-really, teacher Sync?"_

_The teacher smiled. "Oh yes. You see, I was waiting for some family to adopt me. I was confident I had attributes to offer whatever family. Even thinking that, no adopted me."_

"_Then how did you get out?"_

_Teacher Sync waited a minute, then spoke. "A duel."_

"_A duel? Huh?"_

"_Well, one day a family stopped by and wanted to adopt one of us. That family didn't have any kids and they wanted one so badly. There were only a select few of us left so the family was slowly choosing. It was between me, and two other kids that they chose. Unfortunately, they didn't choose me. But I knew that that family was my ticket out of there. Luckily for me, the father was a duelist, so I challenged him to a duel in order to decide if they were to adopt me."_

"_Did you win?"_

"_Well, no. But the father saw the potential in me and decided to adopt me so that he could train me. Because of him, I'm a great duelist." Sync walked up to me and ruffled my hair. "If you believe that you can get out of here and have a new life, then it will happen. Keep hope alive." Sync smiled and walked out of the room._

_I sighed. "Keep hope…"_

"_Lights out!" A man yelling, signifying that it was time to go to bed, so I lay back in my bed and drifted off to sleep._

_The next morning, I was awoken by the sounds of the remaining kids running through the halls. I rubbed my eyes and took a closer look. "H-huh? W-what's happening?"_

_One of the kids who were running stopped and turned to me. "Zeke! You won't believe it! THE Maximillion Pegasus is here!"_

"_Really!?"_

"_Yeah! AND I hear he's handing out cards!"_

"_No way!"_

"_You better hurry! Come on!" The boy ran off, trying to get to Pegasus first, or at least be one of the firsts. I hopped out of bed, grabbing a keychain off the desk and putting around my neck and my Duel Disk and headed with the rest of the kids to meet Pegasus._

_Pegasus was in the gym area and when I ran in, I saw in awe the one and only Maximillion Pegasus. He was beginning to hand out Duel Monster cards. "Wow!" I walked up to Pegasus but tried to avoid eye contact due to my shyness. While Pegasus was handing out cards, he noticed me and smiled. "Hello little boy. How are you?"_

_But I ignored him. He chuckled and kneeled to my eye level. "Shy, are we?" And again, I ignored him. "Hmm…it seems cards are not enough. What would you like little boy?"_

"_W-will you adopt me?" Pegasus was surprised by the question I asked. He frowned. "I'm sorry, but I am a busy man. I would not have the time to spend with you like you would like."_

_I hung my arms and clenched my fist. Then I blurted out. "I challenge you to a duel!" Everyone who heard, which was practically everyone in the gym, gasped. Pegasus was again surprised. But then he smiled. "Okay. What are the terms?"_

"_When I win, you adopt me. If you win, then you don't." Pegasus thought for a second, and then smiled again. "Okay, I'll take you up on that offer." He snapped and one of his servants walked over and handed him his Duel Disk. Then he backed away. Pegasus and I activated our Duel Disks._

"_DUEL!" We both yelled. We drew 5 cards._

_Zeke: 4000  
Pegasus: 4000_

Mr. Silver was in his office, talking on the phone when Max walked in. Mr. Silver held up one finger signifying him to wait a moment.

"Yes. Understood. Thank you sir. Go-yes. Goodbye." Mr. Silver hung up his phone and smiled. "May I help you Max?"

"Rico, I need a favor." Rico glared at Max, who in turn rolled his eyes. "Sorry. _Mr. Silver_, I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"I want you to arrange a duel in the Obelisk Blue arena."

"Who's dueling?"

"Me and Zeke Kazuya." Mr. Silver was surprised when he heard the two opponents. He smiled. "What is the reason for the duel?"

Max growled. "Come on, Mr. Silver! Can't you just arrange it!?"

"Not if you don't give me the reason."

"Grrr…I just want to duel him! Besides, I never finished our last duel."

"Okay…I'll arrange it."

"Thank you sir." Max bowed and left the office. Rico narrowed his eyes and pulled out a PDA. He pressed a button and a male's face showed up. "Yes sir?"

"Argon, come to my office please."

"Yes sir." Argon's face disappeared and Rico pocketed his PDA.

A few minutes went by and Argon knocked on the office door, coming in a second later. Argon bowed. "Sir, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Do you realize Max was just in here? He wanted me to arrange a duel with him and Zeke Kazuya."

"Yes sir. I know. I told him to talk to you about it."

"Really?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, don't tell me why. I've known you long enough to know that you have your reasons. But I do hope that it will not mess up the reputation of this academy."

"Oh, no sir!"

"Good. Who else was in on Max's decision?"

"Jamie, sir."

"Okay. You are dismissed. I'll announce the duel later during 3rd period and we'll have it during 4th period."

"Yes sir. Thank you." Argon bowed and left the office. Rico placed his interlocked hands under his chin. "A rematch between Max and Zeke. This could be interesting."

I was still under the tree near the cliff. The spirits of Ukitake, Momo and Rukia were still with me. I pulled out my deck and stared at it. I smiled. "I guess it was a good thing that I lost to Pegasus or I wouldn't have had a chance to meet you guys or come to Duel Academy."

Rukia smiled. "I'm actually glad we got to meet." I smiled and more flashback entered my mind.

**Flashback**

"_Toon Gemini Elf(LV 4), attack directly!" I gasped as I looked at my face-down card. "No! My Boast Chance card only works when my monster is attacked! I lost!?" Two elves, one with blond hair and the other one with brunette hair ran up to me and kicked me, knocking me down._

_Zeke: 0  
Pegasus: 4000-Winner_

"_I lost!" Pegasus deactivated his Duel Disk as he walked over to me. "You did great!"_

_I stood up. "No I didn't. I was terrible." Pegasus smiled. "Okay, you didn't win. And I can't adopt you. But what do you want? Anything you want?"_

"_Umm…" I looked at the keychain and made a small smile. "Can you…can you make a Duel Monsters deck for me?" For the third time, Pegasus was surprised. "A deck?! But why?!"_

"_I want to become strong. I want to know what happened to my parents. Please Mr. Pegasus; make me a Duel Monsters deck!"_

_Pegasus sighed. "Okay. Do you have anything in mind?"_

"_Yes! A Soul Reaper deck. You know? The ones from the show, Bleach." Again, Pegasus sighed. "I know what you are talking about. I will make that deck for you."_

"_Wait, you will!?"_

"_Yes. But it will take a few months or so. Can you wait that long?"_

_I started to tear up. "Of course! Anything!"_

_Pegasus smiled. "Wonderful!" Maximillion Pegasus waved to all of the kids and made his exit. The kids all headed back to their rooms._

Then, a family came by to adopt a kid. I ran up to them.

"_Hello! I'm Zeke Kazuya! Will you adopt me?"_

"_No way!" The mother said. "You're too old!"_

"_But…"_

"_We will." A male said. I turned around and saw them, a mother and father. They were smiling. "We will adopt you in 3 months…only if you can defeat me in a duel at that time."_

"_What!? Duel you?!"_

"_Yes. I am looking forward to it." The family left._

"_Duel? In 3 months?"_

"I wasn't so sure I could win though. But 3 months went by and Pegasus returned." I explained.

_I was in my room when teacher Sync walked in. "Zeke, you have a visitor." I turned over and my eyes widened. It was Pegasus. "Mr. Pegasus!" I hopped out of bed. He smiled. "Hello. Is this what you've been waiting for?" Pegasus pulled out a Duel Monsters deck from his red jacket. I grabbed the deck and yelped. "Thank you Mr. Pegasus!"_

_Then a woman stopped by. "Zeke! That family you met 3 months ago is here."_

"_Alright!" I ran to the gym where they were and the father had a Duel Disk on his arm._

"Zeke! Zeke! Where are you!?" Rukia, Momo and Ukitake disappeared as Charlie came running to me. I turned around. "Charlie?"

"There you are Zeke! Come on, It's time for class!"

"What!?"

"It's…time for class."

"Oh okay." I got up and began walking with Charlie. "Where's Darrell?"

"Gone. He left for class already. Besides that, what were you doing out here?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking."

"Whatever." Charlie and I headed to class.

It was near the end of 3rd period and before my teacher could continue with her lesson, the intercom came on. "Attention students!"

"Hm, I wonder what this is about." I asked to myself.

"During 4th period, I will hold a duel in the Obelisk Blue arena. It will be between the 5th best duelist, Max Lipton and freshman student, Zeke Kazuya."

Everyone, including myself, gasped at what Mr. Silver had just said. "No way! I'm dueling Max again!?" I asked myself. My teacher, Mrs. Calico smiled. "Well, I'll be. Zeke, stand up!"

"Oh! Um..!?" Embarrassedly, I stood up. "I…"

"Relax. Just do your best."

"Y-yes ma'am!" Then the bell for class to end rang and everyone sort of rushed out, trying to get a good seat for the upcoming duel. Myself, I just walked slowly out of the room. The second I walked into the hallway, I was ambushed by Charlie. "Dude!"

"What the…!? Hey, don't do that!"

"Sorry. But I heard Mr. Silver! You're dueling Max again!"

"I'm aware."

"You better be careful."

"I know. I'm going to head back to the dorm and get my Duel Disk and deck. I'll meet you in the arena."

"Okay. I'll get Darrell." Charlie and I departed, both doing what we said were going to do. Me, I started walking. _"Oh boy, this isn't really what I wanted. I have to be on guard with Max."_

**10 minutes later…**

I retrieved my Duel Disk and deck and headed back to the Obelisk Blue arena. When I walked in, everyone was already in their seats, just waiting for me. Max was on the stage with his arms crossed. He smiled. "Took you long enough."

"Let's begin." I stepped onto the stage and put on my Duel Disk. Mr. Silver walked up to the mic. "We are here today on behalf of a request by our very own, Max Lipton!" Max's fans, which were actually a lot, cheered. They quieted down.

"We are here to witness a rematch between these two duelists! Are you two ready?" Max and I nodded.

"Now…begin!" Max and I activated our Duel Disks and inserted our decks.

"DUEL!" Max and I yelled. We drew 5 cards.

Zeke: 4000  
Max: 4000

Max smiled. "Since I was going to win last time, I'll go first. Draw!" Max drew a card. "I set a monster face-down and end my turn." A horizontal card appeared.

"It's my turn." I placed my fingers on my deck. _"Here goes nothing_. I draw!" I drew a card and quickly played it. "I summon Momo Hinamori(LV 4) in Attack Position." The girl with the bob hairstyle appeared. (ATK: 1400)

"Momo, attack Max's face-down monster." Momo ran towards the unknown monster.

"Zeke! No! Don't!" Charlie yelled.

"Yes!" Max said smiling. Momo kicked the face-down revealing it. A little grey alien with a big head, long fingers and feet and red eyes appeared. (DEF: 800)

The little alien pointed a finger and a small ball of light attached to Momo. (A-Counter: 1)

Max drew a card. "When you flip over my Alien Grey, Momo gains an A-Counter. Another thing, when you destroyed my Alien Grey, I also was able to draw 1 card."

I looked at my hand. It contained **Spell Reproduction, Magical Stone Excavation, Fairy of the Spring, Hidden Armory and The Warrior Returning Alive.**

"That's all I have. I end my turn."

Max smiled. "You're a joke! I draw!" Max drew a card from his deck. "*Smile* I summon Alien Hunter(LV 4) in Attack Position." A reptile-like hunter with black armor appeared. It was carrying a trident. (ATK: 1600)

"Alien Hunter, attack Momo!" Alien Hunter ran up to Momo and stabbed her.

Zeke: 3900  
Max: 4000

"*Smile* I am not done, when Alien Hunter destroys your Soul Reaper, he can attack again, because she has an A-Counter." I gasped.

"Alien Hunter, attack again!" Once more, Alien Hunter ran up to his target and stabbed it, this time it being me. "Agrr!"

Zeke: 2300  
Max: 4000

"I set 2 cards and end my turn." 2 cards appeared.

"It's my turn. I draw!" I drew a card and looked at my stats. _"I'm in the same situation I was before. This time will be different though." _I looked at my hand and smiled. "I activate Pot of Greed. I can draw 2 cards." I drew two more times and smiled. "Okay. I activate Monster Reborn. This brings back Momo." The black haired girl reappeared.

"Next, I activate Magical Stone Excavation. I discard Spell Reproduction and Hidden Armory to add Pot of Greed to my hand." I discarded 2 cards and added a card to my hand, only being a second later that I placed it on my Duel Disk. I drew 2 more cards.

"I set 1 card and equip Tobiume to Momo." A card appeared behind Momo. Then a regular katana with five-petal flower designs stamped on the rectangular tsuba with a light red handle appeared and Momo grabbed it.

"Do you think I'm done?" I asked.

"Do you think I care?" Max responded.

"Well I'm not. I activate Shikai Release." Then, Momo spoke. "Snap, Tobiume!" Momo's Zanpakuto began to change. Her blade straightened and produced three jutte-like prongs along its length at various intervals. (A/N: Tobiume has 3 in the anime and that's what I'm using)

"Max. This time, I'm going to defeat you!"

Max smiled. "Yeah right! Just try!"

Author's Note: Another chapter done. Please R&R. I want to say thanks to PotentialAuthor18 for his reviews.

**I continue my rematch with Max Lipton and he brings out more of his powerful monsters. So in order to win, I'll have to bring out one of my stronger Soul Reapers. Next Time: Power VS Power 2**

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

Tobiume  
Equip Spell

Equip only to "Momo Hinamori". During the turn you activate "Shikai Release", once per turn, you can destroy 1 monster your opponent controls.


	8. Power VS Power 2

Yugioh GX! Nightmare Crisis  
Episode 8- Power VS Power 2

Nothing new.

My duel with Max continued. Max had a full 4000 Life Points, Alien Hunter and two face-down cards. On the other hand, I had 2300 Life Points, Momo face-up on my field equipped with Tobiume and no Spell or Trap cards on my field. It was still my turn.

"Just watch Max, you'll be impressed! Momo, you know what to do!" On cue, Momo pointed her Zanpakuto in front of her and a large fireball emerged from it and struck Alien Hunter, destroying it.

"No way! How could she destroy my monster!?" I smiled and spoke. "Momo, attack Max directly!" Momo ran up to Max. She raised her Zanpakuto. Max flinched but noticed he wasn't hit. "What the…!? Why did you…" But Max was interrupted by the strike of Momo. "Agh!"

Zeke: 2300  
Max: 2600

Max grunted. "That's nothing. Just you wait!" I grabbed one of the cards in my hand and threw it face-down. (Zeke's Hand: 2)

Max furiously drew a card. He looked at it and smiled. "Oh, you're in for it now. I summon Alien Kid(LV 4) in Attack Position." An alien with green skin and grey armor-like wear appeared. It was holding a laser gun. (ATK: 1600)

"Then I Special Summon Alien Dog(LV 4) in Attack Position. You should remember this beast from our last duel." The dog that appeared during Max's last duel with me appeared and barked. It stopped after a few seconds. (ATK: 1500)

"Now for the effects. First, Alien Kid places an A-Counter on your little girlfriend there and if you remember, Alien Dog places 2 on Momo." Alien Kid shot his laser gun and two balls of light appeared on Momo. Alien Dog ran up to Momo and bit her, revealing two more balls of light on Momo. (A-Counters: 3)

"*Smile* Alien Kid, attack Momo! And when he battles, the opposing target loses 300 ATK and DEF for each A-Counter on the target." I gasped as I saw the otherworldly creature come towards my Soul Reaper. (ATK: 500, DEF: 100)

I looked at my face-down. _"Soul Boost. The card that can save me." _I pointed to my only face-down card and it rose up. "I activate Soul Boost. This card gives me two effects, but I can only choose one and that will be the second one. Momo gains 500 ATK and I can add 1 "Soul Reaper" from my deck to my hand. Also, Momo is not destroyed by battle this turn." Alien Kid shot Momo point-blank but she quickly dodged out of the way, saving herself. Alien Kid returned to his spot as Momo did the same. Although, I was hit in the shooting.

Zeke: 1700  
Max: 2600

Max smiled. "Momo might not be destroyed, but you'll still lose damage. Alien Dog, attack!" Alien Dog ran up and bit Momo, although she was not destroyed.

Zeke: 1200  
Max: 2600

Then Max's face-down card rose up. "Next, I activate Orbital Bombardment. I can send Alien Dog to the graveyard and one of your Spell or Trap card is destroyed. I think Momo's Zanpakuto had overstayed its welcome." Alien Dog ran up and jumped at Momo and grabbed Tobiume. It bit down and broke the sword. It vanished seconds after.

I hung my head. "Take that back."

"Huh?" Max asked.

"You said 'it'. Take it back!" I yelled raising my head. The audience gasped. But Charlie just smiled and shook his head. "When will people learn not to call Zeke's Soul Reapers 'monsters'?"

"You must really care about your reapers, huh?" Max asked with a smile.

"If you're trying to make me mad, it's working. I draw!" I drew a card and quickly played it. "First, I activate Secret Treasure. Now, I can draw 3 cards and during my Draw Phase, I can draw 3 cards instead of 1." I drew 3 cards and compared them to my other 2 cards. All 5 cards were **Fairy of the Spring, The Warrior Returning Alive, 5****th**** Reaper, Quick Summon and Ikkaku Madarame.**

"I activate Momo to the graveyard to Ikkaku Madarame(LV 6) in Attack Position." Momo disappeared and a tall, bald man wearing a standard Shinigami uniform appeared. He also had small red, distinctive markings at the outer corners of his eyes. (ATK: 2200)

Max smiled. "You don't like people calling your reapers monsters and you're just going to sacrifice Momo like that? Now who doesn't care?"

I just ignored Max and continued my turn. "Next, I activate The Warrior Returning Alive. With this Spell, I can add Momo back to my hand." The card shot out of my graveyard into my hand and I switched it with another one. "To summon her, I activate Quick Summon. Even you should know this effect, considering you were held back _3 _times."

Some of the students, including Charlie and Darrell, made a chuckle at the insult thrown at the 5th best duelist. Max growled. "Very funny."

"Whatever. I summon Momo Hinamori." The black haired Soul Reaper reappeared. (ATK: 1400)

"Is that all you have Zeke? Because if it is, then I will go ahead and end this duel in my next turn."

"You won't get that chance because I'm far from done Max! First, I activate 5th Reaper's effect. By discarding him, I can double Momo's ATK until the End Phase."

"What!?"

I discarded a card and Momo became stronger. (ATK: 2800)

"Momo, attack Alien Dog!" Momo ran up to the monster and kicked him, destroying him. It left the field with a yelp.

Zeke: 1200  
Max: 1300

Max smiled and activated his second and last face-down card. "Thank you so much."

"For what?" I asked with a straight face.

"For this!" Max's second Trap card rose. "This is called Alien Brain. Since you were so stupid enough to destroy my Alien monster, I can take control of Momo. "

"What!? No!" An alien contained in a container appeared and its tentacles broke the glass and attached themselves to Momo's head, bringing her over to Max's side of the field. Max smiled. "And Momo is treated as a Reptile."

I growled. _"What do I do? I can't…I won't attack Momo." _But the spirit of Momo appeared on Max's field. "Zeke! You have to attack me!"

"What?! No, I can't!"

"You have to!"

Up in the stands, Charlie began to worry. He looked at the spirit of Momo. "Come on Zeke. Listen to her. It's the only way to get closer to defeating him."

Back to me, I still couldn't do it. "I'm sorry Momo, but I won't attack you. Ikkaku, attack Alien Kid." Ikkaku ran up to the little alien and kicked it and destroying it.

Zeke: 1200  
Max: 700

"I end my turn." Charlie gasped. "What!? What is that idiot thinking!?"

Max started laughing. "Oh man! No wonder you couldn't have won last time, you can't even attack your own Soul Reapers! Too bad, that will be your downfall. I draw!" Max drew a card and frowned. "Too bad. I didn't draw a monster and there are no monsters in my hand. I activate Creature Swap. We switch Soul Reapers." I gasped as Ikkaku and Momo switched controllers. (Max's Hand: 3) "Now that I have Ikkaku, attack Momo!" Though hesitant at first, Ikkaku eventually ran up to Momo and kicked her. She managed to grab Ikkaku's leg. "I'm sorry Momo. I have no choice." Ikkaku said.

"No, I understand." Ikkaku used his other leg and did a low sweep. Momo shattered.

Zeke: 400

"I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." 2 cards appeared.

"My turn again. And don't forget, with my Secret Treasure active, I draw 3 cards instead of 1." I drew 3 cards and looked at them. "Rukia Kuchiki, Soul Barrier and Frame Check." I smiled. "It's been a heck of a ride since I received you guys." A mind started to play into my mind.

**Flashback**

_After I received my new deck, the man that said that he would adopt me and I began our duel._

_Little Zeke: 4000  
Man: 4000_

"_I summon Rukia Kuchiki(LV 4) in Attack Position." A short and petite woman with light skin, violet-colored eyes and black hair, with a bob hairstyle appeared. She was wearing a standard Shihakushō. She wears fingerless white tekkou that extend to above her elbows. As a lieutenant, she wears her Division Badge around her uniform's left sleeve, which has been shortened to just reach her upper arm. (ATK: 1700)_

"_That's all I have." The man smiled. "Good start. I draw!" The man drew a card and smiled. "I activate Cheerful Coffin. This card allows me to discard 3 monsters from my hand."_

_Being a little kid, I didn't know the point of that. "But why!? That'll make you weaker!"_

"_Not quite. I discard 3 Dragon-Type monsters." The man discarded the three cards, revealing what they were. 2 Masked Dragons and a Decoy Dragon._

"_Then I activate Graceful Charity. This Top-Deck card lets me draw 3 cards. The downside, however, forces me to discard any 2 cards." The man drew 3 cards and took a second to look over his 4-card hand. Then he decided. "I discard a Dragon Dwelling in the Cave and a Cave Dragon." The man discarded the said cards and quickly grabbed one of the two cards in his hand. "Do you know why I just sent 5 dragons to the graveyard?"_

"_No sir."_

"_This is why. I activate Dragon's Mirror." I wasn't familiar with most of the cards as I had just started dueling 3 years ago, so I didn't know the severity of the situation._

_The man could help but smile. "Dragon's Mirror lets me remove the 5 dragons I sent to the graveyard to summon one of the two strongest Dragon-Type monsters in the entire game of Duel Monsters: the Five-Headed Dragon!(LV 12)." 5 pillars of different elements shot from the ground and when they disappeared, a five-headed dragon of 5 elements was staring me down. I fell to my rear in fear. (ATK: 5000) "I-it's h-h-huge!"_

_Maximillion Pegasus had decided to stay for a while longer to witness not only the duel but how well I used my new deck. He smiled. "Zeke. You will have to use this deck's full power to win."_

"_Five-Headed Dragon, attack Rukia!" The dragon of fire let out a stream of fire and it headed towards Rukia._

"_No! Help me!" Rukia said. I gasped and looked all around. "Wh-what was that!? That was a girl's voice, but who did it come from?!"_

"_Help me! Zeke!" I gasped again as Rukia turned to me with a sad face. I finally realized. "Y-that was you who spoke to me!?"_

"_Zeke! Please, revenge me!" The stream of fire made from the fire dragon struck Rukia and destroyed her, a scream being the last thing she gave._

"_Rukia! No!"_

"_That's when I first started to realize that I could see and hear Duel Spirits." _I thought. I looked at Rukia's card and smiled. More flashback entered my mind.

_Pegasus was surprised. "Could it be!? Can Zeke see Duel Spirits? " He chuckled. "Just like Yugi-boy."_

_I whipped my head up to look at the massive five-headed dragon. "I will revenge you Rukia!"_

"_Sir! It's my turn. Draw!" I drew a card from my deck._

_**7 minutes later…**_

_The duel was getting to its end and it was my turn. "With Rukia back on my field and equipped with her Zanpakutō and it activated, this duel is over. Then, you'll have to adopt me. Rukia, freeze his second Five-Headed Dragon!" Her blade glowed and then she made a slashing motion when her target at Five-Headed Dragon. When she did this, she drew a circle with the tip of Sode no Shirayuki and the space within that circle froze.[282]_

"_Rukia, attack directly!" Rukia ran past the large, frozen dragon, up to the man who was about to adopt me, and kicked him, knocking him down. "Ahr!"_

_Zeke: ?-Winner  
Man: 0_

_Everyone who had witnessed the duel, including Pegasus himself, started to cheer for me. I smiled in response. Pegasus walked up to me and kneeled to look me in the eye. "That was a wonderful duel Zeke."_

"_It was?"_

"_Yes. But remember this: your Soul Reaper deck does not make you invincible. You must also have heart and like Yugi-boy used to say, believe in the Heart of the Cards."_

"_I-I understand."_

"_I'll tell you what Zeke. Wherever you are in 6-7 years, I'll find you and we can duel." I was surprised by what Pegasus said. "We're going to duel!?"_

"_Yes. I want you to become strong with your deck. I want you to find some type of answers with what I dub: your "Justice" deck. Understand?"_

"_Yes sir!" Pegasus began walking away but I stopped him. "Sir…I'll be sure to win."_

"_We will see Zeke-boy." Pegasus left the gym with his bodyguards. The man I defeated caught my attention. "I guess we're going to adopt you. To be honest, I was going to adopt you even if you lost. I always wanted a boy."_

_I smiled. "Thank you sir!"_

"_No. Call me dad."_

"_Okay…dad." I said with a big smile._

"_I'll go fill out the paper for your adoption and then we'll head off."_

_I nodded in agreement and the man, my new father, walked off. I looked at my deck and smiled._

"Okay Max. I summon Rukia Kuchiki in Attack Position." The short, black haired girl appeared. (ATK: 1700)

"Then, I activate Frame Check. I can draw 1 card. If I draw the same type of card that I discarded, I can activate it from my hand." I discarded the last card in my hand and drew another card.

"Alright! I found a way to not destroy Ikkaku. Compulsory Evacuation Device." Max was surprised when a large device appeared on my side of the field. Then it sucked Ikkaku up and shot him into the air, returning it to my hand.

"Frame Check has a second ability. I can look at your face-down cards and I can destroy one of them if it is a Trap card." Max's face-down cards were swiftly raised. One of them was a Trap card, specifically Negate Attack. The second set card was the Spell card, Quick Summon. Negate Attack shattered and Quick Summon lowered back down.

"I can't attack though. I end my turn." A card appeared behind Rukia.

Max growled. "Grr…that's it! You are so defeated! I draw!" Max angrily drew a card. (Max's Hand: 2)

"I summon Alien Skull(LV 4) in Attack Position." An alien with the head of a skull and yellow nails appeared. (ATK: 1600)

"Then, I activate my face-down Spell, Quick Summon. I can send Skull to the graveyard to summon Alien Mother(LV 6) in Attack Position." A large alien with long pink hair and 4 arms appeared. (ATK: 2300)

"Alien Mother, attack Rukia!" Alien Mother ran up to Rukia and tried to claw her. I raised my Trap card. "I activate Soul Barrier. I can discard 1 "Soul Reaper" to negate the attack against Rukia." I discarded a card and the spirit of Ikkaku appeared and protected Rukia from destruction. She smiled at him and got a nod back. Ikkaku disappeared.

Zeke: 400

Max smiled. "Just give up Zeke! You can't win!" I hung my arms and my head. Max smiled. "So this it? You're finally giving up?"

"You know Max…I don't know why you wanted to duel me, but I know that I have to win this duel to get closer to getting stronger so that I can face Pegasus."

When Max heard me say the creator of Duel Monsters' name, he gasped. "No way! There's no way you could ever face a genius like Maximillion Pegasus."

"I will one day but now, I'll defeat you. It's my turn. Draw!" Instead of one, I drew 3 cards. I looked at my hand and gasped. "No way! Him?" I smiled. "Okay. Max, listen up! This is where this duel ends. I activate Flash Summon. I can Special Summon any Soul Reaper I want from my deck but he is returned to my deck when the turn ends."

"So what?"

"Just watch. I Special Summon Kaien Shiba(LV 6) in Attack Position." Kaien had a youthful appearance and was a fairly tall person. He had aqua green eyes and spiky raven black hair. He wore the normal uniform with his lieutenant badge on his left arm as customary. He had a tattoo of the Shiba family crest on his arm. (ATK: 2100)

Max smiled. "Are you trying to lose?"

"Hold on, I'm not done. I equip Nejibana to Kaien." An average katana with a rectangular cross guard, smooth rounded edges and a dark blue hilt appeared and Kaien grabbed it.

"Kaien, I need you!" Kaien nodded. I played the last card in my hand. "I activate Shikai Release!"

"Rankle the Seas and Heavens…Nejibana!" Kaien yelled. Kaien held Nejibana upside down and began to twirl it in his hands as it glowed, transforming it into a cross between a trident, a _bishamon-yari_ (a Japanese spear), and a _ji_ (a Chinese halberd) with a crystalline appearance. Like the _ji_, it bared a horsehair tassel, although it is blue instead of the traditional red; similarly the two side blades were straight with concave edges as opposed to the usual crescent blades of the bishamon yari. The end of Nejibana turned into a corkscrew/drill shape. Water flowed freely from both the trident and the end.[30]

"I activate Nejibana's ability. He can return every other card on the field to their owners' hands." Everyone, including Max, gasped in shock at the incredible effect.

Kaien Shiba ran up to every other card on the field and struck them, causing a wave to appear and wash them all away, back into their owners' hands, including Alien Mother. Max whimpered. "No way! How could he have such a powerful ability?!"

"Kaien, attack Max directly! Even though it doesn't really matter here, because I used Kaien's ability, all Battle Damage to you is halved." Kaien struck Max and a wave emerged, washing Max backwards, off the stage. "No!"

Zeke: 400-Winner  
Max: 0

I smiled. "I win Max!"

The audience gasped in non-belief that Max Lipton was defeated.

"How could I lose to that…loser!?" Max cried. Mr. Silver walked up to the stage and gathered me. "Well, I'll be. First year Zeke Kazuya defeated the 5th best duelist, Max Lipton! Give Zeke a round of applause!" Like Rico said to, the students gave me a huge round of applause, impressed that I did something most of them could not do.

Up in the stands, Jamie and Argon, who were watching the duel, smiled. "Well. That was interesting huh?" Jamie asked.

"Now we know how strong he is." Argon said.

"So, which one of us will duel him?"

"You. I know you're strong enough to defeat him." Argon walked off. On the other hand, Jamie continued to stare at me boasting. She smiled. "Watch out Zeke. I can't wait until our duel." Jamie exited the arena, trying to find the already-gone Argon.

Max laughed, catching my attention. "That's okay. Because you defeated me, Jamie will duel and defeat you. And trust me; she is _much _stronger than I am."

"What!?"

"And I'll be there when she does."

"Jamie Equate? The Obelisk Blue girl?"

Author's Note: First of all, I was going to make this duel a tie, but I changed my mind. Please R&R.

**It was just a normal day at the academy and a little kid, who got on the wrong boat, shows himself and starts looking for people and food. After finding food, he gets into a duel with 2 Obelisk Blue students and wins. Most of the academy finds out and I end up dueling the little kid. Next Time: Dealing with a Kid**

P.S. The descriptions of the Soul Reapers are the quotes that the creator of Bleach, Tite Kubo, writes. So ALL credit of Bleach and the quotes go to Tite Kubo

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

5th Reaper  
Level 3/?  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 0/DEF: 0

You can discard this card from your hand to double the ATK of a "Soul Reaper" you control until the End Phase of this turn.

Ikkaku Madarame  
Level 6/EARTH  
Warrior  
ATK: 2200/DEF: 1600

_The 3rd Seat of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13. His captain is Kenpachi Zaraki._

Soul Barrier  
Continuous Trap

Each time a "Soul Reaper" you control is attacked, by discarding 1 "Soul Reaper", you can negate the attack.

Frame Check  
Normal Spell

Name 1 type of card(Monster, Spell, or Trap). Then, draw 1 card. If the drawn card is the same type of card you guessed, you can activate it from your hand. During the turn you activate this card, you can look at the face-down cards your opponent controls. Select 1 face-down card your opponent controls and destroy it if it is a Trap card. If it is a Spell or Monster card, set it back face-down. You cannot attack during the turn you activate this card.

Kaien Shiba  
Level 6/EARTH  
Warrior  
ATK: 2100/DEF: 1700

_"Kaien values friendship above everything else. His spirit of kindness lingers on today."_

Nejibana  
Equip Spell

Equip only to "Kaien Shiba". During the turn you activate "Shikai Release", once per turn, you can return all other cards on the field, except for "Kaien Shiba" to the Owners' hands.


	9. Dealing with a Kid

Yugioh GX!: Nightmare Crisis  
Episode 9- Dealing with A Kid

Enjoy!

The next day, after my duel with the 5th best duelist at Duel Academy, Max Lipton, I was in class, specifically Math. It was my first class. Mrs. Quinn wrote a math problem on the board. "Okay, so can you tell me what the radius is of a circumference of a circle that equals 72 pi?" Some people raised their hands, but I wasn't listening. I was thinking about what Max had said yesterday after our duel.

_Max laughed. "That's okay. Because you defeated me, Jamie will duel and defeat you. And trust me; she is much stronger than I am."_

"_What!?"_

"_And I'll be there when she does."_

"_Jamie Equate? The Obelisk Blue girl?" _

"_If Jamie is that strong, then I'll have no chance of defeating her. I have to see her cards._" Then, Mrs. Quinn cleared her throat, getting my attention. "And that ends today lesson. But I have something else to tell you. I want to congratulate our very own Zeke Kazuya for defeating Max Lipton yesterday. They both did great. You two should be proud." The students started to clap. But they stopped when they heard the bell to dismiss class. The students, including myself, left.

Later that day, after class, I was walking through the halls when I saw Charlie walking towards me. "Hey Charlie!"

He smiled. "Hey! What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"I was thinking about what Max said after our duel yesterday about Jamie being stronger than me."

"Are you going to duel her?"

"Maybe."

"She's an Obelisk Blue student. She's going to defeat you!"

"Hey, thanks for thinking I can't win."

Charlie remained silent for a second, and then he spoke. "Sorry. But we don't even know what her deck is, do we?"

"No. Still, there has to be a way for me to defeat her."

"Well, don't worry about it right now." Then, Jamie, along with Argon walked up to the boys. She smiled. "Well, look, Argon. Zeke Kazuya is here." Jamie looked at Charlie. "What are you two talking about? Something interesting, I hope."

"I want to say congrats in your duel with Max yesterday." Argon said. I smiled. "Thank you." Jamie smiled. "Watch out Zeke. We'll duel soon." She started to walk away, but then, she stopped. "I hope that you will be there to see me win against one of the professors, Zeke." Then, she left. I stared at Jamie in confusion. "She's dueling a professor." Argon said.

Then, Argon began to walk away until he stopped and turned his head. "If you duel Jamie, watch out. She'll mop the floor with you." Then, he walked away.

I stayed silent. "You okay?" Charlie asked, concerned. "…Yeah." I found the assurance to smile. "Let's get something to eat." Charlie smiled and we left for the cafeteria.

The next day, in the forest walking around, probably lost, was a boy, around 10 years old. "Shoot! I think I'm lost." The kid put his hand to his face like he was looking for something that was very far away. He saw a glimpse of Duel Academy, although he did not know where he was. "I think there's a building. I hope it has food in there." The kid left for the building, and when he got there, he yelled for anyone. "Hello! Is anyone here! I'm lost! I think I got on the wrong boat by accident!...Hellloo!" But no one answered. "What!? Is everyone asleep? It's daytime."

Then, the kid saw the door open and he walked in. He searched around until he found the cafeteria. Unfortunately, it was only 4rd period, so no one was there. But the kid saw plates full of food that the lunch ladies set out for lunch and he started drooling. "Ah! F-food!" He instantly ran to the plates and started digging through there. Minutes later, a couple of Obelisk Blue students(Skipping class) walked into the cafeteria and saw the little kid, eating. "Hey! Kid!" The kid stopped eating and turned his head. "Oh hey! I just found these plates and started eating."

"Well, that's too bad. That's _our _food!"

The little kid smiled. "Do you want it back?"

"Are you taunting us?" The taller Obelisk Blue student asked. The kid raised his duel disk that was on his arm. "If you can win, you two can have your food back. And I'll even duel the two of you at the same time."

The taller of the two Obelisks growled. "Carl! He's insulting us!"

"Let's take him out then. He's only a kid. He can't be that strong!" Carl said, activating his duel disk. The kid anime-fell. He got back up and smiled. "I guess I will have to prove you two wrong. I am the best duelist in my town." The kid activated his duel disk, followed by the Obelisk's friend.

"Duel!" The boys yelled. They each drew 5 cards.

Carl: 4000  
Friend: 4000  
Kid: 4000

**Minutes Later…**

It was the end of 4rd period and everyone was just leaving their classes when they heard loud screams coming from close by. Everyone, including some teachers, and me, hurried to the sound. It took only a couple of seconds to find the source of the scream. It came from the cafeteria. The screams came from Carl and his friend.

Carl: 0  
Friend: 0  
Kid: 500

"W-what happened!?" A female professor asked. "Grr…this…this little kid…he…he beat us….the both of us." Carl said, lying on the ground. Everyone was shocked. "This kid!? Defeated 2 Obelisk Blue Students!? How?!" Cried the teacher.

"Ms. James. He is strong." Carl said. Then, Jamie and Argon showed up. "Ms. James, what happened?" Jamie asked. "I don't know. I don't know where this kid came from." She answered.

"Hey! Kid!" Argon yelled.

"Huh? Yeah, what?"

"Come on, I'm going to call your mom."

"I don't think so."

"Huh?"

"I like it here. The food is good, and I love to duel. So I'm staying." Said the kid with a smile.

"Yeah, no you're not. I'll duel you."

"Fine. I'll defeat you too."

"I forbid you from dueling this kid, Argon." Ms. James said. "What!? Why?"

"You are too strong, that's why. I want the newcomers to be able to become stronger by defeating opponents like this." Argon was about to argue, but then he smiled. "Yes, ma'am. I understand."

"I'll duel him." I said, stepping in front of the crowd. "Zeke!?" Jamie said, surprised. "Is it okay, Ms. James?"

She smiled. "Sure. I would love to see you duel again."

"Awesome! Hey, kid! Get ready!" I said as I activated my duel disk. The kid smiled. "Good. I get to duel someone else." The kid put down a piece of bread and activated his duel disk.

"Duel!" The boy and I yelled. We both drew 5 cards.

Zeke: 4000  
Kid: 4000

"First, my name is Tommy and I'll go first." Tommy drew a card. (6). "I activate Painful Choice. You have to choose one of the 5 cards that I pick up from my deck." Tommy drew 5 cards and showed them to me. They were Mother Grizzly, Flying Kamakiri, #1 Ceremonial Bell, Sonic Bird and Mystic Tomato.

"_Oh no. This is bad. All of those cards can give him an advantage against me."_ I thought for a minute, and then chose. "Mystic Tomato."

Tommy smiled as he placed that card in his hand and the rest in the graveyard. (6). "I set 1 monster face down and 3 cards face down and end my turn." 1 horizontal card and 3 vertical cards appeared on Tommy's side of the field. (2).

"My turn, draw!" I drew a card and picked another from my hand and played it. "First, I summon Momo Hinamori (LV 4) in attack mode." The bun haired girl appeared. (ATK: 1400)(5).

"Next, I attack that face down monster." Momo ran up and kicked Tommy's monster, revealing it to be a small, pink rat. "*Smile* Thanks. That was my Bubonic Vermin(LV 3) and when it is flipped up, I can summon another from my deck face down." Bubonic Vermin disappeared as quickly as another face down card appeared in its place.

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn." 2 cards appeared behind me. (3).

Argon was still watching the duel, but he was also thinking. "Hmmm…" Jamie noticed and raised a brow. "What's wrong, Argon?"

"I'm…going to go and see if I can a way to contact this boy's family. I want you to stay here and find out who wins this duel. Then, come and tell me. Okay?"

Jamie nodded and Argon walked away.

"My turn, draw!" Tommy drew a card. (4). "First, I activate my Trap, Time Seal." A seal appeared on top of my deck, surprising me. "What!? What is that?"

"It's Time Seal. It prevents you from drawing next turn. Then, I tribute my face down monster to summon Jinzo(LV 6) in attack mode." An android, one of Joey Wheeler's best cards, appeared. (ATK: 2400)(3).

"Next, I activate 2 Equip Spell cards, Axe of Despair and Malevolent Nuzzler. These Spell cards give Jinzo 1700 ATK points." Jinzo gained an axe and a ring, powering him up. (ATK: 4100)(1).

"Now, Jinzo, attack Momo." Jinzo raised his hand and blasted Momo, destroying her. "Ahh!"

Zeke: 1300  
Tommy: 4000

"I end my turn."

I began to pant. "My…turn." But I could not draw. "I summon Rukia Kuchiki(LV 4) in attack mode." The small, boy haircut soul reaper, appeared. (ATK: 1700)(2).

"Then, I activate Crime Summon. This Spell card allows you to summon a monster from your graveyard."(1)

Tommy was confused. "What? You're trying to help me?"

But I didn't respond. "Fine. I'll summon this bear in Defense Position."

"Sorry, your monster is summoned in attack mode." Tommy was shocked. "Fine! If I have to, I summon Mother Grizzly(LV 4) in attack mode." A blue, female grizzly bear appeared and roared. (ATK: 1400).

"Now, Rukia, attack Mother Grizzly." Rukia ran up and med-kicked the bear, destroying her.

Zeke: 1300  
Tommy: 3700

Tommy smiled. "Thanks to you, stupid, I can summon a WATER monster from my deck, and I choose Archery Girl(LV 4) in attack mode." A mermaid, carrying a bow and arrow, in a shell, appeared. (ATK: 1400).

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn." A card appeared behind me. (0).

"I draw!" Tommy drew.

**Meanwhile…**

Argon was in the Chancellor's office, on the phone. Mr. Silver was away from his office, in a meeting with a few teachers. "Hello? Yes. My name is Argon Rime and I am reporting a missing child. Actually, the kid is here."

"Okay. Do you know the child's name?" A female's voice asked. "Yes, but only his first name; Tommy."

"Tommy?"

"Yes."

Back at the police station Argon was calling, the woman was talking to him and she signaled another woman to come here. A woman, around 30 years old, wearing a sun dress, came up to the counter. "Yes?"

"I am talking to a kid at a school who says that he may have seen your kid at his school."

"Really? At what school?"

"Sir, what school do you attend?"

"Duel Academy, ma'am."

"Duel Academy? Okay. I'll tell his mom." The woman held the phone to her shoulder. "Ma'am. He is currently at Duel Academy."

"Duel Academy? But it'll take 2 days for me to get there."

"So, what do you to do, ma'am?"

The mom thought for a minute. She sighed. "Okay. I'll go to Duel Academy."

"Okay." The police officer placed the phone to her ear and smiled. "Okay, sir. Tommy's mom will be there in 2 days."

"Actually, I could meet her half way, if she doesn't mind."

The police officer smiled. "Great. You guys will meet on the sea halfway, Mr. Rime."

But at a table, close to where the mom was sitting, a man with a white beard was there, smirking. "Well. Argon Rime, eh? I think he will be…surprised when he sees me again. Hahaha!" He said to himself.

"Okay, well, I'll start heading towards Duel Academy today." The mom said. "Okay, I'm glad I could help." The police officer said, smiling. The mom nodded and started heading to the station doors. But the man from the table stopped her. "Um, ma'am."

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I come with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I overheard that the police officer was talking to Argon Rime, and he's my…um, nephew. And I have not seen him in a few years."

The woman smiled. "Oh, well. Sure! You can come with me."

"Thank you!" The man smiled as he and the woman headed out the doors.

The police officer hung up the phone, followed by Argon, who started making his way back to the duel.

**The Duel…**

Tommy drew a card. (2). His hand contained Mystic Tomato and Celtic Guardian. "I summon Celtic Guardian in DEF mode." An armored warrior with purple markings below his eyes, carrying a sword, appeared. (DEF: 1200)(1).

"Now, Jinzo, attack Rukia and end this duel!" Jinzo raised his hand and trey to blast me. "It's over! Zeke cannot win!" A boy cried.

"He's finished! He can't even activate his Trap cards!?" Another boy cried. Jamie stared at Zeke. Then, she spoke.

"He won't lose."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, one of those face down cards is a Spell card. One that will save him."

"Really?!"

Jinzo blasted me, but not before I activated my Spell card. My two other face down cards disappeared.

Zeke: 3300  
Tommy: 3700

Jinzo destroyed Rukia.

Zeke: 900

"What!? How did you survive!?" I weakly smiled and held up a card. "I used Emergency Provisions Spell card, sending my other 2 Trap cards to the graveyard to give me 2000 life points, letting me survive this duel."

"Go. And can we hurry up? I'm hungry."

"My turn. I draw!" I said, ignoring him. (1).

"I activate Reaper Domination. First, you gain 1000 Life points, but I can draw 3 cards and destroy your Jinzo." Tommy was surprised as a Soul Reaper appeared and slashed Jinzo, destroying him, but also rejuvenating Tommy.

Tommy: 4700

Then, I drew 3 cards. (3).

Then, the Soul Reaper turned and slashed me.

Zeke: 400

"The problem is I lose 500 Life points because I do not control a Soul Reaper. But now, I activate Soul Portal. This spell card Special Summons a Soul Reaper from my hand. And from my hand, I summon the captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya (LV 6) in attack mode." A little kid with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair, wearing a standard sleeveless captain's _haori_ with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip, appeared. (ATK: 2400)(1).

Then, Argon returned and stood beside Amber, who noticed. "So, you find his parents?"

"Yeah. His mom. I'm going to meet her halfway."

"Do I need to come with you? Make sure you don't get into any trouble?"

Argon smiled. "Funny. No, I can handle it."

"Suit yourself."

"So, what about the duel? Who's winning?"

"The better question is: Who's about to win?"

"…Really. So, what's…or _who's _the answer?"

"Kazuya…"

Argon remained silent and stared at me.

"Then, I activate Heavy Storm. I can destroy all Spell and Trap cards on your field."

"What!?" Cried Tommy. Then, a fierce storm occurred and destroyed Tommy's cards.

"Next, I use Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards." I drew 2 cards and quickly played one of them. "Before I attack, I activate Monster Reborn. Rukia, appear my friend!" The bob hair-style Soul Reaper reappeared. "Then, I activate Power Heist. I can double the ATK of Hitsugaya, but my Soul Reapers have their ATK reduced to 0 at the end of the turn and I cannot set any cards this turn. AND the difference between Hitsugaya's ATK and your monster's DEF is subtracted from your Life Points." (Hitsugaya: ATK: 3400) "Rukia, attack Celtic Guardian!" Rukia ran up to the defending warrior and kicked him, shattering him. Hitsugaya ran up and punched Tommy.

Zeke: 400  
Tommy: 2500

"Finally, you lose damage equal to Hitsugaya's ATK." Tommy gasped as Hitsugaya ran up to him and punched him. "Ahgr!"

Zeke: 400-Winner  
Tommy: 0

"Alright! You won!" Yelled a kid. Then, he started clapping along with other people. Argon looked on and smiled. Jamie also smiled. "You're something else Kazuya!" She said to herself. Then, everyone became quiet as Chancellor Rico appeared. "What is all the commotion!? The lunch ladies told me that there was a duel going on!"

"Yeah, there was! At least, there was, until Zeke handled it!" A kid yelled. "Really?" Then, Rico saw Tommy. "Who is this little kid?"

"That is Tommy, and somehow he ended up on this island." Argon explained, stepping up. "Well…" Rico walked up to Tommy and kneeled. "Where did you come from, little boy?"

"I got on the wrong boat. I was supposed to go to New York. But the boats are stupid! They all look the same!"

"Okay, well, I have to take you back to your mother and father."

"Sir. I talked to his mother and we are going to meet halfway." Argon said. "Okay. Thank you."

"But I don't want to leave. I like it here!"

'Sorry, buddy. But you lost the duel. You have to go."

Tommy growled. "Fine!" Argon grabbed the kid's arm. Mr. Silver snapped and two security guards walked up. "I want to you to take back up with you, just in case."

"Okay." Argon let go of the kid to let the guards handle him and headed outside, to the boat, along with the security guards. "Hmmm…" Jamie said.

"Okay! Everyone, its lunchtime! Get some lunch, please!" Everyone dispersed to get some lunch, except for Rico and Mrs. Quinn, who went back to his office and to her class, respectively. Jamie bit her lip on purpose, implying she was in thought. She then smiled. "Sorry Argon, but you're not getting all the fun. Jamie followed Argon, wanting to go with him even though Argon said no. Max walked into the cafeteria and before it was too late; he caught a glimpse of Jamie leaving the cafeteria. Max narrowed his eyes. "Where is Jamie going? That's not the way to her next class and I _know _she wouldn't skip class." He smiled and started following Jamie.

Author's Note: I hope you guys liked it! Anyway, I will give you guys a treat and let someone else duel next episode. Please R&R.

**Argon and Tommy, along with the guards, start they boat ride back to the city. After being at sea for a while, two boys drift by and they end up killing the guards and revealing why they were out at sea. They then end up starting a duel with Max and Tommy. The bad news is Ren and Tucker's decks might just be too much of a match for Max and Tommy. Next Time: Dueling on a Wide-Open Sea**

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

Reaper's Domination  
Normal Spell

Destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. Then increase your opponent's Life Points by 1000 and draw 3 cards. If you do not control a "Soul Reaper" after this card resolves, take 500 points of damage.

Soul Portal  
Normal Spell

You can Special Summon a level 6 or lower "Soul Reaper" from your hand.

Tōshirō Hitsugaya  
Level 6/WATER  
Warrior  
ATK: 2400/DEF: 1900

_"Frozen passion."_

Power Heist  
Normal Spell

Until the End Phase, double the ATK of a monster you control. If you do, at the End Phase, reduce the ATK of your monsters to 0. You cannot set any cards during the turn you activate this card. When the affected monster attacks a monster with ATK higher than the defending monster's DEF, inflict the difference to your opponent. When the affected monster destroys a monster by battle, inflict damage equal to the ATK of the attacking monster to your opponent. At the End Phase of the turn you activate this card, take damage equal to the affected monster's ATK.


	10. Dueling on the Wide-Open Sea

Yugioh! GX: Nightmare Crisis  
Episode 10- Dueling on the Wide-Open Sea

Enjoy!

Out on the beautiful sea, a small boat that was carrying two guys, dressed in rags, as if a tsunami fought them, drifted calmly. "Hey. Do you think it'll work?"

"Yeah, if you stop talking…shhh! There's a boat!" And as one of the two guys said and saw, a larger boat by far was sailing towards them. On the larger boat were Argon Rime, the two security guards, and the little kid, Tommy. And unaware to them, Jamie, and unaware to _her_, Max were on the ship, too. It was the Duel Academy boat that Argon was using to take Tommy back to the city. "It won't be long, now, Tommy. We'll meet your mom in about a couple hours on the sea. So hang in there."

"Why can't I stay at Duel Academy!?" Tommy cried. "Because you're only 12. You have to be at least 13 to apply. Try again in next year."

"Fine! And when I do, I'll challenge you to a duel and beat you for making me go!" Argon laughed. "Go ahead and try. I'll just win."

"Yeah, fat chance, mister." Then, Argon narrowed his eyes. You see, Argon had a special power. He could sense the energies of anyone and everyone close to him. _"Hmmm….I'm sensing other people on this boat. I'm not sensing the guards or not Tommy…wait! Is Jamie and Max on the boat!? It has to be! I'm sensing their energies. But why are they here?!"_

Then, Tommy noticed a smaller boat, sailing towards them. "Hey, mister. There's a boat coming towards us."

"Really? That's strange. It should be at least an hour before we meet up with your mother." Then, the smaller boat stopped next to the Academy's. "Hey! Are you two okay!? Are you two stranded!?" Argon asked.

One of the two guys looked up. "Umm…yeah. Yes. We were going across the sea, and we kind of lost our paddles. Could you help us?"

Argon looked at the two guys, strangely. "_Something's wrong…_" Argon looked around at the sea. "_The sea's calm. If the dropped their paddles, they would not have floated quickly and they could have grabbed them. Easily, too. I don't trust these guys. But I'll play their game._" Argon smiled. "Of course! Tommy, guards! Help me pull them up!" Tommy, along with the guards, who were near, helped Darrell pull the two guys, along with the small boat, onto the bigger boat. "Thank you so much!" The guy, who was taller, said. "No…problem."

"So, who are you two?" Tommy asked. "Well, my name is Ren Killeen and this is my friend, Tucker Renato, and we decided to go across the sea by this small boat because all the other boats were gone for the day. We really needed to be across the sea today."

"So, where are you guys from?" Tucker asked. "We're from Duel Academy. We were just taking…" Tommy started but Argon interrupted him. "Actually. _I'm _from Duel Academy and I was just taking Tommy here back to his mom."

"Hmph!" Tommy said, crossing his arms.

"Wait! Did you say, Duel Academy?" Ren asked. "Yes."

"Hmmm…okay. It's time we start our plan. Tucker?"

"Right."

"Huh?" Darrell said, confused. Then, Ren and Tucker pulled out guns, and before the guards could pull out their guns, the boys shot them. "Too slow." Ren said with a snicker.

"What are you two doing!?" Darrell asked. Ren smiled. "Well. I might as well tell you. We were planning on going to Duel Academy and blowing it up." Ren said.

"Blow it up!? Why!?" Tommy asked.

"That's not information you need to know. All you need to know is that we're hijacking this boat and taking it back to Duel Academy."

"_I need to figure out how to get those guns away from them…but how?" _Argon thought.

Ren thought for a minute. "You know what? I've decided that it is too risky taking you back to a place that you know and we don't. So, we are going to go ahead and kill you right now."

Argon growled. "Mister. Are we going to die?" Tommy asked. Argon smiled. "I knew something was wrong when you told us your paddles floated away."

"Yeah, whatever. You two were fooled!"

"Actually, like I said, I knew something was wrong. I was just playing your game."

Then Tommy started crying. "Well now, it's time to die." Ren said as he was getting closer to pulling the trigger, trying to mess with his opponents, and as Ren was getting closer, Tommy closed their eyes. "Goodbye fools."

Ren and Tucker were about to pull the trigger, but two cards flew through the air and knocked the guns out of the guys' hands. "Huh!?" Ren and Tucker said in unison. Argon and Tommy turned around and saw Jamie and Max standing there, smiling. "Jamie!? Max!? What are you guys doing here!?" Argon asked.

Jamie smiled. "I had a feeling you might get into trouble, so I followed you." Jamie said.

"And I wanted to know where Jamie was going, so I followed her. And we met up on this boat." Max explained.

"Well. I could have handled this myself." Argon said. Jamie looked at the two dead police officers. "Well, considering that your protection is dead and you were about to wet your pants, I'd say that you _didn't _have it under control."

"Whatever."

Then, Ren and Tucker stood up, angered, and grabbed Jamie, Max, Tommy, and Argon's attention. "Okay. Now you've asked for it!" Ren yelled. Then, he went over to their boat and grabbed two duel disks from it and threw one of them to Tucker. "We challenge you to a duel, fool." Ren said, obviously talking to Argon.

"Fine. Let's duel!"

"Wait! I'll duel them!" Max said, stepping up, with his duel disk activating. Luckily, he had his Duel Disk. "Max!? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I'll help him." Tommy said, stepping up and putting on his duel disk, then activating it. "I don't think so, little kid. I'll duel them." Jamie said.

"No. Let him." Argon said, surprising Jamie. "What!? Why!?"

Argon smiled. "Trust me."

"Okay…if you're sure."

"Awesome!" Tommy said.

The four boys stood in a square, and with their duel disks already activated, yelled the common phrase to start a duel. "DUEL!" They all each drew 5 cards.

Tommy: 4000  
Ren: 4000  
Tucker: 4000  
Max: 4000

"I'll start things off. I draw!" Tommy drew a card from his deck and looked at his hand to weigh his options. His hand contained **Marauding Captain, Gigantesx2, Mammoth Graveyard, Giant Rat and Kojikocky.**

"I summon Mammoth Graveyard(LV 3) in Defense Position." A large mammoth that was nothing but bones appeared. It sat on all 4 legs to signify defending. (DEF: 800)

"I end my turn."

Ren laughed. "Is that all? That is priceless! Some lame monster isn't going to protect you. Especially by _this _monster. I draw!" Ren drew a card, saw it and summoned it. "I summon Shadow Warrior(LV 4) in Attack Position." A male with rusty black hair, wearing a dark and purple crimson cloak appeared. He was carrying a broadsword. (ATK: 2000)

"I set 2 cards and end my turn." 2 cards appeared.

"What kind of monster is that?" Max asked.

Ren smiled. "Curious are we? Well, my monsters are a special kind of monsters. I'll let my partner make his move and I can guarantee you _all _will be surprised. Tucker?"

Tucker nodded his head. "Let's get this duel going. I draw!" Tucker drew a card and smiled. "Okay. I summon Destiny HERO-Dunker(LV 4) in Attack Position." A dark-skinned man with large muscles wearing a tight outfit and a green mask appeared. He had blue dreadlocks. (ATK: 1700)

Tommy, Max, Jamie and even Argon were surprised to see the monsters of the world-famous Aster Phoenix.

"How did you get your hands on those cards?!" Jamie cried. Tucker smiled but didn't respond. Ren spoke for him. "Tucker is a Copycat of sorts. Whoever he defeats, he takes their decks and uses them as his own."

"Hold on! _You _defeated Aster Phoenix?" Argon asked, looking at Tucker as he did. Tucker nodded. "Of course I did! Now let's continue." Tucker looked at his hand. It contained **Destiny HERO-Malicious, D-Spirit, Destiny HERO-Dasher, Destiny Mirage and Clock Tower Prison.**

"You'll love this. I discard Destiny HERO- Malicious to deal 500 points of damage to one of you. I choose…Tommy!"

"No!" Dunk jumped into the air and downward punched Tommy. Dunker returned to Tucker.

Tommy: 3500  
Ren: 4000  
Tucker: 4000  
Max: 4000

"I set 1 card and activate Clock Tower Prison." An unknown card appeared. The entire scenery changed into a nighttime prison area. Buildings were connected to each other in the form of a square. Big Ben was attached to one of the buildings.

"Your turn, loser." Max smiled. "Now you two will witness my power. I draw!" Max drew a card and didn't even take a second to look at his hand and just played the card he drew. "I summon Alien Telepath(LV 4) in Attack Position." A slug-like creature with two long nose hairs appeared. (ATK: 1600)

"I set 2 cards and end my turn." 2 cards appeared on Max's side of the field.

"I draw! My turn!" Tommy drew a card and smiled. "Check this out! I send Mammoth Graveyard to the graveyard to summon Frostosaurus(LV 6) in Attack Position." The boney mammoth disappeared and was replaced with a large dinosaur that was completely made of ice, but it could still move. (ATK: 2600)

"Then, I remove Mammoth Graveyard from play to Special Summon Gigantes(LV 4) in Attack Position." A red ogre wearing a black wool breastplate, with the shoulder straps having spikes on them, and spikey bracelets and skirt appeared. He was carrying a broken-off tree truck. (ATK: 1900)

"Gigantes, attack Shadow Warrior!"

"Tommy, wait!" Max yelled, but it was too late. Gigantes ran up to the shadow male and swung at him, but Shadow Warrior just moved out of the way and kicked him in the back as a counterattack and destroyed.

Tommy: 3400  
Ren: 4000  
Tucker: 4000  
Max: 4000

Tommy smiled. "Thanks for destroying Gigantes. Because when you destroy him by battle, every Spell and Trap card on the field is destroyed." Ren and Tucker started laughing as Max yelled in disappointment and Argon growled. Tommy noticed all of it. "Huh? What's wrong you guys?" Tommy had no idea why everyone was acting like they were.

"Tommy! Gigantes wasn't destroyed by battle!" Argon yelled.

"What!? Yes it was! I saw it get destroyed!" Tommy argued.

Ren smiled. "You might want to take a look at my field before you get into an argument."

"What!?" Tommy looked at Ren's side of the field and gasped. "You activated a Trap card!?"

"Yes. Allow me to tell you what is. It's called Shadow Terror. When my "Shadow" monster is attacked, I can negate the attack and destroy a monster on the field. Say goodbye to your Frostosaurus." Shadow Warrior ran up to the ice dinosaur and sliced and destroyed him.

"Grr…I end my turn." Ren smiled. "Tommy. Max. Please allow me to show you the true power of my deck. I draw!" Ren drew a card.

**Meanwhile…**

At Duel Academy, classes were in session and I was just a little late to my science class. I arrived and everyone stared at me. "Umm…haha, sorry I'm late, Mr. Dither."

"Just sit down." I rubbed my head in embarrassment and sat in my seat. "Okay, let me get roll call." Mr. Dither picked up a notepad and a pencil. "Margret Hamilton?"

"Here." Mr. Dither checked her name.

"Fin Junket?"

"Here." Mr. Dither checked his name.

"Will Reo?"

"Here." Mr. Dither checked his name. And he did this until he came across a name. "Max Lipton." But he did not answer. "Max Lipton? Where is he?" The students shrugged. "Okay. Jamie Equate." And _she _did not answer. "Jamie Equate?" Once again, there was not answer. "Where is Jamie Equate?" The students again shrugged. "Okay. They might be sick. So, Max Lipton and Jamie Equate are absent today." Mr. Dither wrote that down. "Okay. For today's lesson…" But I drowned him out as I drifted into thought. _"Where are Jamie and Max? They don't seem like the kind of people to be absent from class, especially Jamie."_

"Who can name the color of oxygen rich blood?" Dr. Dither asked. Not a lot of people raised their hands, but a few did. "Okay. Lily? Do you know?"

"The color of oxygen rich blood is scarlet."

"Right. And what is the color of oxygen _poor _blood?"

"The color is a dull-red."

"Correct."

I was still focused on what happened to Jamie and Max. _"I have to ask around."_ I leaned forward and touched a girl's shoulder, and she turned around. "Yes?"

"Hey. What happened to Jamie and Max? Did they go somewhere?"

"I don't know. Sorry. But my friend here might. Hey, Johnny." Johnny turned around. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Zeke wants to know where Jamie and Max are."

"I don't know."

I sighed. "Oh."

"But, my friend, Regis might know. He knows a lot about the people in this school and what they do."

"Thanks. But where is Regis?"

"He's in Mrs. Quinn's class. You'll have to wait until class is over. He is going to stop by here before going to his next class. So you can talk to him, then."

I smiled with joy. "Okay, I will! Thank you!"

"Yeah. No problem."

"Mr. Kazuya! Mr. Diesel! Do we have a problem?" Mr. Dither asked, gaining everyone's attention. "Umm...no…no. Sorry, sir."

"Well, unfortunately, I have a rule in my class. You two have to give me your decks."

"What!?" Johnny and I cried in unison. Mr. Dither was motioning us to come to his desk. We did and we handed him our decks. "You will get them tomorrow. Come by around 5:00 P.M. tomorrow and collect them."

"Tomorrow!?" Johnny yelped. Mr. Dither placed the decks in his drawer. "Yes. Tomorrow. Now back to your seats."

I headed back to my seat as Regis complained while returning to his.

Then, the bell rung and everyone left the room. Mr. Dither looked up at the clock that was hanging above him on the wall. "Class is over already? Time goes way too fast. Out in the hallway, a boy with black hair with blue strips through his hair, named Regis, walked up to Johnny, who stayed behind by the door to wait for him. I, also, stayed to talk to Regis.

"Hey, man." Johnny said. "What's up?" Regis asked. "Umm…Regis." I said. The blue and black haired boy turned to me. "Yes?"

"Well…I…I need to know if you-you saw where Jamie Equate and Max Lipton went? They weren't in class today and I just thought that they went somewhere."

Regis smiled like he was holding a secret he just could not keep secret anymore. "Yeah. I know where they went."

**Meanwhile…**

Ren had drawn a card. (Ren's Hand: 4). His hand contained **Shadow Guru, Shadow Blood, Shadow Reign Tracker and Shadow Sabre.**

Ren smirked. "This could work. I equip Shadow Warrior with Shadow Sabre." A broadsword with a fiendish face on the bass and a shadow aura was surrounding it. "This sword increases my Shadow Warrior's ATK by 1000. Not only that, but when the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle, my opponent loses 3 cards from their deck." (ATK: 3000)

Max and Tommy were shocked. "3000 ATK!?"

"Shadow Warrior, attack Gigantes!" Shadow Warrior ran up to the red ogre. But Max activated his face-down card. "I activate "A" Cell Scatter Burst."

But Ren smiled and countered with his face-down card. "I activate Shadow Curse. As long as I control a "Shadow" monster, all face-down cards on my opponents' field cannot be activated. And that includes _both _of you."

"What!? Both of us?!" Max's face-down returned face-down. Ren discarded a card. "I _do _have to discard a card. Even though, it is a small price to pay since I'm discarding Shadow Reign Tracker."

"Shadow Reign Tracker? What card is that!?" Max asked. A card shot out of Ren's graveyard, specifically Shadow Reign Tracker, and Ren grabbed it. "Here." Ren threw the monster to Max. Max caught it and looked at it. "What do I do with this!?"

"You put it in your deck and every card you draw is instantly discarded."

"What!? Every card!? There's no drawback!?"

"Unfortunately, Tracker's effect only applies when you draw during your Draw Phase." Max took a big breath as he placed Shadow Reign Tracker into his deck and shuffled it.

The battle between Shadow Warrior and Gigantes continued and the former slashed the latter and destroyed him. But before he was destroyed, he slammed the tree trunk into the ground and a shockwave emerged and destroyed every single Spell and Trap card on the field.

Tommy: 2400  
Ren: 4000  
Tucker: 4000  
Max: 4000

"Before I end my turn, I Special Summon Shadow Guru(LV 5) in Attack Position." A short man, about 4'9, wearing dirty, ragged clothes appeared. He was carrying a wooden cane. (ATK: 1000)

"If you two didn't know, I could Special Summon this card during my Main Phase 2. Once per turn, I can add a Trap card from my deck to my hand." Ren grabbed his deck and fanned it out. He smiled. "I can't decide. There are so many choices."

"Just pick one!" Max demanded. Ren put his hand at his mouth like he was coughing. "Ooooh! Hey Tucker, it looks like our father is here." Tucker laughed. "Just pick a card." Max said.

"Okay, okay. I choose this card and I'll set it too." Ren grabbed a card and placed it in his Duel Disk. He returned his deck to the slot. A card shot from Ren's graveyard and he played it instantly. "Guru's other ability lets me activate a Trap card from my graveyard. And the best part is that I _don't _have to discard a card." The mentioned Trap card reappeared on Ren's side of the field, face-up.

"Okay, enough with your turn Ren. I draw!" Tucker drew a card. Tucker smiled. "In case you all forgot, Big Ben goes forward in time." On cue, Big Ben's big hand moved 1 quarter, from 12 to 3.

"Then, I send Dunker to the graveyard to summon Destiny HERO-Dasher(LV 6) in Attack Position." Dunker disappeared and a black armored skater with skates appeared. (ATK: 2100)

"Then, if you losers remember, I sent Malicious to the grave due to Dunker's ability and now I remove him from play to Special Summon another one from my deck." Tucker searched his deck and played the card he wanted. A dark-skinned muscle man with torn shorts, large wings and a tail appeared. He also had three twisted horns on his head and spiked knuckle bracers. (ATK: 800)

Jamie gasped. "Oh no! Tucker has the resources to defeat Tommy this turn!" Argon just stood there and looked at Max and Tommy.

"I tribute Malicious to give Dasher 1000 ATK." Malicious disappeared and Dasher became stronger. (ATK: 3100)

"Dasher, end Tommy and give me his soul!" Max, Argon and Jamie gasped and spoke all at the same time. "His soul!?" Dasher skated up to Tommy. "Tommy! No!" Yelled Max.

Author's Note: First, this duel will be 2 chapters because I want to use more of Ren's cards, along with more of Tucker's heroes because he will not return (more information later). And I decided to add Zeke's and Regis's part, so the episode could be longer, and more interesting. And maybe a little comical.

P.S. Oh, did you like this episode?

P.S.S. All "Shadow Reign" and "Shadow" cards are made by me.

Sorry. I have one more thing. It will get more intense in the next chapter and the duel will conclude. Oh, and I have a surprise for you all near the end of the Tag Team duel. Please read on to find out. Please R&R.

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

Shadow Warrior  
Level 4/DARK  
Warrior  
ATK: 2000/DEF: 800

_A warrior of darkness. He would do anything for the Shadow Reign master. Even die for him._

Shadow Terror  
Normal Trap

When a "Shadow" or "Shadow Reign" is attacked, negate the attack and destroy 1 monster your opponent controls.

Shadow Sabre  
Equip Spell

Equip only to a "Shadow" or "Shadow Reign" monster. Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 1000. When the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle, the controller of the monster must send the top 3 cards of his/her deck to the graveyard.

Shadow Reign Tracker  
Level 2/DARK  
Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 0

When this card is discarded from your hand, shuffle this card into your opponent's deck. As long as this card is in your opponent's deck, during his/her Standby Phases, they must discard the card they drew.

Shadow Guru  
Level 5/DARK  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000

During your Main Phase 2, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can add a Trap card from your deck to your hand. Once per turn, you can activate a Trap card from your graveyard.

Shadow Blood  
Normal Spell

When your monster is destroyed by battle and you take damage, you can activate this card from your hand. If you do, destroy the attacking monster and inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.

Shadow Curse  
Continuous Trap

As long as you control a "Shadow" or "Shadow Reign" monster, your opponent(s) cannot activate face-down cards.


	11. Dueling on the Wide-Open Sea 2

Yugioh! GX: Nightmare Crisis  
Episode 11- Dueling on the Wide-Open Sea

I do not own any of the Yugioh! Series. Enjoy! Just to let you all know, this and last chapter takes place just hours after Zeke's duel with Tommy.

"_I tribute Malicious to give Dasher 1000 ATK." Malicious disappeared and Dasher became stronger. (ATK: 3100)_

"_Dasher, end Tommy and give me his soul!" Max, Argon and Jamie gasped and spoke all at the same time. "His soul!?" Dasher skated up to Tommy. "Tommy! No!" Yelled Max._

"Tommy! Watch out!" Jamie yelled. Max smiled and grabbed the card that shot out of his graveyard. "You haven't defeated Tommy that easily! When he destroyed the Spells and Traps on the field, he destroyed my Light Speed Warp. Because it was destroyed, I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower "Alien" monster from my deck." Max searched his deck and grabbed the card he wanted and played it horizontally in his Duel Disk. "I summon Alien Hunter(LV 4) in Defense Position." A blue-skinned reptile wearing black armor and carrying a trident appeared and kneeled. (DEF: 800)

Tucker smiled. "It doesn't matter, Dasher, attack Alien Hunter!" Dasher switched his target to Hunter and kicked him and shattered him. Then Dasher kneeled. (DEF: 1000)

"Now it's my turn. I draw!" Max drew a card from his deck. (Max's hand: 4)

"I activate Heavy Storm. Every Spell and Trap card is destroyed." A fierce storm appeared and obliterated every Spell and Trap card.

"I'm not done with you two yet! I summon Alien Hypno(LV 4) in Attack Position." An alien with a large head and large hands and an incubator as a body appeared. (ATK: 1700)

"What is that supposed to be?" Ren asked.

"Your demise. Alien Hypno is a Gemini monster and before I use his effect, I use Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards." Max drew 2 cards and played one. "I activate "A" Cell Scatter Burst." Suddenly, Alien Hypno shattered and 2 balls of light appeared on Shadow Guru and Dasher. (Max's Hand: 2)

"I hope there's more to this because this is boring."

"Shut up! I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Alien Hypno." The large headed alien reappeared. "Then I activate Double Summon to summon Hypno again." Hypno disappeared but just reappeared. (ATK: 1700)

Ren smiled. "Okay, I know why you did that: to waste a card, but there must be another reason why you did that."

"Just wait. Alien Hypno's special ability. Because Dasher has an "A" Counter, I can take control of it." For the first time since he revealed himself, Tucker was surprised. Hypno raised its hands in the air and Dasher suddenly walked over to Max's field. "I switch him to Attack Position." Dasher stood up and struck a pose. (ATK: 2100)

"Destiny HERO-Dasher, Alien Hypno, attack Tucker directly!" Jamie cheered. "Alright! If these attacks connect, that'll be one less opponent Max and Tommy has to worry about."

"Jamie!" Argon yelled, scaring Jamie a little. "What?"

"What has the academy taught you about not underestimating your opponents even if they are losing!?"

"To always assume that they have something up their sleeve."

"Right. And I know Ren won't allow his opponent to lose." And Argon was right; Ren's graveyard became to leak out. "Wh-what the heck is happening!?" Max asked. Ren could not help but smile. "You two must be stupid if you think I would allow my partner to lose. The card you destroyed with Heavy Storm, Max, was Shadow Mist. As long as it is in my graveyard, the ATK of all of my opponents' monsters have their ATK decreased by the ATK of the "Shadow" monster I tribute. I'll say goodbye to Shadow Guru and your monsters' ATK are decreased by 1000." Dasher and Hypno grew weaker. (DHD: ATK-1100)(AH: 700) The two monsters still succeeded with their attacks.

Tommy: 3400  
Ren: 4000  
Tucker: 2200  
Max: 4000

Dasher switched to defense position. (DEF: 1000)(A-Counters: 1)

Tommy drew a card from his deck. He smiled when he saw the card. "I activate Card of Sanctity. As we all know, we draw cards until we have 6." Tommy drew 2 cards, Ren drew 5 cards, Tucker drew 4 cards and Max drew 6 cards.

"Then I activate Reload. Think of this card as a do-over, because I can exchange my hand for another one." Tommy shuffled her hand into her deck and drew 5 new cards.

"I set 2 cards and send them to the graveyard."

"What!? Why would you do that!?" Tucker asked. Ren thought for a minute then gasped. "No! You're summoning Anteatereatingant!"

Tommy smiled. "Now you understand. Appear! Anteatereatingant(LV 5) in Attack Position." Tommy's face-down cards disappeared and a large ant eater appeared. (ATK: 2000)

But the eater ant grew weaker as the shadow mist surrounded the ant. (ATK: 1000)

"Then, I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards." Tommy drew 2 cards. "Next up: Cost Down. I discard 1 card to decrease the monsters' levels in my hand by 2. And with Saber Beetle's level reduced to 3, I can summon him now." A large Hercules beetle with a long saber-horn appeared. (ATK: 2400)

But like Anteatereatingant, Saber Beetle grew weaker. (ATK: 1400)

"Even with your Shadow Mist in effect, I will still win. Insects, attack Tucker directly!" The two insects crawled over to Tucker to get their food. But Ren discarded a card and a large, green baboon appeared and protected Tucker. The insects returned to Tommy and the baboon disappeared.

"Why do you still have your Life Points Tucker!?" Ren raised his hand, gaining everyone's attention. "I had discarded Shadow Reign Baboon to negate all damage my partner would have taken. Try better." Max growled. "No matter what we do, we can't defeat these guys."

"Don't worry. I end my turn." Ren drew a card, bringing his hand total to 7. "I activate Shadow Bypass. The "Shadow" or "Shadow Reign" monster I summon this turn can attack directly this turn."

"What!?"

"Don't get your underwear in a bunch. Luckily for you two. That monster's ATK is halved. Now, because I activated a Spell card this turn, I can Special Summon Shadow Reign Marauder(LV 5) in Attack Position." A very large man wearing dark red armor and a red cape appeared. He also had a Viking-like helmet and he was carrying a Flamberge sword. He had a distinctive scar just above his right eye. (ATK: 2100)

"Once per turn, I can destroy a monster on the field. But I won't do that yet. I activate Shadow Hand. I can take control of a monster that was originally my partner's. If you remember, Dasher was Tucker's, so give it to me." A large, black hand emerged from the sky and grabbed Dasher and placed him over on Ren's side.

"Next, I switch Dasher to Attack Position and have Marauder destroy Anteatereatingant with his effect." Marauder raised his sword in the air and yelled as he ran up to the ant eater and slashed it, which destroyed it. "With Shadow Bypass's effect, Marauder, attack Tommy directly!" Marauder ran up to Tommy and sliced him, although he was not at full strength.

Tommy: 2350  
Ren: 4000  
Tucker: 2200  
Max: 4000

"Dasher, attack Saber Beetle!" Dasher took his chance and skated up to Saber Beetle and kicked and destroyed it. "Agh!"

Tommy: 1650

Once more, Dasher kneeled. (DEF: 1000)

"I end my turn." Dasher then shattered. Max smiled. "Hypno's effect destroys any controlled monster when all of the A-Counters are removed." But Ren didn't care.

Argon was just watching the duel closely. Jamie noticed and sighed. "So you think we'll have to step in?"

"…..I'm not sure. I do know that I am sensing a strong energy from these two, especially Ren." Jamie looked back at Ren and yelled. "Hey! Who are you!" Ren turned to the beautiful girl and smiled. "Excuse me? Who am I? My name is Ren Killeen."

"We know that. Why are you here? Why are you trying to blow up the academy?"

"I can't say."

"And why not?!"

"That's classified info and you're not classy-I mean, classified to know it." Jamie gave Ren a glare that could make anyone wet themselves. Ren just smiled. "Let me ask you something. Are you two stronger than these two idiots?"

"Hey!" Tommy said.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jamie responded. Ren laughed. "Yeah, I _would_ like to know, that's why I asked."

"Yeah we are." Ren smiled evilly. "How about this? You two join these two and make this a 4 VS 2 duel because your friends are obviously not doing a great job at winning." Jamie was going to step up, but Argon stopped her. "No. Those two can win."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Jamie looked at Ren. "No deal. Max and Tommy can defeat you two." Ren chuckled in disbelief. "Okay. I'll let them prove it. I set 1 card face-down and end my turn." A card appeared behind Shadow Reign Marauder. (Ren's Hand: 5)

"Let's get this duel moving along. I draw!" Tucker drew a card from his deck, making his hand count 7. "I activate Over Destiny. I remove Destiny HERO-Malicious from play and Special Summon Destiny HERO-Captain Tenacious(LV 3) in Attack Position." A short, muscle man with orange hair and blue armor appeared. He had 2 blue half-shields attached to his arms. (ATK: 800)

"Then, I summon Destiny HERO-Fear Monger(LV 3) in Attack Position." Another D-HERO appeared next to Captain Tenacious. This one had green high-tech armor with jet wings attached to his back and one large cannon on his right arm. (ATK: 1000)

"Then, I activate One's Destiny. With this card, I can get my Dasher back from my partner." Max smiled. "You can't. It's in the graveyard." But Tucker smiled too. "It doesn't matter. I can Special Summon it, but it had to be in the control of another duelist than myself when it was destroyed." Dasher reappeared on Tucker's side of the field.

"Then I send all 3 Destiny HEROes to the graveyard to Special Summon Destiny HERO-Dogma(LV 8) in Attack Position." Floating in air, a green and black armored warrior with horns coming out of the sides of his helmet appeared. He had large wings and a sword attached to his armor. (ATK: 3400)(Tucker's Hand: 3)

Max and Tommy looked up at Dogma in terror. "N—n-no way!? Dogma's strong!" Max cried.

"Dogma, end Tommy's role in this duel!" Dogma flew up to Tommy and slashed him. The thing was that it wasn't actually Tommy who was slashed, but a large green baboon. It shattered. Ren smiled. "I'm sorry Tucker. But I had to do that." Tucker's eyes widened as he turned to Ren. "What!? Ren!"

"I discarded a second Shadow Reign Baboon to negate all the damage."(Ren's Hand: 4)

"What!? Are you stupid?! I could have defeated Tommy! The Master insisted that we take any souls we could!"

"The Master?!" Argon asked himself.

"Relax Tucker! You know we could win even if we had to Top-Deck."

"If we lose because you want to…" But Ren interrupted Tucker. "Don't worry, we won't lose." Tucker growled and threw 2 cards face-down and ended his turn." (Tucker's Hand: 1)

Max drew a card and Dogma flapped his wings and knives of blood struck Max. "Ugr!"

Tommy: 1650  
Ren: 4000  
Tucker: 2200  
Max: 2000

"W-what did I lose damage!?"

"Have you two even heard of Aster Phoenix!? During your Standby Phase, you lose half of your Life Points."

"Not even a setback." Max said. He looked at his hand and smiled. It contained **Alien Infiltrator, Alien Mars, Otherworld- The "A" Zone, Planet Pollutant Virus, Crop Circles, "A" Cell Scatter Burst(Second Copy), and Mysterious Triangle.**

Max growled. "I can't even set these cards with that Shadow Curse on the field." Argon noticed Max's dilemma. "I might have been wrong Jamie."

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

"Because, Tommy and Max can't set their Spell or Trap cards because of Ren's Shadow Curse, so that cuts off Traps entirely."

Jamie became worried. "That's 1/3 of their decks cut off! We need to help them!"

"No! Give them more time. If they are about to lose, we'll step in. But not a second earlier." Jamie sighed. "If you say so."

Even though Max was at a disadvantage, he smiled, "Your Shadow Curse is messing me up. But I'm not the 5th best duelist at Duel Academy for nothing. I summon Alien Infiltrator(LV 2) in Attack Position." A bulky, grey alien with tentacles as arms appeared. (ATK: 800)

Max smiled. "Tucker, if you noticed, I summoned my Infiltrator in my last Monster Card Zone."

"Why are you telling me this? I don't care!"

"You should. Alien Infiltrator can attack directly as long as there is no Spell or Trap cards in the same zone as it on your side of the field." Tucker gasped in surprise as he knew he didn't have any cards in that zone.

"Alien Infiltrator, attack Tucker directly!" The said alien ran up to Tucker and stabbed him with one of his tentacles. "Ahrg!"

Tommy: 1650  
Ren: 4000  
Tucker: 1400  
Max: 2000

Tucker, being forced back with the attack, regained his spot. "That was nothing. You done?"

"No, I'm not I activate "A" Cell Scatter Burst. I destroy my Infiltrator to distribute "A" Counters to Shadow Reign Marauder and Destiny HERO- Dogma, one for each." Alien Infiltrator exploded and two balls of light appeared on Marauder and Dogma, one for each.

"Then I activate Mysterious Triangle. I can destroy any monster with an "A" Counter and Special Summon an "Alien" monster from my deck. But first, Tucker, your Dogma is destroyed." The said monster suddenly disappeared. Max searched his deck and added a card to his hand. "I summon Alien Shocktrooper(LV 4) in Attack Position." A four-legged, green-skinned, black armored with blue orbs, reptile appeared. It was carrying a sword. (ATK: 1900)

Ren smiled. "Sorry, but Shocktrooper loses 1000 ATK." The dark mist surrounded the alien and weakened it. (ATK: 900)

But Max smiled too. "It's a good thing I have this alien. I summon Alien Mars(LV 3)." A tan armored alien with tentacles as arms and feet appeared. It had red orbs on its armor. (ATK: 1000)

The mist of the shadows caught Alien Mars, weakening it (ATK: 500)

Max smiled. "It doesn't matter Tucker will still lose. Aliens, attack Tucker!" Shocktrooper and Mars ran towards Tucker. Tucker smiled and raised one of his Trap cards. "I activate D-Fortune. I remove Fear Monger from play to negate the attack." Tucker pocketed a card and the spirit of Fear Monger appeared and protected Tucker from Shocktrooper and Mars. Then the spirit disappeared.

"I end my turn." Alien Shocktrooper then shattered. "Because I summoned him with Mysterious Triangle, it is destroyed when I end my turn."

Tommy drew a card and smiled. "I activate Spell Ritual. I can send 5 Spell cards from my deck to the graveyard to add a Spell card from my graveyard to my hand." Tommy grabbed his deck and discarded 5 cards and returned it back to the slot after shuffling it. A card then popped from his graveyard into his hand. "I activate Card of Sanctity. You remember its effect?" All duelists drew until they held 6 cards.

"Next I activate Final Destiny." Tucker, and truly, Ren, gasped in shocked as Tommy discarded his entire hand and a HUGE explosion occurred on the field, causing all duelists to shield their eyes.

When everyone uncovered their eyes, they saw that the entire field was bare. Ren smiled. "Impressive. But you took a big risk doing that. When my turn comes, I will defeat you both. Haha!"

Tommy frowned. "I end my turn." Ren smiled as he drew a card, making his hand total 7 again. "I summon Shadow Reign Nova(LV 4) in Attack Position." A warrior with grey skin appeared. It was wearing a black space cloak that looked like the night sky. It was wearing a metal gauntlet. (ATK: 1800)

"And before I summon my winning monster, I activate Quick Summon. This lets me summon another monster. I tribute him to summon Shadow Reign Prince(LV 7) in Attack Position." The warrior disappeared and a prince, wearing a dark crimson red cape, wearing a gold crown and with a sword sheathed, appeared. (ATK: 2100)

"Who is he!? And how did you summon a level 7 monster with just 1 monster!?" Max asked. Ren smiled. "That's because Nova is treated as 2 tributes for any "Shadow" or "Shadow Reign" monster. Next, I activate Royalty's Rule. This card allows me Shadow Reign Prince to attack twice." Max and Tommy gasped in complete shock. Tommy fell to his knees. "W-we lost!"

"Oh no!" Cried Amber. Argon growled.

"Shadow Reign Prince, attack those fools!" The said monster ran up to attack Max and Tommy. Tommy started to cry. "It's…over." Max slugged his arms and hung his head.

Max bit his lip. "No…that's not possible." Ren began to laugh. "Hahaha! Shadow Reign Prince, attack Max and Tommy!" Shadow Reign Prince tried to run up to his opponents, but a being an orange suit, the chest area and helmet red and yellow around the pelvic area, appeared. It also had a blue and yellow beam cannon attached to the right arm. The being inside the suit intercepted the attack and reflected it, surprising Tucker and Ren. "What happened!?" Ren looked at Argon, who had his Duel Disk on and active. Ren could see a monster card on one of the monster zones. "You! You're the cause of this!"

"I won't allow you to defeat these two! Now you have to deal with us!"

"No. Let them defeat us." Max said. Argon, this being one of the rare times, was surprised. "Max? What are you talking about!?"

"They defeated us fair and square." Max said.

"But…" Jamie started.

"No Jamie. It's okay. Return her to your deck Argon." Max said to Argon.

Argon growled "Fine." Argon grabbed the card and returned it to his deck. Ren smiled. "That's more like it. Shadow Reign Prince, let's try this again. Attack!" Shadow Reign Prince ran up to Tommy first and sliced him. "Ah!" Then he ran up to Max and stabbed him, pushing him back a few inches. "Noo!"

Tommy: 0  
Ren: 4000-Winner  
Tucker: 900-Winner  
Max: 0

Ren and Tucker deactivated their Duel Disks. "You two are lucky I decided not to take your souls and decks." Hearing that, Tucker was surprised. "What!? But the Master told us to…"

"I know that! But I want to duel them again. I can't do that if their souls and decks are gone, right?"

"The Master will not be happy."

"That's fine. I'll take the blame. Let's go." Tucker disappeared and Ren looked at Argon and smiled. "You two, I also want to duel you guys next time. Bye." Then Ren disappeared. Argon and Jamie ran to Max and Tommy and helped them up. "Are you two okay?!" Jamie asked.

"Yeah." Max said.

"Yeah." Tommy added.

"They're strong."

"I know." Argon said.

"Argon, we're going to have to tell Mr. Silver when we get back." Jamie explained.

"I know. For now, let's just get some rest. We should arrive in an hour." The 4 of them headed below deck to get some sleep.

Author's Note: What a chapter! Probably the hardest chapter I had to write up to now. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please R&R.

**A few guys from a big corporation come to Duel Academy and try to tear it up. Everyone, including the teachers, finds out and stops the workers. One of them says that it is an order from their boss from Seto Kaiba himself, but no one believes that. Darrell steps up and challenges one of them to a duel instead of me. Next Time: Dueling Demolition **

P.S. Oh yeah! The monster Argon summoned, if you read the description of it, you should understand what deck he has. If you know, please put it in your reviews.

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

Light Speed Warp  
Normal Trap

When this face-down card is destroyed and you are attacked directly, you can Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower "Alien" monster from your deck.

Shadow Mist  
Normal Trap

As long as this card remains in your graveyard, all monsters on your opponent's side of the field has their ATK reduced by the ATK of a "Shadow" or "Shadow Reign" monster you tribute. This reduction remains in effect until you tribute another "Shadow" or "Shadow Reign" monster.

Shadow Bypass  
Normal Spell

All "Shadow" and "Shadow Reign" monsters you summon this turn can attack your opponent directly. If they do, their ATK is halved.

Shadow Reign Marauder  
Level 5/DARK  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2100/DEF: 1900

If you activate a Spell card this turn, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can destroy 1 monster on the field.

Shadow Hand  
Normal Spell

Select 1 monster that was originally controlled by you or your partner(If this card is used in a Tag-Team Duel). Take control of the selected monster. If the selected monster is in the graveyard, you can Special Summon it to your side of the field, as long as the selected monster was controlled by your opponent or partner.

One's Destiny  
Normal Spell

Take control of a monster controlled by your opponent or partner(If this card is used in a Tag-Team Duel).

Spell Ritual  
Normal Spell

Send 5 Spell cards from your deck to your graveyard. If you do, you can add a Spell card from your graveyard to your hand.

Shadow Reign Nova  
Level 4/DARK  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600

Once per turn, you can inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent. When you summon a "Shadow" or "Shadow Reign" monster, this card can be treated as two tributes.

Shadow Reign Prince  
Level 6/DARK  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2100/DEF: 2000

?*

Royalty's Rule  
Normal Spell

A face-up "Shadow Reign Prince" can attack two times during the Battle Phase this turn

*Late author's note: I don't know Shadow Reign Prince's effect yet The next turn he is in a duel, he will have an effect.


	12. Dueling Demolition

Yugioh! GX: Nightmare Crisis  
Episode 12- Dueling Demolition

Enjoy! Darrell finally duels!

It was Saturday morning and I was still asleep, not wanting to get up and go to class. So, there was good news, bad news and worse news. The good news was that I was having a dream about dueling. The bad news was that I was losing. The worse news was that I was losing to someone who had an evil energy beyond belief.

_The man I was dueling was manically laughing. "Zeke Kazuya! You are a gullible fool! You had no idea that you were being tricked. But now it does not matter. You will be in the same situation as __**him**__. Wicked Avatar, with 5100 ATK, you are more than strong enough to defeat this runt and end this duel. GIVE ME THE WORLD BY GIVING ME THIS BOY'S SOUL! BWAHAHAHA!_

_My eyes widened as far as they could as I looked on at the large black as it shot dark balls at me. "I lost!? I-I'm sorry world. I'm sorry Charlie, Darrell…Jamie." The dark balls were getting closer to me and I started crying. "Mom, Dad, I'm-I'm SOOORRRRRRYY!"_

Within an instant, I woke up and looked around. I was panting though. "W-what was that?! Was I—dreaming!?" It took me a couple of seconds to realize that Charlie was standing right next to me and because of that, I jumped in fear and hit my head on the second bed of the three-bunk bed. "Ow! Ow Ow Ow Ow!" Charlie started laughing. "Oh, sorry man!"

"I-It's-not…funny!" I said, but with a laughing tone.

"Well, it was. Anyway, come on, we'll be late for 1st period."

I looked all around and noticed someone missing. "Hey, where's Darrell? Did he already go on ahead?"

"No. He—um, he had to use the bathroom." I looked at Charlie like he was crazy. "He does know that there's a bathroom, like, 5 feet away, right?"

"Yeah, but he said he couldn't make it."

"So he went…"

"Yeah, he did." Charlie said, basically answering my statement.

I sighed and got out of bed. "Okay. How long do we have until we're late to class?"

Charlie looked at his watch and back up at me. "30 minutes."

"Okay. It'll be 20 before we leave and it'll take, like 5 or 7 to get to class. I'll be ready in a minute." I headed into the bathroom and started a shower.

About 10 minutes later, I got out and put on my clothes and blazer. I fixed it to look nice and looked in a mirror. I smiled. "Styling, huh?"

Charlie scoffed. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Haha! Come on, let's get a move on." Charlie nodded and we headed out, shutting the door behind us.

While we were walking, I asked Charlie a question. "Hey Charlie. Have you seen Darrell duel since we got to Duel Academy? I mean, It's been, like, 3 weeks."

Charlie kept quiet for a second. Then he spoke. "I haven't. Speaking of, I haven't even seen his deck. But do you honestly want to me to tell you what I think it is?"

"Sure. I have no clue."

"Okay. Think of his last name, Draggier. What does it sound?" I thought for a minute at the weird name. "Um, drag and gear." Charlie rolled his eyes. "No man! Draggier! Drag…dragon!" Still, I didn't understand what my friend understood. "Dragon dude! He plays a Dragon deck. At least, I think he plays a Dragon deck."

"Wow, really. I never really thought about that."

"Yeah, I didn't think you did."

"Yeah, real funny."

"Anyway, I heard something pretty interesting from Darrell."

"Really? About who?"

"You."

"M-me?!"

Charlie smiled, making me uncomfortable. "I heard that you had a crush on Jamie Equate."

I anime-fell, making Charlie laugh. I eventually regained my ground and began to explain. "I-I don't actually have a crush on her. I just think she's pretty. I-I actually think she was flirting with me." Charlie gained that 'I'm about to embarrass you with uncomfortable questions' type a smile, a large grin if you will. I noticed. "Hey! Don't do that! I don't like her!"

"Yeah, you _love _her!"

"No I don't!"

"Oookaayy."

"Look! Just drop it okay! Look, we're almost to class. Let's go." I sped up, trying to get to class and end our weird conservation. Charlie, on the other hand, smiled and shrugged. He followed after me.

Meanwhile, Regis was already in class, as he always goes to class earlier than the other students, and he was actually studying for the test she was going to have in about 10 minutes. While he was studying, her teacher, Professor Wilkins whistled for her. "Mr. Dime, can you please come to my desk before the other students come in?"

Regis, having looked at his teacher while he was talking, nodded and headed to his desk. Another student, being one of the best students in the class, agreed to write the assignments for the day on the board and decided to listen in on the conversation.

"Mr. Dime, I want you to do something for me later today."

"What is it, sir?"

"Seeing as I do not have Mr. Kazuya in any of my classes and I do not have the time to go search for him, and knowing that you talked to him before, I want you to talk to him when you can and tell him to come to Mr. Silver's office during lunch. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes sir. I actually see him in 2nd period so I can tell him then."

"Good." Then the bell rang and the last of the students walked in, the very last one walking in after the bell so Professor Wilkins smiled. "Ron. Detention." The other students laughed before Wilkins quieted them. All of the students took their seats and the class started.

Later that day, in 2nd period, I was doing something I would usually not do: Study. The difference in today was that I was falling behind academically in that class and I kind of had to catch up with the other students. I was studying for a test that we were about to have when Regis came up to me. "Hey, Zeke."

"Yeah?"

"Professor Wilkins asked me to do something."

"So?"

"It was about you."

I looked up in concern and interest. "Me?"

"Yeah. He wants you to come to Mr. Silver's office during lunch."

"The principal's office? Am I in trouble?"

"He wouldn't say. I'm not sure."

"Okay. Thanks for telling me."

"Sure thing." Regis returned to his seat and I began to think. _"What does Professor Wilkins want with me? I don't recall doing anything to get in trouble. Hm…I guess I'll have to wait and see."_

The teacher cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Okay class. Now that we have finished studying for a test we should have studied for yesterday, its test time. Put away your things while I pass out the tests."

Everyone did what they were told and the teacher began passing out the tests.

In an unknown city, in a tall building, a meeting was in session. The person who seemed to be the boss spoke. "Okay, I want to begin demolition immediately."

"But sir! Shouldn't we have been en route to Duel Academy hours ago?" One of the boss's employees asked. The boss nodded. "You are right. That is why I sent Roger, Tim and some other guys via boat about 2 hours ago. Speaking of, let me call them right now." The boss picked up the phone and dialed a number. A few rings occurred before someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Roger. How long until you all arrive at the Academy?"

"We will arrive in about 15 minutes."

"Good. Call me later and inform me on the demolition."

"Yes sir. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

The two men hung up and the boss smiled. "Once we are through with that place, I can make it my own personal island."

Later that day, in 3rd period, I was repeatedly falling asleep. But it stopped when the intercom turned on. **"Can you please send Mr. Kazuya to my office please?"**

"Yes Mr. Silver. He's on his way."

"**Thank you." **The intercom turned off and my teacher motioned for me to leave. I got up and headed to Mr. Silver's office.

When I arrived at the office door, I took a deep breath and opened it. When I walked in, I saw Professor Wilkins there. "Professor Wilkins!? What are you doing here?"

"I hope Regis told you to come to the office right?"

"Yeah, but he said during lunch."

"That was the plan, but not anymore. The reason I wanted you to come up here was so that we could have a rematch." The professor explained. I was kind of surprised, but not really since Jamie explained that this would happen.

"You want to duel me again?"

The professor smiled. "Yes. Right now as a matter of fact."

"Well…um-I-not that-I…um…okay."

The professor smiled. "Good. This duel will just be between us two."

"No spectators?!"

"No. Let's head to the Obelisk Arena."

"O-okay." I headed out first and when the Professor tried, Mr. Silver stopped him. "Don't forget what I told you to do, understand?"

"Yes sir." Professor Wilkins left the office.

Just outside, Roger, Tim and the other workers arrived and stepped onto the island. Then a beeping noise occurred. It was one of the workers driving a Bulldozer. Roger smiled. "Good. Good. Okay, bring her in!" The worker driving the dozer nodded and followed Roger as he headed to the academy.

At the same time, Professor Wilkins and I entered the arena. We took our spots and activated our Duel Disks.

"DUEL!" We yelled. We drew 5 cards each.

Zeke: 4000  
Professor Wilkins: 4000

"I'll begin." The Professor said. He was about to draw a card, but the noise of a large machine. "Huh? W-what is the….what is that noise!?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, but I know that it's coming from outside."

"Let's go see what it is then!" I nodded and we both deactivated our Duel Disks and headed outside. We headed outside and saw a big bulldozer coming towards the academy.

"What is that thing!?"

"It's a bulldozer!" The professor said. He got in front of the machine and held his arms out to his side. "STOP! What are you doing!?"

The bulldozer stopped and Roger sighed. "Sir! Please move out of the way! We have a job to do."

"Which is what?"

"We have orders from a very powerful person."

"Who?"

"Who else? Seto Kaiba!"

The professor and I were both very shocked. I spoke up. "No way! Seto Kaiba _founded _this academy! Why would he want to destroy what he found?"

Roger shrugged his shoulders. "Look, I'm just doing my job!"

"What's going on here!?" Asked Mrs. Quinn, running to the Professor and me, with most of the student body.

"I don't know. Zeke and I were in the Obelisk Arena and we heard a sound and when we came outside, we saw this bulldozer trying to tear everything down."

"Professor Wilkins! Mrs. Quinn!" Mr. Silver yelled as he came running outside. "Sir! We have a problem!" The Professor said. Rico(in case any of you forgot, his last name is Silver) walked up to Roger. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We have orders from our boss to tear down this academy and build something else."

Everyone became shocked. "WHAT!? Wait, do you have signed proof?!" Mr. Silver asked. Roger smiled and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Rico. Rico read it and his eyes widened. "I-I can-can't believe it!"

"What is it sir?" Mrs. Quinn asked.

"Here it is. Proof that they can tear it down."

"No way! Let me see!" Professor Wilkins grabbed the piece of paper and started reading. After a couple of seconds, Wilkins frowned. "It's true. It's all written here. And it even has Seto Kaiba's signature." Wilkins pointed to the bottom of the paper and it showed Kaiba's name in cursive. Roger made a straight face. "Good. Now can we get back to work?"

"NO!" Roger turned to the person who made that outburst: me.

"Excuse me young man?"

"I don't believe you! There's no way Seto Kaiba would allow this to happen." Roger smiled and looked at my arm. "I see you have your Duel Disk. Tim, get me my Duel Disk!"

"Right!" Tim went into the bulldozer and grabbed a regular-looking Duel Disk. Except this one looked dirty and rusty. Tim gave it to Roger and he put it on. "You ready boy?"

I smiled. "Of course!"

"WAIT!" Yelled someone. Everyone turned their attention to the source of the yell. It was Darrell. "Darrell!?" I cried.

"Zeke, give me your Duel Disk."

"What!?"

"I'll duel him."

I was surprised…and happy. This would be the first time I would see my friend duel since we arrived. I handed him my Duel Disk and switched spots with him. Darrell smiled. "You ready?"

"Are you young man?" As if both of them knew what the other was thinking, they both activated their Duel Disks.

"DUEL!" They yelled. They each drew 5 cards.

Darrell: 4000  
Roger: 4000

"I'll start. I draw!" Said Roger. He drew a card. "I set a monster face-down and end my turn." A horizontal card appeared.

Darrell smiled. "Nope."

Roger was confused. "What? 'Nope'?"

"Defense won't work against me. I'll show you. I draw!" Darrell drew a card and smiled. "Good start. I summon Dragon HERO- Celestial(LV 4) in Attack Position." A warrior with the head of a pterodactyl appeared. He was wearing green armor and carrying a broadsword. The armor was shining. (ATK: 1800)

"Celestial, let's show this man your ability." Celestial nodded and rushed in for an attack. Darrell discarded a card and Celestial's sword began to shine. Celestial stabbed the unknown card and revealed it.

Darrell: 4000  
Roger: 2100

The revealed monster was a large lizard with a long yellow neck, orange body and large wings. It flapped its wings and created gust, targeting Celestial. But Celestial just cut it away with his sword, surprising Roger.

"What!? Why is your monster still on the field!? My Gale Lizard should have returned it to your hand!"

Darrell smiled. "Not quite. Dragon HERO- Celestial is unaffected by the effects of monster cards. Also, just until after he attacks, by discarding a Dragon-Type monster, he gains ATK equal to its level x100. So I sent a level 8 monster to the grave and Celestial gained 800 ATK. AND the difference between your monster's DEF and my monster's ATK is deducted from your Life Points. "

Roger growled. "That is fine. Finish your turn."

Darrell looked at his hand and smiled. "I set 1 card face-down and my turn." 1 unknown card appeared.

Roger drew a card. He looked at it and smiled. "I activate Deck Acid. I discard any number of cards in my hand and I have to send twice as many cards from my deck to the grave."

Everyone was surprised by the supposed-stupid move. But Roger discarded his 4 of cards and sent 8 cards from his deck to the graveyard. "Then, I Special Summon Megarock Dragon(LV 7) in Attack Position. All I have to do is remove 9 Rock-Type monsters from my graveyard from play." Roger pocketed 9 cards and played another one. A large dragon made completely of rock appeared, making a rumble when it did. It roared, scaring most of the students watching. But I, Darrell, the teachers and the other students were unfazed. Actually, Darrell smiled.

"Listen kid. Megarock Dragon gains 7-" But Darrell interrupted him. "I know the effect. It gains 700 ATK for each Rock-Type monster you removed from play to summon it. Since you removed 9 monsters, it gains 6300 ATK." And just like Darrell explained, Megarock Dragon roared ferociously and grew stronger. (ATK: 6300)

Roger smiled. "This is the end. Megarock Dragon, attack Dragon HERO- Celestial and end this duel!" The said monster tried to throw its tail at the Dragon HERO, but Darrell activated his Trap card and a barrier of light appeared in front of Celestial and protected him. Megarock Dragon returned to Roger. Darrell smiled. "That was Negate Attack. You should know the effect."

"I end my turn with this." A card appeared behind Megarock Dragon.

Darrell drew a card and smiled. (Darrell's Hand: 5) "I Normal Summon Dragon Hero- Cerberus(LV 3) in Attack Position." A warrior that had three heads appeared. It was wearing silver armor and it was glowing. It stood on its hind legs. (ATK: 1200)

"Cerberus's special ability lets me Special Summon a level 3 "Dragon" or "Dragon HERO" monster from my hand. Say hello to Dragon Fencer(LV 3) in Attack Position." A regular looking fencer holding a fencing sword appeared. Except the sword was much sharper and the fencer had a long, spikey tail. (ATK: 1500)

"I equip Roar Drain to Dragon HERO- Celestial." Celestial began to roar and it was much louder and fiercer than his original roar. "This spell card reduces the ATK of my opponent's monsters by 300 for each Dragon-Type monster and/or "Dragon HERO" I control. If you can count, I have 3, so your Megarock Dragon loses 900 ATK." Celestial roared so loud and fiercely that some of the rocks flew off Megarock Dragon. (ATK: 5400)

Roger smiled. "I still have the strongest monster on the field." But that comment made Darrell smile. "True. But I have this. I activate Rival Whimper. When my opponent's monster loses ATK, it loses the rest of its' ATK." Roger was shocked as all of the rocks flew off of Megarock Dragon. (ATK: 0)

"Dragon HERO- Celestial, Cerberus, Fencer, attack Megarock Dragon and Roger! Save the academy!" The said monsters rushed in for an attack. But Roger smiled as he raised his Trap card. "I activate Mirror Force. You know what happens next!" A mirror shield appeared in front of Megarock Dragon and reflected the attacks back at their owners, destroying them.

"Darrell! No!" I yelled.

Darrell looked at me and smiled. "Relax Zeke." I gasped in surprise. "What?"

"I got this handled." Darrell turned back to Roger and grabbed a card from his hand. "I activate Dragon Expert's ability. By discarding it, I can activate a Trap card from my hand or deck. And if it is from my deck, I cannot attack or activate Trap cards next turn. But the thing is: there's not going to be a next turn."

Some of the spectators gasped in shock at the confidence in their fellow classmate. Darrell discarded a card and searched his deck, then played the card he wanted. "I activate Dragon's Mirage. This card is like Elemental and Destiny Mirage. Except this card is for Dragons. So I can Special Summon every single Dragon-Type monster that was destroyed this turn." And as if it was going in reverse, the monsters destroyed by Mirror Force reappeared.

"What!?" Cried Roger. "How!? Dragon HEROes are Warriors!"

Darrell smiled. "My heroes are treated as Dragon-Type monsters. And since this is a new summon, they can attack where they left off. Dragon HEROes! Attack Megarock Dragon and Roger!" Again, the said monsters rushed for the said targets. This time, Roger was more scared because he knew he could not stop these attacks. First, Dragon HERO- Celestial struck Megarock Dragon with his broadsword and destroyed it. Then, Cerberus bit Roger and Fencer stabbed him, finally knocking him down. "Oh no!"

Darrell: 4000-Winner  
Roger: 0

Darrell's fellow classmates and teachers cheered for him. Darrell returned to me and Charlie. "Insane duel bro!" Charlie cheered. Darrell met his friend's knuckles.

"That was so awesome Darrell!" I cried. Darrell shrugged. "It was nothing."

"No, it was something. Your deck is powerful! You won without taking _1_ Life Point!"

Darrell blushed. "Aw shucks." Roger stood up. "That is okay!"

Everyone turned their attention to Roger. He smiled. "My boss will not be happy about this. Tim and I will return very soon. Roger retreated to the ship and Tim, driving the bulldozer, did the same. The ship then began its sail away from the academy.

"I wonder what that was about." Mrs. Quinn said.

"Mr. Silver, you have any ideas?" Mr. Greeter asked. But Rico didn't answer as he was deep in thought. _"There's no way. Did __**she **__send them?"_

"Mr. Silver? Are you okay? Mr. Silver!" Mr. Greeter yelled. Finally Rico snapped out of thought. "Oh! I am sorry. I was lost in thought. Anyway, I will look into what happened. For now, everyone, it's time for 5th period. Please go to your classes." As told, the students began making their way to their next class, with each teacher following them. Mr. Silver, Professor Wilkins and I were the only ones left. Professor Wilkins smiled and faced me. "It looks like our duel will be postponed."

I smiled. "I guess I can't defeat you now." Professor Wilkins laughed in joy. "Is that so? I guess we will see when we duel."

"Okay you two. Get back to class." Mr. Silver ordered.

"Sir!" Wilkins and I yelled in unison. We headed to our classes as Mr. Silver stayed back and looked at the ocean.

Author's Note: Another chapter done. I hope you like Darrell's deck. It is a Dragon HERO/Dragon deck. Zeke duels next chapter. More details about that next chapter. Please R&R.

**A couple of days passed since Darrell's duel and my roommates and I meet another Silfer Red whose power is incredible. Meanwhile, something else begins to happen elsewhere. Next Time: The Insect Wiz**

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

Dragon HERO- Celestial  
Level 4/LIGHT  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1800/DEF: 1300

This card is also treated as a Dragon-Type monster. This card is unaffected by the effects of monsters. Until the end of the Battle Phase, once per turn, you can discard 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand to increase this card's ATK by the discarded monster's level x100. When this card attacks with an ATK higher than the DEF of the defending monster, inflict the difference to your opponent.

Deck Acid  
Normal Spell

Discard any number of cards from your hand. Then send the same number of cards from the top of your deck to the graveyard.

Dragon HERO- Cerberus  
Level 3/DARK  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000

When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 level 3 or lower "Dragon HERO" from your hand. This card is also treated as a Warrior and Beast-Type monster.

Dragon HERO- Fencer  
Level 3/EARTH  
Warrior/?  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000

?

Roar Drain  
Equip Spell

Equip this only to a Dragon-Type monster. Reduce the ATK of your opponent's monsters by 300 for each Dragon-Type monster you control.

Rival Whimper  
Normal Spell

When one of your opponent's monster loses ATK, reduce the ATK of that monster to 0.

Dragon Expert  
Level ?/?  
?/Effect  
ATK: ?/DEF: ?

You can discard this card from your hand to activate a Trap card from your hand or deck. If you activate a Trap card from your deck, you cannot attack or set any cards during your next turn.

Dragon's Mirage  
Normal Trap

When a Dragon-Type monster you control is destroyed, Special Summon all Dragon-Type monsters that were destroyed this turn to your side of the field.

Author's extra note: I do not know Fencer's effect yet; that is why there is a question mark.


	13. Special Episode

Yugioh! GX: Nightmare Crisis  
Special Episode

Okay. I was doing some other stuff and I wanted to see any I received any reviews. So I got on my profile here on Fanfiction. I didn't get any reviews. But that is not why I am writing this. I recorded how many views I have on my "Nightmare Crisis" story and I've noticed that it goes up from time to time. Not to rush anybody…really, I'm not…but please review the chapter you read. You can even flame to death if you want. Um…I like to write these stories and I would love if you guys would review even just 1 of them. And I do know that you all are busy. I'm busy, but please, if you have _any _time, please review. Thank you all who read this and I apologize for sounding mean, I'm not trying to, and thank you all for already reviewed and all that will review in the future.


	14. Mechanized Damage

Yugioh! GX: Nightmare Crisis  
Chapter 14- Mechanized Damage

Charlie duels now. Enjoy!

I was walking through the forest, just taking in the nature part of being in a school. The spirits of Rukia and Momo were with me. They noticed that I wasn't myself.

"What's wrong Zeke?" Rukia asked.

"Nothing. I…" I looked at the keychain I always had around my neck. It was of a katana. "I think I was destined to create you guys."

"Destined? What do you mean Zeke?" Momo asked.

"I mean, I remember one time when I was young, I had this vision of sorts, or whatever, and I saw a woman give me this keychain."

"Why did she give it to you?"

"I don't know. The vision or memory is very faint. I was probably just born when I had it." The spirit of Ukitake suddenly appeared. Then, another spirit appeared next to him. This spirit was a tall, pale man. He had grey eyes and long brown hair tied in a long ponytail. He wore a straw hat, or a sakkat, and a pink, flowered ladies kimono, which drooped(If that is the past tense of drapes) across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform. He also had thin facial hair. He has an eye patch over his right eye.

Ukitake smiled. "Ah, Shunsui. What are you doing our here?"

Even though the spirit known as Shunsui was a spirit, he was still able to sit against the tree I had found and was relaxing on too.

"Relaxing. You know that Ukitake." Ukitake playfully laughed. "I guess you're right."

Shunsui looked at me and smiled. "What's going on Zeke?"

"Shh…he's thinking ." Momo said.

Shunsui raised a brow. "Wow. Really? I wonder what he's thinking about."

"Maybe we should leave him alone." Rukia said.

I snapped out of thought and shook my head. I smiled. "No, no. You guys don't have to. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be sulking. I'll talk to you guys later. Thanks."

Ukitake, Shunsui and Momo nodded and disappeared. Rukia smiled. "Idiot." And then she disappeared. I got up, stretched and turned to walk away, but I stepped back as I saw Ken Aero standing before.

"Whoa!"

"Oh sorry." Ken said.

"No problem. What's up?"

Ken smiled and revealed a Duel Disk from the bag his was carrying. "I challenge you to a duel!"

I was surprised. "Uh…what?"

"I've waited too long to defeat you. You are not leaving until we duel!"

I smiled. "I would love to duel, but I don't have my Duel Disk with me."

Ken smiled and pulled out another Duel Disk. "Yeah, I thought you might not have one, so here." Ken tossed the Duel Disk to me. "Okay…"

"Let's duel." Ken put on his Duel Disk and activated it. I followed. We inserted our decks. "DUEL!" Ken and I yelled. We drew 5 cards.

Zeke: 4000  
Ken: 4000

"I'll kick it off. I draw!" Ken draw as he drew a card. He smiled. "I set 1 monster face-down and end with this face-down card." A horizontal and vertical card appeared on Ken's side of the field.

"It's my turn. I draw!" I drew a card from my deck and looked at it. I smiled. _"Nobleman of Crossout? Nice." _I looked at my other cards in my hand. My hand contained **Fairy Meteor Crush, Momo Hinamori, Hidden Armory, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Soul Portal.**

"I activate Nobleman of Crossout. Say goodbye to your monster because it's going to the graveyard."

But I gasped as Ken activated his Trap card. "I thought you might try something like that, so I activated Magic Jammer to deactivate your Spell. And the cost you ask? It's just discard 1 measly card from my hand." Ken discarded a card and a seal appeared on my Spell card. As a result, it disappeared. But I wasn't discouraged. I grabbed another card from my hand.

"I activate Soul Portal. With this card, I can Special Summon any Soul Reaper from my hand. I choose Toshiro Hitsugaya(LV 6) in Attack Position." The little white haired kid with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair, wearing a standard sleeveless captain's _haori_ with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip, appeared. (ATK: 2400)

"Then I equip him with Fairy Meteor Crush. Get ready for some damage, Toshiro, attack Ken's face-down monster!"

Toshiro ran up to the unknown monster and kicked, revealing it. It was a mechanical jar. It suddenly started sucking Toshiro in. It did, destroying him, along with itself.

Ken: 2500

"This is one of my favorite cards, Cyber Jar! Now we draw 5 cards and I Special Summon any monsters I have and you summon any Soul Reapers you draw. The cards we summon must be level 4 or lower. And the rest of the cards we draw are added to our hands."

I smiled as I drew 5 cards. They were _**Yachiru Kusajishi, **__**12**__**th**__** Reaper, Sword Delusion, Reiatsu Reflection and Tatsuki Arisawa**_.

"I set 2 face-down, a human and a Soul Reaper." 2 horizontal cards appeared. **(Zeke's Hand: 5)** Ken raised a brow. "Hold on. A-a human? Yeah right. Now I draw 5 cards." Re drew 5 cards, looked at them, and frowned. "Why do I not get what I need…anyway, I set a monster." A horizontal card appeared.

"I end my turn." I said.

"Let's deal some damage. I draw!" Ken drew a card and smiled. "Alright! First, I activate Temple of the Kings." I gasped. "Oh no!"

Ken smiled. "Oh yes! Now I set 1 card face-down." An unknown appeared in front of Ken. But then it quickly rose. "The cool thing about my Spell is that any Trap card I set, I can activate on the very same turn."

I growled. "I-I know. I read Joey Wheeler's biography. He had trouble with winning in his duel against Odion."

Ken smiled. "I know. I read it too. Anyway, I activate Reversal Trap. For this entire turn, all increases and decreases in ATK and DEF are reversed. And now, I tribute my face-down monster to summon Cyber Dragon. Your monsters don't stand a chance!"

I instantly changed my mood. "Are you going to take that back?"

Ken looked at me in confusion. "What?"

"Don't call them monsters! Yachiru and Tatsuki are not monsters. Yachiru might be a Soul Reaper, but she was once human and Tatsuki is a human. Don't disrespect them again or I'll make you regret it!"

Ken was about to chuckle, but he saw that my eyes were full of anger. He gasped. "Oh man, he's cares about his cards. I never met anybody like that. He might care more about his cards than Jaden Yuki…and that's saying something."

"Are you done?" I asked.

"N-no. Say hello to Cyber Dragon(LV 5) in Attack Position." Ken's face-down monster disappeared and a silver, mechanical dragon appeared and roared, although it did not scare me. (ATK: 2100)

"Then I activate Double Summon to summon Exarion Universe(LV 4) in Attack Position." A half blue armored, half horse warrior with green skin appeared. On one arm, a blast cannon was armed and in the other, a blue and orange spear-like weapon was being held. (ATK: 1800)(Ken's Hand: 6)

"Then I attack your left face-down card with Exarion." Exarion ran up to the said target. Ken smiled. "Now I can decrease the ATK of Exarion by 400 to give him the ability to deal damage through defense. But if you remember, I activate Reversal Trap, switching the increases and decreases of ATK and DEF, which now applies. Instead of losing 400 ATK, Exarion _gains _400 ATK." (ATK: 2200)

Exarion slashed the target he was after and destroyed it. But not before it was destroyed. It was Yachiru. (DEF: 1200)

Zeke: 3000  
Ken: 2500

"Cyber Dragon, it's your turn!" Cyber Dragon let out a burst of energy, destroying my last remaining defense, Tatasuki. (DEF: 1500)

Ken threw 3 cards face-down and ended his turn. (Acid Trap Hole, Widespread Ruin and Metalmorph) (ATK: 1800)

I took a breath and drew a card. It was Zero Reaper. I smiled. "Okay. I summon Momo Hinamori(LV 4) in Attack Position." The short girl with the bun-shaped hair appeared. (ATK: 1400)

"Next, I discard Zero Reaper to reduce the ATK of any monster to 0. I choose…Cyber Dragon." I discarded a card and a large, zero-shaped contraption fell from the sky and constricted Cyber Dragon. (ATK: 0)

"Hitsugaya, attack the weakened Cyber Dragon!" Hitsgaya tried to ran up to the weakened dragon, but as soon as he tried to take a step, he exploded, surprising me.

"W-what the…?! Wh-what happened to Toshiro!?" I looked at Ken who was smiling. I growled. "Ken! W-what did you doooo!?"

"I just activated my Trap card, Widespread Ruin to destroy Hitsugaya, because he had the ATK." I growled. I looked at my hand. "I set 2 cards face-down and attack Cyber Dragon with Momo." 2 cards appeared behind Momo and she ran up to Cyber Dragon and kicked it, although it was not destroyed. With the force of the destruction, smoke appeared and caused Ken to get pushed back some. (Zeke's Hand: 2)

Ken: 1100

"I end my turn."

Ken smiled. "Why is Cyber Dragon's ATK still 0?"

"That's because I control Momo. Just try to destroy her." Ken kept his smile. "No offense, but I'll be glad to. I draw!" Ken drew a card from his deck.

Charlie and Darrell were hanging around the front of the academy. "Hey, where's Zeke?"

Darrell was drinking a liter of grape soda. He stopped and wiped his mouth. "I'm not sure. He wasn't in the room this morning."

"Where do you think he is?"

Darrell smiled. "I think I know where he is. Come on." Darrell was about to run off, but Charlie stopped him. "I know you're thinking he's in the cafeteria, but he's not." Darrell turned around. "What?"

"I already checked."

"Well, come on. We need to find him."

"Right." Charlie and Darrell ran off to try to find me.

Having some problems with the boat, Argon and the rest of them had to stop for a couple of days to fix it. They finally did and they made it to the dock of the city. "Come on Tommy."

Argon and Tommy walked off the boat and saw that a woman was standing there. Once she saw the little kid, she smiled. "Tommy! Sweetie!"

Tommy smiled and they both ran up to them and hugged each other. They separated and the mother looked at Argon. She smiled. "Thank you so much for taking care of my son for me."

Argon smiled. "No problem ma'am."

"Your son is a talented duelist. Before I graduate next year, I would love for Tommy to attend the academy and duel me. I know it'll be a great duel."

The mother thought for a minute. "I'm not sure. I'll think about it."

"Thank you."

"Come on son. Let's go home."

"Um, ma'am. Can I talk to your son for a second?"

"Oh, sure." The mother stepped to the side for a moment. Argon kneeled to Tommy. "Look kid. I know things weren't going great on the ride here, but you and Max did great against Ren and Tucker."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You did. And I'll be waiting for you next year. Make sure you're ready too." Tommy smiled. "Okay mister. I'll beat the pants off you." Argon chuckled. "Maybe. Just maybe."

Jamie was leaning against the boat railing and smiling. Then she looked around and frowned. "Hey Argon! Where did Max go?!" Argon looked up and frowned. "I'm not sure. Can you go find him?"

"Yeah. I'll be back." Jamie walked off to find Max. Tommy's mom walked up. "Okay Tommy. It's time to go."

"Okay." Tommy went to his mother's side. The mother smiled and looked at Argon. "Thank you again for keeping my boy safe. You might just see him again next year."

"I hope so."

"Come on son. Let's go."

"Okay. Bye mister!" Tommy waved goodbye as he and his mother walked off. Argon smiled and waved back. Once Tommy and his mother were out of sight, Argon looked in the direction Jamie went. "Where did that boy run off too?" Argon walked into the same direction Jamie went.

Ken drew a card from his deck. (Ken's hand: 3)

"I use Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards." Ken drew 2 cards and played one of them. "I activate Cost Down. I discard 1 card and the levels of my monsters are reduced by 2. And because they happened, I can summon Genesis Dragon(LV 4) in Attack Position." A red-skinned, white-bodied dragon appeared and roared. (ATK: 2200)

"Then I activate my face-down, Metalmorph and equip it to Genesis Dragon." A coat of metal appeared on Genesis Dragon. (ATK: 2500)

"As you saw, my dragon gained 300 ATK. Now, dragon, attack Momo!" Genesis Dragon shot out a stream of fire that struck Momo. And as it did, it grew stronger. (ATK: 3200)

The stream of fire destroyed Momo. "Ahh!"

Zeke: 600  
Ken: 1100

I was knocked back from the blast. "Ahr! W-why did I lose s-so much damage?"

Ken smiled. "During the Damage Step, Genesis gains half of Momo's ATK, thanks to my Metalmorph Trap."

Then Ken started to laugh. "A-and don't forget, since you don't control a Soul Reaper, Cyber Dragon gains all of its Attack Points back." I gasped as Cyber Dragon roared in strength. (ATK: 2100)

Ken smiled. "This is what I came to Duel Academy for Zeke. You were the one to give me my Dueling Soul. Thank you. But I must win. Cyber Dragon! Attack Zeke directly!" Cyber Dragon let out a stream of energy at me.

"Zeke!" Yelled Charlie and Darrell running towards me.

"Guys!"

Charlie looked at the incoming attack and gasped. "Zeke? Why are you dueling?!"

Darrell looked at my Life Points and gasped. "Charlie! He only has 600 Life Points left! He's going to lose!"

"What!?"

I looked at the oncoming attack in fear. "No way! I'm-I'm going to lose?"

Then the spirit of another Soul Reaper appeared next to me. Charlie gasped. "No way! That's a Duel Spirit!"

"Zeke." The spirit said.

"Huh? M-Mayuri!? What are you doing!?"

The spirit known as Mayuri smiled. "Now, now, now. You better revive Momo…or I'll kill you." With the last part said in a serious tone. I laughed playfully and then gasped in realization. I looked at my hand and saw a card that could save me. I smiled. "Thanks Mayuri."

"Do not make me come out again." Mayuri disappeared. I smiled. "Riight." I grabbed the card that could save me and discarded it. "Ken! I'm not out yet! I discard 12th Reaper to use her ability. By discarding her, I can Special Summon any Soul Reaper that was destroyed this turn. Since Momo was destroyed, I can Special Summon her." The spirit of a female researcher appeared and poured out some type of green liquid that was previously held in a bottle. Seconds later, the liquid formed into a person; specifically Momo. She kneeled in defense. (DEF: 700)

The stream of energy blasted and destroyed Momo. Ken smiled. "That was a great comeback. But you better win next turn. I end my turn." A card appeared behind Cyber Dragon. (Ken's Hand: 0)

I began panting. "H-he's right." I looked at my deck. "Deck, please help me." I closed my eyes and placed two fingers on my deck. Then I drew a card. But before I could see it, a voice caught everyone's attention.

"Charlie Machida!"

Charlie, Darrell and I turned around and saw a boy wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform. I gasped in shock. "Willis!?"

Willis frowned. "Oh. It's _you_."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Willis pointed to Charlie. "He owes me a duel."

"What? Charlie!" I yelled.

"Oohhh! I remember." Charlie went into his pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses. "I said if you found me, we would duel, didn't we?"

Willis activated the Duel Disk he already had on. Charlie smiled and activated the Duel Disk he had on. "DUEL!" The boys yelled. The two were right next to me and Ken.

Charlie: 4000  
Willis: 4000

"I'll end this duel quick. I draw!" Charlie drew a card from his deck. "I summon Circuit Joker(LV 2) in Attack Position." A mechanical joker that had electricity running through him appeared. He made that insane laugh all clowns and jokers make. But the laugh had a robotic tone to it. (ATK: 500)

"Then I activate Circuit Board." A large circuit board appeared behind Circuit Joker and hooked itself into the back of Joker. Charlie smiled. "When any "Circuit" or Machine-Type monster I control is destroyed, my opponent loses 500 Life Points. I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." 2 cards appeared behind Circuit Joker.

Willis smiled and drew a card. It was Soul of Fire. "Check this out. I activate Soul of Fire. I can send any FIRE monster I want from my deck and you lose half of its ATK." Willis scanned his deck and sent the card he wanted, but not before revealing it. "I choose Twin-Headed Fire Dragon." A large fireball emerged from the spell and struck Charlie. "Ahh!"

Charlie: 2900

"Luckily you can draw 1 card." Charlie smiled and drew a card. When he looked at it, he kept his smile.

"Now I summon Solar Flare Dragon in Attack Position." The Volvagia look-a-like appeared and roared. (ATK: 1500)

"Then I use Quick Summon to tribute my dragon for another summon. Come forth! Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch(LV 6) in Attack Position." Solar Flare Dragon disappeared and in a column of fire, an armored monarch wearing a blue and red cape appeared. (ATK: 2400)(Willis' Hand: 2)

"When Thestalos is Tribute Summoned, a random card from your hand is discarded and if it's a monster, you lose damage equal to its level x100. I choose that 3rd one from the left." Charlie looked at his last card and frowned. He showed it and discarded it. It was Battery Industrial Strength.

Willis smiled. "Industrial Strength, huh? That's a level 8, so you lose 800 Life Points." Thestalos conjured a fireball and threw it at Charlie. "Ahh!"

Charlie: 2100

"I end my turn with an attack. Go!" Thestalos conjured another fireball at shot it Circuit Joker. But as the fireball was coming towards it, Circuit Joker threw a dagger at Thestalos. Both monsters were destroyed, but only Charlie was knocked back. "Ahgr!"

Charlie: 200

Then the circuit board shot out a bolt of electricity at Willis. "Ow!"

Willis: 3500

Charlie smiled. "Don't tell me you forgot already. When my "Circuit" monsters are destroyed, you lose 500 Life Points. And if you want to know why your monarch was destroyed, Circuit Joker destroys any monster that attacks it. My Joker is still destroyed though."

"So?"

"So…I'm not done. I activate Voltage Force. When I take 1500 points of damage or more and my monster is destroyed, you lose 1500 Life Points." Willis gasped as a large thunder bolt from the sky struck Willis. "Ahhh!"

Willis: 2000

"I end my turn." Willis said as a card appeared on his side of the field. (Willis' Hand: 1) Charlie drew a card from his deck. (Charlie's hand: 3)

I was surprised. Charlie wasn't in the lead in Life Points, but in one turn, he reduced Willis' Life Points to 1600 AND destroyed his monster. Ken cleared his throat to get my attention. I turned back and saw Ken smiling. "I can tell you're impressed by Willis' power."

But I smiled back. "Actually, I'm impressed by my friend. He's very strong."

Ken frowned. "Well, that does not matter. You saved yourself this time, but it won't happen again. It's your turn."

I looked at the card I drew. It was Reaper's Domination. (Zeke's Hand: 2) I smiled. "Okay. I can win this duel. Ken! Let's continue!"

Author's Note: There goes another chapter. I decided on two simultaneous duels because: 1. I needed to write some more stuff and 2. I wanted to let Charlie duel too, since he hasn't since Episode 4. _That_ was a long time ago. Please R&R.

**Charlie and I continue our duels with Willis and Ken respectively. Willis has become stronger since we last dueled. But I know Charlie can win. And Ken is incredibly strong, too. Hopefully, I can win my duel too. After our duels, we find out that Chancellor Silver has an announcement to make, so we head over to the auditorium. I wonder what he has to say. Next Time: Mechanized Damage 2**

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

12th Reaper  
Level ?/DARK  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: ?/DEF: ?

During either player's turn, by discarding this card from your hand, you can Special Summon 1 "Soul Reaper" that was destroyed during that turn.

Sword Delusion  
Normal Trap

?

Reiatsu Reflection  
Continuous Trap

?

Tatsuki Arisawa  
Level 4/EARTH  
Warrior  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600

_A student at the Karakura High School, in the same class as Ichigo Kurosaki, her childhood friend and former karate partner._

Circuit Joker  
Level 2/LIGHT  
Machine/Effect  
ATK: 500/DEF: 500

This card can also be treated as a Fiend-Type monster. When this card is attacked, destroy the attacking monster. (This monster is still destroyed and Damage calculations are still applied.)

Circuit Board  
Continuous Spell

When a "Circuit" or Machine-Type monster is destroyed, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.

Voltage Force  
Normal Trap

When your "Circuit" or Machine-Type monster is destroyed and you take 1500 points of damage or more, inflict the amount of damage you took to your opponent.

Late author's note: Some of the cards at the card description section don't have effects because I don't know the effects yet and even if I did, the effects might change from now to when the cards are going to be in another duel. I will think of effects for the cards that have question marks, so please wait. Thanks!


	15. Mechanized Damage 2

Yugioh! GX: Nightmare Crisis  
Episode 15- Mechanized Damage 2

Part 2 of the 2 simultaneous duels. Who will win? Charlie and Zeke? Or Ken and Willis? Read on to find out! And thank you PotentialAuthor18 for reviewing my story. Please continue to.

In the city where Argon, Jamie and Max reunited Tommy with his mother, Jamie was walking around town trying to find Max. She was over in the park when she heard an explosion. "Huh? Wh-what was that sound!?" Jamie ran further and stopped and gasped at what she saw. She saw that was Max in a duel. His opponent smiled. "That was a good attack, but I wanted that to happen. Wanna know why? I activate my Trap card, Damage Condenser. I can discard 1 card to Special Summon any monster from my deck with ATK equal to or less than the damage that I took."

Max gasped at what he just heard. "No way! That means you can summon a monster with 3000 ATK or more!"

Jamie heard Max and her eyes widened. "3000!? What did Max get himself into!?"

Max's opponent smiled. "Since I took 3000 points of damage, I'll summon Heavy Mech Support Platform(LV 3) in Defense Position." A red, white and black...support platform ship appeared. (DEF: 500)

Max became surprised. "What!? Why summon that monster when you could summon something _much_ stronger?"

The opponent grinned. "You'll soon find out."

Max frowned. "Whatever. I set 3 cards face-down and end my turn." 3 cards appeared behind Max's monster. Then his monster suddenly shattered. The opponent shook his head. "You told me you're one of the best at Duel Academy. By the looks of things, you were lying." Max just ignored his opponent. His opponent shrugged and drew a card and quickly played it. "I activate Machine Duplication. Because I control my Heavy Mech, I can Special Summon 2 more from my deck." And as the opponent said, two more heavy Mech Support Platforms appeared. (ATK: 500)x2

"Then I tribute them all to summon Moisture Creature(LV 9) in Attack Position." The three machines disappeared and a wisp-like creature holding a technological drill in one hand and a closed umbrella in the other appeared. (ATK: 2800)

"And when Moisture Creature is summoned through _3_ monsters, all Spell and Trap cards my opponent controls are destroyed." Max gasped as the moisture creature used its drill to destroy his face-down cards.

But Max smiled. "Sorry, but you destroyed my Light Speed Warp, which when destroyed, I can Special Summon an "Alien" monster from my deck. I choose Alien Hunter(LV 4) in Defense Position." The armored alien hunter appeared and kneeled. (DEF: 800)

Moisture Creature attacked and destroyed Alien Hunter. "I end my turn."

"I'm about to end this." Max said. He drew a card. "I activate Pot of Greed." Max drew 2 cards and looked at the options. His hand was **Alien Dog, "A" Cell Scatter Burst and Mysterious Triangle**. Max smiled.

"I summon Alien Dog(LV 4) in Attack Position." An alien dog appeared. (ATK: 1500)

"Then I activate "A" Cell Scatter Burst. With this, I can destroy Alien Dog and your monster gains 4 "A" Counters." Alien Dog exploded and 4 balls of light attached themselves to Moisture Creature. (A-Counters: 4)

"Next, I activate Mysterious Triangle. I can destroy any monster with an "A" Counter and Special Summon an "Alien" monster from my deck." The balls of lights began to shine brighter until Moisture Creature exploded. Max searched his deck and added the card he wanted to his hand. "Next, I Special Summon Alien Shocktrooper(LV 4) in Attack Position." The 4-legged, black armored alien appeared. It was carrying a sword. (ATK: 1900)

The opponent's eyes widened as he looked at his Life Points. They were only 1700. "N-no!"

Max smiled. "I guess I _wasn't _lying. Alien Shocktrooper, attack directly!" The 4-legged alien ran up to his target and sliced hi, causing him to get knocked back onto his rear. "No!"

Max: ?-Winner  
Opponent: 0

"How could I lose? I was so close!"

Max walked up to the kid. "A deal's a deal. Give me my money that you owe me."

"You're lucky you're going back to Duel Academy." The kid mumbled as he pulled out five dollars from his pocket and handed it to Max. Max grabbed it, counted it and smiled. "Good. Now get out of here!"

The kid growled and walked off.

"What were you doing Max?" Jamie asked.

Max turned around and saw Jamie with her hands on her hips. Max turned his head to the side. "N-nothing. I was dueling."

"What kind of deal did you and that kid make?"

"Nothing."

But before Jamie could respond, Argon approached them. "I finally found you guys. Come on, we need to start heading back."

"Right." Jamie said. With Max in the lead, the three friends headed back to the ship and started their way back to the academy.

Charlie and I were still dueling against Willis and Ken, respectively. It was my turn. I drew and it was Reaper Domination. The other card in my hand was Hidden Armory.

"Okay. I activate Reaper Domination. I can destroy any monster on the field but you gain 1000 Life Points." A soul reaper wearing a black robe and carrying a sword appeared. He ran up to Genesis Dragon and sliced and destroyed it. Ken was still rejuvenated.

Zeke: 600  
Ken: 2100

I smiled. "I get something else. I can draw 3 cards." I drew 3 cards and looked at them. They were Soul Heart, Spiritual Pressure and Double Attack.

"The downside of this card is that I lose 500 Life Points because I don't control a "Soul Reaper"." The same reaper that destroyed Genesis Dragon struck me.

Zeke: 100

I smiled. "I activate Soul Heart. This card allows me to Special Summon Toshiro back from my graveyard and then it increases his ATK by 500." Toshiro just suddenly appeared and grew stronger. (ATK: 2900)

Ken smiled. "Too bad. He doesn't have enough ATK to defeat me."

I smirked, knowing he'll love what I was about to do. I grabbed one of the cards in my hand and put it in my Spell and Trap Card Zone. "I equip Spiritual Pressure to Toshiro." I did and a few seconds went by without anything happening. Ken looked confused. "Um…nothing happened. What's the point of playing th…" But Ken was interrupted as Cyber Dragon and Exarion Universe were being forced to kneel to their knees, Cyber Dragon laying down almost and Exarion's horse being forced on its 4 legs. (ATK: 0)(ATK: 0)

Ken gasped as he saw his monsters weakened. "Wh-what the…!? What happened to my monsters!?"

I smiled. "Don't worry. I'll explain. You see, my Spell card, Spiritual Pressure allows Toshiro to reduce the ATK of every monster on my opponent's field to 0. The monsters' levels must lower than Toshiro's."

Ken was about to get mad, but instead, he smiled. "I must say. I'm impressed."

"You'll definitely be when I win the duel with my next attack. Speaking of, Toshiro, attack Cyber Dragon!" Toshiro ran up to Cyber Dragon and tried to kick him. But instead, a large explosion occurred and every single monster and Soul Reaper was destroyed.

"What!? What happened to the field!? Your monsters and my Soul Reaper are gone!"

Ken smiled. "Oh that? Well, I activate Total Explosion. When my opponent attacks, I can destroy all monsters on the field and, for you, all Soul Reapers."

"Then that means I'll be defenseless!"

Ken smiled. "That's right. I draw!" Ken drew a card and smiled. "Okay. I summon Abyss Soldier(LV 4) in Attack Position." A blue, humanoid whale carrying a golden trident appeared. (ATK: 1800)

"Let's end this! Abyss Soldier, attack Zeke directly!" Abyss Soldier ran up to stab me, but I discarded a card and a little brown fur ball with hands and feet and big eyes appeared and was stabbed and destroyed instead. I smiled. "Sorry, but I'm not out yet! I discarded Kuriboh to negate all damage I was going to take."

"What!? Do you ever lose?!"

I smiled. "I don't intend on that when I duel. Now, I think it is my turn. I draw!" I drew a card from my deck and smiled. "Just what I need. I activate Pot of Greed." I drew 2 cards and quickly played one of them. "I summon Rukia Kuchiki(LV 4) in Attack Position." The short, bob-styled hair Soul Reaper appeared.

"Next, I activate Power Heist. I can double the ATK of Rukia until the End Phase." (ATK: 3400)

"Now, Rukia, attack Abyss Soldier!" Rukia ran up to the humanoid whale and kicked him, destroying him.

Zeke: 100  
Ken: 500

Ken began to chuckle. "That was a good attempt, but once my turn comes about, there's no way I won't be able to summon a monster with at least 1800 attack points."

But I smiled back with confidence. "No, I'm not sure about that."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Power Heist has another ability. When Rukia destroys a monster by battle, my opponent loses ATK equal to her ATK."

Ken gasped and widened his eyes as Rukia ran up to him and kicked him, causing him to be pushed back a few feet.

"Ah!"

Zeke: 100-Winner  
Ken: 0

Charlie and Darrell, who were watching me, began to cheer. "Way to go bro!" Darrell yelled.

"Nice work! Now it's my turn to win!" Charlie said. His hand contained **Dian Keto the Magic Wizard, Circuit Cerberus and Circuit Cables.**

Charlie smiled. "I summon Circuit Cerberus(LV 3) in Attack Position." A mechanical Cerberus with three heads appeared and roared. (ATK: 1300)(Think of the Cerberus from Hercules, except mine is a machine)

"Next, I equip them with Circuit Cables." A pair of jumper cables appeared and Cerberus grabbed them with two of their mouths. "My Spell gives my beast 300 ATK and a nice ability, but since you don't have a monster, I'll skip it for now. Cerberus, attack Willis directly!" Circuit Cerberus(ATK: 1600) ran up to Willis, but he smiled and played his Trap card.

"I activate my trap card, A Rival Appears! Now I can Special Summon Flame Manipulator(LV 3) in Defense Position." A blue haired, dark-skinned boy wearing a sleeveless, purple shirt and blue pants appeared and kneeled. (DEF: 1000)

"Circuit Cerberus, attack your new target!" The said beast ran up to the boy and ate him. The jumper cables struck Willis and electrocuted him. "Ahh!"

"If you can listen, Circuit Cables deals 500 points of damage to you when the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle."

Charlie: 200  
Willis: 1000

Willis smiled. "It won't matter. I'll take my turn and win."

"Not quite. I activate Dian Keto the Magic Wizard. I gain 1000 Life Points." A warming sensation covered Charlie.

Charlie: 1200

"I end my turn."

Willis laughed. "I couldn't defeat your friend before, but I can defeat you! I draw!" Willis drew a card and played it. "I activate Pot of Greed." Willis drew 2 cards and smiled. "YES! I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 4 in Attack Position." A medium-sized metallic bird with red eyes appeared. (ATK: 1600)

"Next, I activate Double Level Up! It's kind of like Level Up!, except I can level my dragon up twice. So I send my Level 4 dragon to the graveyard to Special Summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8 from my deck regardless of Summoning Conditions." Horus disappeared and a much larger form of it appeared and roared. (ATK: 3000)

Charlie gasped at the large dragon flying in front of him. "Uh-oh. I might be in trouble."

Willis started laughing. "Yes! Yes! Horus! Attack Circuit Cerberus!" Horus let out a stream of dark energy at Circuit Cerberus.

"Charlie! Do something!" I yelled.

Charlie looked at his graveyard and smiled. "Hm…that might work." A card shot out of Charlie's graveyard and into his hand. "Listen! By removing Dian Keto the Magic Wizard from my graveyard from play, my Life Points are doubled."

"What!?" Dian Keto appeared. Except this one had a wizard's outfit on and was carrying a wand. Dian Keto waved her wand and rejuvenated Charlie right before the dark energy struck Cerberus and destroyed it. The circuit board electrocuted Willis. "Ahh!"

Charlie: 1000(1200*2= 2400-1400)  
Willis: 100

"Noo! Why are you and your friends so persistent!? Willis cried.

"I take it that it is my turn." Charlie looked at his deck and frowned. "Okay. Come on deck. I need some help. I…DRAW!" Charlie drew a card and looked at it. He smiled. "Thanks deck! I activate Circuit Mechanism Dragon's ability. "I have to remove from play 3 "Circuit" cards from my graveyard. Remember, Circuit Joker, Circuit Cables and Circuit Cerberus." Circuit Joker, the jumper cables and Cerberus appeared and then a large mechanical dragon with grey claw tips, yellow and grey skin and wings appeared. Spiked horns were all along one of its mechanical arm. On its other arm was a saw blade. It roared.

Then Mechanism Dragon ate the three cards and was charged with energy. (ATK: 3000)

Willis smiled. "Sorry, but our monsters have the same ATK. They'll both destroy each other."

Charlie smiled. "That's fine. Circuit Mechanism Dragon gains 500 ATK for each "Circuit" card I control besides itself, so with Circuit Board, my dragon gains 500 ATK." Mechanism Dragon roared as it became stronger." (ATK: 3500). "Circuit Mechanism Dragon, attack Horus the Black Flame Dragon!"

Willis was confused. "No. No!"

The said dragon let out a stream of light energy at Horus, resulting in its destruction.

Charlie: 1000  
Willis: 500

Charlie smiled. "And now the effect of Circuit Cables activates. You lose 500 Life Points."

Willis smiled. "But how!?"

Charlie smiled. "During either player's turn, my dragon allows me to use the effect of any "Circuit" cards that is either removed from play or in my graveyard. And the cool thing about that is that I can use that effect at any point during a turn. That is including when I destroy a monster by battle." Wires from the circuit board emerged from Charlie's graveyard and electrocuted Willis. "NO!"

Charlie: 1000-Winner  
Willis: 0

Darrell and I began to cheer. "Nice one, bro!" I cried.

"That's the way to sock it to him!" Darrell yelled.

Willis growled. "That's it! I'll be sure to defeat you both next time!" Willis stomped off with great anger. My friends and I, including Ken, all laughed. "I guess he didn't learn his lesson when I defeated him." I said.

"I guess not."

"Hey. That was an awesome duel!" Ken said, holding out his hand. I smiled. "Thanks. You too pal. Trust me, I thought I was going to lose for a second there. Many times too!" I accepted the handshake.

"Well, you'll be glad to know that I'm still going to look for my Dueling Soul. Even when I was dueling you, I didn't sense it."

"Well, I know you'll find out."

"Thanks. I'll see you three later!" Ken waved goodbye and walked off.

"Now to find out what to do now." Charlie said.

Rico was in his office working on some paperwork. He scratched. "I must get this done. Things are going to be ruined if they are not done!" Rico grabbed a piece of paper and compared them. It was a picture of Charlie. "What is so special about this boy? Does he have something that we need?"

Then the door opened and Mr. Greeter and Mrs. Quinn walked in. "Sir. We need to talk to you." Mrs. Quinn said. Rico looked up and widened his eyes. He quickly gathered the pieces of paper and put them in one of the drawers. He cleared his throat. "Y-yes. Yes! What is it?"

"Well sir…it's just that…you said you would make an announcement about taking a field trip to Phoenix, Arizona today."

"Ah yes. The announcement. I will gather everyone. You are dismissed."

"Sir!" Mr. Greeter and Mrs. Quinn said in an unison. They bowed and left the room. Rico opened the drawer and grabbed the piece of paper with Charlie's picture on it. "I must find out what his role in this is." Rico placed the picture back into the drawer, closed it and pressed a button on his microphone. The intercom then came on. "Attention everyone! Please report to the auditorium! I have an important announcement to make. Please report to the auditorium."

Outside, my friends and I were listening. "Please report to the auditorium!" The intercom yelled out again. Darrell raised a brow. "An announcement? I wonder what Chancellor Silver wants."

"Come on, we're about to find out." Charlie said. Charlie, me, Darrell and Ken all headed to the auditorium.

The entire student body and the staff all headed to the auditorium and found their seats. Chancellor Silver was the last one to arrive. When he did, he directly went to the mic on the stage. "Attention everyone! Like I said a few minutes ago, I have an announcement to make."

The approaching announcement made some of the students start to talk amongst themselves about what it could be. Rico let it go on for just a couple of seconds before quieting them down. The students became quiet and Rico began to talk. "As you all remember, Mr. Greeter and Mrs. Quinn here dueled a few days ago to see where we would go on a field trip. The reason why we are going on a field trip is, in case you either forgot, didn't know or whatever the case may be, that our very own Jamie Equate, who is actually away right now, will be dueling any Professor of her choice. The reason we do that is so that, 1. You all can see what you can gain here at Duel Academy as a duelist, 2. So that you all can understand that challenges will be placed in front of you. We will leave around 10:00 tomorrow morning."

I smiled. "I can't wait! I mean, we're going to Phoenix, Arizona!"

Darrell smiled. "It was about time! I was waiting to get away from this place."

"Isn't this exciting Charlie!?" I asked my friend. But he was lost in thought. "Charlie?"

"Phoenix, Arizona. Why do we have to go there?" Charlie asked himself with a sad tone.

"Um…earth to Charlie!" I yelled. Charlie snapped out of his trance. "Huh? Oh! Sorry. Did you say something?"

"Uh, yeah. But forget about it. W-what were you thinking about?"

"Um…nothing."

"What do you think Ken?" Darrell asked.

Ken smiled. "I think it's a good idea. We get to see some new duelists!"

"Yeah. And I get to see Jamie duel." I said to myself.

"Make sure to be ready tomorrow. I don't want anyone getting left behind. It'll get very lonely here by yourself. Thank you." The students started to clap and cheer as Rico left the stage and then the auditorium. Mr. Greeter then walked up to the mic. "Okay everyone. You all are dismissed." Mr. Greeter then left the auditorium. Group by group, the students began leaving.

Far away from Duel Academy, on an island, there was a big medieval palace-like building. It had a Great Hall, 10 Kitchens, 10 Chambers, or bedrooms, 10 Garder Robes, or bathrooms, a Wine cellar, a Dungeon, a Parlor Rooms (a room to relax and socialize), a Court Yard and a War Room.

In the Great Hall, a crimson-hooded figure with the symbol of a Chinese dragon on the back, was sitting on a throne.

A cloaked figure wearing a lighter shade of red than the crimson-hooded figure walked in and bowed in front of the figure sitting in the throne. "Sire. I have some interesting news that you might find intriguing."

"Really? What is it?" The figure asked with such a deep voice.

"I have found out that Duel Academy is going to Phoenix, Arizona tomorrow."

"Really? That _is _intriguing."

"What do we now Sire?"

"We head to Phoenix also."

"No ma'am. You stay here. _I'll _go to Phoenix."

"No. I'll send the others. I just want to see how everything starts. And once we initiate our plan, _no one _will stand in my way of what I desire! Bwahaha! Hahahah!"

Author's Note: There goes another chapter. Zeke and Charlie win and we find out that Duel Academy is finally heading to Phoenix, where things will most definitely get more interesting. And we introduced the Master and an unnamed figure. Who are they? And are there more mysterious figures like the Master says there are? Please read on to find out. Please R&R.

**Argon, Jamie and Max returns to Duel Academy just in time to join the rest of the academy. The three still have to tell Rico about what happened on the boat. How will he take it? Oh, and two mysterious figures appear on the boat to Phoenix and things become intense and serious. Next Time: Off to Phoenix **

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

Soul Heart  
Normal Spell

Special Summon 1 "Soul Reaper" from your graveyard and increase its ATK by 500.

Spiritual Pressure  
Equip Spell

Equip only to a Soul Reaper. All monsters on your opponent's side of the field whose levels are lower than the equipped Soul Reaper's; reduce those monsters' ATK to 0. This effect is effective as long as the equipped Soul Reaper is face-up on the field.

Total Explosion  
Normal Trap

When your opponent's monster attacks, destroy every monster on the field.

Circuit Cerberus  
Level 3/LIGHT  
Beast/Effect  
ATK: 1300/DEF: 200

This card is also treated as a Machine-Type monster. When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap cards. At the end of the Battle Phase, for each Spell and Trap card on your opponent's side of the field, you can choose to inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent.

Circuit Cables  
Equip Spell

Equip only to a "Circuit" or Machine-Type monster you control. Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 300. Once per turn, you can destroy 1 monster on the field. If you do, you cannot attack with any monsters with 2000 ATK or more. When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.

Dian Keto the Magic Wizard  
Normal Spell

Increase your Life Points by 1000. When this card is in your graveyard, during either player's turn, you can remove it from play to double your Life Points.

Circuit Mechanism Dragon  
Level 10/LIGHT  
Machine/Effect  
ATK: ?/DEF: ?

You can Special Summon this card from your hand by removing any number of "Circuit" and/or Machine-Type monsters from your graveyard from play. For each monster removed with this effect, increase this card's ATK by 1000. For each "Circuit" card you control besides this one, this card gains 500 ATK. At any point during either player's turn, the controller of this card can activate the effect(s) of a "Circuit" card that is in this card's controller's graveyard or removed from play. Once per turn, you can destroy 1 monster on the field and inflict 1000 points of damage to the controller of that monster. If you do, this card cannot attack this turn.


	16. Off to Phoenix

Yugioh! GX: Nightmare Crisis  
Episode 16- Off to Phoenix

No proper duel in this chapter. And starting this chapter, things are going to start to get interesting. Enjoy!

It was the day after Rico made the announcement that the entire academy was going to Phoenix, Arizona. It was the morning and everyone was getting ready to go. The boats haven't arrived yet, so that gave the students and teachers who weren't ready more time to get ready.

Charlie, Darrell and I were in our rooms, getting ready. Well, Darrell and I were; Charlie was…actually he wasn't in the room.

"Hey, Darrell, where's Charlie? Did he go outside?" I asked.

Darrell shrugged. "Don't know. I didn't see him. He was in here just a few seconds ago."

"I know. That's what I thought. He's probably outside. I'll go see." I put down my suitcase that I was holding and headed outside. There, I saw Charlie leaning on the railing. "What's wrong buddy?" I asked. Charlie turned his head to me and smiled. He looked back forward. "Nothing."

"Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be inside getting ready?"

Charlie remained quiet for a second. Then he spoke. "Zeke, why did Mrs. Quinn have to pick Phoenix to be where we would go for a field trip?"

"What? Well…I mean…I'm not sure. Why does that matter? W-what happened in Phoenix?"

"I-I-nothing. I just never ever want to go back to that place for the rest of my left." Charlie pushed me aside and ran off. "Charlie! Come back!"

I headed inside and Darrell was drinking a 2-liter bottle of grape soda. I frowned. "Don't you ever eat?"

Darrell put down the soda and wiped his mouth. "Yeah. Just not as much as I drink. Anyway, what's wrong with Charlie? Did you talk to him?"

I kept my frown. "Yeah. I think something happened in Phoenix."

"Really? What?"

"I'm not sure. He wouldn't tell me and just ran off."

"Well, whatever it is, we'll get through it together."

I sighed. "I hope you're right."

Darrell smiled. "Of course I'm right! Now, come on, we need to finish getting ready. We don't want everyone leaving without us, do we?"

I smiled. "Right."

Darrell and I continued to finishing packing for the field trip, even though I was still worried about my friend.

Having already finished packing, Ken and Kobe decided to have a friendly duel. It had already started and Ken was in the lead with 2800 Life Points, 2 face-down cards, no monsters and no cards in his hand. On the other hand, Kobe had 1150 Life Points, no cards face-down and 1 card in his hand. It was his turn and he drew a card from his deck. He smiled. "Nice. You're done for Ken. I activate Graceful Charity. I draw 3 cards but I lose 2 cards afterwards." Kobe drew 3 cards and easily discarded 2. "I remove the two Insect monsters I discarded from play to Special Summon Doom Dozer(LV 8) in Attack Position." Kobe pocketed two cards that shot out of his graveyard. Then a large centipede with a pink belly and a black back appeared. It had two long nose tentacles. (ATK: 2800)

"Then I use Heavy Storm to destroy your only face-down card. This duel's almost over Ken!"

Ken just crossed his arms and smiled. But before the fierce storm occurred, Charlie walked past, catching Ken's attention. "Charlie? What's up with you?" Ken gathered his cards and deactivated his Duel Disk, causing the duel to end without a result.

**Duel: No Result **

Ken ran up to Charlie. "Hey man! What's up?"

"Hey! What are you doing!? We're not done!" Kobe yelled. But Ken ignored him and continued talking with Charlie. "What's wrong man?"

"Nothing man." Charlie walked away. Ken sighed as Kobe walked up to him. "Hey! We weren't finished!"

"We'll duel later." Ken was about to walk away but Kobe stopped him. "Wait! You were going to lose. Why would you want to duel me again?"

Ken groaned and grabbed the top card of his deck and showed it to Kobe, who was shocked. "N-no way! Ring of Destruction!? That would have tied us!"

"That's right. I'll see you on the boat." And with that, Ken left Kobe, who had a surprised face. When Ken was out of sight, Kobe smiled. "That's fine. We'll duel again." Kobe put his interlocked hands behind his head and walked away.

About 10 minutes later, the entire student body along with the staff and teachers were at the docks, ready to leave. Mr. Greeter was the first to ask, "Does anyone know where Chancellor Rico is?"

The students who were listening shook their heads. "No sir." Said a student.

"Don't worry. I'll go get him." Mrs. Quinn offered.

Mr. Greeter smiled. "Thanks Mary."

Mary nodded and headed to Rico's office.

It took about 5 minutes to get there. In the office, Rico was on the phone. "So we are heading to Phoenix in a few minutes. It should take us a day or 2 to get there. Do you want to meet?"

"No." Said a deep-voiced figure. "I don't want them to find out. Just complete whatever you are going to Phoenix for and drop by for a visit before you leave."

"But I organized this trip so that I..." But Rico was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I will have to talk to you later. I have some company."

"Fine. Report back later."

"Right. Goodbye for now." By the time Rico hung up the phone, Mary had already walked in the room. She bowed and stood up. "Sir, who were you talking to?"

Rico chuckled. "Well, I hope you won't tell, but I was talking to one of my old colleagues from college. It's been such a long time; it was great to talk to each other." Mary smiled, not knowing the truth. Moving that situation aside, Mary smiled. "Sir. The boats are almost here. We are all ready to go."

"Okay. Thank you. I'll be out there in a minute."

"Okay sir." Mary bowed again and left the room. When it was safe, Rico opened his drawer and pulled out the picture of Charlie. "Hmm…I need to see who this kid is. That Circuit deck is something else."

A memory started playing in Rico's mind. (**A/N:** The following memory is what happened during the duel before Zeke arrived, just to let you all know if you wouldn't understand).

_A proctor smiled. "Are you ready Mr. Machida?"_

_Charlie smiled. "Ready to what?" _

"_To lose. It's my turn. I draw!" The proctor drew a card and smiled. "Okay, okay. This might work." But Charlie chuckled, getting his proctor's attention. _

"_Not if I have anything to say about it. I activate Drop Off. With this Trap, you have to discard the card you discarded." The proctor looked at the card he drew, smiled and discarded it._

"_Not a problem. I activate my face-down card, Lightforce Sword. This card would remove from play a random card from your hand, but since you only have 1 card, that's the card."_

_Charlie was carefree as he pocketed the only card in his hand. The proctor was excited as he revealed his other Trap card. "I activate Reckless Greed. I can draw 2 cards. The downside is that I can't draw for the next 2 turns. But I have a feeling, Mr. Machida…that I won't need those two turns."_

_Charlie smirked. "I was just about to say that too."_

_The proctor growled. "Okay. I have to teach you a lesson. I activate Monster Reborn to bring back the monster you so graciously sent to the graveyard, Despair from the Dark(LV 8)!" A large shadowy figure appeared. It appeared to have hair and two horns and two purple hands. (ATK: 2800) _

_The audience gasped at the powerful monster. Not only that but Charlie only had 2000 Life Points left. The proctor smiled. "Despair from the Dark, attack the young duelist directly. Sorry youngster, try again next year." Despair from the Dark readied it fist. Despair launched its fist at Charlie but he was just calm and pocketed a card. A red and black armored warrior with long white hair tied in a ponytail appeared and shielded Charlie from the shadow's attack. Despair returned to the proctor's side of the field. _

"_H-how did you survive the attack!?"_

_Charlie pulled out the card from his pocket and showed it to the proctor. "Say hello to Necro Guardna. I can remove this card from play from my graveyard to negate any attack."_

_The proctor smiled. "Okay. I end my turn."_

_Elsewhere, in a different building, a brown-haired man wearing a dark blue blazer and a silver gauntlet was watching the duels going on at the Kaiba Dome through a TV. Specifically, he was watching Charlie. The man smiled. "Well, well, well. He has a unique deck. Let's see how he gets through this._

_Charlie drew a card from his deck. "Okay. I summon Circuit Ranger(LV 4) in Attack Position." A security humanoid-like robot wearing a policeman's hat and carrying a beat-stick appeared. (ATK: 1500)_

"_Circuit Ranger's special ability lets me discard 1 "Circuit" monster to remove any monster on the field from play. Say bye-bye to your Despair from the Dark." Circuit Ranger waved the beat-stick in the air and a portal opened up and sucked Despair into it, sending it to a different dimension._

"_Circuit Ranger, attack Professor Gera directly!" Circuit Ranger ran up to Gera and started to beat him with its beat-stick. "Ow, ow, ow!" Ranger returned to Charlie._

_Charlie: 2000  
Gera: 1100_

"_I end my turn." _

Rico stared at the picture for another minute. "Going to Phoenix should help me find out what I need to find out." Rico put the picture back and closed the drawer. He stood, fixed his blazer and headed outside to meet the school.

When Rico arrived, everyone smiled. "I am sorry I am late you guys. I was just talking to an age-old friend. Now are you all ready to go?"

"You guys didn't expect to leave without the main reason, did you?" Asked a voice. Everyone turned around and was surprised but happy at the same time. For me, I was surprised. Rico smiled. "Ah, Mr. Rime, Mrs. Equate, and Mr. Lipton! Welcome back!"

"Jamie…" I said to myself.

The three walked up to everyone. "How did you guys' trip fare?" Mrs. Quinn asked.

"It went…well." Jamie said.

"Wait! When did you guys get back?!" I asked. Max scoffed at the fact that I just blurted out a question, Argon smirked and Jamie giggled. The latter answered as she pointed to the location of the academy's beach. "We asked the captain to drop us off over there…"

"Just to give you all a surprise." Argon finished, doing so with a smile.

Some of the students cheered as if it was a magic trick. Rico calmed them all down. "Okay, okay. Welcome back you three. We need to get on the sea. Let's go everyone!"

As commanded, the entire student body and the teachers and staff boarded the 3 boats until all who were left was Rico, Argon, Jamie and Max.

"Sir. We need to talk to you." Argon said, changing his facial expression to a serious one. Rico noticed and frowned. "What's wrong? You rarely get serious or worried. You tend to mess with your opponents and people." Rico saw that Argon nodded and looked at Jamie and Max, which the latter of turned his head to the side.

"Okay. Even though it seems important, it will have to wait until we are on the way to Phoenix."

"Yes sir!" Argon and Jamie said with a bow. But Max wasn't the same. "What!? But sir! We need to talk about it now!"

Jamie nudged Max to be quiet, which he did. Rico smiled. "Do not worry Max. I will make sure we talk before we arrive in Phoenix."

Max began to pout. "Fine!" And then he just stomped all the way onto the boat. Instead of laughing like he usually would at Max's behavior, Rico frowned because he had looked at Jamie and Argon, who were frowning. He sighed. "It's serious this time, isn't it?"

Argon responded by nodding his head.

"Okay. We'll talk later. For now, let's get on the boat."

"Right." Jamie said. And with that, the three walked onto the boat and the entire academy waited a few minutes before sailing off.

About an hour went by when I, who was on the boat for Slifer Reds, emerged from my room and headed down to the buffet area. Since I have not left my room since we set sail, I was curious about the types of food that were going to be serving. I arrived at the tables and my mouth started drooling. I saw varieties of food. I mean, I saw Chinese food, Jamaican food, Asian food, American food; basically the works. I suddenly just grab a plate and pile my plate high with food, food, food!

Darrell then walked up laughing. "Ahaha! You and me, bro! We're the same, but we're opposites. I like to drink until I explode and you like to eat until you explode."

I turned around, food stuffed in my mouth. I tried to swallow it but when I did, I started choking. "Wh-I-Darr..Darrell! I need…I-I-I'm choking! I-I'm choking! H-help m-me!"

Darrell laughed for a second before helping me. It took a minute before I stopped choking. I was panting. "Oh-oh boy!"

"You might want to stop eating so much." Darrell said with a smirk. I gave one back and looked around. "Hey, where's Charlie?"

"Back in the room. He's still upset about going to Phoenix."

"Really? Let's go talk to him."

"Right." Darrell and I headed back to the room, hoping to cheer up our friend.

An hour and a half went by and Rico was in his room when the door opened. It was Jamie, Max and Argon. Rico looked up and frowned. "I guess it's time to talk huh? Come in." The three took a seat after closing the door and Rico started the soon-to-be long conversation.

"So what happened?"

"Two guys acted like they were stranded and when they boarded, they said they wanted to blow up Duel Academy." Argon started to explain.

Rico became shocked. "What!?"

"Then, they shot the security guards. They were about to shoot Max and that kid Tommy." Jamie continued.

"What were the two guys' names?"

"Tucker and Ren." The names of the two guys shocked Rico, making his eyes widened. "Excuse me?! Tucker and Ren!?"

"Yes sir. Do…you…know them?"

"Uh…n-no. I j-just…no. I would talk to you and Max about leaving the academy and following Argon without permission Jamie, but there is no time for that. I will deal with that later. We need to focus on Ren and Tucker. Did they tell you the reason they wanted to blow up Duel Academy?"

Jamie shook her head. "No sir. They did say it was orders."

"Orders? Like from a higher-up. Hmm…this is most troublesome. If what you three are saying is true, Duel Academy may just be in trouble."

"That's not all sir." Argon said. Rico looked up at Argon with a raised eyebrow. "Really? What else happened?"

"Well, Tucker and Ren dueled Max and Tommy."

"Really?" Rico looked at Max who was looking down. "Is that true?"

"Yeah."

"And they lost."

Rico looked at Argon in shock. "They lost? I am…most surprised. Tommy seemed to have held his own against his duel with Zeke as you told me Jamie. And Max, he's the 5th best. This is most troublesome."

"Um…sir…that's not all. After they lost, Tucker and Ren said something about taking their souls and decks."

For another time, Rico was surprised. He gasped. "Souls?"

"Yes sir. And I am afraid they are much stronger than we think. They were trying to duel me and Jamie."

Again, Rico was surprised and gasped. This time was the most surprising though. "They wanted to duel _you_ two?! If that's so, they must believe they can defeat you two in a duel. And they don't even know how strong you both are." Rico took a deep breath. "This…is not looking good. I have learned a lot from this meeting. You three are dismissed. I need to think about the things I have been told."

"Sir!" Argon and Jamie said. Max left first, then Argon and Jamie. But before Argon and Jamie left, Rico got their attention. "Listen you two. Even now, and when we're in Phoenix…be careful. Those two, Ren and Tucker, they can show up again. And if they do, you two might have to duel them next time."

"Right." Jamie said.

"But wait…what type of decks did they have?"

"Tucker had a Destiny HERO deck and Ren had a deck I've never heard or seen before: a Shadow Reign deck." Rico gasped at what Jamie said about Ren's deck. He sighed. "Okay…you two are dismissed. Be careful."

"Sir!" The two duelists said. And then they walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Rico leaned back in his chair. "Ren and Tucker? Why were they sent? Was it because it was time? But no, that's impossible. It's not time. I have to find out." Rico quickly reached for his phone and dialed a number. It rung three times before an operator spoke. "The number you are trying to reach is not available. Please try again later." Rico hung up the phone and whispered, "What? Where did the sire go?...hmm…no use crying over it now. But I must be more alert."

Far away from the academy boats, in the medieval mansion, in the Great Hall, the dark-crimson cloaked figure was still sitting on the throne. Then, a light-crimson red cloaked figure appeared in front of the figure in the throne, the Sire. "Sire. Who are you going to send to Phoenix?"

"Change of plans."

"Sire?"

"Bring Jesse here now."

"Sir!" The bowed figure disappeared and reappeared minutes later, this time with another figure cloaked in the same light crimson-red robe. He bowed. "Sire?"

"I want you and Gunner to go say hello to some people. They are currently on a boat heading to Phoenix, Arizona."

"Any specific reason, sire?"

"Yes. Zeke Kazuya and Charlie Machida. They must not be able to roam free in Phoenix. Do whatever is necessary to make sure that does not happen. But heed my warning: DO NOT kill them. They must be alive for my plan to work. Do you understand me?"

"Sir!" Gunner and Jesse saluted.

"Good. Now be gone."

"Do you want us to go now?" Jesse asked. You could hear Gunner mutter 'idiot' under his breath. And there was a reason. The Sire's eyes began to glow a dark and evil crimson color. As a result, Jesse's heart began to beat faster and Jesse held it with a tight grip. "S-s-sire…w-what did I-I do w-wrong!?"

"I do not like stupid questions. I will not allow my plans to go astray. Yes, tonight. Right now!"

The Sire's eyes stopped glowing and Jesse fell, but caught himself with his hands, panting in the process. "R-right away sire!"

And with that, Gunner and Jesse disappeared. "Zeke Kazuya and Charlie Machida…"

Author's Note: What a chapter! The academy started their way to Phoenix, Arizona where things, like I said, I think last chapter, things will get more interesting. Argon, Jamie and Max returned and they will have a role more main as the season progresses. And what about Rico? Something is up with our Chancellor. Read on to find out.

P.S. And just who is this 'Sire' character? You will have to read on to find out, Please R&R since I forgot to tell you in the Author's Note.

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

_**None**_


	17. Unfair Justice

Yugioh! GX: Nightmare Crisis  
Chapter 17- Unfair Justice

Enjoy!

* * *

It was early in the morning, around 3:21 when I woke up. I noticed the door was opened and so when I went to close it, I noticed Charlie walking to the deck. I followed him upside and saw him rest his arms on the railing. I walked up and did the same. "What are you doing out here so early?" I asked.

"Do you know why I tried out for the academy?"

I was taken aback by my friend's question. "What?"

"You never asked me why I entered the academy."

"Why did you?"

"I entered because of a promise."

"A promise?"

"Yeah. It was 5 years ago…" Charlie's voice trailed off. A flashback began in his mind.

_In Domino City's park, a 12-year old Charlie was dueling against a male, specifically his father. "Dream Clown, attack daddy directly!" A clown wearing pajamas ran up to Charlie's father. It tried to punch him, but a reflective barrier appeared and reflected the attack, destroying him. The father smiled, "Son, you just attacked without thinking of my face-down cards. Have you really learned anything from our past duels?"_

_A silence was in the air before the young Charlie smiled and said, "I have daddy."_

"_Huhh?" _

"_I have learned. That is why I have this card. Trap, activate! Call of the Haunted. With this card daddy, I can bring back a monster from my graveyard. I choose Dream Clown!"_

_Dream Clown reappeared and it continued its attack. Charlie's father smiled. "Interesting…he's learned. But it's still not enough. I have Magic Cylinder!" The father's Trap rose and Charlie was surprised. Dream Clown's attack was reflected and struck the young Charlie, knocking him down._

"_Son!" The father yelled. He ran over and helped his son up._

_Father: Winner  
Son: 0_

"_You did great son!"_

"_Get away from your son!" Said a voice. Charlie's father turned around and sighed. He turned back to his son. "Son, I'm sorry but I have to go."_

"_You have to go back to jail daddy?"_

_The father looked into his son's eyes and saw the look of sadness. "Yes. I'm sorry. But I promise, I will be out in 9 years. And when I get out son, I want to duel you again. I want to see how strong you will have become. Can you son? Can you become strong for me?"_

_Charlie started crying. "Yes daddy! I promise! I'll become strong for you!" _

_The father smiled warmly. "Thank you son. I love you so much!" The two hugged, but it wasn't for long as the police pulled him off and arrested him._

"_Daddy!"_

"So you want to become strong and win against your father?" I asked.

"I can tell you think there was no point in that story."

"Well…kind of. And you really didn't tell me why you're on the fence of going to Phoenix."

"That's where I saw my father murder a family in cold blood."

I gasped at why my friend just said. "A-a family!?"

"Yeah. But that was a low time in his life. I know he didn't mean to do it. Everyone thinks he did it on purpose, but…"

"You don't," I said to finish my friend's sentence.

"It doesn't matter. But every time I come to Phoenix, I…just can't stand it to be in Phoenix."

"Well, it was Mrs. Quinn's idea to go to Phoenix, so maybe we could ask her tomorrow." Charlie looked at me with a smile. "Really?"

"Of course!"

"Thanks man!"

"Come on man, let's get some sleep."

"Right."

Charlie and I then headed back down to our cabin and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Chancellor Silver was in his room, working on some papers. Then the door knocked. "Come in," he said without looking from his papers. The door opened and I walked in. Rico looked up and smiled. "Ah, Zeke. What can I do for you?"

"Do you know why Mrs. Quinn wanted to go to Phoenix for the class trip?" Rico was taken aback by my question, but answered it anyways. "Uh, well…to be honest, I do not. Maybe you can ask her."

"I guess, maybe."

"If you will excuse me, I need to step out for a minute." Rico got up and headed out. I decided to ask Mrs. Quinn just to get to the bottom of this whole mess. I headed to her room and knocked on the door. I knocked two more times but the door still didn't open. "She's not in there? Where is she?"

"Zeke? What are you doing at my door?" Said Mrs. Quinn as she walked towards me. I turned to her and said, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Really? What about?"

"It's actually 'who'. It's about Charlie."

"Charlie Machida? Okay, come on. Let's talk in my room." Mrs. Quinn opened the door and the two of us walked in and sat down.

"So what's wrong with Charlie?"

"He's upset."

"Upset? About what?"

"Well, something happened to Charlie when he was in Phoenix when he was young and he's just against going to Phoenix."

"Really? Well, I'm sorry. I never knew."

"Well, I know we can't change it now, I just wanted to tell you."

"Thank you Zeke. I'll talk to Charlie later about it."

"Thank you. And if I can, can I ask you where you were before you saw me?"

"Uh? Oh, I was on the deck dueling some students."

"Oh…I guess I'll see you later Mrs. Quinn."

"Okay." I got up and walked into the hallway. I closed the door after me. "I guess I can't do anything about it."

"Hey, Zeke!" Yelled a voice. I turned to the voice and smiled. "Darrell!" We met knuckles. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing."

Darrell looked at the name on the name. "Why were you talking to Mrs. Quinn?"

"I was talking to her about Charlie's problem. We can't do anything about it. All we can do is just help him through it."

"Of course we will!"

"You want to get something to drink? I'm parched!"

I laughed at my friend's silliness. "Sure. I wouldn't mind getting something to eat either. But you don't have anything to drink on you? You always have something on you at the academy."

"I left my drinks in the room, just in case." I laughed again. "Come on, man." And the two of us headed for the buffet the boat provided.

* * *

Far away from the academy boats, there was a creepy castle with bats and other creepy birds flying around. Inside the castle, in a room, there was a figure sitting on the throne. The room was decorated with skeletons, human body parts, the walls are splattered with blood and everything else creepy. The figure sitting on the throne pressed a button on its throne. A holographic screen appeared with a male's face on it.

"Yes, Sire?"

"Bring Ren and Tucker in here."

"Yes, Sire." The screen disappeared and minutes later, a hooded figure walked in with Ren and Tucker. They all bowed in front of the 'Sire'. "Yes Sire?" Ren and Tucker said in unison.

"I am very happy with your win against the academy students."

"Thank you Sire." Ren said.

"Sire, may we go and defeat two other academy students?" Tucker asked.

"Oh? Why should I allow you?"

"They are strong duelists that I would have the pleasure of defeating."

"Yeah right." Ren said under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Tucker said, looking at his colleague.

"Enough!" Yelled the Sire. Ren and Tucker became quiet and the Sire continued. "No. You cannot go…yet. Gunner."

"Yes Sire?"

"I have knowledge of Duel Academy heading to Phoenix, Arizona. They should be on their way now. But I am sensing strong souls on those boats."

"You want me to go and defeat them?"

"Not defeat, just get them out of the way."

"Who?"

"Two souls in particular; their names are Zeke Kazuya and Charlie Machida. If we allow them to do so, they can ruin my plans."

"Of course Sire."

"I'll go with him." Ren said.

"No."

"Sire?"

"You two are not allowed to go. Gunner, I have a mission for you."

"Yes?"

"I want you to go and gather young duelists from different cities. The best. I want 5 duelists; kids."

"Kids, Sire?"

"Yes."

"Yes Sire. I'm on it." Gunner suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"What is it that you want us to do, Sire?" Ren asked.

"Return to your rooms."

"Sire." The two males bowed and walked out of the room.

* * *

Later that night, I woke up again early in the morning and saw Charlie go upside. I sighed and followed him. I leaned on the railing beside my friend. "What's wrong this time?"

Charlie smiled and said, "Nothing. I'm actually happy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My father's in the local jail in Phoenix."

"And you're okay with going to the same place?"

"You would think I wasn't, but I am. Going to Phoenix will let me start my life over."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I can repent for my father's sins with the family."

"Huh? I thought you said-"

"My father did kill a family. It was the mother, father and daughter. For some reason, he spared the son. By going to Phoenix, I can truly apologize for my father."

"If I can ask, why did your father kill that family?"

Charlie smiled, not because it was funny but because no one had ever asked him that. "I was too young to figure it out. And to this day, I still don't know."

"When you dueled him as a kid; that was when he was on parole, right? You didn't ask him then?" Charlie shook his head. "No. I wanted to, but I wanted to be with my father even more."

"Where did you get your deck theme from?" I asked, completely changing the subject. Charlie had always carried his deck with him, so he pulled it out from his pocket. "My Circuit deck…I can honestly say that I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Well, it's…it's complicated. My uncle…he used to be into fixing things and taking apart circuit boards and things like that. And one day, when I was with him on scene, a Circuit deck just clicked to me."

I stared at the water in front of the boat. There was a silence before I spoke, "When I was riding on the bus to get to Duel Academy, your grandma asked me where I was living before I decided to enter the academy."

"You were in a foster care."

"Yeah. But I was sad to leave that place."

"You were?"

"Yeah. I had friends there and people that looked out for me." I looked to my friend and smiled. "But now, I have new friends and people who care for me."

"And a girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Okay, okay. If you say so."

Hiding behind the door, Darrell was eavesdropping. He smiled.

"Well, come on, let's get back to sleep."

"Yeah, I'm beat." Darrell headed back to the room seconds before Charlie and I.

"Oh, and I forgot…" I punched Charlie in the shoulder. "Ow! Why did you do that!?"

"For saying I have a girlfriend."

"Okay, okay! Sorry…girlfriend."

* * *

The next morning, Chancellor Silver had the three boats stop and gathered all the students on one boat for a speech. "I wonder what this is going to be about."

Chancellor stepped up and faced everyone. "Okay everyone. We've been at sea for a couple of days now and I know that you all want to hurry up and get to Phoenix, so don't worry, we'll arrive tomorrow."

"What's the point of this trip?" A Slifer Red yelled out.

"I organized this trip so that Ms. Equate can duel a professor of her choice. It's an annual thing that we do here at the academy."

"Is it always Jamie who duels?"

"No. But she got the best score on the Duel Test we had about a week or two ago. Anyway, she's going to duel. But we are not going just for the duel. We are going to also see the sights."

"Who is she going to duel?" The same Slifer Red student asked.

"Well, like I said, she can duel any Professor she wants. It's up to her. Speaking of, have you decided?"

"No sir. Not yet."

"Well, just make sure to choose and give us a good duel!"

"Right."

"Anyways, let's all return to the boats." And the Ra Yellows and Obelisk Blues did just that. Argon, Jamie and Max stayed for a moment. Jamie faced me. "Zeke?"

"Huh? Yes?"

"I'm looking forward to our duel."

"Me too." Jamie winked at me and I blushed. Max scoffed before returning to the Obelisk Blue boat. Argon and then Jamie followed. Charlie slapped me on the back and I almost fell down. I regained composure. "Dude! Ow! That hurt!"

"Sorry, but there's no way she doesn't like you!"

"Yeah right."

"Dude, you're in denial." Everyone had returned to their right boats and the boats began to ride on the waves again. I spoke. "Come on; let's head down to the game room. I can't believe they put one on these boats."

I headed into the boat while Charlie shook his head. "Will he ever admit that he likes her too?" Charlie shook his head again before he followed his friend.

* * *

The next morning, Gunner reappeared in front of the Sire. He kneeled. "Sire, I have returned."

"Excellent. Who have you brought me?"

"I went to 5 cities and retrieved 5 powerful duelists. They are kids, but they are strong."

"Good. I want to use them right away."

"Where are we?" A girl asked, looking all around.

"Yo, lady! Tell us where we are!" Commanded a boy. Gunner grabbed the boy by his collar and lifted him up. "Don't you dare disrespect the Sire like that! For that, you will be without a soul!"

"Gunner, stop it!"

"Sire?"

"Relax. That confidence will help him. Gunner, take that kid and go to those Duel Academy boats. I want Zeke Kazuya and Charlie Machida to not to be able to interfere!"

"Yes, Sire." Gunner said with a bow. Then Gunner and the confident kid disappeared into thin air. The Sire pressed the button on the throne and a holographic screen appeared. "Jesse. Report to the King's Room."

"Yes Sire." The holographic screen disappeared and a few seconds later, a hooded man appeared and kneeled. "Sire?"

"I want to witness the rest of these kids' skills. If they are to help me, then they must be strong enough."

"Where is Gunner?"

"He is on a mission. Do yours."

"Of course Sire." Jesse bowed and disappeared into thin air with the other three kids.

* * *

Later that night, I was asleep in my bed. Charlie was asleep in his bed, so everything was alright. But actually…things weren't alright. I was having a nightmare…or more accurately, a vision.

"_Zeeeke…I hope you didn't think you could get away from me. And now…for how you killed me, I will kill you the same." Suddenly, I was floating in complete darkness. Then, Jamie appeared in front of me. "J-Jamie?!"_

"_Zekee! Help meeee!_

"_Jamie, hold on!" I was about to grab her, but she was suddenly bound by chains and lifted into the air. "Zeeekkkeeee!"_

"_Jamiee! Hold on! I'll save you!"_

_I started running after Jamie, but she kept moving farther away from me. I kept running and running, but stopped as a human appeared in front of me. "Wh-who are you?!"_

_The human, a woman, laughed femininely fiendish-like. "You murdered me…Zeke Kazuya. You murdered…your own mother!"_

"_What!? No! No…My mother…I couldn't have…I-I've never known my mother. She was…she disappeared when I was just a baby."_

"_Yes. You killed me when you were just a baby. Your mark will be blackened into you soon enough, my love. But for now, let me show you what it feels like to kill!" A scythe appeared in the woman's hand and she swung it at me._

I quickly woke up from the nightmare, panting and screaming. Charlie and Darrell were woken up. "Zeke!? Zeke, are you okay!? What happened?" Charlie asked.

I stopped screaming, but I was still panting. "I'm not…quite sure. I was…having…this dream."

"Dream?"

"It was more…of a nightmare. Jamie…she was in trouble!"

"In trouble!? But how?"

"I'm not sure, but I have to go see if she's okay."

"What?! How are you supposed to get over to the Obelisk Blue dorm?" Darrell chimed in.

"I don't know, but I have to see."

Outside, Gunner and the two kids appeared on the Slifer Red boat. "What are we even doing here?" The little boy asked.

"Shut your mouth." Gunner coldly replied.

"Who are we even looking for?"

"Two students. Luckily, I know how to get them out here." Gunner held out his hand, palm facing up. Then a small version of the sun appeared in his hand. He turned over his hand and the solar energy dropped to the ground. It then got much bigger and then…boom! It exploded, shaking the boat ferociously. That caused the entire Slifer Red student body to awaken from their slumber. "Wh-what was that!?" Charlie yelped out.

"I'm not sure! Let's go check it out!" I suggested. I ran out the room first, and then Charlie and Darrell followed. Outside on the deck, I, followed by Charlie and Darrell saw Gunner and the kid. "Who are you!?" I asked.

Gunner chuckled. "No, no. You don't get to ask questions."

"Oh, I don't?"

"Not yet. First, I have to do something to stop you from interfering."

"Interfering? Interfering from what?"

"Here, I have an idea. How about you, Zeke, duel this kid?"

"How did you know his name?" Charlie wanted to know.

"That's on a need-to-know basis. So how about it?"

"No way!" I shouted.

"Shhh! You might wake up the other students. Oh wait, I already did that. And speaking of everyone else, my plan isn't over yet." Gunner snapped his fingers and a dome of green energy surrounded the group. Time suddenly stopped.

"You see boys, in here, time is completely stopped. This means, there is no way you can escape my realm unless you do what I say. Now how about that duel I mentioned?"

"I don't even have my Duel Disk."

"I can fix that." Gunner snapped again and a Duel Disk appeared. I grabbed it.

"Charlie, what do I do? We can't leave unless I duel. But…"

"…you can't duel this little kid." Charlie finished.

"Let me ease your guilty conscience. This kid is his city's best. I would highly recommend that you not underestimate him."

"We have no choice, Zeke. You have to duel."

"Okay."

I put on the Duel Disk and activated it. The little kid did the latter.

"DUEL!" We yelled. We each drew 5 cards.

Boy:4000  
Zeke: 4000

The boy smiled, "Aw yeah! Let's start! I draw!" The boy drew a card and subsequently it. "I set a monster and give it to you, kid." A horizontal card appeared.

I drew a card from my deck and looked at it. "I summon Tatsuki Arisawa(LV 4) in Attack Position." A teenage girl with black hair going past her shoulders appeared. She was wearing a grey school uniform with a white shirt underneath. She was also wearing a red bow tie. (ATK: 1500)

"Tasuki, go and show that face-down monster some of your karate skills!" The said girl ran up to the set card and kicked it, revealing it. It was a jar with a face on it. The little kid jumped for joy. "Alright! Alright! You just attacked my Morphing Jar, which means we both now have to discard our hand and draw a new one. I hope I didn't mess up your strategy!"

I looked at my hand as the little kid discarded his hand and drew a new one. _"It kind of did. But I guess I will have to think of a new one." _I discarded my hand and drew a new one.

"I set 2 cards and end my turn." 2 cards appeared next to each other behind Tatsuki."

The boy drew. "I summon Armageddon Knight(LV 4) in Attack Position." A black-haired armored warrior wearing a red scarf and carrying a sword appeared. (ATK: 1400)

"And now I can send a DARK monster from my deck straight to my graveyard." The kid did and played another card. "Then I activate Painful Choice." The kid picked up 5 cards and showed them to me. "Pick one and I can add that card to my hand."

"I choose Fiend Comedian." The kid added the card to his hand and discarded the rest. He threw 2 cards face-down and ended his turn.

I drew a card from my deck. The kid quickly responded by activating his two face-downs. "I activate Needlebug Nest. I can mill 5 cards from my deck." The kid did that and activated his other Trap. "I activate Exchange of the Spirit. I have 15 cards in my graveyard and because I do, both players' graveyards are switched with our decks."

"What!? Their switched!? But that would mean that-"

"Because you don't have any cards in your graveyard, you now don't have any cards in your deck." I snarled as I sent my entire deck to the graveyard and the kid switched his.

I looked at my empty deck then my hand. _"This is very, very bad. If I lose, that guy will do something bad. But I don't have any cards in my hand that will replenish my deck or bring any cards back to my hand."_

Charlie saw that I was looking worried and yelled out, "Zeeke! You can win! You've been in harder situations than this!"

"But I always had cards in my deck."

"But you're strong! There are cards in your hand, so you can win this!"

I looked at my hand. It contained **Toshiro Hitsugaya, Shikai Release, Zero Reaper and Soul Portal.**

I looked at my face-downs. "And my face-downs are Soul Boost and Axe of Despair. Maybe I can win, I have the cards to. Okay, I activate Soul Portal. With this card, I can Special Summon a Soul Reaper from my hand. Come out, my friend! Toshiro!" A portal appeared and Toshiro stepped out. (ATK: 2400)

"Then, I activate my face-down card, Soul Boost. It has two abilities, but I'll use the first one. Toshiro gains 1000 ATK." (ATK: 3400)

"I next equip Toshiro with Axe of Despair." Axe of Despair appeared and Toshiro armed himself with it. (ATK: 4400)

"And before I attack, I discard Zero Reaper. And because I do, your Armageddon Knight's ATK is reduced to 0." A male in a black uniform appeared carrying a large silver round-like device. It looked like something could fit in the middle of it. The soul reaper threw the device and the DARK knight was stuck in it. He tried to escape but it was no use and it just sapped its energy away. (ATK: 0)

Gunner smirked and thought, _"Yes! Once Zeke attacks, then my plan will be successful!" _Gunner held out his hand and a shadowy aura surrounded it. Then, unbeknownst to me and everyone else, Toshiro was cloaked in the aura. As fast as it appeared, the aura quickly disappeared.

"Huh? Wh-what was that?" Darrell asked himself.

"Toshiro, go and attack Armageddon Knight!"

"Zeeke! NOO! Don't! Stop the attack!"

"Huh? Why? We need to win!"

Gunner smirked, "Well, I think this is when I must take my leave."

"What?!"

"I would say I will see you two later, but I highly doubt it."

Gunner disappeared into thin air, surprising Charlie and I. The realm we were in quickly collapsed and we were back on the boat.

"What is all this commotion!?" Chancellor Silver yelled as he appeared on deck with the rest of the Slifer Red students.

"Chancellor?! I gasped. The duel was still going and Toshiro ran up to the boy who was left behind and punched him in the stomach. For some reason, the ending damage was real and the punch went through the boy's stomach and made a hole in it. The boy coughed up blood. The boy then collapsed on the ground. "Wha-what j-just happened!?"

Boy: 0  
Zeke: Champion

Chancellor Silver ran to the boy and checked his pulse. He gasped and turned to the students. "He's…dead."

The Slifers gasped in shock.

"Wh-what?! No-no! I did-didn't do that!" I pleaded.

"Zeke? Did you do this? Did you kill this boy?"

"No! I-I didn't!"

"But I saw you! You attacked him directly and that punch -it was real! What did you do!?"

"It wasn't- I mean, I did attack him, but I-it wasn't my fault!"

"It wasn't?"

"No! This guy-this guy. There was this guy and he created this-this realm and-"

"Enough! We all saw it! And you Charlie, you witnessed it all, so you are at fault too!"

"What!? But I-"

"No! Stop! I am sorry, but…I have to do this. Guards!"

Within seconds, a group of security officers appeared. "Arrest Zeke and Charlie!"

"Sir!" The officers rushed over and put handcuffs on me and Charlie. "Come on!"

"No! Chancellor! Please, you have to believe us! We didn't have a choice! We were trapped in another realm!" I pleaded.

Rico closed his eyes. "I'm-I'm sorry. Take them to their rooms. Do not let them out. I will call the police."

The officers nodded and took us to our rooms. The Slifers talked about what had happened as they all returned to their rooms. Rico looked up at the sky. "Why?"

* * *

Author's Note: Well, well, well. That was…intense! Zeke actually murdered a little kid! Wow! Now, because of this, Zeke and Charlie will not be dueling anytime soon. And Darrell won't be either. I'll give other people a chance. Please, R&R.

**We arrive in Phoenix, Arizona and I and Charlie are transferred over to the local police station. Meanwhile, Jamie and Argon found out and they, along with Darrell, try to find a way to set us free. While in jail, Charlie and I tell each other why we entered the Academy. Next Time: Fate's Intervention **

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

_**Soul Scythe  
Equip Spell**_

_**Equip only to a Soul Reaper you control. Increase the equipped monster's ATK by half of the equipped monster's ATK. If the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle, inflict damage to the owner equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. Then, increase the opponent's Life Points of the destroyed monster by the same amount.**_


	18. Fate's Intervention

Yugioh! GX: Nightmare Crisis  
Chapter 18- Fate's Intervention

Enjoy! No duels though.

* * *

It was the morning after I had dueled the little kid and won, but at the same time murdered him. Charlie and I were arrested and taken to our rooms and forced to stay there until we reached Phoenix. Two guards were blocking the door. Charlie was pacing around while I was just lying on my bed, looking at my deck. Charlie stopped pacing.

"I can't believe this! How could Chancellor Silver to do to us!"

"He wasn't wrong, Charlie." I said.

"We weren't wrong either."

I shrugged, making Charlie gasp. "What? Do you even care!?"

"Of course I do! How do you think _I _feel!? _I _was the one who had to kill that boy! But you know I had no choice!"

"It's just not fair! That creepy guy that was with the kid yesterday, we don't even know who he is."

"He said something about not letting us interfere. Interfering in what?"

"If only we knew where he retreated off to."

"It's not like we could stop him. I had a feeling: A feeling that he was strong."

I smiled as I began to boast, "Dude, really? I defeated Max. I think I can handle that guy."

Charlie surprised me by knocking over the desk chair. "That's your problem!"

"What?!"

"Just because you have powerful monsters doesn't mean you can be arrogant."

"I hung my head to where my hair covered my eyes. "Take it back! I hate it when people call my Soul Reapers 'monsters'. They're human beings too. I'll make sure I make you regret what you said."

"Oh what? You going to kill me too!?

"Excuse me!?"

"Because of you, I'm going to jail!"

"It wasn't my fault! He wouldn't let us go!"

"Whatever! You could have thought of something! I'm going to sleep! It's not like I can leave." Charlie climbed onto the top bunk. "Oh, and if you haven't figured it out, we are no longer friends!" Charlie turned over.

"Charlie…FINE!"

* * *

A couple hours later, on the Obelisk Blue boat, Argon, Jamie and Max were all together. "Argon, do you think they did that? You know, murder that kid?"

"Honestly, I do not know. Zeke does not seem like the type of guy to do something like that."

"That's what he gets!" Max blurted out.

"Max!" Jamie yelped.

"What!?"

"That wasn't cool!"

"Well, it's true!"

"Come on, you two. Relax." Argon said.

"We need to talk to Darrell." Jamie said.

"Why?" Max asked.

"He's their closest friend. He could probably tell us something."

"How are we supposed to get over to the boat?"

"We can tell the captain." Jamie said.

"Right."

Argon, Jamie and Max headed to the captain and told him what they needed to do. The captain smiled as he nodded. "No problem." The three didn't tell him what Charlie and I did, but said that they needed to talk to Darrell.

"All you have to do is call the Chancellor. Once he gives me the okay, I can stop the boat and call the other captains."

"No problem." Argon said. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Argon? What is it?" Rico asked.

"Chancellor. We need you to allow the captains to stop the boats."

"And why would I do that? We're just a few hours or so away."

"We need to talk to Darrell Draggier."

"Darrell? What's the matter?"

"It's about Charlie and Zeke, sir." There was silence.

"Sir?"

"No."

"Excuse me, sir?"

"I'm not the bad guy here and I'm not trying to control you, but those two needs to think about what they did. When we get to Phoenix, they're getting arrested. They'll be in prison for a long time."

"But do you think they-"

"Look, I'll stop the boats, but only to talk to you. Who are you with? Jamie and Max?"

"Yes."

"Bring them with you. And you three will be in serious trouble if you all do not immediately report to my room when the boats stop. Do not go to Darrell."

"I understand." The two males hung up.

"He said okay."

"Alright then." The captain began calling the other captains.

"So?" Jamie asked.

"The boats will stop, but we have to report to him immediately. We can't talk to Darrell."

"This isn't good Argon!"

"I know." The boats began to slow down before entirely stopping next to each other. The captains of the boats placed a plank at the side of the boats. "Come on, let's get to Rico's room."

The three walked over to the Slifer Red boat. "Jamie, go find Darrell. Max and I will go to Rico's room."

"But didn't he-"

"I know what he said, but…"

"Argon?"

"Ever since his duel with Max and Tommy, I've been intrigued to see how his skills really are. If Zeke's locked up, I can't duel him."

"I understand. I'll meet you two here." The three headed below deck but Argon and Max went one way while Jamie went the other. Argon and Max arrived at Rico's room and the former knocked on the door.

"Come in." Rico said. The door opened and the two students walked in. Rico looked up and remained silent. A second later, he spoke, "Where's Jamie?"

"Sir, she-"

"She's going to talk to Darrell, isn't she?"

"Sir-"

"I gave you an order, and you disobeyed it. I said there would be consequences, didn't I?"

"I have a reason."

"What is it?"

"I do not believe Zeke and Charlie killed that kid."

"Then who did?"

"I do not know."

"Then there is no proof that they did not commit murder."

"Do you believe they killed that little boy?"

Rico was taken aback by the question. He couldn't answer.

"We will talk about this later. Now please leave. I need to call the captains."

"Yes sir." Argon and Max walked out into the hallway. "I wonder what we do now."

"I'm heading back to the Obelisk boat. I need to duel some chumps. Haha!" Max tried to walk away, but Argon stopped him. "No. I need your help."

"Wait, _you _need my help? I thought you were the self-acclaimed Argon Rime. I thought you could handle things by yourself?"

"Do you want to have a rematch with Zeke?"

"Of course! Next time, I'll defeat him!"

"Then help me. He'll be locked up for a long time if he isn't proven innocent and then we both won't duel him again."

"Grr…you're just lucky I want to duel him again. So what do we do now?"

"Let's get Jamie." The two males headed to the deck.

Jamie headed to the buffet. She had heard that he would be there. They were right; Darrell was chowing down. "Hey Darrell." Darrell turned his head. "Hey, Jamie. What's up?"

Jamie sat in the chair across from Darrell. "I know you heard about what happened to Zeke and Charlie." Darrell kept quiet for a minute before speaking, "Yeah. It's terrible."

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Argon, Max and I want to figure out a way to prove them innocent."

"Really?" Darrell looked up at the ceiling for a second before looking back at Jamie. "How can I help?"

"Figure out how to prove your friends innocent."

"Okay. I'll think of something. We'll get them out!" Jamie smiled and stood up. Before Jamie left, Darrell got her attention. "Hey, Jamie? Do you…do you think they did it? You know, murdered that little kid?"

Jamie kept quiet for a second before answering with her head turned to my friend. "Of course not! Zeke is strong, courageous, brave, and…and he's sweet. He would never do anything like that. He's…I…I'm going to get him out. And Charlie."

Darrell smiled. Jamie returned to the deck. Darrell frowned when she did.

On the deck, Jamie explained to Argon and Max that Darrell would help, so they all returned to the Obelisk Blue boat seconds before the boats started to move again.

* * *

An hour later, Charlie and I were still in our room. Charlie was still asleep and I was sitting on my bed, looking at my deck. Then, the spirits of Rukia and Momo appeared beside me.

"Hey Zeke." Rukia said.

Momo frowned as she saw that I was frowning. "Zeke? What's wrong? Tell us."

"Well, I…"

"Come on Zeke. You can tell us anything. We're your friends."

"I think Charlie hates me."

"Why?"

"We had a fight today. I'm beginning to think it was my fault. I should have done something. Charlie was just watching."

Rukia slapped me on the face, startling me. "Wh-what did you that for!?"

"Idiot! Your friend cares about you. And I know you care about your friend; just like how you care about us and would do anything to protect us."

I stared at my deck. Then the spirit of Ukitake then appeared. "Zeke! What's going on!?" He yelled in a playful tone.

"Nothing. Rukia, does Charlie hate me?" I asked, tearing up.

"I don't hate you." Charlie said. I was surprised as he leaped out of bed in front of me.

"Charlie?"

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said to you before. I was just…I was just mad. And you shouldn't get blamed."

"You neither."

Charlie smiled. "I just wished we could find the guy who framed us."

There was silence for a moment, and then I spoke, "I wish I could find out who killed my family."

"I don't think you told me how they were killed."

"Well, I do remember that my village was burned."

"Village? You didn't live in a city?"

"That I remember? No. I'm not sure why I lived in a village. All I remember is that it was burned. I don't even remember how I was saved. And then, I remember as far back as being in a foster home. I think it was destiny that I met Maximillion Pegasus. After I received my deck, I had to wait until the mother and father could officially take me home." A flashback started in my mind.

_It was a couple of days after Maximillion Pegasus returned and gave me the deck I had asked him to make for me. All the kids were in my room, looking at my new cards._

"_These are so cool, Zeke!" A kid cried out._

"_Can I borrow them?" Asked another kid._

"_No! I want to borrow them!" Said another kid._

_The young me smiled. "Well, duh! Of course they're cool! I just wish I could have defeated Mr. Pegasus with them."_

"_Yeah right. No one can beat Pegasus! The second kid said._

"_Okay, okay. Everyone out, I want to talk to Zeke alone." The teacher, Mr. Sync, said as he leaned on the door. _

"_Let's duel later, Zeke." The third kid said as he and everyone else walked out. "Okay."_

_Mr. Sync walked over and sat next to me on my bed. He looked down at my deck. He smiled. "You like your deck?"_

"_Yes. I already wanted to be like these guys. You know, protect people?"_

"_I understand. You'll be leaving us very soon, Zeke." I looked up at my teacher. "I want someone to come and take me with them, but I…I don't want to leave everyone…you."_

_Mr. Sync chuckled. "I will be honest. You have made the most progress since your first day here. You've…grown on me."_

"_When I asked you to adopt me before, you said no. Why?"_

"_Because I know you would be more productive with someone else. I tell every kid that leaves this place to train hard, because one day, we will duel. And the same goes for you. I want to duel you one day; one day when you are at your best."_

_I looked at my deck. "When I am…at my best?"_

_Teacher Sync ruffled my hair before he stood up and left my room._

"The next day, I was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Eli."

"And that's when you tried out for the academy." Charlie said.

"No. That happened years after." Another flashback entered my mind.

_It was the day I was getting adopted. The paperwork was complete and finally, I was leaving the foster care…and I wasn't coming back. Later that day, I was taken to my new parents' house. And it was huge. It was like a mansion. I got out of the car and ran into the house. I looked around in awe. "This is…awesome!"_

_Mrs. Eli chuckled and said, "You like the house, huh?"_

"_It's awesome, mom."_

"_I'm glad you like it. Come on, I'll show you to your new room. It's upstairs."_

"_Okay." My mother and I headed upstairs. My mom showed me the room and I ran in it. When I did, I gained a huge grin. "Mom! This is awesome!" The room had something I didn't expect._

"_When Mr. Eli was dueling you, I noticed what kinds of monsters you were using and I made a few phone calls. I hope you like it."_

_On the ceiling, there was a city-like place painted on it. I knew what it was. It was a city from my favorite TV show: Bleach. On the wall opposite my bed, there were Soul Reapers on the wall._

"_Mom, thank youuu!" I ran up and hugged my mom._

_She smiled. "You're welcome sweetie. Now, I'll leave you to unpack. I'll go make all three of us some lunch."_

"_Okay." My adopted mother left my room and I began to unpack. I unpacked my Duel Disk, then my deck. I unpacked and put away my clothes, my socks. The last thing I pulled out was my keychain I had received when I was very young. "Hmmm…"_

_Downstairs, my adoptive father was finishing bringing in the luggage and my adoptive mother was beginning to cook lunch. Then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it honey." My father yelled._

"_Thanks!" My mother yelled back. My father walked over and opened the door. On the other side was a teenage girl holding a little girl's hand. My father smiled. "Hey, Cassie!"_

"_Hello Mr. Eli. I saw that you were home."_

"_Ah yes. Thank you so much for taking care of Samantha."_

"_It was nothing. We had fun."_

_My father grabbed Samantha's hand and lifted her up and held her with his arms. "Hey sweetie!"_

"_Hey, daddy!"_

"_Did you have fun?"_

"_It was fun! Cassie is a good babysitter."_

"_Really? In that case…" My father reached into his right pocket of his pants and pulled out some money. "Let's see…we were gone for 5 hours and I said $20 dollars an hour, so that's $100, but since you were so great with our daughter, I'll raise it to $150." My father gave Cassie $150. She smiled. "Really? Are you sure Sir?!"_

"_Yes. I appreciate what you did. We'll see you later."_

"_Okay. Bye Samantha!"_

"_Byee!"_

_Cassie walked away and my father shut the door with him and Samantha on the inside. "That was Cassie, dear!"_

"_Oh, let me see my baby!" My mother rushed into the living room and smiled. "Hey, sweetie! Did you have fun?"_

"_Yes, mommy."_

"_Good. I have lunch going now. And I have a surprise for you."_

"_Mom! Dad! I'm done unpacking! Is lunch ready yet?!" I yelled out as I walked down the stairs. Samantha saw me and ran behind my mother's legs. "Mommy! Mommy! There's a stranger in our house!"_

_Mother smiled as she lifted Samantha and held her in her arms. "It's okay sweetie. This is the surprise I told you about. We adopted him today. He's your new adopted brother."_

_Samantha, slowly, walked over to me. "Br-brother…?"_

_I began rubbing the back of my head. "I guess so. What's your name?" I said with a sweet smile._

"_My name…I'm Samantha."_

"_Hey Samantha," I said with a wave. "My name is Zeke."_

_She giggled. "Zeke? That's a weird name."_

_I chuckled. "I guess so."_

"_Zeke…when she gets older, I want you to show her how to play Duel Monsters." My father said._

"_Duel Monsters? She wants to duel?"_

"_I want to learn, brother. I always watch daddy on TV."_

_I looked up at father. "TV?"_

"_Well, I don't want to brag, but I go around from time to time and duel people. Professionally, you could say. But from the way you defeated me, I could say you could be a Pro someday."_

"_Big bro, you defeated daddy?!"_

"_Yeah, I did. At the foster care. But he's very strong. If it wasn't for my new deck, I know I would have lost."_

"_Hey, Zeke. Why don't you go and show your little sister your new room."_

"_Okay. Come on, Samantha." My little sister and I headed to my room. We walked in and she looked around. "Are those people, big brother?"_

_I looked at the wall and smiled. "Yes. Those people are called Soul Reapers. You see, they were once living."_

"_You mean, they died?!"_

"_Yes. But they're not ghosts. They are called Shinigami, which means Death Gods. There're the same people from my Duel Monsters deck. Look." I went over and grabbed my deck and showed it to my sister. She looked through the deck and stopped at Momo Hinamori, although, she didn't know who she was._

"_She's pretty."_

"_She's cool, huh? She's powerful."_

_Samantha looked at her text. "But how? Daddy said the card was orange if they had effects. This card has a yellow color."_

"_Well, yeah. But she has Spell and Trap cards to make her stronger. And even without those cards, she is still very strong."_

"_Oh, okay."_

"_Samantha! Zeke! Come down! It's time for lunch!"_

_I smiled. "Come on, let's get some lunch."_

"_Okay big brother." I grabbed my sister's hand and we headed downstairs._

"You have a sister?!" Charlie asked.

"I did."

"What-what happened?"

"Well…she was captured, along with my parents."

Charlie gasped in shock. "Oh no!"

"Yeah…It happened 5 months before I tried out for the academy. In fact, that's why I tried out." A third flashback began in my mind.

_It had been 5 years since I was adopted by my parents. I was 15 and my sister, Samantha, was 7. I had just come home from school and luckily for me, it was summer vacation._

_I walked inside and my mother was cooking lunch. "Hey sweetie! How was school?"_

"_I'm just glad it's summer vacation."_

"_I'm sure you are."_

_I looked around. "Hey, mom. Where's dad?"_

"_He had to appear at the local mall for a duel. I had to stay back in time to pick up Samantha from school."_

"_Well, can I go to the park? I'm meeting my friend from school there."_

"_Sure. But be sure to be back in 1 hour. Lunch will be ready then."_

"_Yes ma'am." I went up to my room and grabbed my Duel Disk and deck and came back downstairs. "Bye mom!"_

"_Bye!"_

_I headed out to the park._

* * *

_An hour later, I finished my duel with my friend and I was heading home. I was looking at my deck. "Thanks guys. That was a great duel."_

"_I had fun too." Said a voice. I stopped and looked around. "Wh-who was that!? Show yourself!"_

_The voice did, but the appearance of the voice surprised me. It was the Duel Spirit of Rukia Kuchiki. "Hey! You're…you're…"_

"_My name is Rukia Kuchiki."_

"_But you're…"_

"_Duh, idiot!"_

"_I can see Duel Spirits!?" I suddenly looked at my watch and gasped. "Oh no! I have to get home!"_

_Rukia disappeared as I started to run home._

_Minutes later, I arrived home, but was shocked. "Mother? Father? Sister?"_

_My family was tied up and held at gun point. "Mom! Dad! Samantha!"_

_The guy looked at me and smiled. "Another one? I didn't even know."_

"_Who are you!?"_

"_That answer isn't needed right now. What is needed is you. You four are coming with me!"_

"_NO!"_

"_No? You dare deny me?"_

"_Let me parents and sister go!"_

_The guy looked at my arm. "A Duel Disk? How about this? You duel me and if you win, I'll let your family go. But when I win, you all are coming with me."_

_I looked at my family, who looked terrified._

"_Fine!"_

"_Zeke, no!" My father yelled._

_I ignored him and activated my Duel Disk._

"_Zeke! He's too strong! I dueled him and even I couldn't win!"_

_The guy activated his Duel Disk._

"_DUEL!"_

_Guy: 4000  
Zeke: 4000_

_Minutes later, the guy defeated me. I was knocked back, my deck scattering onto the ground._

"_ZEKEEEE!"_

_The guy laughed. "Hahaha! Looks like I've won."_

"_I can't believe I lost."_

_The guy walked over and stepped on all over my cards. "Your monsters are weak! Trash!" The guy messed up my cards. I stood up and my hair covered my eyes. "Don't call my Soul Reapers 'monsters'. Don't disrespect them! They're part of my family! And I won't let anyone mess my family up!_

_The guy just smiled. "I don't care." The guy stomped on my cards once again. "It was fun messing with you. I might see you someday. Probably not." And with that, the guy disappeared with my family. "Mom! Dad! Samantha! NOOOOOOOOOO! Come back!"_

_I fell to my knees and started crying._

"Did you go to the police?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, and they started an investigation. It went on for months and months. While they were looking into it, I stayed with the family friend, Cassie."

"Could the police find your family?"

"No. After it happened, I wanted to blame myself. But I knew I couldn't. I wanted to become stronger so that I can find my family; both my real parents and my adoptive family."

"_Wow…Zeke has it rough." _Charlie thought.

"I was in my father's room, trying to find some clues as to where he and my mother and sister were, but I couldn't find anything. But I did find a pamphlet for the prestigious Duel Academy. So I decided that day that I would apply. I did and here I am today. To be honest, I wasn't expecting to be _here_, in this situation, but…you know."

"I didn't mean to yell at you before. And the thing I said about not being friends anymore, I-"

"I know, Charlie. But I know we'll be set free. Darrell will save us."

"I hope so."

* * *

Author's Note: What a chapter! This chapter was to learn more about Zeke's past. Of course, no duels. But there will be next chapter and the one after that. As a matter of fact, there will be two simultaneous duels also. Who will duel though? You will have to read on to find out.

**Argon, Jamie, Max and Darrell begin to look for clues to prove Charlie and me innocent. But as they to do that, people stand in their way and they will have to duel. Next Time: The First 48**

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

_**None**_


	19. The First 48

Yugioh! GX: Nightmare Crisis  
Chapter 19- The First 48

Here is another chapter for you guys. The title is special; can you figure out why? Oh, and title change.

There were only a few minutes before would arrive in Phoenix and Jamie, Argon and Max were on the decking looking at the upcoming dock.

"Are you ready you guys. We have to figure out a way to prove Zeke and Charlie innocent. I want Zeke to see my duel with one of the professors."

Max scoffed. "You're obsessed."

Knowing what Max was talking about, Jamie punched him in the shoulder. "Ow, ow, ow! Jamie!"

"What did you say?"

Max gulped and said, "Okay, okay. Sorry."

Argon just smiled at his two friends' bickering.

"I'm serious you two."

"Max, we both want to duel Zeke. That Soul Reaper deck…is like no other. It is kind of similar to mine." Argon glared down to his deck holster. He looked back up to see that the boats were even closer to the docks.

"Do we even know how we are even going to help Zeke and Charlie?"

Argon smiled and said, "I think I have an idea." The boats finally make dock and the students gathered around. Chancellor Silver made his way to the front of the crowd with a microphone.

"Duel Academy students! After a long and…intense sail, we have finally made it to Phoenix, Arizona!" The students all, besides Argon, Max, Darrell and Jamie, clapped and cheered as it was long to them too. They settled down before Rico spoke, "Now, at first, I was going to get Ms. Equate to duel a professor of her choice, but…I'll save that for later. Besides, I don't believe she has picked an opponent yet. So what we'll do is…go and check into the hotel. And listen everyone, I believe you all will enjoy the hotel I've picked out for this trip." Rico said with a smile.

"It must be fancy." Argon said.

Rico chuckled and said, "It is. Now, I had to…dip into the academy fund, and Seto Kaiba won't be happy, but I'll deal with him with the time comes. Come on, everyone."

Everyone started making their way to the hotel Rico got them. It took some time, around 25 minutes, because when everyone arrived, they were shocked in awe.

"No way! Look at that!" A Slifer Red student cried.

"It's huge!" A Ra Yellow called out.

An Obelisk Blue scoffed and said, "It's okay. It's a _little _bigger than our dorm." The student said, not wanting to not sound impressed.

"Okay, everyone. Stay here, I'll go check us in." Rico headed into the hotel front office and the students began talking amongst themselves.

Argon, Max and Jamie gathered with Darrell. "Okay, you guys. I have an idea. We can head back to the Slifer Red boat and look for clues to prove Zeke and Charlie innocent. There has to be something to help them." Argon said.

"Yeah, maybe who ever really did the crime left some blood or a fingerprint or something." Jamie suggested.

"Right. But let's wait until Rico gets back. I don't want him to know that we're gone."

"Okay."

Minutes later, Rico returned to the students with 75 room keys. "There are two beds to a room, so that means two to a room. There are some rules though. Students must room with another student of the same dorm. That means, no Slifer Reds with Ra Yellows. Understand?"

The students nodded and Rico smiled. "Great. We will meet in the fine dining area in one hour for lunch. Please do not be late. I want everyone to get settled in their rooms first before they do anything else."

"Are you going to pair us up?" A Ra Yellow student asked.

"No. You all can pick who you want to room with. But it must be with the same dorm. Now, go and check out the hotel!"

All of the students suddenly sprinted into the hotel to get to their rooms. Argon, Jamie, Max and Darrell stayed behind.

The staff headed inside also. Argon, Jamie, Max and Darrell headed back to the boat. "Okay, everyone spread out. There has to be something here to help Zeke and Charlie." Jamie said. The four nodded and they all split apart, going to different areas of the boat.

Argon headed down below deck along with Jamie and Max. Darrell stayed topside as he knew where the duel took place. He looked around the deck, but didn't see anything. He was going to go below deck but slipped on something. He caught himself and took a look at what he almost slipped on. He took his two fingers and touched the substance. He closely looked at it and gasped. "It's…It's blood."

He felt that the blood didn't hardened some. "That's weird. Blood would have dried up by now. I wonder why it's not the case here."

"Did you find anything?" Argon asked as he walked from below deck.

"I think. Here, take a look at this." Argon walked up and saw the blood. "It's blood. What's the problem?"

"Blood usually dries up by now. Here, feel the blood." Argon did and raised a brow. "You're right. What type of blood is this?"

"Wait, Zeke did say that he and Charlie were in some type of realm."

"The police and Rico won't believe us just on some fairytale. We have to have physical proof." Suddenly, their attention was caught by a whistle blown. They turned to see a group of police officers running towards them.

Jamie and max returned as it was happening. "You four! This is now an active crime scene. You must leave this area!"

"Where are Zeke and Charlie!?" Jamie asked.

"They were taken to the police station. They will remain there until they are proven innocent or bail is paid. Bail is $750."

"What!? We can't pay that! Even through the four of us!" Darrell yelled.

"That is not our problem. Please return to the hotel. We will get to the bottom of this."

"Come on you guys." Argon said. Jamie, Max and Darrell started to make their way back to the hotel, but Argon, at the corner of his eye, saw a card by the puddle of blood. He went over and picked it up. When he saw what card it was, he gasped. "No! It can't be! Could it? Was he the person who-"

"Hey, kid! Return to the hotel!" Commanded the same officer. Argon pocketed the card and returned to the hotel with Jamie, Max and Darrell.

Later that day, Max and a few other Slifer Red students were out at the golf course the hotel had. Not a lot of people knew Max golfed and he wanted it to stay that way. Jamie knew, but she wouldn't tell…unless he got on her bad side and the other Slifers there knew, but they knew better than to tell one of Max's secrets.

Speaking of Jamie, she approached Max while he was readying his golf club to swing. "Okay, no distractions, no distractions." Max was about to make a perfect swing, but the shout from Jamie to get his attention messed everything up and Max struck the golf ball, but with a little bit too much force and the ball made its way hundreds and hundreds of meters away from the hole. "NO! No, no, no, no!" Max whipped away and glared at Jamie. "See what you made me do!?"

Jamie giggled. "Sorry."

"Say that to $50-" But Max was interrupted when a Ra Yellow came up to him and held out his hand. Max knew what that meant and went into his pocket. He pulled out two $20 bills and a $10 dollar bill and gave them to the Ra Yellow. He smiled as he counted it and walked off.

"Thanks to you, I just lost $50!"

"Sorry. I'll pay you back. But I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"When we were about to return to the hotel, I saw Argon pick up a card from the boat."

"And? What's the problem?"

"He looked surprised to see that card. I don't know what the card was, but I'm going to go see."

"Good luck with that, I'm going to go get my money back."

"Wait, you're not coming with me?"

"Why do I need to? Besides, I want my money back." And with that, Max walked off towards the Ra Yellow that he had to give money to. Jamie shook her head and headed to Argon's room.

Argon was in his hotel room, lying on his bed with the card he grabbed on the boat in front of him. "Well, there's no denying it. It's _his _card. But…why was his here? Maybe it was him that murdered that kid. But no, that can't be. Did he duel to murder that kid? He couldn't have, in order to leave this card behind. He never leaves this card behind if he dueled."

Just then, there was a knock on the door and it opened seconds later. Jamie walked in. Argon looked up. "Jamie? What are you doing here?" Argon asked as he pocketed his card.

"That card…that you just pocketed. You looked surprised when you saw it on the boat. Whose is it?"

Argon sighed and pulled out the card. He threw it to her and caught it. She looked at it and raised a brow. "The Underworld? What card is this? I never heard of this card."

"It's a rare card. That card is a very powerful card. This guy named Gunner is the owner of it. We…he's very strong. And now that I've seen this card, I know that he is the reason that little kid is dead. He framed Zeke and Charlie."

"No! We got to do something!"

"We can't."

"What!? Why not!?"

"I have no idea where he is now."

"Well, we have to do _something_."

"I'm sorry Jamie."

There was silence for a second. Then Jamie spoke, "I told Darrell I would prove Zeke and Charlie innocent, no matter what."

Jamie threw the card back to Argon on his request and he took a look at it one more time. "Okay. Let's go get Max and Darrell and we'll go to the police station."

Jamie smiled and cried, "Thank you Argon!"

Jamie left Argon's room. Argon looked at the card again. "Gunner…we WILL duel again." Argon pocketed the card and left the room.

At the medieval castle, in the Great Hall, the Sire was sitting on the throne. Gunner and Jesse were kneeling in front of it, with their hoods off.

"What is the plan, Sire?" Jesse asked.

"I am very pleased that Zeke and Charlie are restricted to a jail cell. Since that has happened, they have not messed up my plans."

"So, what _is _the plan?"

"My desire…is to destroy the planet!"

Jesse was taken aback by the Sire's desire. "D-d-destroy the planet, Sire?"

"Yes. I want this planet destroyed!"

"Not to be a thorn in the plan, but won't you be destroyed along with everyone else?"

The Sire laughed, which was a demonic laugh. The Sire then stopped. "No. I have a way to fix that."

"How will you destroy the planet?" Gunner asked.

"Legends say that a key is laid somewhere on this Earth. That key is known as the Key of Ankh. And this legendary key is the way to a machine known as the Maligner. It is said to have been built eons ago. The last person to have said to have tried to use it did not have the knowledge required, and so it destroyed him."

"Destroyed him?! What is the knowledge required?"

"You must have the heart of betrayal."

"Betrayal?"

"You have to have been betrayed. But enough of that! Duel Academy is now in Phoenix. I want them occupied so that Duel Academy can be blown up."

"I can handle that. But why does Duel Academy need to be blown up?"

"It is rumored that the Key of Ankh is hidden deep below Duel Academy. Even deeper than where the Sacred Beasts are stored. It is impossible to get to the key by just going underground. It needs to be destroyed."

Suddenly, a holographic screen appeared and showed Argon, Jamie, Darrell and Max walking to the police station.

"What is this?"

The room fell silent and they could hear Argon and the gang talking. "This computer that I'm holding is a card database for Duel Monsters. Once I type in a card, it will tell me everything about the card, including the card owner, if it has been played in an official Duel Monsters Tournament." Explained Argon.

"How do you know it's in the database?" Darrell asked.

"Trust me, I know."

"Sire!" Jesse cried.

"Do not worry." The Sire looked at Gunner, who nodded in response and said, "Don't worry, I'll deal with Argon. Besides, I have a card I need to get back." Gunner then disappeared into thin air.

Jesse smiled and said, "That Max kid, he lost against Ren and Tucker. I want to actually see if he could really be at par with them."

"Go. I do not expect you two to lose."

"Oh, we won't." Then, Jesse disappeared into thin air.

Argon and the gang were still walking. They were closer to the station and Argon had entered the card left on the boat into the database and it showed the stats of the card and the owner, which was Gunner. "Nice. The officers have to believe us."

Just then, Jesse appeared. "Hello, kitties. HAHAHA!"

"Who are you!?" Argon asked.

Jesse laughed. "You don't get to talk! I want you!" Jesse pointed to Max.

"Me?" Max asked as he pointed to himself.

"Yes, you."

Max smiled. "Oh yeah! I need a challenge!"

But before Max could activate his Duel Disk, Jesse interrupted him. "No. I want to duel away from here." He pointed to the park to the right of him. "In the park. I will see you in a second." Abruptly, Jesse disappeared.

"Max, you can't!" Jamie said.

"I have to."

"No, she's right. I'll go." Darrell said.

"What!?" Jamie and Max said in unison.

"I'll go. He has to know your strategy if he challenged you. He doesn't know mine." Darrell then ran off towards the park.

"Darrell!" Jamie yelled.

"Don't worry. While he's occupied with him, we can go-"

"But I won't allow that!" Said Gunner as he appeared.

"Gunner!" Argon yelled.

"Argon, is that…is that the guy you told me about? The guy that owns the Underworld card?"

"Yeah."

Gunner smiled and said, "Speaking of that, I'll take my card back." Gunner snapped and a card floated out of Argon's pocket and returned itself to his own deck. He activated his Duel Disk and inserted his deck.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Argon activated the Duel Disk he was armed with and inserted his deck.

"Are you sure Argon?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah. I need to do this. You two…go and give that computer to the police."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. No. I can't do that." Gunner snapped again and two sets of chains attached themselves to Jamie and Max and bounded them to the ground. They tried to struggle, but they couldn't escape. "Argon! We can't get free!" Jamie cried.

"Then I guess I'll have to win."

"DUEL!" Gunner and Argon yelled. They drew 5 cards.

Gunner: 4000  
Argon: 4000

Gunner placed his fingers on his deck and drew his first card of the duel. He looked at it and threw it face-down, and then ended his turn.

Argon drew a card from his deck. He looked at it and chuckled. "I remember this move from our last duel. So, with that in mind, I'll set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." 2 cards appeared.

Gunner took his turn and drew. He looked at it and started laughing. "Bwhaha! Yes! This is it! I flip over my face-down monster, Underworld Engineer(LV 3) in Attack Position." A muscle-tone man with fangs, wearing a shirt tied around his waist appeared. He was wearing pants and had curly hair. He was also carrying a large ruler with spikes alongside both sides. A dark aura was surrounding the engineer. (ATK: 1200)

"Then, I use his ability to reduce a monster's level in my hand by 2. And because he has, I tribute Engineer to summon a god!"

Jamie gasped. "A…a god?"

"Yes, little lady. I send Underworld Engineer to summon the god, Hades(LV 8)(10) in Attack Position." The engineer disappeared and a tall man with short hair and a beard appeared. He was wearing a cloth. (ATK: 3000)

Jamie gasped. "3000 ATK points!?"

"That's not all. I know you all want to know how I could summon this all-powerful god. Well, if Hades' level is 7 or 8, I can summon with one monster, due to Underworld Engineer. Hades, go and take your anger out on Argon!" Hades rushed at Argon and tried to punch him. Argon reacted with one of his face-downs. "You're just as predictable! I activate Mirror Force. You should know this card."

But Gunner just smiled as Hades punched through the reflective barrier and struck Argon. He was knocked back. "Agrh!"

Gunner: 4000  
Argon: 1000

"No-no way! Gunner, explain! Why didn't my Trap work!?"

Gunner just laughed at Argon's stupidity. "You must be joking. Hades is a god, a very powerful one at that. Hades cannot be destroyed."

"What!? That means he's invincible!"

"That's right! I end my turn."

Argon drew a card. He looked at Hades. "This is not good. He never had a monster that powerful. But my deck is not as weak. Here it goes! I activate my face-down, Foolish Burial. This lets me send a monster from my deck to the graveyard." Argon searched his deck and sent a card to the grave.

"But wait, I'm not done. I activate the Shallow Grave. We both can Special Summon a monster from our graves face-down. Thanks to Foolish Burial, I can summon a monster."

Both players summoned the only monster they had from their graves face-down."

"Then I activate Change of Heart to take control of your Engineer." An angel appeared and brought Gunner's face-down monster to Argon. "And now, I tribute them both to summon the ace of my deck, appear! Samus Aran(LV 8)" The two face-downs disappeared and a woman in orange armor appeared. The armor was orange everywhere for the chest area and helmet, which were red. The stomach area was yellow. The armor had a beam cannon as a right arm. (ATK: 2800)

Gunner chuckled. "You are delusional. Hades is more powerful than your lame robot."

"She's not a robot," Argon said with a smile. He looked at his hand, which contained **Energy Tank and Morph Ball.**

"Next, I'll power Samus up with an energy tank." An energy tank appeared and Samus kicked it. It broke and she was powered up. (ATK: 3800)

"Samus, let's kick some sense into Gunner!" Samus ran up to Hades and kicked him. He wasn't affected, but Gunner still lost Life Points.

Gunner: 3200

"Gunner, this duel will be mine!"

Author's Note: Well, there goes another chapter. I just want to say thanks to potentialauthor18 for reviewing. I hugely appreciate it. I really do. Please continue to support this story. As for everyone, thank you just the same and continue to R&R.

**Argon continues his duel with Gunner but falls behind. Meanwhile, Darrell and Jesse begin their duel and the former takes the lead. Next Time: The First 48 2**

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

Argon

Samus Aran  
Level 8/LIGHT  
Warrior  
ATK: 2800/DEF: 2700

_Orphaned during a Space Pirate raid on her home of K-2L, Samus was adopted by the mysterious Chozo and taken to Zebes where she was infused with their DNA and raised to become a warrior._

Energy Tank  
Normal Spell

Increase the ATK of "Samus Aran" by 1000 until the End Phase of the turn this card was activated.

Gunner

Underworld Engineer  
Level 3/DARK  
Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 1200/DEF: 200

Once per turn, you can reduce the level of a monster in your hand by 2. When this card is used for a Tribute Summon for a monster that is a level 7 or 8, you can use this card as the only monster used as a tribute for the summon.

Hades  
Level 10/DARK  
Divine God*/Effect  
ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects or by battle. When "The Underworld" is active, once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 monster that has been destroyed and sent to either player's graveyard. Once per turn, you can send 1 card on the field to the graveyard to activate one of the following effects. If one of these effects is activated, this card cannot attack on the turn the effect was used.

Gain 1000 Life Points.

Draw 2 cards.

A/N: Hades will be treated as a Divine God because he is as strong as the other god cards.


	20. The First 48 2

Yugioh! GX: Nightmare Crisis  
Chapter 21- The First 48 2

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Some of you might not like the results of the duels but that's what I will have to do. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Gunner had summoned the powerful god known as Hades, god of the Underworld. And even though he is unaffected by card effects, Argon retaliated by damaging Gunner though a combination of Samus Aran and Energy Tanks. It was still Argon's turn.

"I'll throw one card face-down and give it to you." A card appeared behind Samus.

Gunner chuckled. "If that is all the power you have, then there was a good reason why I defeated you last time."

Jamie gasped and cried out, "What!? Argon lost!? That's not possible!"

Argon ignored Gunner's comment and the latter drew a card. He looked at it and smiled. "I activate the effect of Underworld Judgment. Because I control Hades, I can flip a coin and if I call it right, your monster loses all its ATK and its abilities are all negated."

Argon gasped as a large scale appeared above with one of the scales having the face of Zeus and the other one having Hades' face.

"What is this!?" Argon shouted.

Gunner smirked. "Your downfall."

* * *

At the park, Darrell arrived and looked around. "Where are you!?"

"I'm here." Jesse said as he appeared. Darrell smiled. "So…why are you here-"

"Darrell? Darrell!" Ken yelled as he ran up to Darrell.

Darrell rolled his eyes. "What the…what is he doing here?"

"Dar-Darrell." Ken tried to say, but he was tired. "What are you doing here?" Ken looked up to Jesse. "And who are you?"

"I want to know where Max is. I want him."

"Too bad. You have me. To be honest, I'm stronger than him." Jesse raised a brow. "Really? If that's the case…" Jesse activated the Duel Disk he had armed. Darrell smiled and did the same.

"DUEL!" The two males yelled. They each drew 5 cards.

Jesse: 4000  
Darrell: 4000

"This duel will be over soon. I draw!" Jesse drew a card from his deck and subsequently played it. "I set a monster and set 1 card and end my turn." A horizontal and vertical card appeared.

Darrell drew a card from his deck. It was Dragon HERO- Fencer(LV 3) in Attack Position." A regular looking fencer holding a fencing sword appeared. Except the sword was much sharper and the fencer had a long, spikey tail. (ATK: 1500)

"I set 2 cards and end with an attack!" 2 cards appeared and Fencer jousted up to Jesse's unknown monster and stabbed it. It was revealed and both players took damage.

Jesse: 3500  
Darrell: 3000

Darrell noticed that Jesse wasn't surprised and smiled. "You're not surprised that you took damage. I should have guessed your face-down monster was Marshmallon."

"And why should you have guessed that?" Jesse asked.

"I have feelings about things. In most of the duels I've been in outside of Duel Academy, I've always seen Marshmallon played."

"Well, to answer your question, I know Fencer's piercing effect."

"What?! How?! These cards are unique!"

"Stupid! Maximillion Pegasus created those cards. Some loser won them at the Phoenix Duel Monsters Championship. I guess you're the loser. I guess you forgot that YOU were the one who used that deck against Pegasus himself. I'm surprised someone as awesome as Pegasus wasted his valuable time dueling a weakling like you."

"Ha ha. Very funny. Make your move." Jesse did and played the drawn card. "I activate Card Destruction. With this card, our hands are dumped and we draw a whole new hand." Jesse looked at his hand, smiled and discarded it. He drew 4 new cards. Darrell did the same.

Jesse grabbed the card that shout out of his graveyard and added it to his hand. "Because Roc from the Valley of Haze was discarded from my hand, I can add it to my hand. But it won't be there for long, for I send Marshmallon to the grave to summon the great bird." Marshmallon disappeared and a large a brown bird with a skeleton-like mask and two horns appeared and floated above Jesse's side of the field. (ATK: 2400)

"Roc, let's go…knock some sense into Darrell. Get it? It rhymed. Haha." Roc flew in to attack Dragon HERO- Fencer. Darrell responded though. "Too predictable! I activate Dragon Gate. With this, when you destroy a Dragon-Type monster, this card gains 2 Dragon Counters and then…well, I'll tell you later." A large gate appeared behind Fencer and the latter was destroyed by Roc. Two empty slots on the gate lit up. (Counters: 2)

Jesse: 3500  
Darrell: 2100

"Thanks for that, for now I can activate Dragon's Zing. Now, because Roc from the Valley of Haze destroyed my Dragon-Type monster, that monster is unable to neither attack nor defend." Suddenly chains emerged from the gate and wrapped around Roc.

Jesse looked at his hand. It contained **Sakuretsu Armor, Hysteric Party, Harpie Lady 3 and Reload.**

Jesse threw a card face-down and ended his turn. "I hope your buddy is doing better than you."

"So that guy…he's your partner?"

"No. HAHAHAHA! You see, I don't see that fool as my partner. He's just someone I have to work with."

"Well, that's harsh."

"Here's the thing: I don't care."

"So, who are you working for? You look too stupid to be the leader. Plus, you're too young."

"Heh. I'll ignore that first comment. And no, I'm not the leader, but I won't tell who it is."

"If so, I'll force it out of you. I draw!" Darrell drew a card. His hand contained **Dragon HERO- Thunder Knight, Dragon's Rage, Polymerization and Divine Dragon Ragnarok.**

"Aw, nice! I Special Summon Dragon HERO- Thunder Knight(LV 5) in Attack Position." A warrior with yellow crackling armor appeared. He was carrying a sword in one hand and the other arm was of a dragon's head. (ATK: 2000)

"Thunder Knight can be Special Summoned if I have a Dragon-Type monster in my graveyard. Then, because he was brought out this way, your Roc from the Valley of Haze is destroyed." Thunder Knight raised his sword skyward and lightning was absorbed into it. Thunder Knight sliced the air with his sword and a wave of electricity emerged from the sword and destroyed, which in turn, destroyed Roc.

"Thunder Knight, let's do some damage." Thunder Knight ran up to Jesse and raised his sword. Jesse's Trap rose and Thunder Knight shattered. "Bwhaha! Whaha! That was Sakuretsu Armor, you fool! When you attack me, your monster is destroyed! Haha!"

Darrell pointed to the Dragon's Gate. "Did you forget about my gate? It gains 2 more counters." Two more of the large gate's empty slots lit up. (Counters: 4)

"And to make sure, I have some defense, I'll activate Dragon's Gate ability. I can remove any number of counters it accumulated, and if I do, I can Special Summon a Dragon-Type monster from deck if it has a level equal to twice the number of counters removed. To dumb it down a little, because I will remove 4 counters, I can summon a level 8 monster." Darrell scanned his deck and grabbed a card and subsequently summoned it. "I Special Summon Tyrant Dragon!" The lit-up slots on the dragon gate dimmed and Darrell searched his deck for his card and subsequently played it. A large dragon with horns appeared and roared at Jesse, who was unfazed. (ATK: 2800)

"I'll throw this card face-down and give you a chance. My dragon will strike fear into you!"

Jesse pretended like he yawned. "That petty threat doesn't scare me. But I might have something that might. I draw!" Jesse drew a card. "I throw 2 cards face-down and summon Harpie Lady 3(LV 4) in Attack Position." A harpy with blue hair, purple clothing, green wings and yellow feet appeared. (ATK: 1300)

Jesse played the last card in his hand. "This should give you _some _type of advantage against my awesome skills." Darrell just scoffed at his opponent's boasting. The card Jesse played appeared. "Card of Sanctity. We both draw cards until we have 6." Jesse drew 6 and Darrell drew 4.

"Yes! The Sire will be happy! I activate a powerful Spell card. Witness the power of the Realm of the Souls!" Jesse played the card in his Field Spell Zone. Suddenly, a column of light shot up from the zone and the entire area was developed. Darrell and Ken covered their eyes. Seconds later, when they uncovered their eyes, they were surprised to see that they were in another world.

"What…what is this place!?" Darrell asked.

"This, my friend, is the Realm of the Souls!" Darrell looked around and he saw a place just like the park, actually, it was the park. There was something different though. No one was around, not even Ken. Only Darrell and Jesse. Souls of the deceased people were floating all around them.

"Are-are those…? Are those souls!?"

"Yes. You've noticed. This Field Spell, when it is active and someone loses a duel, their souls are captured and stuck here for all of eternity! BWHAHAHAHAHA!"

Darrell gulped and said to himself, "Souls? Uh oh…I might be in trouble and Ken isn't able to support me. I have to win, or I'm finished!"

* * *

At Argon and Gunner's duel, it was the latter's turn still, and he had just activated a Spell known as Underworld Judgment. The judging was about to begin. "Now! The coin will be flipped." A coin appeared and flipped itself into the air. For seconds, that seemed like minutes, it kept flipping in the air. It finally fell to the ground and the result was seen. Gunner gained a huge grin at the result. "The judgment has ended! It has landed on Hades, which means your monster's ATK is reduced to 0 and its' abilities are negated." Hades raised his hand and a dark aura surrounded his hand. Then, some of the aura surrounded Samus and gravely weakened her. (ATK: 0)

"I guess this will be the second time you will lose to me? But here's the thing: I never heard of the cards you are using. Last time you lost, it was because of a…Frog deck, am I right?"

"Shut up!"

Gunner laughed. "Oh, did I hurt your feelings? Oh, but I did take what you find the most precious…or should I say _who_."

"Shut your filthy mouth! Don't disrespect my little brother, or I promise you, you WILL regret it!"

Gunner grabbed a card from his hand. "I activate the Realm of the Souls!" Just like in Darrell's duel, a world void of beings enveloped the area. (4).

"Realm of the Souls? Tell me! What is this place?!"

"Haha. You have no idea. But since this is your final duel, there is no reason for me to use its effects. Hades, go and destroy Samus and give me a strong soul!"

"Soul?"

"Hades, god of the Underworld, give me a soul!" Hades conjured a ball of shadow in his hand and shot it at Samus. But she suddenly transformed into a ball and the shadow ball flew past her and evaporated into thin air.

"What the…!? You haven't lost!?"

"I haven't. But you seem upset and you look like you're going to cry, so I'll explain. I activated my Trap card, Morph Ball. When Samus is face-up on the field, she can transform into her morph ball, which means that she cannot be destroyed and I take no damage."

"Realm of the Souls increases Hades' ATK by 500. I end my turn." (ATK: 3500)

Samus returned from her ball form. Argon drew a card from his deck. "I use Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards." Argon drew and looked at them. They were **Ridley and Level Draw.**

"I activate Level Draw. I select a monster I control and for each 4 levels it has, I draw 2 cards. I select Samus and because her level is 8, I draw 4 cards." Argon drew 4 cards and subsequently played one of them. "I use Ancient Rules to Special Summon a powerful dragon. Ridley! Appear!" A large, skeleton dragon with glowing eyes appeared. (ATK: 2800)

Gunner chuckled. "When I saw you before I arrived, well…I knew I wanted to duel you away. I wanted to see how strong you had become. You know, since you've gained a reason to. Hahaha!"

"I told you! Don't talk about my brother!"

"Haha. Ah, a sensitive subject. No problem. With your Morph Ball Trap out, I can't destroy Samus, so I'll just try something else. Maybe it's time to reveal some of Hades' abilities."

"Abilities? Uh oh!"

"That's right, 'uh oh'. Let's begin the end of this duel!"

* * *

At the local police station, the police chief and two police officers took Charlie and me into the Interrogation Room. They aimed the light on our faces. "Listen here, you…you scumbags! You will tell us why you killed that little kid!" The chief commanded.

"We didn't kill that kid! Zeke didn't kill that kid! We had no-" But Charlie was interrupted as a punch connected with his face. He was knocked out of his chair. "Shut up! I wasn't talking to you!"

The two officers laughed. I stood up. "You want to do that again?"

"Huh? Are you threatening me boy!?"

"People that mess with my friends; that a thing I don't like*."

"Here's the thing: I'm the adult and I can do whatever I want."

I snarled in response. The chief smirked and said, "Too bad you don't have your Duel Disk or deck, or maybe we could duel. Or are you trying to say you can beat me in a fist fight."

"Maybe."

The chief and I got into a fighting stance, but then, stopping our fight, the door opened. "Chief, there's someone on the phone for you!"

"I'll be right there." The officer left, leaving the door open. "You're lucky, punk." The chief snapped and said, "You two, stay here and keep an eye on the prisoners." The three males left the room and I went over to Charlie and helped him up. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah. Thanks for that."

"Anything for a friend."

"Hey! You can't go in there!" An officer yelled. The door opened a second later and a man with orange-like hair walked in. He was wearing a black suit, black shoes and pants. He was also sporting black sunglasses.

"Who are you!?" One of the officers the chief told to stay back asked.

"I…" The guy took off his glasses. "…I am in charge of the investigation."

"Says who?"

Caine walked up and stopped beside the officer. "Says the guy who will find out who killed a little boy."

The officer growled. "Fine. But be quick, I want these guys back in the cell."

"Not…if I have anything to say about it." Caine put back on his glasses and walked out of the room.

"Who was that guy?" The other officer asked his colleague. "That was Caine…Horatio Caine. He is said to be the best at what he does."

"Well, he's confident." The second officer said with sarcasm.

"You two, sit! You'll be here for a while."

* * *

"Next, I activate Dragon Aura. I mill the top card of my deck and if it is a monster, Ridley gains 200 ATK." Argon drew a card, revealed it to be a monster and discarded it. He repeated the method 9 times. "Because I discarded 10 monsters through this effect, Ridley gains 2000 ATK." Ridley roared loudly and drew bigger. (ATK: 4800)

"Ridley, attack Hades!" Ridley breathed out a stream of fire at Hades. Hades wasn't affected, but Gunner was.

Gunner: 1900  
Argon: 1000

Argon's Hand contained **Kraid, Anti-Spell and Magical Stone Excavation**.

Gunner took his turn and drew a card. (5). "Now I will activate the effect of Hades, or should I say, _one _of his abilities. You see, this is actually his strongest ability. I can send any card on the field to the graveyard and draw 2 cards."

"What!? Any card!? Does that mean on my side too?"

"Yes. So I send Samus to the graveyard and draw 2 cards." Samus just disappeared and Gunner drew 2 cards. "The only downside to this effect is that I cannot attack with Hades this turn. You're lucky. I set 2 cards and end my turn." 2 cards appeared behind Hades.

Gunner's Hand contained **Anti- Fusion Device, Astral Barrier, two copies of 7 and Blind Destruction.**

Argon drew a card from his deck. He looked at it and smiled. "You'll love this combo Gunner. First, I discard two cards and activate Magical Stone Excavation. I can add any Spell card that I want from my grave to my hand because I discarded 2 cards." A card shot out of Argon's grave and into his hand.

"I activate Pot of Greed." Argon drew and played one of the cards. "I use the power of Monster Reborn to summon back Samus."

Samus reappeared and struck a pose. "Then, I equip her with Ice Beam." Another beam cannon replaced the original. But it looked the same.

"You want to tell me what just happened? Nothing changed."

"Oh, on the contrary. Here, I'll just show you. Samus, freeze Hades!" Gunner was shocked as Samus raised her ice beam and shot a blast at Hades, which in turn froze him.

"Hades!"

"And that's not the best part! Now that Hades is frozen, he is unable to attack and defend. And he cannot be used for a tribute."

"What?! But with Hades technically not on the field, I can get attacked directly!"

"That whimpering tells me that you've realized that you have lost. Ridley, let's end this duel! For my brother!" Ridley flew up into the sky and then swopped down towards Gunner. But Ridley stopped as it began to witness Hades melting.

"What's happening!? Hades is melting!"

"That's right. And that's due to my rose Trap, Fiery Temper. This Trap is for Hades only. Why, you might ask. Well, when Hades is unable to attack due to a card effect, that effect is negated." Hades finished melting and chains from the ground emerged. "And now I just activated Underworld Chains. Because I control Hades, I can restrict the attack of one of your monsters." The chains wrapped themselves around Ridley.

"Now _your_ monster cannot attack."

"I end my turn."

Gunner drew a card and looked at it. He started to laugh. "Bwahaha! BWAHAHAHA! This duel is OVER!"

Argon growled. "What's his plan this time?"

Gunner stopped laughing and deactivated his Duel Disk.

"What are you doing!?"

"I don't want to defeat you…again. Remember this: I will take your soul next time…Argon Rime."

"Where is my brother!?"

"He's gone! You will never see him again! HAHAHA!" And with that, Gunner disappeared. The chains stopping Jamie and Max from moving disappeared. "Gunner!"

**Duel: No Result**

"Argon, are you okay!?" Jamie cried out as she and Max ran up to him.

"Yeah."

"Oh no! Darrell might be in trouble you guys!" Jamie said.

"Then let's go!" The three friends made their way to the park.

* * *

With the Realm of Souls active, Harpie Lady gains 500 ATK." Harpie Lady's eyes glowed white. (ATK: 1800)

Jesse's hand contained **Simorgh, Bird of Divinity, Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon, Harpie's Hunting Grounds and Elegant Egotist. **

"And I next activate Elegant Egotist. Things are about to get three times as intense. The reason? Because I can Special Summon Harpie Lady Sisters(LV 5) from my deck. Witness my power!" A trio of Harpie Lady 1, 2 and 3 appeared. (ATK: 1950)

"But I'm not done. I Normal Summon Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon(LV 4) in Attack Position." A red dragon with a green jeweled mask appeared. It roared, but because it was only a baby, it wasn't intimidating. (ATK: 1200)

"And this dragon is about to gain some guts, cause since I have two "Harpie" monsters on my side of the field, Harpie Lady 3 and Harpie Lady Sisters, my dragon's ATK doubles."

"Wait, did you say double?!"

Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon grew stronger. (ATK: 2400)

"Your monsters still can't touch me!"

"Oh, but they can. I activate Harpie's Hunting Ground."

Argon gasped in shock. "Oh no! This is bad. That field Spell gives his Harpie's 200 ATK." A training ground emerged from the ground. (HL3: 1500)(HLS: 2900)

"Harpie Lady Sisters, attack-"

But Jesse was interrupted when Gunner appeared. "Jesse, stop!" The sisters stopped as Jesse turned to Gunner. "What?! Why did you stop me Gunner!? I was about to win!"

Gunner looked at Dragon's Gate. "No, you weren't. When a Dragon-Type monster is summoned via Dragon's Gate and it is destroyed, all damage to the owner is 0."

"What!? You're lying!"

"No, I'm not. Let's go."

"Did the Sire command this?"

"No. Let's go."

"Arghh! Fine!" Jesse deactivated his Duel Disk and the holograms disappeared.

**Duel: No Result **

"You are…so lucky Darrell."

"Gunner…I'll find you!" Argon said.

"I'll be waiting."

"I'll see you later…Darrell. Be ready." For a few seconds, Jesse busted out in an uncontrollable laugh. He stopped before he and Gunner disappeared.

Jamie faced everyone. "What was that about?"

"Hey Max, why did that guy Jesse want to duel you?"

"Who knows? And who cares? I could have whipped him!"

"Maybe Max. He was strong. Even I was on my toes."

"Are you saying you're stronger than me!?"

"Oh no. I'm just saying he was very strong."

"Come on you guys. We need to get this evidence to the police."

"Right." The four friends made their way to the police station.

* * *

Author's Note: How was it? I was going to complete Jesse and Darrell's duel, but I didn't want to make this chapter any longer. Please R&R. And if there is anything that I need to fix, please tell me.

Argon and the gang eventually prove Charlie and me innocent and we get set free. Then, as we make our way to where the students and teachers are, a woman approaches us. Then Charlie, I and everyone else celebrated our release. **Next Time: Diana's Wish **

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

Dragon HERO- Fencer  
Level 4/EARTH  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300

This card is treated as a Dragon-Type while on the field and in the graveyard. When this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.

Dragon's Gate  
Continuous Trap

When a Dragon-Type monster you control is destroyed, place 2 "Dragon Counters" on the card. Once per turn, you can remove any number of counters from this card, and if you do, you can Special Summon a Dragon-Type monster from your hand or deck with a level that is twice the number of counters you removed with this effect. If a Dragon-Type monster you summoned through this effect is destroyed, including that battle, you take zero damage.

Dragon's Zing  
Continuous Trap

When an opponent's monsters destroys a Dragon-Type monster you control by battle, that monster cannot attack or defend as long as this card is face-up on the field.

Dragon HERO- Thunder Knight  
Level 5/LIGHT  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2000/DEF: 1200

This card is treated as a Dragon-Type while on the field and in the graveyard. You can Special Summon this card if you have a Dragon-Type monster. If you do, you can destroy 1 monster on the field.

Realm of the Souls  
Field Spell

Pay 1000 Life Points to add this card from your deck to your hand. All monsters you control gain 500 ATK. When a monster you control attacks an opponent's monster and does not destroy it, destroy that monster with this card's effect. Once per turn, during the player's turn, he/she can Special Summon a monster that has been destroyed. When a player loses the current duel while this card is active, that player loses his/her soul.

Underworld Judgment  
Normal Spell

You can only activate this card is you control a face-up "Hades" and/or "The Underworld". Flip a coin and call it. If you call it right, select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. Reduce that monster's ATK to 0 and negate its abilities.

Morph Ball  
Continuous Trap

When a face-up "Samus Aran" is attacked, negate the attack and reduce all Battle Damage you were about to take.

Level Draw  
Normal Spell

Select 1 monster you control. For each 4 interval of levels it has, draw 1 card.

Ridley  
Level 8/DARK  
Dragon  
ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500

_Ridley is known for being very defiant and persistent; though Samus has defeated him many times, he always manages to return and do battle with her, either through his healing abilities, cloning or robotic enhancements. _

Kraid  
Level 7/WATER  
Reptile  
ATK: 2700/DEF: 2700

_Kraid and Ridley are the Space Pirate armies' main Enforcers; one could easily imagine this colossus as the muscle and backbone behind Pirate attacks/raids._

Ice Beam  
Equip Spell

Equip only to a "Samus Aran". Select 1 monster your opponent controls. That monster cannot attack or defend as long as it is face-up on the field.

Fiery Temper  
Normal Trap

Activate only when you control a "Hades" and that monster cannot attack or defend due to a card effect. Negate that card effect.


	21. Diana's Wish

Yugioh! GX: Nightmare Crisis  
Chapter 21- Diana's Wish

I hope you enjoy it! And sorry about the chapter number confusion. I'll fix it.

* * *

Argon, Jamie, Max and Darrell headed to the police station and Argon showed the chief the computer. "What is this?"

"It's proof. Proof that Zeke and Charlie didn't kill that little kid."

"This doesn't prove anything."

"Yes it does. This card database can also tell you which tournament this card was used in and by whom." Argon scanned the card and the results were revealed.

"Look! It says that "The Underworld" card was used in the Ohio Duel Monsters Nationals. Used by Gunner."

"Really? Hmm…"

Outside, Caine was talking to another guy. "Eric, what have you got?"

"H, this is strange. I cannot find anything on the kid's body."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there is no evidence that someone killed the little kid?"

"No." Just then, H's phone rung and he answered it. "H."

"Horatio, this case is stumbling. I've searched all over and there is no hair fibers, no skin, nothing."

Horatio closed his eyes for a second and sighed. He reopened them.

"Is this case over?" Eric asked.

H had his glasses off since talking with Eric and he placed them back on. "It…is far from over." H walked off.

* * *

At the Medieval Castle, in the War Room, the Sire was sitting in a throne at the front of the long table. Gunner, Jesse, Tucker and Ren were all sitting in 4 of the other chairs.

"Gunner, Jesse. Didn't I specifically tell you two to win?"

Jesse gulped, a rare occasion for him. "You expected us to win, Sire."

"And what did you do?"

"It was on purpose, Sire. I didn't want to dominate Argon and I told Jesse to stop his duel." Gunner said, to protect his ally.

"You two are lucky that I am not killing you. The next time I want you two to do something, I want you to do it, right. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." The two guys said.

"Let me go out and deal with those two." Ren said.

"No. Not those two. But I do want you to go and bring me more souls. I must have souls to resurrect the great dragon!"

"Yes!" The four minions yelled.

* * *

Caine was looking at me and Charlie through the window. Another man with Eric walked up. "H, there's no evidence. We're getting nowhere. Whoever killed that little kid is good. I honestly don't think those kids in there killed him." The man that was with Eric said.

Just then, the police officers who were investigating the murder walked up. "What do we have officers?" Horatio asked. "We found a hair fiber."

"What? How? We couldn't find one spec." Eric cried.

"Yeah, that's because we found it first. It looks like you guys aren't the best." The chief said. The man who arrived with Eric was going to do something, but…

"Mr. Wolfe. That is enough. Gentleman, who does that hair fiber belong to?"

"A guy named "Johnny Duello. He goes by the name 'Gunner'."

"We got him, H!" Eric said with a smile.

"Except, he disappeared off the face of the Earth after a tournament he was in. There is no track of him."

"Then, they are set free. We proved that those kids innocent."

"It seems like it."

* * *

At the medieval castle, the Sire was sitting on her throne in the Great Hall. Jesse and Gunner approached the Sire. "Gunner, Jesse…Zeke and Charlie will be released today."

"That's bad." Gunner said.

"I guess it's time that I find out who Zeke Kazuya and Charlie Machida really are."

"How?"

"Do not concern yourself with that."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We…hehe. Follow me." The Sire got up and walked into another room. Gunner and Jesse followed. The Sire snapped and the lights turned on. A large alchemy circle was in the middle of the floor and torches were on the points. They were lit.

There was an Egyptian Urn in the middle of the torches. It was shaking and rumbling loudly.

"What is that!?"

"It is the great dragon, Xian! He is actually alive, but souls are needed. The dragon cannot set himself free without souls."

"How many souls are necessary?"

"Millions. But we only have a few thousands. I want the dragon free!"

"Then we will go out and defeat Argon and Darrell."

"No. I will go out myself. I have some errands to run." The Sire got up and left.

* * *

At the police station, the police chief was talking with Horatio, Eric and Wolfe. "Without evidence that the kids killed that boy and the guy named Gunner did, we have to release the kids." The chief said. The guys headed to the cell Charlie and I were in. The chief opened the cell. "Hey, you two! You are free to go."

"We are!?" Charlie cried out with a smile.

"Yes. We found out who did it. And there is no bail that needs to be paid."

"Eric, should we help these kids? I think we should." H said with a smile. Eric smiled back and said, "I agree." Eric pulled out a stack of money and handed it to the chief. "This should cover the bail."

"Thanks." The chief took the money and handed it to one of the officers. Charlie and I stepped out of the cell. "Thank you sir!" I cried.

H smiled. "No problem."

"Your friends said to meet them at Rustler's Rooste. It's a restaurant. 8383 S on 48th. It'll take about 10 minutes to get there." The chief said.

"So that's it? We're free?" Charlie asked.

"You are. I want to apologize for hitting you."

"No problem. Sir, I want to thank you again." H took off his glasses and smiled. "No problem."

"Here are your decks and Duel Disks back." The chief went and came back with two Duel Disks and deck and handed to us.

"Thanks." Charlie said.

"Come on Charlie. Let's go tell everyone we're free!" I said.

"Okay." And with that, my friend and I walked out of the police station. Then Eric walked in. "I'm glad we could help them."

"This time, Eric, we did not help much."

"We still helped a little."

"And that's all that matters."

"Well, we have another case. Wolfe is heading to the crime scene now."

H chuckled. "It never stops, does it Eric?" H said as he put on his glasses and walked out of the station. Eric laughed. "No, no it doesn't." Eric then began to follow his boss.

Outside, Charlie and I were walking. "Can you believe it!? We're free! After days of being locked up!" Charlie cried.

"Dude, it's been two days."

Charlie anime-fell and recomposed himself. "I know, but it's still good to be out."

I looked at my deck. "It's been way too long you guys." The spirit of Rukia and Momo appeared beside me and started walking with us. "We missed you Zeke!"

I smiled. "I missed you too. I'm so sorry I made you duel that little kid. But that guy…that guy didn't give me a choice. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course you idiot! No matter what happens, we will always be by your side." Rukia said.

I smiled warmly. "Thanks you guys. Next time we see that guy, we'll beat him and make him regret what he did."

"Just be careful." Momo said.

"It's me. I don't even know what that means."

"Momo's right though. If we do duel that guy, we must be careful. He must be strong."

I stopped smiling and sighed. "I know. Trust me, I'll be careful."

The spirits disappeared as Charlie and I saw that we were approaching a woman. "Hello there." She said with a smile.

"Hello." I said back.

"So you two are free?"

"Um…excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry! A couple of days ago, I saw you two get taken away with those police officers. Then I overheard what had happened."

"Well, we didn't do it!" Charlie yelled.

"Oh, I'm not implying that you did. Sorry if I did."

"No, it's okay. Charlie's just a little flustered."

"So, you two duel?"

"Yes, ma'am." I said.

"Psh! Call me Diana. Diana Forborn. You may not believe this, but I am a duelist myself."

"_You're _a duelist?" Charlie asked with disbelief.

"Charlie!"

"No, no. It's quite alright. To answer your question, I am. Actually, let me prove it to you. I challenge you to a duel."

"Me?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not really up for it."

"How about I duel you, Diana?" I asked. She looked to me. "Really?"

"Sure. And to warn you, my friends are very strong."

"Friends? You must be referring to your cards. Why, I haven't met a person in years with enough love for his cards to call them his friends. Okay, then. You ready?"

"Well, like I said, they are strong and I know you won't beat me unless you see my cards first."

"You'll let me see your cards?"

"You have to in order to beat me." I said with a smile.

"You are very confident."

"Here." I gave my deck to Diana and she started looking through it. As she was, her brow raised. "Wow…your friends look strong."

"Thanks." I grabbed my deck back.

"So when are you heading back to Duel Academy?"

"In a few days."

Diana abruptly turned sad, which I noticed. "What's wrong Diana?"

"Well…it's…I've always wanted to go to Duel Academy. I've heard that place is the place to be if you want to have an adventure. Jaden Yuki sure did have his fair share of times. From what I've heard, at least."

"I want to duel him someday." I said without warning.

"You do?"

"Yes. And Yugi Moto. I want to duel the best."

Diana smiled. "Well, I think you'll do great."

"Thank you ma'am."

Diana looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh shoot! Look at the time. I must get running. My wish…I truly want that to come true."

"Well, maybe it can. I can ask the chancellor if you could come back with us. He's nice, there's no way he'll say no."

"Well, I'll be waiting. I'll come back in a few days and see. Goodbye…what are your names? I never asked."

"I'm Zeke Kazuya."

"I'm Charlie Machida."

"Well, Zeke Kazuya and Charlie Machida, I hope to see you again. Goodbye for now." And with that, Diana walked off.

"She was nice." I said.

"Yeah. Come on, let's get to this restaurant."

"Right." With that, Charlie and I began making our way to our friends.

* * *

At the medieval castle, Ren was in his room, looking up at the ceiling. "I want more fun with that kid Mac."

"It's Max." Tucker said as he stood in the doorway.

"Whatever. What are you doing here?"

"Where is the Sire?"

"I'm not sure. The Sire converses with Gunner and Jesse more than us."

"Are you…jealous?" Tucker said with a smile.

"I don't get jealous. I get even."

"I would like to see you try."

"How about a duel? To prove I mean business."

"I was waiting for you to say that." Ren was about to get up, but Gunner walked in. "Relax, Ren. The Sire forbids all duels in the castle, unless said otherwise. Unless you want to deal with me."

"I'm out." Tucker said before leaving the room.

"Forget that." Ren said as he lay back down on his bed.

"What are you doing?" Gunner asked.

"I'm thinking of dueling that Max kid again."

"Didn't you win?"

"Easily. But I want to duel him again."

"You're too cocky. If you keep that up, you will lose."

"I'll take that risk. My "Shadow Reign" creatures will eradicate anyone who stands in their way."

Gunner smiled. "I'll leave you to that."

Gunner then walked out. "Watch out Max. The shadows will be coming after you." Ren said with a wicked smile.

* * *

Minutes later, we were in front of the restaurant the police chief said to meet our friends at. "Well, here we are." Charlie said.

"Let's go." Charlie nodded and we went in. We walked up to the receptionist and asked, "We are here with our school. Where are they seated?" I asked.

"Our chancellor is Mr. Silver." Charlie added.

"Oh, you two are with Duel Academy? Yes, Mr. Silver mentioned that they were Duel Academy. Follow me please." The receptionist put down the pen she was holding and began walking to the dining area. Charlie and I followed.

Due to Rico's orders, the Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellows, and Slifer Red students all had to seat together.

"Willis. Come on, man! How could you lose against Zeke AND Charlie?! You gave us Obelisks a bad name." One of Willis' roommates said.

"Don't you think I know that!? But that's why you're going to duel him."

"Why me?"

"Because your deck is perfect against a deck like Zeke's. His deck will crumple if-"

But Willis was interrupted as the receptionist walked up. "Mr. Silver sir. I have two of your students here."

Rico was talking to Mr. Greeter and Mrs. Quinn when he looked up. He saw Charlie and I and gasped. "Z-Zeke?! Charlie?! You were freed?"

"Yeah. We were proven innocent."

Rico sighed.

"Thank you ma'am." Mrs. Quinn said. The woman nodded and walked off. Rico stood up. "I am so sorry you guys."

"It's okay-"

"No. No, it's not okay. You're my students and I should have never even thought that you would do anything horrible like murder."

"Chancellor…" Charlie said.

"I have to believe my students for them to believe me. Can you forgive me? I should have never doubted you two."

"It's okay sir." I said. Then we all hugged for a minute. I looked around and noticed something. "Hey, where are Argon, Jamie, Max and Darrell?"

"They finished their lunch early and headed to the park."

"Okay, we'll head to the park. I want to see their faces. Come on Charlie."

"Okay."

Charlie and I then made our way to the park.

We arrived at the park and Argon, Jamie, Max and Darrell were together.

"Hey, you guys!" Charlie yelled. The four turned and Jamie and Darrell smiled wide. Argon smirked and Max kept his expression of anger.

"Zeeeekkkkeeee!" Jamie ran to me and tackled me, making me fall to the ground. "Haha. It's good to see you too, Jamie!"

A few seconds went by with us on the ground, hugging each other and Charlie cleared his throat. "Um, do I not get any love?"

Jamie laughed. "Sorry." Jamie got up and hugged Charlie. I stood up afterwards. I looked to Darrell. "It's been a while." Darrell smiled. "It has."

"So you two got out?" Argon asked.

"Yeah. The police chief said someone named Gunner killed that boy. But now, I see that I don't get it. I thought I killed him."

"Zeke, Charlie. I know that guy. Gunner? I know him."

"You do!?"

"Yeah. And I know how he works. You never killed that little boy. Remember that realm he put you all in? It's an illusion. When you make the final direct attack, he kills the person who is about to lose, but makes it look like you did."

"What!?"

"That jerk!" Charlie said.

"So he framed us."

"It seems like it. But he had to be ordered to do so. Even someone like Gunner wouldn't do something like that without being told."

"Let's get him!" Charlie said.

"No. We have no idea where he is now. After we dueled-"

"Wait, you two dueled!?" I asked.

"Yeah. He stopped the duel though. I think we will duel again."

"Arghh! I can't stand this! Now we can't even make the guy pay for what he's done."

"Don't worry. He'll reappear. And when he does, we'll get him."

Silence erupted for a few seconds, but it ended with when my stomach growled. "Uh oh!"

"Looks like you're hungry." Jamie said with a smile.

"Of course we are! We haven't eaten in days!" Charlie said.

"Well, come on, I think everyone is still at the restaurant." Jamie, Darrell, Charlie and Argon started walking. Max kept me behind for a minute. "Don't think I wanted to help you. The only reason why I did was so I could duel you again. And so did Argon."

"It'll be fun to duel you and Argon."

I walked out and left an annoyed Max standing behind. "You won't beat Argon." Max then joined up with the rest of the group.

* * *

Later that day, at the medieval castle, in the Great Hall, the Sire was sitting on its throne. Through a window on the ceiling, a spot was shining. A person was standing behind the shining spot, making his entire body and face hidden in darkness. "Sire…Charlie and Zeke were released."

"I know that. I met with them."

"Hold on! You spoke with them!?"

"Yes. They do not know who I am."

"But I don't understand, I thought you wanted them out of you way so they don't mess up your plans."

"True. But I have other plans."

"Well, Sire. I might have an idea that will make you very happy."

"What is it?"

"How about you capture someone?"

"Who do you mean?"

"The person Zeke is closest too."

"Ah…yes. Zeke will most indeed come to rescue Charlie."

"Not Charlie. Jamie Equate. That idiot and Jamie like each other and he would do anything to get her back."

"Really? Then we shall do that."

"Do you want me to go capture her now?"

"No. I'll send Ren when I decide to."

"Ren?"

"Yes. He is the perfect person to go."

"Of course Sire." The person said with a bow.

"Leave my sight now." The person nodded and disappeared.

* * *

It was later that night and Jamie was sitting on the grass outside the hotel. I happened to go outside just to think and I saw her. I walked over and sat next to her. "Why are you up so late?" I asked.

"Zeke?! Um…I was just…do you know that I wanted to get you out so bad?"

My cheeks turned red. "Oh, really? Um…thanks. I didn't know you cared that much."

"Well…" Then, Jamie's cheeks turned red.

"I never had people care for me as much as you did. Not even at the foster homes." I said.

"Foster homes…you never told me."

"Yeah, sorry. It's kind of a sensitive subject."

Silence befell us. Then, Jamie did something unexpected: she kissed me on the cheek and moved back, both of our cheeks turning red again. "Um…I'm-I'm so sorry! I-"

"No…no, it's…it's okay."

"I'm sorry. I'll…goodnight!" Jamie jumped up and ran back into the hotel. I looked in the direction of the hotel front door. I held my cheek where she kissed. "Goodnight…Jamie." I got up and headed back inside.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys liked it. Like always, please review. I do want to say that Zeke will not duel for the next few episodes. But he will before this arc is over.

The Sire decides to go with the plan to capture Jamie and the former sends Ren to complete the job. **Next Time: Operation: Rescue Jamie. **

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

_**None**_


	22. Operation: Rescue Jamie

Yugioh! GX: Nightmare Crisis  
Chapter 22- Operation: Rescue Jamie

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!

A couple of days had passed since Charlie and I were released from jail. Charlie and I were at a burger shack, talking. "It feels nice man." Charlie said.

"Um…what?"

"Not being in jail, eating. This burger is good!"

I laughed. "Okay, okay."

Charlie frowned. "Seriously. Argon seemed to know the guy Gunner. Do you think they dueled before?"

"Maybe."

"You think he lost?"

I shook my head. "He's too confident. There's no way he would lose."

Just then, an explosion occurred, causing me and Charlie to look out the window. The smoke dimmed and we saw Ken.

"Ken!? Why is he dueling?" Charlie asked.

"Come on, let's go find out!"

Charlie and I rushed outside and found a monster attacking Ken and knocking him down. "Argh!"

Ken: 2500  
Opponent: 4000

"Ken! Are you okay!?" I yelled. Ken got up. "Ye-yeah. I'm not even out of the game yet. I draw!" Ken drew a card and subsequently played it. "I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World(LV 4) in Attack Position." A fiendish creature wearing a purple cape and holding a sword appeared. (ATK: 1800)

"Zure, you're up! Attack Jen directly!" Zure rushed towards Jen, but she smiled as she pressed a button on her Duel Disk. "You fell for it Ken! Scapegoat, activate!" Jen's Spell rose, but suddenly shattered, surprising her. "My Spell failed!? But how!?"

"Here's how. I used Magic Jammer to stop your Spell. I studied your moves when you dueled your boyfriend earlier. And now, on with Zure's attack!" Zure ran up to Jen and raised his sword. Jen looked to her other face-down and quickly activated it. "I don't think so! If it's true, then you should have seen the activation of my Fire of Doomsday long beforehand. It allows me to Special Summon 2 "Doomsday Tokens" in Defense Position." Two dark fire flame creatures with one eye appeared and Zure slashed and destroyed one of the tokens.

"I end my turn."

"Time to win! It's my turn, I draw!" Jen drew a card and the "Doomsday Token" disappeared. "I send my token to the graveyard to summon Archfiend of Gilfer(LV 6) in Attack Position." The last token disappeared and an archfiend with horns appeared. (ATK: 2200)

"Archfiend of Gilfer, attack directly!" The said monster flew at Ken and clawed him. "Arggh!" Ken was knocked back.

Ken: 300  
Jen: 4000

"Just one more attack and you have to let my boyfriend hit you in the face."

Charlie and I were surprised. "What kind of deal did you make, Ken?!" Charlie cried out.

Although he struggled, Ken stood up and smile. "Her boyfriend was going to take my deck. I couldn't allow it. Don't worry, I'll win. Especially since it's my move. I draw!" Ken drew a card from his deck. "I activate Dark World Dealings. With this, we both draw 1 card. But then we pick and discard another card."

Ken and Jen drew 1 card and both discarded the card they drew. Then a monster appeared. A fiend of the world of dark carrying a sword spear appeared. (ATK: 1600)

"Because I discarded this fiend, I could summon it."

"He has a Dark World deck? He didn't use it against me." I said to myself.

"Then I send Beiige to the graveyard to summon Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World(LV 6) in Attack Position." Beiige disappeared and a golden fiend carrying an axe appeared. (ATK: 2300)

"And now here is a new card. It is called Dark World Discharge. I can destroy any face-up card on the field. But to do that, I must discard 2 cards." Ken looked at the last 2 cards in his hand and smiled. He discarded it and from the sky, a lightning strike similar to the one from Dark World Lightning occurred. But this one had more power and it destroyed Archfiend of Gilfer.

But then Archfiend of Gilfer's spirit appeared and grabbed hold of Goldd, weakening him. (ATK: 1800)

"Gilfer won't stop me. I use Sillva, Warlord of Dark World's effect. Because it was discarded, I can Special Summon it." A humanoid fiend wearing black armor and holding a sword appeared. It had long black hair. (ATK: 2300)

Jen gasped at the ATK of Ken's monsters. "With those ATK…!"

Ken put on a smile. "Yep. Now Dark World monsters, attack!"! Both Goldd and Sillva rushed at Jen and struck her, knocking her down. "Ack!"

Ken: Winner  
Jen: 0

"Yes, yes! I won, I won!"

Charlie and I ran up to Ken. "Dude, insane win!" Charlie said.

"Thanks. It was nothing."

"Hey, Ken. Your Dark World deck…why didn't you use it when you were dueling me?" I asked.

Ken thought about it as he scratched his head. Then he responded by saying, "I don't know to be honest. Trust me, it wasn't because I thought I could beat you with some random cards. Actually, I don't think I can win against you even with _this _deck. Haha!"

Jen walked up to Ken and us, causing him to stop laughing. "That was a good duel. I'll keep my end of the deal. I won't let my boyfriend hit you."

"Haha. Thanks."

"Okay, see you later Ken!" And with that, the girl known as Jen ran off.

"What was all that about?" Charlie asked.

"I accidentally ripped one of Jen's cards and her boyfriend got mad. Jen and I dueled and whoever won made a deal. Good thing I won huh?"

"I guess."

Just then, Darrell walked up to the three. "What's up you guys?"

"Nothing."

"So what are you two going to do today?" Ken asked.

"Well, I've been hearing about a card shop downtown, so we're heading there."

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure. Let's go. You want to come with us Darrell?"

"Naw, ya'll go ahead."

"Okay."

Charlie, Ken and I then began making our way to the card shop and Darrell walked off.

We arrived at the card shop and noticed a poster on the window. The three friends ran up to it.

"Local Duel Monsters Tournament. Starts at 3:00." I said. Ken looked at his watch. "It's 2: 55. Let's go!"

The three of us walked into the shop and we were surprised to see the number of people in the store.

"Wow! Look at the groups of people." Charlie said.

The clerk then blew a whistle and got everyone's attention.

"Listen up everyone! We have 1 more blank spot for anyone who want to sign up."

Ken smiled. "I want to sign up. My name is Ken Aero."

"Ken Aero." The clerk said as he wrote his name down.

"Okay. We have already picked who will duel. Ken, you will duel Tube. Are you ready everyone. The first duel will be between Van and Cert. Start!"

The two people drew 5 cards and begun.

At the medieval castle, the Sire was sitting on its throne and Ren was kneeling before it. "Ren. Now is the time for you to go capture that girl I was told about. Do you know who I am referring to?"

"Yes Sire. I was told too."

"I want you to make sure to capture her and bring her here."

"To the castle? Why here?"

"Take her to the dungeon. Zeke will sure to come to her rescue."

"Yes Sire." Ren bowed and disappeared.

Even though the Sire's face could not be seen, a smile could and it was an evil one.

Argon and Jamie were at the docks. Something only Jamie and Max knew was that Argon loved to fish. He had gone with his uncle many times when he was a kid. Argon was fishing and Jamie was sitting with her feet over the water.

Argon gave his fishing line some slack. He noticed Jamie was out in space. She was smiling. "What's wrong Jamie?"

"Huh?" She said, returning back to reality.

"You were spacing out. And smiling. Who were you thinking about?"

Jamie blushed. "What?! Pssh…wha-what are you talking about? Haha. You're crazy."

"You're thinking about Zeke, aren't you?"

Her cheeks became even more red. "What?! What made you think that?"

"You can't deny it. You like him."

"No I don't!"

"There's no point in trying to deny it. I know you do. Ever since you saw him duel at the Entrance Exams. But…"

"But what?"

"I know why you like him. He is terrifyingly strong…to other people. Those cards he has, those Soul Reapers…remember when he said Pegasus made them? I wonder why he asked him to."

"Those reapers do seem to make him invincible."

Argon chuckled and said, "Just because he has those Soul Reapers doesn't make him invincible. I'll make him see that myself."

"Wait your turn! I'm going to defeat him first. But…you are right. I do like him. I don't know why, but he…he's sweet, strong, and he's funny."

Argon was about to talk, but his line dipped into the water which meant that he caught something. He quickly lifted up his rod, trying to reel in the fish. He kept that up until he successfully caught the fish. It was about 20 mm. Jamie smiled.

"Nice catch!"

"Looks like we're having fish. That okay with you?"

"I love fish!"

"Come on, let's go get some firewood."

"Right."

The two friends got up and turned to leave, but Ren appeared, surprising them. He smiled and said, "Well, I wasn't expecting you to be here." Ren said as he looked at Argon.

"You're that kid from the boat. You defeated Max and Tommy!" Jamie said.

"Max? Hm…oh yeah! That weakling was too easy to defeat!"

"Don't talk about him!"

"Oh? You care about him?"

"He's like my little brother! Besides, why are you here? To duel?"

"Not to duel. But trust me, we all will duel one another soon enough. Unfortunately, it's later than sooner, but hey, what can I do? I am here to do something. And that is to capture you Jamie!"

"What!?"

Ren abruptly disappeared and reappeared behind Jamie. He grabbed her and again disappeared, reappearing where he disappeared the first time. "Jamie!" Argon yelled.

"Let me go you jerk!" Jamie kicked and kicked to try to get free, but Ren punched her in the stomach and it was hard enough to make her pass out. "You! Tell your friend Zeke to meet me in the alleyway near Rustler's Rooste. And you better hurry, because your friend here won't be here for long, if you know what I mean."

"Let her goooooo!"

"You're not calling the shots here. I am!"

"If you want a duel, I'll give you a duel!"

"I told you, that's not why I am here. Just tell you friend what I told you. And you better hurry!"

Ren laughed as he disappeared. "Give her baaaaacccckkk!"

Argon closed his eyes. _"I must rescue Jamie. But Ren wants Zeke, why? It doesn't matter, I have to play by his rules for now."_

Argon began running, trying to find me.

A few minutes went by and Argon stopped. "I can't stop. I have to find Zeke!"

"Argon? What are you doing here?" Darrell asked walking up.

"Darrell? We have a problem. Jamie was captured."

"Captured!? By who?"

"When I went to send Tommy back to his mom, two kids got on our boat and dueled Max and Tommy. One of those kids, I think his name is Ren."

"Ren? Who is that?"

"It doesn't matter. I need to rescue Jamie. But I need to get Zeke. Do you know where he is?"

"He's at a card shop."

"Do you know which one? There's like 5."

"Sorry, no I don't."

"Okay, thanks." Argon ran off and headed to a card shop.

The first card shop was a blank. Argon went to another card shop, but that one was a blank. Luckily, the third card shop he went to was the right one. He ran in and saw a duel in progress. It was the final duel and it was Ken against another teenager. He smiled. "So you are from Duel Academy, huh? I failed during the Entrance Exams, but I'll show everyone that I should have been accepted by defeating you. I already drew and I'll summon the card I drew. I summon King Fog(LV 3) in Attack Position." A cloud with yellow eyes and a mouth with teeth appeared. It was wearing a crown. (ATK: 1000)

"Then I equip it with Dark Energy. It gives my monster 300 ATK and DEF." (ATK: 1300)

"King Fog, attack Ken directly!" King Fog held in his breath and let out a strong wind. Two magical cylinders appeared and one of them absorbed the wind and shot it out the other back at the kid, knocking him down.

Ken: Winner  
Opponent: 0

The crowd cheered for Ken. "Nice dueling!" I yelled.

"Zeke!" Argon yelled. I turned around and my eyes widened. "Argon? What are you doing here?"

"Jamie was captured!"

I gasped. "What!?"

"We need to go rescue her!"

"What are we doing standing around!? Let's go!" I was about to run off, but Charlie stopped me. "Zeke? Where are you going?"

"Jamie was captured!"

"She was!? Let us go with you!"

"No. Stay here! I'm serious!"

Argon and I ran off, leaving Charlie there to explain what happened to Ken. On the way, we ran into Max.

"Watch where you're going loser!" He said to me.

"I'm not in the mood Max!" I yelled.

"Cocky are we?"

"Max, Jamie was captured! We're going to save her!"

"Jamie? No. Jamie!" Max was about to run off, but Argon stopped him. "Max, stop!"

"We have to go rescue her!"

"He's right Argon."

"Just wait. Ren said to meet him in the alleyway near Rustler's Rooste."

"Wait, Ren!? The guy that beat me?!"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now I can get revenge!" Max then abruptly took off running. I followed him and then Argon.

Minutes later, we all arrived at the alleyway Argon mentioned. Ren was waiting there.

"You! Where is Jamie!?" I asked.

"She is in our dungeon. Follow me if you want her back." And with that, Ren disappeared into a portal that had appeared.

"Let's go!"

"Zeke, Max. I want to save Jamie too, but we need to be careful."

"Let's go!" Max said before running into the portal. I followed after him and Argon followed me. We emerged on the inside of the medieval castle. "Where…where are we!?" I asked.

"You are in the War Room." Ren said before he activated his Duel Disk.

"You want a duel? Let's go!" I yelled. But Max stepped up. "Fat chance Zeke! I want to make this loser pay for defeating me!"

Ren snapped and a Duel Disk appeared. He threw it to Max, who put it on. They both activated them and inserted their decks.

In the Great Hall, the Sire pulled up a holographic screen to watch the duel too. A smile could be seen.

"DUEL!" The two boys yelled.

Max: 4000  
Ren: 4000

They drew 5 cards.

"I'm going to start it off! I draw!" Max said as he drew a card. "I set a monster face-down and a card face-down. Go!" A horizontal and a vertical card appeared.

Ren drew a card from his deck. He looked at it and smirked. "Already? I don't want to humiliate this kid…_yet_. Instead, I'll summon Shadow Warrior(LV 4) in Attack Position." A male with rusty black hair, wearing a dark and purple crimson cloak appeared. He was carrying a broadsword. (ATK: 2000)

"But I'm nowhere near done humiliating you. I equip him with Dark Spear. I can only equip this powerful card to a "Shadow" or "Shadow Reign" monster. Shadow Warrior, attack that face-down monster!" A spear enveloped in shadows appeared and Shadow Warrior armed himself with it. Then he rushed up to Max's monster and struck it. It was revealed to be an alien grey. Max was hit. "Ackk!"

Max: 2800

"That was actually a good hit…but I have som-something too. You attacked my Alien Grey and when it is flipped, I can draw 1 card and your Shadow Warrior gains an A-Counter." Max drew a card and a ball of shining light attached itself to Shadow Warrior. (A-Counter: 1)

"You're going to need those benefits. I activate Shadow Rush. By halving Shadow Warrior's ATK, he can attack again. So go!" Shadow Warrior rushed at Max and pierced him. "Aghh!"

Max: 1800

"If this is all you have, then I shouldn't have accepted your challenge." Ren said as he threw a card face-down.

Max, struggling, drew a card from his deck. "I set 1 card and activate Mysterious Triangle." A card appeared.

"You see, Alien Grey was the first step to my plan. Now, because your monster has an A-Counter, I can destroy it and Special Summon an "Alien" monster from my deck." The outline of a triangle surrounded Shadow Warrior. Then the triangle exploded. "Say hello to my Alien Shocktrooper(LV 4) in Attack Position." A green 4-legged reptilian armored alien carrying a sword appeared. (ATK: 1900)

The smoke created from Max's Spell disappeared and Max was shocked. "Your monster?! It's-it's still on the field!"

"You really thought I would allow my warrior to be destroyed? Now you will regret it. I activated Shadow Barrier. My "Shadow" creatures cannot be destroyed this turn. And as an extra bonus for me, I can destroy a Spell or Trap card on the field. Your face-down is gone!" A thunder bolt reigned down from the sky and destroyed Max's face-down.

To Ren's surprise, Max smiled and said, "Ha! You fell for it!"

"Bah! What do you mean?!"

"I mean, you destroyed Light Warp Speed. And when it is destroyed while set, I can Special Summon an "Alien" monster from my deck." Max fanned his deck. "Let's see…" Max picked a monster and summoned it. "I Special Summon Alien Warrior(LV 4) in Attack Position." A silver armored reptilian alien with claws appeared. (ATK: 1800)

Ren smiled. "That was a sneaky move you did there. I'm not impressed."

I smiled. _"I am. Max made a great move there. Not only did he trick Ren and summon two monsters, he can still make his Normal Summon for the turn. And if he brings out a monster with more than 2000 attack points, he can do some serious damage to Ren."_

Max grabbed a card from his hand. "Let's see if you're impressed by this. I Normal Summon this creature. Come out! Alien Skull(LV 4)."

A silver, yellow clawed alien appeared. Its head with huge. (ATK: 1600)

"What!?" I cried. "Max, you should have summoned a stronger monster!"

"Shut it loser!"

"But-"

"Don't worry. I've seen this combo before." Argon said.

"Really?"

"Before I attack…" Max looked at his hand. It contained **Code A Ancient Ruins, Infection Virus and Alien Brain.**

"I activate Code A Ancient Ruins. I'll explain the effect later. But now, Alien Warrior, attack Shadow Warrior!" Alien Warrior rushed up to Shadow Warrior and tried to strike it, but Shadow Warrior was quicker and struck and destroyed Alien Warrior. Two balls of shining light appeared and attached themselves to Shadow Warrior. (A-Counters: 2)

Max: 1600

"When my warrior is destroyed, my Spell card gains an "A-Counter" and your monster gains 2 A-Counters." (CAAR: 1)

"I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." 2 cards appeared beside Max's first one. Then Alien Shocktrooper shattered. "Because my Shocktrooper was summoned through Mysterious Triangle, it's destroyed at the end of my turn. But that's good for me since my Ancient Ruins gains another counter." (2)

"It's my turn. I draw!" Ren drew a card and subsequently played it. "I activate the Realm of Souls!"

"No! That's the card Gunner used on me!" Argon yelled. The entire surroundings changed into a bluish environment. Souls began roaming around. Argon looked around. "This is bad."

"My monsters gain 500 ATK." Shadow Warrior flexed and grew stronger. (ATK: 2500)

"And let me tell you all something. This card's effects are optional, which means I don't have to active them. But I will. Another effect of my Field Spell is that all monsters my opponent controls loses 500 ATK."

"What!?" Souls of the deceased took control of Max's monsters. (AS: 1100)

"It's weaker now!"

"Just like you!"

"S-shut-up!"

"But now I summon Shadow Reign Kong(LV 4) in Attack Position." A brown gorilla appeared. It had horns and had a dark aura surrounding it. (ATK: 2000)

"And now it grows stronger." Kong pounded its chest. (ATK: 2500)

"This isn't good." Argon quickly realized.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"If Max is successfully attacked with both shadow monsters, his Life Points will become 0."

"You're kidding! We got to help him!"

Argon looked at Max's face-downs. "No. That's not necessary."

"He's in trouble!"

"Relax."

Instead of arguing, I just remained quiet.

"Shadow Warrior, attack Alien Warrior!" The former monster rushed to the latter and pierced and destroyed it. Max was knocked back into the wall behind him. "Ahhckk!"

Max: 600  
Ren: 4000

Two more balls of shining light appeared and attached themselves to Shadow Warrior. (A-Counter: 4)

"Let's end this duel! Shadow Kong, attack directly!" Shadow Kong rushed towards Max. Max looked at his one of his face-downs and activated it. "Not yet! I'm not out yet! I activate Infection Virus!" Tiny purple fiendish slimes dropped from the sky and attached themselves to Shadow Kong. Then they exploded and destroyed Kong, surprising Ren.

"My beast! Grrr…explain yourself!"

"I would be happy to. That was my Infection Virus. Because your Kong didn't have any A-Counters one of your monsters destroyed Alien, a monster you control was destroyed."

Ren laughed. "Haha! Minor setback!" Ren looked at his hand, which contained **Shadow Blood, Brain Crusher and Blowback Dragon.**

"I end my turn."

"It's my turn, I draw!" Max drew a card and subsequently played it. "I activate Card Destruction. Now we both have to discard our entire hands and draw new cards. But I can't. So only you lose Shadow Blood."

Ren gasped in surprised and Argon and I were surprised.

"You knew?!" Ren asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't you lay a card face-down to protect your monster and Life Points? OR why not switch Shadow Warrior to defense mode? So based on our last duel, it had to be Shadow Blood in your hand."

Ren drew three cards and widened his eyes as he saw what they were.

"There's nothing you can do, so it is my turn. Draw!" Ren drew a card and subsequently played it. "I summon Shadow Reign Nova(LV 4) in Attack Position." A warrior with grey skin appeared. It was wearing a black space cloak that looked like the night sky. It was wearing a metal gauntlet. (ATK: 1800)

"And instead of defeating you with Nova's effect, I'll defeat you just like I did on the boat. But first, I activate Double Summon to summon another monster. I send Nova to the graveyard to summon with his effect, Shadow Reign Prince(LV 7) in Attack Position!" A prince, wearing a dark crimson red cape, wearing a gold crown and with a sword sheathed, appeared. (ATK: 2100)

"And don't forget: Realm of the Souls gives Shadow Reign Prince 500 ATK." (ATK: 2600)

"This is hilarious! You're about to be defeated by the same monster you were defeated by last time. You really are weak!"

"Just shut-up!"

"I like you, so I won't take you soul. Shadow Prince, end this duel!" Shadow Prince disappeared and reappeared behind Max. Shadow Prince slashed Max, making him fall to his knees. "Ahhh!"

Max: 0  
Ren: Winner

"Max!" I yelled. The holograms disappeared. I ran up to Max. "Are you okay?!" I tried to help him up, but he jerked me away. "Get away from me!"

"I wasted the Sire and my time dueling you!" Ren said.

I whipped my head to Ren. "Just who is this Sire you keep talking about!"

"It is finally time that I meet you, Zeke Kazuya." Said a voice. I looked behind me and saw a cloaked figure. "Who are you? Wait, are you this Sire character?"

Suddenly, my eyes widened and a vision played in my mind. It showed a village burning to the ground. "Wh-what is this!?"

Then a group of people appeared. They started killing everyone. "AHHHHH!"

"Zeke? Zeke! What's wrong!" Argon shouted.

"Sire, what is happening?!" Ren asked. The Sire remained silent.

One of the people stopped and caught a mother and her child. "What is this? Is that baby…me?"

"Haha! I won't kill the baby. I sense a great power from him. But you…" the cloaked figure held out its arm and a blast emerged from it and killed the woman. "MOMMMMM!"

I snapped out of the vision. "What-what was that?!"

"That was an impressive show you just put on." The Sire said.

"Was that because of you?"

"No. I want the power you have. I am sensing that you have not yet unleashed it."

"What do you want?"

"I want to blow up Duel Academy."

"What?! But why?"

"I'm done talking. But we will meet again." The Sire held out its arm and a bright light enveloped the gang. They covered their eyes.

When the gang uncovered their eyes, they were back out on the street. Jamie was in my arms. I smiled. "Look guys, Jamie's back."

Argon nodded. "That's great."

Max smiled too, something that was rare. Just then, Jamie woke up. "Whe-where am I?"

"You're safe. Back with us. You were captured but Max dueled to save you."

Jamie looked to Max, who was frowning. "Did you win?"

Everyone was quiet. "You lost, huh? I'm sorry Max."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Are you okay Jamie? Do you need to go to the hospital?" I asked.

Jamie stepped to the ground. "No, thanks. I'm fine. Thank you everyone, for coming to save me."

"Of course."

The four of us walked off, with me in the back, thinking about what just happened.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted Ren to duel because he hasn't dueled in like 11 chapters. So yeah. Please R&R.

Upset about losing to Ren a second time, Max runs away and meets a retired Pro duelist. The duelists teaches Max the art of dueling. Meanwhile, Ken gets into a duel with the kid he defeated at the local Duel Monsters Tournament. **Next Time: Journey of the Soul**

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

Dark Spear  
Equip Spell

Equip only to a "Shadow" or "Shadow Reign" monster. If the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.

Shadow Rush  
Quick-Play Spell

Halve the ATK of a "Shadow" or "Shadow Reign" monster you control. That monster can attack a second time during this turn.

Shadow Barrier  
Normal Trap

"Shadow" and "Shadow Reign" monsters you control cannot be destroyed this turn. Then, you can destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field.

Shadow Reign Kong  
Level 4/DARK  
Beast/Effect  
ATK: 2000/DEF: 0

After this card attacks a monster, after the damage step, you can destroy 1 face-down Spell or Trap card on the field.

Infection Virus  
Normal Trap

When an "Alien" monster you control is destroyed, you can destroy a 1 monster on the field that does not have an A-Counter.


	23. Love in the Air

Yugioh! GX: Eternal Wishes  
Chapter 23- Love in the Air

Please enjoy! Title is changed!

It was the next day after we rescued Jamie and we all were together in Argon's hotel room. "Are you sure you're okay Jamie?" I asked.

"I'm very sure."

"Okay. We're going to head out. Later." Charlie and I waved goodbye and left the room. "Hey, Argon?"

"Yeah."

"If I asked Zeke out, do you think he'd say yes?"

"He cares about you, a lot. There's no doubt he would say yes."

Jamie sighed.

"You really like him, don't you?"

"It's…it's just that my heart is telling me that it's him."

"Then go for it."

Jamie smiled. "I think I will." Jamie walked out of the room. Argon looked up from his bed and smiled.

In an alleyway, the kid that was defeated by Ken in the local Duel Monsters Tournament was talking to a guy. "So you want stronger cards, do you?"

"Yes! I want to defeat Ken!"

The guy smiled. "Okay. Is this you want?" The guy pulled out a Duel Monsters deck from his jacket pocket. The kid smiled and tried to grab it but the guy moved it away. "No, no, no. This deck doesn't come cheap. I want $200 for this deck."

"What!? $200?! I can't afford that! I mean, I can, but I don't want to!"

"Then you don't want this deck. If you really want to defeat this Ken kid, then you'd pay anything to."

The kid thought about it for a second. "Grrr…fine!" The kid pulled out two hundred dollars bills and handed it to the guy. In exchange, the guy handed the kid the deck. The kid fanned out the deck and smiled. "Yes. These cards will do nicely."

"Nice doing business with ya." The guy said. Then he disappeared into the shadows.

The kid wickedly smiled and said, "Now Ken won't stand a chance! Haha!" Ken ran off.

Charlie, Darrell and I were at the pool outside. Luckily, there was no one else there, so we had it all to ourselves. And it was nice. To just relax without having to focus on anyone, or anything else.

"Ahh…this feels nice. Doesn't it you guys?" I asked.

"It sure does. Especially after the whole jail thing. It's just nice to sit back, relax and have a smoothie." And just as Charlie said the last thing, a male walked up and handed him a smoothie. Charlie grabbed it and started drinking it. "Ahh…tasty."

Darrell laughed. "I think you're enjoying this _too _much."

I laughed, too, at my friend.

"Well, forget you two. This is the life. I just wished we could have enjoyed it a couple days ago instead of being up in a jail cell."

"Hey, do you think I could join you guys." A voice said. The three of us guys looked to see the person of the voice and our hearts sunk like a boat being shot with cannonballs. It was Jamie and she was in a sexy two-piece pink bikini. It showed her large bust and toned body. "Oh Jam-Jamie! Ho-how-you-yo-you-look…um, hello." Darrell said.

Jamie smiled. "Hey. So can I join you?"

"Of course!" Charlie quickly yelled. Jamie took that as a yes and got into the water. "Oh, wow! It feels nice!"

Charlie's cheeks turned blood red. "Ahem…well, I am…I am going to go…somewhere other than here. Later!" Charlie charged out of the water and away.

Darrell noticed that Jamie and I were flirtatiously looking at each other. Darrell smiled and said, "I'll leave you two alone. Besides, I'm all out of grape soda."

I smiled. My friend would never change. Darrell got out of the pool and walked off. There was silence between Jamie and me.

A few seconds went by and by just looking at me; Jamie turned her head and blushed. Then she spoke, "I want to thank you for rescuing me from that jerk Ren."

"I didn't do anything; Max did."

"Yeah, but that was because it was Ren. If it was anybody else, I know you would have made them regret ever capturing me."

"I would do anything to protect you. And I'm glad we meet that day at the Academy Entrance Exams."

"Me too."

There was silence for a few seconds before we leaned in to kiss. It went on for seconds and we then separated. "I'm…ahem…sorry." I said blushing.

"Me too…um, I was wondering…"

"Wondering what?"

"I was wondering if you…if you would like to go out on a date with me."

"A date?"

"Yeah. Tonight."

"Um…yeah. I would love to go out with you."

"Awesome! Come to my room around 7:00 pm." Jamie got out of the water and started walking away. I stopped her. "Hey, Jamie? You look…beautiful." Jamie turned around and smiled at me. Then she walked away.

"Jamie Equate…"

Darrell and Charlie were in their hotel room. Luckily, that room had 3 beds, so we all bunked together. They were watching a movie and the former was drinking a grape soda.

"So what is this movie about again?" Charlie asked.

"It's about a son who takes revenge on this demon for killing his mother." Just then, I came busting in the room. "Dudes! You will never believe what just happened!"

"What?!"

"Jamie asked me out!"

"Dude, what? Really? That's awesome!"

"So what are you going to wear?" Darrell asked.

"I don't know; regular clothes?"

Darrell rolled his eyes. "Please tell me you are kidding?"

"Uh…no."

Darrell slapped his forehead. "No man! This is Jamie Equate we're talking about! The hottest girl at the academy!"

"So…better clothes?"

"Dude, let me help you. Come on." Darrell grabbed me and headed over to the closet. He opened it and suits were seen. "My father loaned me these…just in case."

"Can I use one of these?" I asked.

"That's why we're here. When is your date?"

"7:00."

Darrell looked at the clock on the wall. It read 5:35. "Okay, we have time. I'm going to make you over."

"Huh? Make me over? Do we really need to go through all that?"

"Yes, now shush!"

And with that, Darrell and I began my…extreme makeover.

Hours later, Ken was with the bug duelist, Kobe, outside. "So you know the deal, right?" Ken asked Kobe.

"Yeah: Whoever crosses the finish line first gets the other person's rarest card. And the finish line is that tree."

"Right. Are you ready? I'm about to get my hands on your Doom Dozer!"

"In your dreams! Ready, set, g-"

But before Ken could say go and the two friends sprinted off, a hand touched the former's shoulder. Ken looked behind him and smiled. "Oh hey, you're that kid I defeated earlier, right? Um, what was your name?"

"Luke." The kid said with attitude, although Ken didn't notice it.

"Yeah, Luke. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to challenge you!"

"Challenge me? To what?"

"A duel of course!"

"A duel? But why?"

"I want my revenge. You defeated me in the tournament and I want another chance."

"Luke, was it? Luke, you're mad and-"

"Just duel me!"

"Go ahead, duel him. Then I can beat you at this race."

"Ha! Yeah right! Fine, Luke! Let's duel!"

Luke activated his Duel Disk and inserted his deck. Luckily, Ken had his Duel Disk, so he put it on and activated and inserted his deck.

They went to their dueling spots and shouted, "DUEL!"

Luke: 4000  
Ken: 4000

They drew 5 cards.

"The better duelist goes first! I draw!" Said Luke as he drew. Before he made a move, Ken said, "If you were the better duelist, you would have won earlier."

"Shut up!" Luke looked at his drawn card and his hand. It contained **Jinzo, Teva, Blowback Dragon, Hidden Soldiers, Riryoku and Giant Rat.**

"I set a monster face-down and end my turn." An unknown monster appeared. Ken raised his brow. "That's all? That's not really a good move."

"Just make your move, I know what I'm doing." Ken shrugged. "Whatever. But let me show you my moves. I draw!" Ken drew a card and subsequently played it. "I summon Broww, Huntsman of Dark World(LV 4) in Attack Position." A fiendish creature with dreadlocks and a bear-like arm appeared. He was holding a bow. (ATK: 1400)

Ken's hand contained **Dark World Dealings, Sillva, Warlord of Dark World, Ceruli, Guru of Dark World, Gren, Tactician of Dark World and Gateway of Dark World.**

"Then I activate Dark World Dealings. With this, we both discard 1 card and we draw another." Both Ken and Luke drew a card and discarded the card they drew.

Then a fiend appeared on Ken's side of the field. Ken smirked and said, "This is Kahkki. And when he is discarded from my hand, I can destroy a monster on the field." Kahkki rushed over to Luke's monster, stabbed and destroyed it. Then it shattered.

"Broww, it's your turn, attack!" Broww readied his bow and shot it at Luke. "Ack!"

Luke: 2600  
Ken: 4000

"That's all for now. It's your move."

Luke, having been knocked back and down, stood up. "That didn't even hurt. I draw!" Luke drew a card. He smiled. "I set a monster and a card and end my turn." Another horizontal card and a vertical appeared. **(Luke's Hand: 5)**

"Time to finish this! I draw!" Ken drew a card and played it. "I activate Cheerful Coffin."

Luke's eyes widened. "Oh crap! That card can…"

"Yes. Cheerful Coffin allows me to discard up to 3 monsters from my hand." Ken grabbed two cards and showed them to Luke. "Just to give you a heads-up, I discard Ceruli and Gren to the graveyard." Ken did and Luke's face-down shattered. "Two things are going to happen. One already did. Gren's effect destroyed your face-down. Then…" Suddenly, a fiendish creature wearing a blue and black cape appeared on Luke's side of the field. It was already a staff. (DEF: 300)

"That's the second thing: Ceruli is summoned to your field in defense position.

Ken grabbed a card and discarded it. "Due to Ceruli's effect, the opponent discards a card and because _I'm _its opponent, I'm the candidate." Ken discarded a card and another fiend appeared. (ATK: 2300)

This fiend was a black skinned and winged one.

"This is Sillva and it was summoned because it was discarded." Ken's hand contained Gateway of Dark World.

"Broww, attack Ceruli!" Broww pulled back his bow and shot an arrow at the latter monster and destroyed it.

"Sillva, attack that face-down monster!" Sillva unsheathed its sword and rushed at the unknown monster and slashed it. It was revealed to be a mechanical jar. Luke smirked and said, "Idiot! You just attacked my Cyber Jar!"

"Uh oh! This isn't good."

"Yeah it's not. Say goodbye to all of your monsters." Cyber Jar drew in all other monsters and destroyed them. Then itself shattered.

"And then you know the effect: we both draw 5 cards and blah, blah, blah." Luke drew 5 cards and played two of them face-down. Ken drew 5 cards and played one. "I Special Summon Zure, Knight of Dark World(LV 4) in Attack Position." A fiendish warrior with a blue Mohawk, wearing a bluish fur cloak and holding a sword appeared. He also had long ears. (ATK: 1800)

"Zure, attack that left monster!" Zure ran up to the aforementioned monster and stabbed it. It was revealed to be a hairy three-eye creature with green arms and legs. It was destroyed. Luke grabbed his deck and fanned it out. "You just destroyed Sangan, whose ability lets me add a monster with 1500 ATK or less from my deck to my hand." Luke scanned his deck and added a card to his hand.

"I walked right into that. I guess there's nothing I can do except this." Ken grabbed and threw 2 cards face-down." **(Ken's Hand: 4)**

Luke drew a card from his deck. **(Luke's Hand: 12)**

"This deck is awesome! With 12 cards in my hand, there are so many possibilities!"

"Are you happy with yourself, Luke?"

"I will be when I win. And before I do anything else, I flip over my Greenkappa(LV 3)." A green, long-eared creature with long brown hair and a torn silk skirt appeared and kneeled. (DEF: 900)

"And this creature has a heck of an ability: your two face-down cards are destroyed."

"What?!" Greenkappa jumped up and downward kicked Ken's face-downs and destroyed them.

Meanwhile, Charlie, Darrell and I were in our hotel room getting me ready for my date with Jamie. I was in a black, ironed nice suit with a black tie. I had on black pants with black, polished leather shoes. My hair was slicked back. I was in front of the mirror. Darrell childishly smiled. "Aw yeah! That's what I'm talking about! You're in a nice suit, which my father gave to me, so don't you dare wrinkle it, and your hair is…incredible."

"Don't you think we're going overboard a little?" I asked.

"No! This is perfect!"

I looked over to my Circuit deck friend. He shrugged. "Help me."

"Haha. Sorry dude. It's a good look on you."

Darrell looked up at the clock. "Alright! It's 6:55. Are you ready?"

My heart sunk. "Um, no. To be honest, I'm scared."

"Don't be. It's just a date. Now go!"

"Alright, alright!" I went over to the table by the door and grabbed my Duel Disk.

"Whoa, wait, hold on! What are you doing?"

"I'm…taking my Duel Disk."

"Why?"

"I might have to duel."

"No, if you duel, it'll mess up your night. You really only have one shot at impressing Jamie and taking your Duel Disk isn't a good idea."

"I guess you're right." I put down my Duel Disk and picked up my deck. Darrell slapped his forehead while Charlie giggled. "How you ever been on a date, dude?" Darrell asked.

"What's your point?"

"Taking your deck is like taking your Duel Disk. Put it down and get out of here!"

"Okay, okay!" I put down my deck and headed to Jamie's hotel room.

Jamie was rooming with another girl instead of Argon and Max because it was against the rules said by Rico. I stopped in front of her door and fixed my tie. I breathed in and then out. "Okay, don't worry Zeke. You got this. It's just a girl…but it is Jamie you're talking about."

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Be right there!" Jamie yelled out.

Inside the room, Jamie's roommate was getting her ready; a few last-second preparations. "I don't know about this, Mimi."

"You're worrying too much. Now go get him!"

"Okay. I'm ready." Jamie walked over to the door and opened it. When I saw her, my eyes widened. Jamie was wearing a beautiful red dress and her long hair was styled into a bun. I managed to keep my jaw from dropping; wanting to keep my manners mature. So instead, I said, "You look…beautiful, Jamie."

Jamie smiled cutely, "Thank you."

Silence then befell us. It was a couple of seconds before I spoke, "Oh, um, are you…are you ready to go?"

"I am. Thanks."

Jamie and I interlocked elbows and we started walking. While we were walking, Jamie asked, "So where are we going for our date?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could go Coup Des Tartes. It's a very fancy restaurant. I think you will like it."

"It sounds nice."

Jamie and I remained silent as we walked to the restaurant, Coup Des Tartes.

Minutes later, we arrived at the restaurant. Jamie smiled and said, "Wow! It's looks beautiful."

"Just like you." I said. Jamie blushed. My heart sunk even lower as it sank every second I was with Jamie. We walked in and we were astounded. "Woowww! This is beautiful!" I said.

Just then, a waiter in a suit approached us. "Good evening. Uh, if I may, aren't you two a little too young to be here? It does look like you both are on a date."

"We're 15. I think that's old enough." I said.

"Of course. Please forgive me. This way if you would." The waiter started making his way to a table and we followed.

The waiter seated us. Well, I seated Jamie like a gentleman, to which she gave me a 'thank you', and then I seated myself. The waiter gave us a couple of menus.

"Thank you." I said.

"What kind of drink would you two have tonight?"

"I will take a sprite."

"I will take one too." **(A/N: Even though it is a fancy restaurant, Zeke and Jamie **_**are**_** still kids. So sorry, no wine.)**

"Okay. I'll bring them out and see if you are ready to order then."

"Thanks." The waiter bowed and walked off.

I looked at Jamie. "You know, we're on a date, but I don't really know anything about you. Except that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Jamie's cheeks turned blood red. _"If he keeps flirting with me, I'm going to go crazy."_

"Jamie? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! So, what do you want to know?"

"Hmm…how about your story. About why you decided to try for the academy."

"Well, Argon, Max and I knew each other before the academy and the guy that framed you and Charlie, Gunner? Argon and Gunner knew each other and when they dueled, Argon lost. So he wanted to go to Duel Academy to become stronger. I wanted to go because I…I was raped."

I gasped at what my beautiful date had just told me. "You were…I'm so sorry."

She shook her head and said, "No, it's okay. The memory isn't as deep. It's healed over the years. But I came to the academy to grow stronger and someday find that creep and make him pay."

"Wow, I never knew."

"I never told anyone. I focus all of my time on dueling. That's how I became the 3rd best duelist." I looked at my empty plate and back up at Jamie. "Hey, Jamie? You said 5 people defeated Professor Wilkins, except myself. If that's true, who are the first two? Who are the two best duelists?"

Jamie smiled. "Actually, that's the thing. No one except for the teachers knows. All I know is that the second best duelist is named Jennifer Jacquard and the best duelist is Jason Islander. Even Argon doesn't know their decks, strategies or personalities. They're not even at the academy. I've heard from Chancellor Rico that they are away on some type of business, but I don't know what kind."

"Oh…"

"Do you mind if we talk about else?"

"No, sure. Um, what are your dreams?"

Jamie took no time to answer my question. "I want to find someone that loves me and will protect me. And I want kids."

"Love…" I said to myself. Then, abruptly, I held my head as a vision occurred in the depths of my mind. It was of a woman holding a baby. She smiled and said, "I love you baby."

"Are you okay Zeke?!" Jamie asked with great worry.

"Y-yeah. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. So, since you asked me, I'll ask you. Why did you apply for the academy?"

I frowned. "I applied because I wanted to get stronger."

"Like me…"

"Yeah. My family was killed when I was a baby." Jamie gasped in horror. "Oh my…! Zeke, I am so sorry! I never knew!"

"It's okay. I-"

But I was interrupted by the waiter as he set down our drinks. He smiled. "Are you two ready to order?"

"Um, not yet."

"Okay. I'll be back when you are ready." The waiter bowed and walked off. I looked at Jamie and smiled, even though my deceased family was on my mind. "I guess we should figure out what we should order before he comes back huh?"

"Yeah." We picked up our menus and looked through it.

It was still Luke's turn and he grabbed a card from his massive hand. He was about to play it, but thunder sounded. Luke, Kobe, and Ken looked up and saw dark clouds rolling in. The holograms disappeared and Luke started stomping. "No, no, no! I want to defeat you!"

"Relax! We'll duel again." Ken and Kobe started to walk away, but Luke stopped them. "STOP!"

But the two friends continued walking.

Back at Coup Des Tartes, the waiter came back and we ordered. The food was relatively quick. We were laughing. "So he actually got stuck in the car door?"

"Haha. Yeah. We were getting out of the car and my brother's shirt got stuck on the seatbelt. He started crying: Mommy! Mommy!"

I busted out laughing, but I kept it quiet. "That is so funny!"

"Yeah. My brother didn't think so. Neither did my parents."

I quieted down and asked, "You know Jamie, I am so glad you asked me out."

"Really?"

"Yeah. This date really allowed me to get to know you."

"The same for me. I think it was fate that we met each other. But let's talk about dueling."

"What do you mean?"

"Your Reaper deck; why is it so strong?"

I smiled. "Don't know. It's based on the show, Bleach, and everyone on there is powerful. And no one knows this, but I can see and talk to Duel Spirits."

Jamie gasped at this. "You can? That is so cool!"

"Yeah, it is, but if they are not relatively close to me, I have no connection with them."

"No connection? So, like now, you can't see or hear them?"

"Yes. That's because my deck is in my hotel room."

Jamie smiled. "You…are so cool."

"Thanks. Here, have some of my shrimp." I took my fork and picked up a piece of shrimp with it and fed it to Jamie. She smiled and said, "Wow, that's good! Have a noodle." Jamie grabbed a strand of noodle and picked one of it in her mouth. I picked up the other end of it and put it in my mouth. We both leaned in, eating more of the noodle strand until our lips touched it other. Neither of us pulled away. We pulled away after a few seconds and we both blushed.

"Can I ask you something?" Jamie and I both said at the same time.

"You go first." Jamie said.

"Okay, well…I never had a one before, so I'm new at this, but…will you be my girlfriend?" Jamie gasped in joy. She smiled big. "Yes! Yes! Of course I will be your girlfriend!"

"Really? Alright!" We leaned in for another kiss. We then pulled away. "Here, have some more of my shrimp." I said.

"Awesome! That shrimp is good!" I picked up a shrimp with my fork and fed it to my girlfriend. "Hmm…that is so good!"

"Hey, you know that duel with one of the professors that you have coming up?" I asked.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Who are you going to duel?"

Jamie immediately answered my question with, "I'm not sure. I want to duel someone who is strong and that give me a challenge. And when I duel, I want you cheering me on."

I smiled. "I was already going to." I looked at my watch that Darrell made me wear. "Hey, you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Waiter!" Our waiter made his way over here with a couple of to-go boxes and a bag. "Are you ready for the check?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. I figured you would need some to-go boxes." The waiter set down the boxes and pulled out a check. "Here you go."

I began reaching into my pocket to get some money to pay, but Jamie stopped me. "Oh, don't worry about it sweetie."

"Huh? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to pay it."

I smiled. "Okay." I dropped the money back into my pocket and Jamie pulled out a stack of cash and grabbed the check. "$35.12. No problem." Jamie took out the exact amount and three extra dollars and put them on the table. I put all of our food in the two to-go boxes and then placed them in the bag.

"Thank you so much and have a nice night." The waiter said with a bow. I went over and pulled out the chair. "Thank you." I grabbed the bag of food and we made our way out. On the way, Jamie said, "Thank you for tonight Zeke. It was the most fun and romantic night I've ever had."

"I'm glad."

Author's Note: how was it? Please review. And I know you all want Zeke to duel again(at least, I think and hope), but trust me, he will duel soon.

Max is upset about losing to Ren twice. Since he thinks that he is weak since he lost to Zeke and then Ren twice, he runs away. While away, Max meets a man who used to be one of the greatest duelists of all time. He then decides to teach Max the art of dueling. **Next Time: Journey of the Soul**

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

None


	24. Journey of the Soul

Yugioh! GX: Nightmare Crisis  
Chapter 24- Journey of the Soul

* * *

This episode will be the last time Max will duel in his current form. And PotentialAuthor18, I know you wanted to see how the duel between Ken and Luke would end and I know it was cut short. So, I will have them duel in an upcoming(within a couple) chapters. Other than that, enjoy!

_"Okay. Max, listen up! This is where this duel ends. I activate Flash Summon. I can Special Summon any Soul Reaper I want from my deck but he is returned to my deck when the turn ends."_

_"So what?"_

_"Just watch. I Special Summon Kaien Shiba(LV 6) in Attack Position." Kaien had a youthful appearance and was a fairly tall person. He had aqua green eyes and spiky raven black hair. He wore the normal uniform with his lieutenant badge on his left arm as customary. He had a tattoo of the Shiba family crest on his arm. (ATK: 2100)_

_Max smiled. "Are you trying to lose?"_

_"Hold on, I'm not done. I equip Nejibana to Kaien." An average katana with a rectangular cross guard, smooth rounded edges and a dark blue hilt appeared and Kaien grabbed it._

_"Kaien, I need you!" Kaien nodded. I played the last card in my hand. "I activate Shikai Release!"_

_"Rankle the Seas and Heavens…Nejibana!" Kaien yelled. Kaien held Nejibana upside down and began to twirl it in his hands as it glowed, transforming it into a cross between a trident, a __bishamon-yari__ (a Japanese spear), and a __ji__ (a Chinese halberd) with a crystalline appearance. Like the __ji__, it bared a horsehair tassel, although it is blue instead of the traditional red; similarly the two side blades were straight with concave edges as opposed to the usual crescent blades of the bishamon yari. The end of Nejibana turned into a corkscrew/drill shape. Water flowed freely from both the trident and the end._

_"I activate Nejibana's ability. He can return every other card on the field to their owners' hands." Everyone, including Max, gasped in shock at the incredible effect._

_Kaien Shiba ran up to every other card on the field and struck them, causing a wave to appear and wash them all away, back into their owners' hands, including Alien Mother. Max whimpered. "No way! How could he have such a powerful ability?!"_

_"Kaien, attack Max directly! Even though it doesn't really matter here, because I used Kaien's ability, all Battle Damage to you is halved." Kaien struck Max and a wave emerged, washing Max backwards, off the stage. "No!"_

Max was in his hotel room lying on his bed. Argon had stepped out. "Grrr…I can't believe it! How could I be defeated by Slifer Red!?"

Max took a breath. "Yeah, I'm a Slifer Red too, but my skills should be impeccable! And then that loser Ren!" A flashback played in Max's head.

"_I tribute him to summon Shadow Reign Prince(LV 7) in Attack Position." The warrior disappeared and a prince, wearing a dark crimson red cape, wearing a gold crown and with a sword sheathed, appeared. (ATK: 2100)_

_"Who is he!? And how did you summon a level 7 monster with just 1 monster!?" Max asked. Ren smiled. "That's because Nova is treated as 2 tributes for any "Shadow" or "Shadow Reign" monster. Next, I activate Royalty's Rule. This card allows me Shadow Reign Prince to attack twice." Max and Tommy gasped in complete shock. Tommy fell to his knees. "W-we lost!"_

_"Oh no!" Cried Amber. Argon growled._

_"Shadow Reign Prince, attack those fools!" The said monster ran up to attack Max and Tommy. Tommy started to cry. "It's…over." Max slugged his arms and hung his head._

_Max bit his lip. "No…that's not possible." Ren began to laugh. "Hahaha! Shadow Reign Prince, attack Max and Tommy!" Shadow Reign Prince tried to run up to his opponents, but a being an orange suit, the chest area and helmet red and yellow around the pelvic area, appeared. It also had a blue and yellow beam cannon attached to the right arm. The being inside the suit intercepted the attack and reflected it, surprising Tucker and Ren. "What happened!?" Ren looked at Argon, who had his Duel Disk on and active. Ren could see a monster card on one of the monster zones. "You! You're the cause of this!"_

_"I won't allow you to defeat these two! Now you have to deal with us!"_

_"No. Let them defeat us." Max said. Argon, this being one of the rare times, was surprised. "Max? What are you talking about!?"_

_"They defeated us fair and square." Max said._

_"But…" Jamie started._

_"No Jamie. It's okay. Return her to your deck Argon." Max said to Argon._

_Argon growled "Fine." Argon grabbed the card and returned it to his deck. Ren smiled. "That's more like it. Shadow Reign Prince, let's try this again. Attack!" Shadow Reign Prince ran up to Tommy first and sliced him. "Ah!" Then he ran up to Max and stabbed him, pushing him back a few inches. "Noo!"_

_Tommy: 0  
Ren: 4000-Winner  
Tucker: 900-Winner  
Max: 0_

"It makes me so mad! Not only did I lose to him once, but I lost to him _twice_!" A third flashback occurred in his mind.

"_I summon Shadow Reign Nova(LV 4) in Attack Position." A warrior with grey skin appeared. It was wearing a black space cloak that looked like the night sky. It was wearing a metal gauntlet. (ATK: 1800)_

"_And instead of defeating you with Nova's effect, I'll defeat you just like I did on the boat. But first, I activate Double Summon to summon another monster. I send Nova to the graveyard to summon with his effect, Shadow Reign Prince(LV 7) in Attack Position!" A prince, wearing a dark crimson red cape, wearing a gold crown and with a sword sheathed, appeared. (ATK: 2100)_

"_And don't forget: Realm of the Souls gives Shadow Reign Prince 500 ATK." (ATK: 2600)_

"_This is hilarious! You're about to be defeated by the same monster you were defeated by last time. You really are weak!"_

"_Just shut-up!"_

"_I like you, so I won't take you soul. Shadow Prince, end this duel!" Shadow Prince disappeared and reappeared behind Max. Shadow Prince slashed Max, making him fall to his knees. "Ahhh!"_

_Max: 0  
Ren: Winner_

Max got up and went over to his desk. He grabbed the piece of paper taped to the desk. It showed the dueling record of Argon, Jamie and himself. It showed that Argon and Jamie had the more impressive records while Max didn't. He growled and crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it in the trash. "I'm weak, am I? Am I!? Well, fine! They don't have to worry about little old me anymore!"

Max started packing clothes and such into the suitcase he brought with him. "From now on, Max Lipton won't be a bother to anyone!"

Max finished packing and wrote a note. He walked out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, I was in my room with Charlie and Darrell. They didn't ask me about my date, but that was about to change. Darrell smiled. "Sooo….Zeke, how was your date with Jamie?"

I smiled. "It was incredible! I mean, I was a little nervous in the beginning…"

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot! But I'm telling you, it was amazing."

"Where did you go?" Charlie asked.

"We went to Coup Des Tartes and we talked about our dreams, dueling, the two best duelists at the academy and everything."

"Wait, wait! What did you say?" Darrell asked.

"Huh?"

"The last thing. The best two duelists? Who are you talking about?"

"Jamie told me that two people named Jennifer Isla and Jason Islander are the two best duelists at the academy. I defeated Max but that was hard. I haven't even dueled Jamie or Argon and they're even stronger. So there's no telling how strong Jennifer and Jason are!"

"Well, they're not here now, so don't worry about it." Charlie said as he sat up in his bed.

"You're right. So what do you want to do today?"

"It doesn't matter. As long as we do something." Darrell said.

"What about we go check out the abandoned house?" Charlie asked.

"Abandoned house?" I asked.

"You two haven't heard?!"

"Uh, no."

"I was around and I spied in on some talk and they said that there's a house here that has been abandoned for a number of odd years. So that's why I want to go check it out. It'll be fun!"

I looked to Charlie and he raised his brow as if he was trying to say "Let's go". I looked back at Darrell. "Okay. Me and Charlie are in. So where is this abandoned house anyways?"

"Well, it's not actually in Phoenix."

"What?! Where is it?!" Charlie questioned.

"From what I heard, it's on a floating island."

"A what?!" Charlie and I both yelled out loud.

"Yeah. The family that used to live there spent years and years building a house on the sea. After a decade living there, they moved and it was never demolished. But rumors spread that they died in the house and their ghosts haunt the place."

"Wait. If they moved out, why are we going in there?"

"Well, the part where they moved out; that could all just be a rumor too. But that's why I want to check it out. I want to see what is true."

"Okay. Even if we agree to go, exactly where is it?"

Darrell smiled because he knew we would go with him. He went over to the desk and grabbed a map. He walked back to us and opened the map. "This is a map of Phoenix. We are here and the abandoned house is here. Understood?"

"Yeah. Let's go." The three of us grabbed our Duel Disks and decks and headed out.

* * *

Argon walked back to his room and said, "Max. Max! I need you to come with me! Uh, Max? Hey Max, where are you?!" Argon went over and found the note Max had left. It read:

_**I ran away. I'm weak! I couldn't beat Zeke and I lost to Ren twice. I'm just so weak. And if you are reading this, Argon and Jamie, don't come after me! You'll see me again someday. But for now, you won't have Max Tipton in your lives anymore!**_

_**-Max Lipton**_

"Uh oh! This is bad! I have to tell Jamie!" Argon ran out the door.

Jamie and her friend Mimi were at the Biltmore Fashion Mall. "Are you ready?" Mimi asked.

"Of course! I love shopping! Let's go!"

"Jamie! We need to talk!" Argon said as he approached her.

"Huh? Argon? What are you doing here? Unless…you're here to shop with us!"

Argon sweat-dropped and then said, "Um, no. It's more serious than that."

"More serious than shopping?" Mimi asked, non-believing.

"It's about Max. He ran away."

"What?! Why?! When!?"

"Today. And I don't know why. Well, it's all on the note he left back at the room."

"Okay, come on!" Jamie said as she sprinted off with Argon.

"Wait! What about shopping?!" Mimi yelled.

"We can go later! I'm so sorry!"

Mimi shrugged and walked into the mall.

Argon and Jamie returned to the room and the latter read the note.

"This is horrible. Why would he think he's weak?"

"Not to be the bad guy here, but his recent dueling record hasn't been good."

"We have to go find him!"

"Stop Jamie! We don't even know where he went."

"But…"

"We just need to relax and figure everything out."

"I'm going to go get Zeke. He'll know what to do."

"I'll come with you. But do you know where Zeke is?"

"No. But I'll find him." Argon and Jamie left.

* * *

The map of Phoenix first led us to the docks where the boats were. "So where is this house?" I asked.

Darrell looked at the map. "Okay. We're going north, and the house is on the west side, so…" Darrell pointed to the left of him. "Somewhere over there."

"At least there's a small boat we can use." Charlie said as he pointed to the boat next to one of the academy boats. "Maybe one of the teachers brought it. But nevertheless, let's get going." The three of us got into the boat and started rowing.

It took about 10 minutes to get to the floating house. We stared in awe. "Wow! Look at this house! It's huge!" I said.

"It looks stable. Heh, I'm surprised." Charlie said.

"I remember reading that when they first built it, it was dangerously unstable when fierce storms occurred, so they made it much more stable."

"Come on, let's go in." I said. The abandoned house was like a mansion pulled out from the ground and placed it on the water. We walked up the stairs and knocked on the big doors. No one answered and I was going to knock again, but the doors opened…by themselves.

"Uh…actually, I have to go…go hide." Charlie said as he before he tried to run away, but Darrell grabbed his shirt. "Relax. Come on, let's go in." The three of us walked in and the first floor was incredible. The ceiling was high, there was a chandelier hanging above us.

"Maybe we should split up." Darrell said.

"What?!" I cried. "Why would we do that?!"

"There're three floors and there are three of us. I'll take the third floor."

"I'll stay on the first." Charlie said before he walked off.

"Looks like you have the second floor. Let's all meet back here in 30 minutes." Darrell said as he walked upstairs.

"I guess I have no choice." I said as I went upstairs. I walked into a room and there were pictures of pirates. "Huh. I wonder why there are pictures of pirates. Maybe pirates lived here? Maybe the people who lived here before were pirates. I suddenly saw a notebook on the desk and went and opened it. It was a diary. It read

_Day 1_

_The pirate stronghold was destroyed and we had to move to this disgusting place. Luckily, if I find the Egyptian Urn that is said to hold a terrifyingly powerful power, I can become all-powerful! With this power in my hold, I can take back my stronghold and once again be a power not to be messed with._

"Egyptian Urn? I wonder what that is." I continued on and skipped a few pages.

_Page 31_

_Rumors have spread of the location of the Egyptian Urn. I have sent my colleagues to go fetch it. Soon, my stronghold…and the world will be mine!_

"The world?! Who wrote this?!" I asked myself. I continued to read more.

Darrell walked into a room and was quickly surprised. "Are these cages!?"

"Is…is som-someone t-th-there!?" A weakened voice asked.

"Who's there?!"

The source of the voice emerged from the shadows. Darrell, as a result, fell on his weak, backing away. "You-you're a g-g-ghost!"

"I am. I'm the ghost of the father that used to live here."

"Ghost? So that means you died. So you and your family never moved?"

"We never got a chance. We-"

But the ghost abruptly stopped and his eyes glowed red. "Duel. Me."

"E-excuse me?"

A Duel Disk materialized on the ghost's arm. "Duel. Me."

"A duel? Why should I?"

"Duel me. Or never leave."

"Never leave!?" Suddenly, the door behind Darrell closed shut. "Oh shoot! This isn't good. If I want to get out, I'll have to duel…and win."

"Duel. Me. Now."

"Fine, fine. Just stop saying that."

Both Darrell and the ghost activated their Duel Disks.

"DUEL!"

They drew 5 cards.

* * *

Meanwhile, Max was walking on the outskirts of Phoenix, around some mountains. While he was walking, he was kicking dirt. "I bet they all miss me. But I'm not going back until I can beat Zeke and Ren. I'm just too weak." Max pulled out his deck.

Out of nowhere, a hand touched Max's deck. Max jumped back. "Whoa! Who are you?!"

An averagely tall man wearing a bowler hat, in a silver suit, carrying a cane appeared. He tipped his hat and bowed. "Hello, Max Lipton."

"Who are you?! And how do you know my name?!"

"I am the person who will transform your soul."

"My soul?"

The man pulled out a Duel Disk from behind his back and put it on. He activated it. "Let us duel."

"No way." The man pointed to a mountain behind him. "This is the Phoenix Mountain. Let us go to them." The man deactivated his Duel Disk and started walking towards the mountain.

"Hey! Hey! Grr…wait up!" Max ran after him.

About 10 minutes later, the man stopped and turned his back to the opening of a cave. He then reactivated his Duel Disk. "We duel. If you lose, you will fall off."

"Fall off?! Are you crazy?!"

"You must not be scared to lose."

"I'm not!"

"But you are. Let's begin."

"If it will shut you up." Max activated his Duel Disk and inserted his deck.

"DUEL!"

Man: 4000  
Max: 4000

They drew 5 cards.

"You can go first." The man said.

"No duh! I draw!" Max drew a card and subsequently summoned it. "I summon Alien Kid(LV 4) in Attack Position." An alien with green skin and silver appeared, carrying a space gun appeared. (ATK: 1600)

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared.

The man smiled and wiggled his finger. "That is your first mistake. Depending on your Trap card. You'll learn. I draw!" The man drew a card and smiled. "I use Foolish Burial to send a monster to the grave. Then I use Monster reborn to summon it back." The man sent a card to the grave and it quickly shot back out and he summoned it. "I Special Summon Jinzo(LV 6)." The infamous android appeared. (ATK: 2400)

An orb of shining light appeared and attached itself to Jinzo. (A-Counter: 1)

"I set a monster face-down and have Jinzo attack Alien Kid." Jinzo reached his hand out and a ball of shadow emerged and shot itself at Alien Kid. Even though it was weakened, the blast still struck the target monster and destroyed it.

Man: 4000  
Max: 3500

"Good move with that A-Counter. I end my turn."

Max drew a card from his deck. He looked at it and frowned. _"With Jinzo out, I'm a third weaker. But there is one card that can help me. But I need to draw it." _Max grabbed a card and played it. "I summon Alien Shocktrooper in Attack Position." The armored alien warrior carrying a sword appeared. (ATK: 1900)

"Shocktrooper, attack this guy's face-down monster!" Shocktrooper rushed in and slashed the monster, revealing, but not destroying, it. The man smiled. "It's Spirit Reaper; and it cannot be destroyed by battle."

Max looked at his hand. It contained **Otherworld- The "A" Zone, Orbital Bombardment, Monster Reborn, Foolish Burial and "A" Cell Scatter Burst. **

"I'll use my own copy of Foolish Burial to send Alien Psychic to the grave. Then I use my own Monster Reborn to bring it back in Defense Position." Max sent a card to the grave, grabbed it and summoned it. A thin alien with rainbow-colored hair appeared. (DEF: 100)

"I'll throw 1 card face-down and end my turn." A card appeared.

The man drew a card and smiled. "This is the end. I send Spirit Reaper to the graveyard to summon Spell Canceller(LV 5) in Attack Position." A machine with legs appeared. (ATK: 1800)

"No! This isn't happening! You just locked my Traps AND Spells!"

"That's not all I've done. I activate Blood Vision(2). For each monster on the field, I can Special Summon any monster, regardless of summoning conditions, but it must be a monster that requires the number of tributes based on the amount of monsters on the field. What that means is that because 3 monsters on now on the field, I can summon a monster that requires 3 monsters. So, say hello to Destiny HERO- Plasma(LV 8)."

Max was shocked as Aster Phoenix's most famous monster appeared in front of him. (ATK: 1900)

"It's him! Plasma! But how?! There's only 1 copy of that monster!"

"Not true. Just a couple of years ago, Maximillion Pegasus created another Plasma. Now there are only 2 and I have one and Aster has the other. But here's the thing: Plasma negates all monsters' effects that you control."

"So all of my Spell, Trap and monster effects are stopped?!"

"Yes. Now you must rely on strength and defense. I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared.

"I'm going to win this duel. I draw!" Max drew and smiled. "Alright! You're done! I activate Alien Practitioner's effect. Because it's not on the field, your Plasma is useless! I can send my monster to the grave to Special Summon 2 "Alien" monsters from my deck, but I must also discard my entire hand." Max did that and played two cards. "I summon Cosmic Horror Gangl'el(LV 7) and Alien Mother(LV 6)." A female alien with pink nails and multiple arms appeared. (ATK: 2300)

"Aliens! Attack Spell Canceller and Jinzo!" Max's aliens rushed in for an attack. But the man retaliated with his face-down. "You never stop and think! You always attack without thought. I activate Blood Rain. Because Plasma is face-up on the field, my opponent's monsters lose 1000 ATK. And my Trap is unaffected by Jinzo." Suddenly, rain started pouring down. But the rain was blood and it weakened Max's monsters and the man's monster's counterattacked, destroying the aliens. Max was knocked back and down.

Man: 4000  
Max: 2200

Max fell to his knees. "I lost…again? Am I the weakest duelist in the world?"

The man drew a card and ordered his monsters to attack Max. They did and knocked him over the edge. Max was lucky enough to grab hold of the edge.

Man: Winner  
Max: 0

The man walked up to Max and held out a hand. "You want to win. But you cannot if you don't use your head. You thought I wouldn't have a way to protect my monsters from your aliens that locked you down. You must be steps ahead of your opponent. If they lock down a part of your deck, use your mind to figure out another way."

"I just want to win! I want people to notice my skills. I want to become a champion duelist!"

"Then open your mind, soul and heart and allow evolution."

"Evolution?"

"Come with me. I will transform you."

The man helped Max up and, followed by Max, walked into the cave.

* * *

Author's Note: How was it? You know the drill. R&R.

Argon and Jamie go and explain that Max had run away to Chancellor Rico. Rico sends a group of academy officers off to find him while Argon says that he and Jamie will go by boat. But before they can leave, someone close to Argon appears. Meanwhile, Darrell begins his duel with the ghost of the father that used to live in the house on the sea. **Next Time: Family Love**

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

Alien Practitioner  
Level ?/EARTH  
Reptile/Effect  
ATK: ?/?

You can discard this card to Special Summon 2 "Alien" monsters from your deck. If you do, discard your entire hand. (At least 1 card must be discarded).

Blood Vision  
Normal Spell

Special Summon a monster from your hand that requires tributes equal to the number of monsters on the field, regardless of Summoning Requirements.

Blood Rain  
Continuous Trap

Activate this card only if "Destiny HERO-Plasma" is face-up on your side the field. Decrease the ATK of your opponent's monsters by 1000.


	25. Family Love

Yugioh! GX: Nightmare Crisis  
Chapter 25- Family Love

Darrell will duel again. I hope you enjoy the chapter. And starting with this chapter, including from chapters 1 to 25, I do not own any of the Yugioh! Series. I do own a lot of the cards, the OC's, and some of their decks.

* * *

"_DUEL!"_

_They drew 5 cards._

Ghost: 4000  
Darrell: 4000

"I. will. Go. First." The ghost drew a card. "I summon. Trail of Nightmare(LV 3). In. Attack Position." A black coffin with a sword with red eyes pierced in the middle appeared. (ATK: 1300)

"I. End. My turn."

Darrell drew a card and looked at it. Then he looked at the ghost. _"What's this ghost's plan? He just summoned a monster with low attack points. And he didn't lay a card face-down to protect him. Is he trying to lure me into playing a weak monster so he can just destroy it and deal damage to me? If that's true, then he'll be surprised." _

Darrell grabbed a card and played it. "I activate Polymerization, fusing Dragon HERO- Air Cutter and Dragon HERO- Lava Splinter to Fusion Summon Dragon HERO- Magma War Hammer(LV 7) in Attack Position." A warrior, 6 feet tall wearing black armor with lava pouring out of the cracks appeared. It was carrying an iron hammer. (ATK: 2800)

"This is one of my favorite heroes. Want to know why? Because it has one heck of a special ability. I can destroy a card on the field and the owner of that card loses 600 Life Points. Of course, you know what card I'm choosing: your Trail of Nightmare."

War Hammer raised his hammer and slammed it on the ground and a wave of lava emerged from the hammer and encased Trail of Nightmare and melted it. Some of the lava reached the ghost, and even though he was a ghost and couldn't be physically hit, he was still affected.

Ghost: 3400  
Darrell: 4000

"The downside to this effect is that when my monster attacks, I lose damage equal to half of War Hammer's current ATK. So here, I'll show you. War Hammer, attack the ghost!"

War Hammer slammed Darrell with his hammer before he ran towards the ghost and struck him.

Darrell: 2600

"I throw 2 cards face-down and end my turn." 2 cards appeared behind War Hammer.

"It. Is. My. Turn. I draw." The ghost drew a card and threw it face-down. "I set 1 monster. And. Set. One. Card." A horizontal and two vertical cards appeared.

Darrell drew a card from his deck. "I activate Duo Effect. This card here is a special one. The reason is because I can use the effect of any card I possess twice. So I'll use War Hammer's effect twice. First, that left face-down of yours is gone." War Hammer slammed his weapon down and a wave of lava struck the ghost's face-down.

"Then I'll-"

"Just. To. Explain. I used. Fake Trap. To trick you."

"Fake Trap?! Clever. But I can still use War Hammer's effect again." War Hammer slammed his hammer down and a wave of lava destroyed the ghost's other face-down and struck the ghost.

Ghost: 2800

"Then, I summon Dragon HERO- Vector Shadow(LV 5) in Attack Position." A warrior with a mechanical dragon head wearing crimson red armor and a purple, shadowy cape appeared. He was carrying two broadswords. (ATK: 2300)

"Vector Shadow's effect allowed me to summon it because we both control monsters."

"If you do not win, you cannot leave."

"Yeah, you told me that already. Vector Shadow's other ability lets me copy the effect of any face-down monster by sending 3 cards from my deck to the graveyard. Show me your face-down monster." The ghost showed Darrell his monster and the latter smirked. "Mask of Darkness, eh? I seemed to not have told you the entirety of his effect. The effect that I copied can be used regardless of the conditions, but the usage is reduced to one time per turn. So that means I can add a Trap card to my hand from the grave even though Vector Shadow wasn't flipped." A card shot out of Darrell's grave and he grabbed it. **(Darrell's Hand: 1)**

"Now things will get interesting."

* * *

Charlie walked into a room. Even though the house was fairly new, but abandoned, the room Charlie was in was decrypted.

"Wow! What kind of twister hit this room?"

Charlie started sniffing and picked up a substance from the floor. He smelled it and raised a brow. "Ash? From a fire? A fire was started in here."

"We stopped it in time from spreading through the rest of the house." A voice said. Charlie looked up and screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! G-g-g-ghosts!"

Three ghosts appeared; one female adult, one little boy and a teenage girl. "Ge-get away!"

"No. We're not going to hurt you!" The female adult said.

"R-really?"

"We're friendly ghosts." The little boy said.

"What happened to you guys? There was a fire, right?"

"Yes," The woman said. "Johnny accidently lit a match and the room caught on fire. My husband managed to contain the fire to only this room, but we lost our lives at the cost."

"That's…sad."

"And I just made new friends at college." The teenage girl said with sadness in her voice.

"Well, can I do anything to help?"

"We're trapped." The woman said.

"Trapped? What do you mean, trapped?"

"We cannot rest in peace. A duel is going on right now."

"A duel? It has to be Zeke or Darrell."

"Your friend must win in order for us to move on."

Charlie smiled. "Don't worry about that; my friend Darrell will win for sure."

"My husband is no easy win. Your friend will lose if he is not careful."

"Really? Hmm…I better go help him."

"Let us go with you."

"Sure." The ghosts smiled and disappeared. Charlie made his way to Darrell.

* * *

Argon and Jamie were walking and talking. "Where is Zeke!?" Jamie asked.

"Look, he's not here. Besides, I think Chancellor Silver can help us better."

"I guess you're right."

"Come on." The two friends made their way to Rico.

Jamie and Argon arrived at Rico's room and knocked. "Come in." Rico said. The door opened and Rico smiled. "Ah, what can I do for you two?"

"Max ran away." Argon said as he got straight to the point.

"What?! Max ran away?!"

"Yes sir."

"How do you know?"

Argon gave Rico the note Max left and he read it. He sighed. "Uh oh, this is not good. His parents will not be happy."

"What do we do?" Jamie asked.

"What else? We go find him. I'll send some officers to find him."

"Let us use the boat to help."

"The boat? Uh…I'm not sure."

"Please sir!"

"…Fine."

"Thank you!"

"Call me and update me with _anything _you find."

"Understood." Argon and Jamie left and Rico made a call.

Argon and Jamie headed to the Duel Academy Obelisk Blue boat. They headed to the bridge. Hiding near the Amidships, a man walked out of hiding. He smiled. "It's about time he came back on the boat. I wonder if he'll be surprised to see me." The man followed Argon and Jamie.

"Captain. We need your help." Jamie said.

"What with?"

"Max ran away and we are helping find him. We need you to sail the ship around. He could be anywhere."

"Sure. Let's get going."

"Argon, we're not going to duel?" A voice said. Argon and Jamie turned around and the former's eyes widened. "Uncle…Uncle Wally? Is that you?"

"It sure is!"

The two hugged and pulled away.

"Who is this Argon?"

"This is my Uncle Wally. When I was a kid, I used to go and stay with him while my parents worked. We would duel and play games. It was fun."

"How did you get here?" Jamie asked.

"Well, the woman whose son was stranded at Duel Academy, remember her? Well, I asked her if I could go with her and she said yes, so when you all met in the city, I snuck on the boat and was here ever since. I just wanted to see my favorite nephew."

"I'm your _only _nephew."

"Nevertheless, I challenge you to a duel."

"I can't. We're looking for our friend."

"Come on Argon. I think we can spare a few minutes. Besides, I want to see a duel." Jamie pleaded.

Argon thought for a second and said, "Sure. Let's duel Uncle." Argon and Uncle Wally got in their spots and activated their Duel Disks.

"DUEL!" They both yelled. They drew 5 cards.

Uncle Wally: 4000  
Argon: 4000

'I summon Oni Tank T-34(LV 4) in Attack Position." A green tank with a large machine gun on top and a red mask with horns appeared. (ATK: 1400)

"I set 3 cards and end my turn." 3 cards appeared.

"I'll go!" Argon drew a card and summoned it. "I summon Puffer(LV 1) in Attack Position." A blue ball with tubes appeared. Green gas periodically emitted from them. (ATK: 100)

Uncle Wally raised a brow. "What is that monster, Argon? I don't recall it."

"I know," Argon said with a smirk. "Puffer, attack Oni Tank T-34!" Puffer floated towards Oni Tank and when it was close, it exploded, taking Oni Tank with it. Both Argon and Uncle Wally, Jamie and the captain had to cover their eyes.

Uncle Wally: 4000  
Argon: 2700

Seconds later, they uncovered their eyes and saw an empty field. "My tank! What happened to it?!"

"I can explain that. When Puffer attacks a monster, after damage calculations, the monster that battled with mine is also destroyed."

Uncle Wally chuckled. "You're the same old Argon. Different deck, but same guy. Very impressive. Do you have anything else?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. It's still my Battle Phase, so I'll activate Duet Summon. I can Special Summon a monster from my graveyard and you can summon one. Come back, Puffer!" The floating gas ball reappeared. For Uncle Wally, Oni Tank reappeared.

"Then I use Inferno Reckless Summon to summon two more from my deck." Argon searched his deck and played two more Puffers.

"Uncle, you can summon all other Oni Tanks you have from your deck." Uncle Wally smirked as he played two more copies.

"And the Quick-Plays continue. I use Quick Summon to summon a monster now. I send two of my Puffers to the graveyard to summon Samus Aran(LV 8) in Attack Position." The famous orange-suited bounty hunter appeared. (ATK: 2800)

"Remember, this is still the Battle Phase, so Samus, attack one of those Oni Tanks!" Samus raised his beam cannon at one of the Oni Tanks and shot it. One of Uncle Wally's Trap cards rose and a mirror wall appeared in front of the Oni Tanks. Samus' attack was weakened, and it destroyed one of the Oni Tank T-34 and herself.

"That was Mirror Wall. It halved Samus' ATK."

But Argon wasn't fazed. "That was a good move." He said to himself. He looked at his hand. It contained Mirror Force.

Uncle Wally drew a card. "That was a good move, Uncle. That Mirror Wall. You're as strong now as you were back then." Argon said.

"Thank you. I managed to get some practicing in. I also learned combos; like this one. Because Mirror Wall is active, I have to take 2000 points of damage to keep it on the field. So I will."

Uncle Wally was going to take damage, but another one of his face-down rose. "But I'll instead gain 2000 Life Points, with this: Rainbow Life."

Argon's eyes widened. "No way?! That card can give your Life Points instead!"

"That's right." Uncle Wally said in a sing-song tone. "I discard 1 card and I instead gain 2000 Life Points." Uncle Wally discarded a card and a rainbow veil surrounded him and rejuvenated him.

Uncle Wally: 6000  
Argon: 2700

Uncle Wally looked at his hand. It contained **Moisture Creature and Monster Reborn. **

"I send my two Oni Tank T-34's to the graveyard to summon Moisture Creature(LV 8) in Attack Position." An alien-like creature with a body and carrying a closed umbrella and a drill gun appeared. (ATK: 2800)

"Moisture Creature, attack Puffer!" The said monster tried to attack Puffer. Jamie gasped. "Oh no! If this attack connects, Argon will lose!"

But Argon wasn't worried. In fact, he played his Trap card. "I activate Mirror Force! I'm not going to lose!" A reflective barrier deflected Moisture Creature's attack and destroyed it.

Uncle Wally chuckled and said, "You continue to surprise me. I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Moisture Creature."

"Just you wait. It's my turn!" Argon drew a card, looked at it and smiled.

* * *

It was still Darrell's turn and he looked at his hand. It contained **Dragon HERO- Fencer.**

"Vector Shadow, attack that face-down monster!" Vector Shadow rushed towards the face-down monster and slashed it, revealing it. "I. can. Add. A. Trap. Card. To. My. Hand." A card shot out of the ghost's graveyard and he grabbed it.

"I end my turn."

The ghost drew a card from his deck. Before he could play it, there was a bang on the door. "Darrell! Darrell! Are you in there?!" Charlie yelled.

"Charlie? Is that you!?"

"Yeah! Hey, why isn't this door open?!"

"This ghost I'm dueling locked in. I can't get out-"

"Unless you win." Charlie finished.

"Yeah, I-wait. You know?"

"Um, yeah. I kind of met that guy's family."

"His family? You're telling me, there's more!?"

"Yeah." Suddenly, the ghosts that were with Charlie appeared from the ground. "Ahhh!" Darrell yelled.

"Don't worry! They're friendly ghosts!"

"Friendly?"

"Honey, what's wrong with you?" The adult woman asked.

"Duel. I. Must. Duel." The ghost's hand contained **Compulsory Evacuation Device, Torrential Force, Major Riot, Ceasefire and Barrier Magic. **

"I. Set. 5. Cards. Turn. End." 5 cards appeared, surprising Darrell. "No way?! His Spell and Trap Zone is completely filled!"

Darrell drew a card. It was Heavy Storm. Darrell studied the ghost's field. _"I have a big feeling that one of those face-downs will protect the others. But I have to be sure. _Okay, here goes! I activate Heavy Storm! With this fierce card, all of your Trap cards are out of here!"

One of the ghost's Trap rose. "I. Use Barrier Magic to stop Spell." A barrier appeared and contained Heavy Storm."

"I guess I'll attack then. War Hammer, attack directly!" War Hammer raised his hammer, but a device appeared and sucked him in. It then shot him back out and into Darrell's Extra deck. Another Trap rose. "I. Activate. Major Riot. Because monster. Was. Returned to your hand, all monsters are returned to hand and for each monster returned this turn, the owner summons monsters face-down.

Darrell returned Vector Shadow to his hand and threw 2 monsters face-down.

A third and fourth Trap card rose. "I activate Torrential Force and chain it with Ceasefire." The ghost said. Darrell slapped his face. "Oh great!" His monsters were suddenly flipped over and he was struck with damage."

Ghost: 2800  
Darrell: 1600

Then, Darrell's monsters were destroyed.

Darrell growled. "That was a good combo. Not only did he return my Fusion monster back to my deck, but he destroyed two of my monsters AND damaged me. He had to be a Pro duelist when he was alive. I end my turn."

"It's my turn. I draw!" The father ghost drew a card.

"Daddy! Let him win! Let's rest in peace!" The little boy ghost yelped.

"No! I want to stay here and haunt people. I summon-"

"If he summons a strong monster, I lose." Darrell said to himself.

"Three-Headed Geedo(LV 4) in Attack Position." A three-headed nocturnal monster appeared. (ATK: 1300)

"Geedo, attack directly!" Geedo rushed up and clawd Darrell and returned to the ghost. "Ackk!"

Darrell: 300

Darrell fell to one knee. Just then, the door busted open. "Ow, ow, ow! Darrell, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm cool."

"With only 300 Life Points, I don't think so."

"I'm fine! It's my…draw!" Darrell drew a card and instantly activated it. "I activate Pot of Greed. With this, I draw 2 cards."

Darrell drew and smiled. "I Normal Summon Dragon HERO- Spark Warrior(LV 4) in Attack Position." A warrior that looked just like E-HERO Sparkman appeared except Spark Warrior had a dragon's head with wings on its back. (ATK: 1800)

"To end this, I activate Change of Heart. Now, for the duration of the turn, your monster is mine." The father ghost gasped as an angel appeared and brought Greedo to Darrell and disappeared. "Spark Warrior, Greedo, let's end this duel shall we?" Spark Warrior shot a ball of thunder from his hand at the ghost and Greedo ran up and clawed him. "Ahhh! Nooo! I want to stay!"

Ghost: 0  
Darrell: Winner

The three ghosts floated over to the father ghost. "Honey, are you okay?"

Suddenly, a dark being was purged from the male ghost. "What-what just happened?" The father ghost asked.

"I think an evil spirit possessed you. I believe the rumors I heard about were about you scaring everyone who came around this house."

"I did? If I did that, I am truly sorry. I was not myself."

"I know. But now you can rest in peace with your family in the spirit world." The father ghost looked at his family and smiled. "Yes. I guess you are right. Well, thank you mister." The family of ghosts started rising into the air, eventually disappearing and going to the after-life.

"Darrell, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I already told you."

"Right. Let's go find Zeke. He will want to know about this."

"Okay. Let's go." My two friends started their way to me.

* * *

Argon had drawn a card and smiled. "Let's end this Uncle! I use Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards." Argon drew and played another card. "I activate Monster Reborn to summon back my ace, Samus Aran!" The female bounty hunter reappeared and struck a pose. (ATK: 2800)

"Then I activate Rageki!"

Uncle Wally was actually surprised to hear the Spell's name. A strong bolt of lightning struck down from the sky and destroyed Moisture Creature.

Uncle Wally laughed. "Wow! That was incredible! You managed to destroy my best creature!"

Argon frowned and said, "I'm sorry Uncle, but I need you to move."

Uncle Wally frowned. "What do you mean?"

"My friend is gone and I won't stop until I find him."

Uncle Wally looked into Argon's eyes and noticed the determination in them. He then chuckled. "I understand. You always were the one who would do anything for your best friend. But that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you any further. Finish your turn."

"Samus, attack Uncle directly!" Samus raised her Power Beam at Uncle Wally and shot a blast, knocking him into the door, hard. "Ack!"

Uncle Wally: 3200  
Argon: 2700

"Uncle Wally, are you okay!?"

Uncle Wally smiled as he stood up, although he struggled to. "Yeah. But now it's my turn. I draw!" Uncle Wally drew a card, looked at it and raised a brow. "This is interesting. Okay, I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared.

Before Argon drew, he thought, _"Just a face-down? I wonder what it could be." _Argon drew a card and Uncle Wally's Trap quickly rose. "I don't want to do this, but it must be done. Ring of Destruction!"

Jamie gasped in surprise as a huge necklace with bombs around it appeared around Samus' neck. It suddenly exploded, destroying Samus and creating an explosion.

"Argooooonnnnnnn!" Jamie cried out.

"Don't count me out, Uncle."

"What?!"

The smoke cleared and Uncle Wally and Jamie were surprised to see Argon still standing with a green barrier in front of him.

"No! Ring of Defense?!"

Uncle Wally: 400  
Argon: 2700

"That's right."

"It's my turn." Uncle Wally drew a card and played it. "I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared.

"I draw!" Argon drew a card and looked at it. "Mother…I summon Injection Fairy Lily(LV 3) in Attack Position." A fairy in a nurse's outfit, carrying a big needle appeared. (ATK: 400)

Uncle Wally gulped. "I'm in trouble."

"Yes you are. Fairy Lily, attack Uncle directly!" Fairy Lil flew towards Uncle Wally. The second before she struck, her needle became bigger and Uncle Wally was knocked down. "Ughh!"

Uncle Wally: 0  
Argon: Winner

Argon went and helped his uncle up. The latter smiled. "Looks like you finally beat me."

"It looks that way. So what was your last face-down card?" Uncle Wally grabbed the card he placed face-down and showed it to Argon and Jamie. The latter gasped. "Non-Aggression Area!? That Trap couldn't have helped you!"

"I was hoping to trick Argon. I guess it didn't work. I'm glad I came, though. That duel was fun."

"So, what are you going to do now Uncle?"

"Um…not sure. I'm planning on staying here in Phoenix."

"Cool. Maybe we can grab something to eat before I leave?"

"I'd love that. But I'll let you get back to finding your friend." Uncle said good-bye and left the boat. Argon, Jamie and the captain began searching for Max via boat.

* * *

Charlie and Darrell managed to find me in a room. "Hey Zeke!" Charlie yelled.

"What's up? Find anything?" I asked.

"I did. Apparently, there was a fire on one of the rooms and the husband managed to contain the fire to one room, but he and the rest of the family was trapped and died."

"They died? Wow!"

"Yeah. But don't worry, I dueled the father and defeated him, allowing them all to pass on to the after-life. Anyway, what about you?"

"Here, you'll love this. It's a dairy or something. Read _Day 1 _and _Day 31_." Charlie and Darrell did and they raised their brows. "Egyptian Urn? What's that?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not sure. But I do know that this was a pirate stronghold. Whoever this dairy is talking about, they're coming back to claim it."

"Here. Keep the book and let's get out of here. It's a little creepy."

"Right." I grabbed the book, pocketed it and the three of us got out of there.

* * *

Author's Note: The same, how was it and all that? Please R&R.

Jamie and Argon return without a clue to where to find Max, so they stop for the time being. Later, it is time for Jamie to duel a professor and she and the chosen professor begin their duel, but the professor is known for being a former Pro League duelist. **Next Time: Courageous Spirit**

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

Dragon HERO- Air Cutter

Dragon HERO- Lava Splinter

Dragon HERO- Magma War Hammer  
Level 7/FIRE  
Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2800/DEF: 2300

This card is also treated as a Dragon-Type. Once per turn, you can destroy 1 card on the field and inflict 600 points of damage to the owner's Life Points. If you do, when this card attacks, take damage equal to half its ATK.

Duo Effect  
Normal Spell

You can activate the effect of any face-up card once more.

Dragon HERO- Vector Shadow  
Level 5/DARK  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2300/DEF: 1700

This card is also treated as a Dragon-Type. You can Normal Summon this card if both players control a face-up monster. By sending 3 cards from your deck to the graveyard, you can have this card gain the abilities of a face-down monster and activate them regardless of activation requirements.

Puffer  
Level 1/DARK  
Machine/Effect  
ATK: 100/DEF: 100

When this card battles with a monster, after damage calculations, destroy this monster(if it is not already destroyed) and the monster this monster battled with.

Duet Summon  
Quick-Play Spell

Each player can Special Summon 1 monster from their respective graveyards.

Barrier Magic  
Counter Trap

When 2 or more Spell or Trap cards you control are targeted for a card effect and are going to be destroyed, negate the effect and destroy the Spell/Trap card.

Torrential Force  
Normal Trap

When a monster is flipped face-up, destroy all monsters on the field.

Dragon HERO- Spark Warrior  
Level 4/LIGHT  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1800/DEF: 1700

*I am not sure if I am going to must Spark Warrior an Effect monster, so I'll think about it.


	26. Courageous Spirit

Yugioh! GX: Nightmare Crisis  
Chapter 26- Courageous Spirit

Okay, this is it. The time for Jamie Equate to finally duel. Enjoy!

* * *

A couple of days had gone by and Argon and Jamie were at square one at trying to Max. They returned to their hotel room.

"Well, Rico won't be happy that we couldn't find Max." Argon said. But Jamie wasn't listening as she was deep in thought.

"Jamie? Are you listening?"

"Uh? Uh, um, yes. Yes, I'm listening. I'm sorry."

"What's on your mind?"

"I know who I want to face, which professor."

"Really? Who?"

"Professor Furor."

Argon gasped in surprise. "Him?! Trust me; that might not be the smartest move to make."

"I know. I was with you when we saw him duel last."

"But why do you want to duel him?"

"To increase my skills. You know what I get if I win. I can go to the Pro League."

"I know. I just want you to be careful. He was in the Pro League before you even picked up a Duel Disk."

"I'm not stupid, Argon. I understand the risk."

"Hmm…I'm not sure you do." Argon said to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm going to head out. I'll see you later."

"What about Max?"

"I'm not sure." Argon left the room.

* * *

Later that day, Darrell and I were watching Charlie finish off his opponent. "Circuit Mechanism Dragon, attack directly!" The electrical dragon let out a stream of light energy at its opponent and knocked him back. "Ack!"

Charlie: Winner  
Opponent: 0

"Way to go!" Darrell cheered. I walked up to him and met with his knuckle. "Nice win."

"Yeah. But that was close. I might need to tweak my deck a little."

"Come on; let's go get something to eat. I'm famished."

"Yeah, and I'm thirsty." Darrell added. We all laughed and walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chancellor Rico was in his hotel room, working on some papers when the door knocked. "Come in." The door opened and Argon walked in. Rico looked up, frowned and said, "You, Jamie and Max are the only ones who ever come to my room. Speaking of, do you have anything on the whereabouts of Max?"

"No sir. He disappeared. But we know Max, he can take care of himself. But that's not why I'm here."

"It's not?"

"I want to put stipulations on Jamie's duel."

"Terms? Depends; who is she deciding to duel?"

"I want her to tell you that."

"Fine. What are the terms?"

"If she loses, I want her to be expelled."

Chancellor Silver only responded by interlocking his hands and resting his chin on them. There was more silence before he spoke, "Based on the terms, she's planning on dueling someone strong. You wouldn't get her expelled unless you knew she'd win. This means, you're doing this to get her to try her hardest."

"You could say that. Will you approve the terms?"

"Yes."

"Thank you sir. And I don't want Jamie to know."

"If she loses, she probably won't forgive you."

"I know. But considering who she picked to duel, she'll try." Argon bowed and left.

* * *

A couple of hours later, some of the teachers were showing the students some of Phoenix's famous landmarks. Mrs. Quinn and Mr. Greeter were the leaders. They arrived at the Phoenix Municipal Stadium. They walked to the center of the field. "This is a very special place you guys. History was made here as it is the valley's oldest stadium. This place was built in 1958; it's older than majority of the entire academy staff, teachers and of course students. It's even older than the academy itself! Considering the academy is only at least around 3 years old. Anyways, before we leave, I want to have a game here. I'll talk to the mayor. But for now, let's go."

The group left and headed to another landmark. Mr. Greeter smiled. "Before I became a teacher at the academy, I took a vacation here and I loved to come here. This is the Wrigley Mansion. It has 24 rooms, 12 bathrooms and it is more 16000 SQ feet. It was owned by William Wrigley, Jr., who also built it, and died shortly after. Interestingly enough, Mr. Wrigley is the same person who owned the Arizona Biltmore Hotel."

"Does he still own it?" A Slifer Red student asked. The Obelisk Blue students who were there snickered. "Of course not, idiot! He died in 1932."

"That's correct. But no name calling. Anyways, someone claimed this mansion. A man by the name of Geordie Hormel. And due to zoning regulation, this mansion is a private club, or operates as one, at least. Phoenix has some of the coolest landmarks."

The group was about to move on, but Chancellor Silver approached them. "Mr. Greeter, Mrs. Quinn. It is time for Jamie to choose a professor to duel."

"It's time? Ooh, this is going to be fun!" Mr. Greeter said.

"Need me to go get Jamie?" Mrs. Quinn asked.

"Yes, please."

Mrs. Quinn nodded and walked off. Professor Wilkins, who was with everyone, leaned in to Rico's ear. "Sir. I have a feeling this will be good. Zeke needs to see this to witness her power."

"Zeke Kazuya, huh? You are right. Go get him and his friends."

"Sir." Professor Wilkins took off. The other students started conversing among themselves about the upcoming duel.

* * *

Darrell, Charlie and I were getting something to eat and telling jokes. "Okay, okay. Let's stop telling those jokes and let's find some opponents." Charlie said.

I took the last bite of the burger I ordered. "Okay, you guys ready?"

"Uh, you guys…Professor Wilkins is walking our way." Darrell said.

"What? No way."

"Look!" We all looked and Darrell was right. Professor Wilkins was walking towards the diner. We all ran outside. "Professor Wilkins? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Zeke, good timing. Chancellor Silver wanted me to come and get you."

"Get me? For what?"

"Jamie's duel."

"Jamie's dueling?...oh yeah! She's dueling a professor of her choice."

"Right. Mrs. Quinn is on her way to get Jamie. Let's go." The four of us made our way back to the group.

Mrs. Quinn arrived at Jamie's hotel room and knocked on the door. "Come in." The door opened and Jamie smiled. "Hello, Mrs. Quinn."

"Hello sweetie. It's time to duel one of the professors. Do you want to prepare first? I can tell-"

"No. I'm ready. Let's go." Jamie grabbed her Duel Disk and the two left the hotel and made their way back to us.

* * *

About 10 minutes went by before Mrs. Quinn and Jamie arrived. "Ah, you're here," Rico said with a smile. "Do you know who you want to duel?"

"Yes. The professor I want to duel is Professor Don Furor." The Obelisk Blue students, a couple of the Ra Yellows and the teachers gasped in shock as they heard the name.

"_Him_!?" Mr. Greeter said.

"Yes sir."

"But why?"

"I want a challenge."

"I want to prevent this duel."

"Relax, John." Professor Wilkins said.

"Excuse me!?"

"Let Jamie duel. If she loses, she loses; if she wins, she wins."

"Actually, that isn't the case here." Rico said.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked, having no clue.

"Oh yes, you don't know yet. In your duel with Don Furor, you must win or you will get expelled."

Jamie's eyes widened and she gasped. "Expelled?! You can't do that!"

"Technically, I can. But I'm not the one who suggested it."

"It wasn't you? Then who was it?"

"It…was me." Everyone turned and was surprised. "Argon!? It was you?!" Jamie cried out.

"Yes."

"But why?!"

"I knew if you were on the verge of expulsion, you would try your hardest."

"Jamie!" I yelled.

"Zeke? You're here!"

"That's right. And I know you can win!'

"…You're right! I can win!"

"Am I late?" A voice said. Everyone turned and Don Furor was standing there. He was wearing a red suit, a red hat and was carrying a Duel Disk on his arm.

"Don Furor! You finally came out of your room." Rico said.

"This is a special occasion after all. Ms. Equate, are you ready to lose right away?"

Everyone gasped in shock at what the Professor said. _"Wow! He's very confident!" _I said to myself.

Jamie nodded. The two duelists took their dueling spots, feet away from each other. The rest of us stepped to the sidelines. Jamie and Don Furor activated their Duel Disks.

"DUEL!" They yelled. They drew 5 cards.

Don Furor: 4000  
Jamie: 4000

"Es-tu prêt à nous aider, mademoiselle?"

Everyone gained a confused look on their face, except for the teachers, Argon and Darrell.

"Es-tu…what?!" I cried out.

"It means 'are you ready, ma'am'." Darrell said after he had face-palmed.

"Ooooh…I get it."

"I am."

"Then you can start the first move."

"Thank you, but you can start."

Don Furor raised a brow. "Really? Well, thank you. I draw!" Don Furor drew a card and looked at it. He kept a poker face, threw a card face-down and gave it to Jamie.

Jamie mumbled under her breath, "That's it?" Jamie moved it aside and drew from her deck. She observed her hand, which contained _**Command Knight, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, Call of the Haunted, Mystical Space Typhoon, Big Bang Shot and Marauding Captain.**_

"I summon the Obnoxious Celtic Guard(LV 4) in Attack Position." A warrior that looked like Yugi Moto's Celtic Guardian appeared. (ATK: 1400)

"Now to get rid of your Trap. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon." A typhoon appeared and made its way to Don Furor's Trap. But the spirit of a huge armored dragon holding a sword appeared and cut away the typhoon, surprising Jamie. "What the…!? What happened to my Typhoon!?"

Don Furor chuckled and played a card. The same armored dragon appeared, except this time it was materialized.

"That was because of my Dragonic Knight(LV 8). Because you tried to destroy my face-down card, Dragonic Knight could negate that effect and destroy it. But then, it could be summoned."

"How could I fall into that?" Jamie asked herself. But Don Furor interrupted her thought as he said, "Next, I activate Special Materialize. Because I Special Summoned a monster, you can Special Summon a monster, of any level."

"Why would he let Jamie have a free summon?" I asked.

"That's Don Furor's combos; or at least one of them. Don Furor is a powerful duelist. He runs a Power deck. His deck is filled with powerful monsters, spells and traps." Argon explained as he walked up to me.

"That's bad, right?"

"It can be."

Jamie scanned her hand and played a card. "I Special Summon Command Knight(LV 4) in Defense Position." A female warrior with blonde hair and wearing a brown hat appeared and kneeled. She had a sheathed sword. (DEF: 1900)

Don Furor grabbed a card from his hand and played it. "I want to thank you for that Special Summon. Because of that, I can Special Summon Cyber Dinosaur(LV 7) in Attack Position." A mechanical dinosaur appeared and roared, although it didn't affect Jamie. (ATK: 2500)

"You're kidding me?! Another strong monster!?" I cried.

"I end my turn." Jamie said with a disappointed tone in her voice as a face-down appeared.

"You better do better than that if you want to win against me. I draw!" Don Furor drew a card and smiled. "I summon Transforming Sphere(LV 3) in Attack Position." A winged-beast with a silver armor on its upper body and carrying an empty sphere appeared. (ATK: 100)

"Um, that monster only has 100 ATK." I said.

"That's true, but it can grow stronger."

"Uh oh!"

"Man, I bet it sucks to be Jamie." Ken said as he approached me and Argon. Charlie and Darrell were still with me too.

"Shut-up! That's my girlfriend you're talking about."

"Sorry."

"She'll win. I know it."

"I discard 1 card and Transforming Sphere can take your Command Knight because she's in Defense Position." Jamie gasped as Don Furor discarded a card and her knight disappeared and reappeared inside the sphere. She tried knocking on the glass to break it but it failed. Transforming Sphere grew bigger. (ATK: 1700)

"Just wait a moment! Command Knight has 1200 ATK, so that monster should only gain 1200 ATK, not…uh, 1600!"

"You dolt! Command Knight gives all Warrior-Type monsters 400 extra ATK, including herself."

"I know Celtic Guard's effect, so I'll attack with Transforming Sphere!" The said monster flew over to Obnoxious Celtic Guard and destroyed him.

"No! She needed to keep that monster! Without it, if she gets attacked two times, she'll lose!" Charlie said.

"You're joking?!" I cried out.

"Dragonic Knight, attack Ms. Equate directly!" Dragonic Knight ran up to Jamie, raised its sword, but…

"I knew this might be coming, so I activate Call of the Haunted. My Life Points are saved a little because Obnoxious Celtic Guard is summoned back! Appear!" The said guard appeared and shielded himself from the attack. Jamie was still hit though.

Don Furor: 4000  
Jamie: 2600

"Your monster is in Attack Position, so he still leaves your Life Points open. Cyber Dinosaur, attack Celtic Guard!" Cyber Dinosaur ran over to his target and swiped his tail at him. Celtic Guard blocked the attack, but Jamie was again struck. "Ahh!"

Jamie: 1500

"Jamie! Are you okay!?" I yelled.

"Yeah. I'm alright. Thanks for worrying. Are you done sir?"

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared. Don Furor's hand contained _**Shield Mirror **_**. **Then Command Knight disappeared from inside the sphere and reappeared on Jamie's side of the field in Defense Position and Transforming Sphere defended with its wings. (DEF: 100) (OCG: 1600)(CK: 1600)

Jamie drew a card from her deck and looked at it. "Warrior's Spirit. This might help. Don Furor is strong. But I know I can win. I activate Warrior's Spirit. I can discard 1 Warrior-Type monster from my hand, and if I do, I can draw cards equal to its level. I discard Marauding Captain and drew 3 cards. Jamie discarded and drew. "Nice. I send my two warrior monsters to the graveyard to summon Buster Blader(LV 7) in Attack Position." A blue armored yellow-orange outline warrior carrying a sword appeared. (ATK: 2600)

"Buster Blader, eh? Dragons' enemy."

"That's right. Thanks to Dragonic Knight, Buster Blader gains 500 ATK." (ATK: 3100)

"But wait, I equip him with Big Bang Shot. This gives my warrior the piercing effect AND 400 ATK." (ATK: 3500)

"Buster Blader, attack Transforming Sphere!" Buster Blader ran towards the winged-beast and I cheered for my girlfriend. "Take down that monster, baby!"

Jamie gave me a wink, but Don Furor saw that and laughed. "Haha! Ms. Equate, as an Obelisk Blue, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"Huh? What do you mean, sir?" Jamie said turning back to the professor.

"You never celebrate during a duel, because you never know what will happen. For example, you thought I wouldn't protect my monster? I activate Relieve Monster. Because you attacked my monster, I can return my monster to my hand and Special Summon another monster. I summon Shield Mirror(LV 2) in Defense Position." Transforming Sphere disappeared and a jester with a mirror as a face and holding a shield in one of its hands appeared and kneeled. The original ATK and DEF of Buster Blader appeared in that mirror. (DEF: 2300)

"My Shield Mirror, hence its name, copied your Blader's ATK and DEF. Unfortunately, it can only be summoned in Defense Position but I take 0 damage when it battles."

"I can still destroy it, so Buster Blader, continue your attack!" Buster Blader ran up to the defending jester, raised his sword and destroyed it. Jamie's hand contained **Mirror Force and Warrior's Wish.**

"I'll throw these cards face-down and end my turn." Two cards appeared. Jamie looked at her newly laid face-downs. _"If the professor destroys these cards, there's no way I'll win."_

Don Furor smiled. "Face-downs? Let's find out what they are. I draw!" Don Furor drew a card and smiled. "I send my Cyber Dinosaur and Dragonic Knight to summon Gandora The Dragon of Destruction(LV 8) in Attack Position." Cyber Dinosaur and Dragonic Knight disappeared and another dragon appeared. This one was black with red orbs in the middle of its body and all over its body appeared. (ATK: 0)

"Jamie could truly lose today." Argon said.

"What are you talking about Argon!?"

"Gandora is a powerful dragon. You could say it has a slightly different effect than Chaos Emperor Dragon."

My eyes widened. I remember teacher Sync telling me about the powerful dragon. A flashback started to play in my mind.

_A younger I was in my room at the third foster home I was at and my teacher Sync came and sat down beside me. "How you holding up, Zeke?"_

"_Good. Hey teacher, can you teach me how to play Duel Monsters?"_

"_Duel Monsters? You interested?"_

"_Definitely! I want to be a duelist!"_

"_Haha. A duelist now. Okay. Before you leave, I'll teach you how to play. But before I do, I want to tell you about specific monster in the game. It is called Chaos Emperor Dragon- Envoy of the End. It is one of the most, if not THE most powerful monster in the game of Duel Monsters. The legendary duelist Seto Kaiba had one in his deck."_

"_Seto Kaiba? Who is that?"_

"_I'll tell you later. But first, Emperor Dragon can destroy all cards on the field and in both players' hand AND inflict 300 points of damage to the opponent. And you only have to give up 1000 of your Life Points."_

"_Wow! That seems strong."_

"_It is. You must be careful if you ever face one. In fact, I'll teach you how to defend yourself against one."_

"Wow! Chaos Emperor Dragon has a very strong effect. Even if Gandora has a different version, Jamie still might have a problem. Wait, no! I believe Jamie will get through this!"

Argon smiled. "You're too confident. That will be your downfall when you face Jamie."

"Are you saying she won't win?"

"No. What I'm saying is that it will be hard to win, even for someone of Jamie's caliber."

"Okay, you guys. Don't fight. We all know Jamie will win." Darrell said.

"Gandora can destroy and remove from play all cards on the field and it gains 300 ATK for each one." Jamie gasped as her Buster Blader, Big Bang Shot, Call of the Haunted**(A/N: It's still on the field because Obnoxious Celtic Guard WASN'T destroyed)** and her two face-downs shattered by the blast of fire from Gandora. Then it grew bigger and stronger. (ATK: 1500)

"I am sorry, Ms. Equate, but this duel will belong to me. Gandora, attack Ms. Equate directly!" Gandora ran up to Jamie and raised its claw.

"JAMIEEEE!"

"_No! I can't lose! I can't get expelled!" _Jamie looked at me. _"I still need to tell Zeke that I…"_

* * *

Author's Note: Whoo! How was that? Sorry, but I had to leave you all with a cliffhanger. I guess Jamie loses. I didn't want to, but… I had to. Please R&R.

Jamie gets attacked directly and the duel is over. **Next Time: Demise of the Fighting Ones.**

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

Special Materialize  
Normal Trap

When you Special Summon a monster, your opponent can Special Summon a monster from his/her hand.

Shield Mirror  
Level 2/LIGHT  
?/Effect  
ATK: ?/DEF: ?

If this card is summoned, it must be summoned in face-up Defense Position. When this card is summoned, select 1 monster your opponent controls; this card's ATK and DEF becomes the selected monster's current ATK and DEF. When this card battles, all damage to the controller becomes 0.

Warrior's Spirit  
Normal Spell

Discard 1 Warrior-Type monster. Draw cards equal to the discarded monster's level.


	27. Love Conquers All

Yugioh! GX: Nightmare Crisis  
Chapter 27- Love Conquers All

Enjoy! I do not own anything related to Yugioh! except for many, many of the real-life cards, my OCs and some of their decks. Oh, and title change.

* * *

"_Gandora can destroy and remove from play all cards on the field and it gains 300 ATK for each one." Jamie gasped as her Buster Blader, Big Bang Shot, Call of the Haunted__**(A/N: It's still on the field because Obnoxious Celtic Guard WASN'T destroyed) **__and her two face-downs shattered by the blast of fire from Gandora. Then it grew bigger and stronger. (ATK: 1500)_

"_I am sorry, Ms. Equate, but this duel will belong to me. Gandora, attack Ms. Equate directly!" Gandora ran up to Jamie and raised its claw. _

"_JAMIEEEE!"_

"_No! I can't lose! I can't get expelled!" Jamie looked at me. "I still need to tell Zeke that I…"_

"You managed to give me a wonder challenge, mademoiselle, but now the duel ends."

"She can't lose! We never had a chance to duel yet! Jamie…I still love you. I don't want you to go." I cried to myself. I was about to do something, but Argon stopped. I looked at him in shock and he shook his head in response. "She's going to lose!"

Argon didn't respond and I jerked his hand off my shoulder. I ran a couple of feet in front of me. "Stoppp! Don't defeat her! I don't want her to leave me!"

Everyone gasped at my outburst. Don Furor looked to me. "You're Mr. Kazuya, right?"

"Huh?"

"I've heard of your victories since arriving here. I can say that I am very pleased."

"Thank you sir. But let me help Jamie."

Jamie gasped at what I had said and responded with, "No. I don't want you to help me."

"What?! But Jamie!"

"No Zeke! You have to understand. This is my fight. If I get expelled, then that means I've wasted my time here. You know that I came here to get stronger."

"I know, but…"

"You don't think I can win, do you?"

"No, it's-"

"I'm disappointed. I thought you would believe in your girlfriend."

Many students gasped at the news that they just heard. Many students were surprised as they knew Jamie and I were together because we kind of showed it off. But one of the students who didn't know about us was Willis. He growled. "What?! They're going out?!"

"Of course boss!" One of Willis's friends said. "Even we knew that."

"Just shut-up! Those jerks Zeke and Charlie will get their due. Besides, you're still going to duel Zeke. I want to see him burn!"

Willis' friends stepped a couple of inches away from him. "O…kay."

"It's not that I don't believe you can win, it's that I want you to stay."

"Just watch Zeke. I'll win. Professor, it's my turn, if I recall."

"You won't have a turn, ma'am. Gandora, end this duel!" Gandora was thought to have struck Jamie with his raised claw, but the spirit of Marauding Captain appeared and took the hit instead.

Don Furor became surprised and speechless. Jamie smiled and said, "I'm in this duel because of my Warrior's Spirit. When it is destroyed while face-down, I can remove a Warrior-Type monster from my graveyard to negate all damage to me."

Don Furor smiled. "Very good. You just saved yourself. Very impressive."

"Oh, but that's not all. Warrior's Spirit allows me to Special Summon a Warrior from my graveyard. Come back, Buster Blader!" The blue and orange armored warrior reappeared. (ATK: 2600)

"And don't forget that you control a Dragon monster that powers up Buster Blader." (ATK: 3100)

"Unfortunately, I end my turn and Gandora is sent to the graveyard." Gandora disappeared and Charlie cheered, "Alright! Now that Gandora is gone!"

I frowned and returned to the sidelines. Jamie placed two fingers on her deck. She took a deep breath. "Last turn was a close one. I have to get back into it," She said to herself. "Professor, it's my turn!" Jamie drew a card and frowned. "No monster, but I can still deal some damage to you. Buster Blader, attack directly!" Buster Blader (2600) ran to Don Furor and slashed him. "Ahhh!"

Don Furor: 1400  
Jamie: 1500

"I end my turn."

Having been knocked down, Don Furor stood back up before drawing a card. "I activate Card of Sanctity. Thanks to the magic of money, we draw until we both have 6 cards." Don Furor drew 5 cards while Jamie also drew 5 cards.

"Next, I summon Golem Dragon(LV 4) in Defense Position and set 2 cards face-down." A rock dragon appeared and covered itself with its arms and 2 face-downs appeared a second later. (DEF: 2000)

"Professor! I have a goal to complete and I won't fail! I draw!" Jamie drew a card from her deck with passion as I looked at her. I smiled. "Wow…it's like, all of a sudden, Jamie has determination to win."

I closed my eyes for a second before reopening them. "You can win Jamie! I shouldn't have doubted you! Take him down!"

Jamie looked at me and blew me a kiss. She turned back to the duel and looked at her hand. She smirked. "I summon Dark Crusader(LV 4) in Attack Position." A knight with red hair wearing dark armor and a red cape and carrying a sword appeared. (ATK: 1600)

Don Furor smiled as he activated a button on his Duel Disk. "That summon triggered my Trap, Cloning." The trap rose and an exact copy of Dark Crusader appeared on Don Furor's side."

"Well, I send Dark Blade from my deck to the grave to give my monster 400 ATK." (ATK: 2000)

"Then I equip him with Divine Sword Phoenix Blade." A sword with the hilt looking like the wings of a golden phoenix appeared and Dark Crusader armed himself with it. (ATK: 2300)

"With my warrior powered up, I'll have him attack your token!" Dark Crusader ran up to the warrior token, raised his sword, but it instead struck a barrier of light."

"Je suis désolé, mademoiselle." Don Furor said.

Again, I was confused. "Hey, Darrell…"

Darrell sighed, knowing what question I was going to ask. "It means, "I'm sorry, ma'am. I'm going to sign you up for French at the academy when we get back."

"Uh, I'll pass."

"For what?" Jamie asked.

"I am sorry to stop you from winning."

"You won't stop me. I set 3 cards and end my turn." 3 cards appeared behind Dark Crusader. **(Jamie's Hand: 2)**

Don Furor drew. "I switch my two monsters to Defense Position and summon Magician's Valkyria(LV 4) in Defense Position." A Dark Magician Girl look-a-like appeared and kneeled. (DEF: 1800)

"I set 2 cards and end my turn." 2 cards appeared. **(Don Furor's Hand: 1)**

Jamie drew a card and studied her opponent's field. "Okay. He has 3 monsters in Defense Position. He could have easily sacrificed his token and Golem Dragon to summon a stronger monster instead of summoning that magician…so why didn't he?" Jamie glanced at Don Furor's face-downs and widened her eyes. "Of course! One of those face-downs must stop my attacks or strengthen their defense," She said to herself. "I know I'll be risking some life points, but I have to see if my theory is right."

"Ms. Equate, is something wrong?"

"Oh no. I'm about to win. I activate my face-down, DNA Surgery. With this, all monsters on the field become any monster type I choose. And I choose Dragon."

"Wow. That is a smart move." Professor Wilkins said as he walked up next to me and my friends. I looked to him. "You're telling me. Now Buster Blader can get even more powerful."

"Oh yeah."

"Professor, with this card active, the monsters are now Dragons and Buster Blader gains an extra 1000 ATK." (ATK: 4100)

"And the final card of the duel, Meteorain, activate!" Jamie's second trap rose. "With this card, when Buster Blader battles your monster, for the entire turn, you lose the difference between our monsters' strengths.

Everyone gasped at what Jamie managed to do. "There's no way the professor's going to win now." A Ra Yellow said.

"You're right. But it _is _Jamie Equate we're talking about here." Another Ra said.

But the Obelisks and teachers who overheard them were quiet; they knew better.

"Buster Blader, attack Golem Dragon!" Buster Blader ran up to the rock dragon and raised his sword.

"And it's in the bag!" I cheered.

"Stop it." Professor Wilkins said.

I settled down and said, "Huh?"

"One of the things you learn at Duel Academy is that things are not what they seem with you duel."

"I don't understand."

"Watch."

I looked back at the duel just in time for Don Furor to activate one of his face-downs. "My monsters will unite to fend off your powerful attack. Unity!"

Don Furor's face-down rose. "I choose Golem Dragon and for this turn, it gains DEF equal to the combined total DEF of all of my monsters; including Golem Dragon itself.

Jamie's eyes widened as far as they could as she cried out, "What?!"

Golem Dragon became bigger. (DEF: 4200)

"Knowing that you will only lose 100 Life Points, I'll also activate Weak Muscle. Until the start of my next turn, your Buster Blader's ATK returns to its ATK."

Buster Blader became weaker and Golem Dragon deflected the attack with its tail and some of the rocks were in a course for Jamie. Jamie became worried. "What do I do?" She asked herself.

"Come on Jamie, I know you can do it." I yelled.

"Thanks baby," Jamie quickly looked to her final face-down and gasped. "That's it! Professor, with my determination and Zeke's support, I can win! I activate Waboku!"

Three women in robes appeared and stopped the oncoming rocks and crumpled the rocks. "All damage to me is 0 and my monsters are not destroyed.

My friends and I took a big breath. Don Furor chuckled. His hand contained Transforming Sphere.

"I end my turn." Jamie said. 2 cards appeared. **(Jamie's Hand: 1)**

Don Furor drew. His face-down card rose. "This is Yu-Jo Friendship. Along with Unity and another card I have, it is a powerful and rare card. You rarely see these cards in a duel. Yu-Jo Friendship allows us to shake hands. You can accept it if you want or not."

"What do you get out of it?"

"Before I say, I'll say that you must accept this handshake." Don Furor walked up to Jamie and held out his hand. "That's because the Spell Unity is in my grave."

"If I must," Jamie and Don Furor shook hands and their Life Points changed.

Don Furor: 1450  
Jamie: 1450

"My Life Points changed?" Jamie said to herself as she looked at her Life Point counter.

"Then I send my three monsters to the graveyard to Normal Summon Beast King Barbados(LV 8) in Attack Position." Don Furor's monsters disappeared and an armored half beast half warrior carrying a spear and shield appeared. (ATK: 3000)

"A monster with 3000 attack points!? Where did he get all these strong monsters?!" Charlie yelped.

"My Beast King, because it was summoned with 3 monsters, all cards on your field is destroyed."

"I won't allow that! I activate my face-down, Blast with Chain and equip to Dark Crusader. And now it is destroyed all with all of my cards." Barbados pierced the ground with his spear and a fissure opened up and destroyed all of Jamie's cards. Blast with Chain was thrown at Barbados and destroyed it, shocking Don Furor and creating an explosion that made everyone cover their eyes.

The smoke dimmed and nothing was on the field. Jamie smiled. "Now I don't have to contend with that Beast King of yours."

"Blast with Chain. When it is destroyed by one of my cards while equipped to your monster, a card on the field is destroyed. Very impressive, Ms. Equate. I cannot do anything else."

"Then it's my turn. I draw!" Jamie drew and looked at the professor. "Sir, how are you so strong. The last time you dueled, Argon and I watched you. You obliterated the competition."

"I appreciate the compliment. This is actually something only Chancellor Silver, yourself, Argon, Jason and Jennifer know."

I tuned in, hearing the latter two names.

"Something the rest of you do not know is that I was in the Pro League."

Everyone who didn't know gasped. "Professor Wilkins! Did you know this?"

"No! This is…unique."

"Professor! You were in the Pro League?!" I cried out.

"I was. Of course, even though I am terrifyingly skilled, I am nowhere Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, or Yugi Moto's level. I practiced day and night. Of course, I didn't have an academy to go to, but one day, someone from the league approached and told me he had seen one of my duels and said I was accepted into the league if I wanted it. I accepted it and the first week I was there, I defeated many of the skilled duelists that were there. Mathamatica, Orlando, Elroy Prescott, Howard X Miller, and Maître' D."

"You defeated_ those _duelists!? They're some of the best duelists in the world!"

"Yes. I haven't had a chance to duel Chazz Princeton, Zane Truesdale nor Aster Phoenix. But maybe I can one day."

"That's incredible! I want to grow stronger. I never really thought of the Pro Leagues."

"If you put your mind to it, anything is possible, mademoiselle."

"Let's continue the duel. I draw!" Jamie looked at her drawn card. "Okay, I set 1 card and activate Hidden Armory. I mill one card and add any Equip Spell card I want to my hand." Jamie milled a card, but not before looking at it. Then she fanned her deck, added a card to her hand and returned it. **(Jamie's Hand: 1)**

"I end my turn."

Don Furor drew Pot of Greed and subsequently played it. He drew 2 cards. "I summon Dandylion(LV 3) in Defense Position. I set 1 card and end my turn." One of Jaden Yuki's most famous monsters appeared and kneeled alongside a face-down. (DEF: 300)

"This duel is going back and forth." Charlie said, impressed.

"I know. I don't even know who'll win." Darrell said.

"Blah, blah, blah. I could run circles against both of them." Willis said, walking up to us.

"Whatever you say." I said.

"Come on guys. We're out of here." Willis said to his friends. The three friends walked off.

"It's my turn. I draw!" Jamie drew a card and smirked when she glanced at the card. "I activate Premature Burial!"

"Pas aussi rapidement, Ms. Equate. I activate Judgment of the Pharaoh. Other times, I can only pick one effect to use, but since I have both "Unity" and "Yu-Jo Friendship" in my grave, you can neither summon nor set monsters along with the inability to activate or set any Spell or Trap cards. To do this, I play half of my Life Points."

Don Furor: 725  
Jamie: 1450

"What?! So I can't do anything!"

"Exactement."

"I end my turn."

"C'est mon tour." Don Furor drew a card and smiled. "I activate my face-down, Call of the Haunted to bring back Dragonic Knight. But it won't be there for long as I send two of my monsters to the graveyard to the graveyard to Normal Summon Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord(LV 8) in Attack Position." Dragonic Knight reappeared but quickly disappeared along with Dandylion and a purple armored dragon appeared and roared at Jamie. (ATK: 2800)

"Van'Dalgyon, attack directly!" The said monster raised one of its claws and struck Jamie. But to the surprise of Don Furor and the rest of the academy, a small, brown fur ball appeared and took the hit instead.

"Professor, this duel isn't over yet. I discarded Kuriboh to protect me."

"You continue to impress me. But let me ask you something: can you win? I have a strong monster and there is nothing on your field."

Van'Dalgyon roared at Jamie again and for the first time during the duel, Jamie was truly terrified. She fell to her knees, pressing her palms on the ground. "I guess I won't get stronger so I can find him."

"It's over! Nooooo!" Charlie whined.

"She had a good run." Professor Wilkins said.

"How could you all!?" I yelled out. Jamie, Professor Wilkins and Charlie looked at me in surprise.

"Zeke?" Jamie said.

"Stand up Jamie."

"Why? You know I can't win."

"But you can and will. When we were on our date, I told you I would cheer for you. Not only will I do that, but I'll support you. I didn't tell you this, but I promise that I will protect you from anything and anyone. I will die for you! I never felt the way I do for you for anyone else. And there's a card in your deck that proves it. Now, go get him baby!"

Jamie thought for a minute. She stood up and said, "Zeke…" Jamie drew a card. She looked at it and smiled. "…thank you Zeke. I remove Hidden Armory from my graveyard from play to Special Summon Spell Striker(LV 3) in Attack Position." Jamie pocketed a card and a small blue armored warrior wearing a blue hat with horns and a red cape and carrying a small sword appeared. (ATK: 600)

"I do not understand, Ms. Equate. Your warrior is not nearly strong enough. And when I attack, you will lose."

"Don't worry, I'll explain. Spell Striker prevents all damage dealt to me when he battles."

"That is troublesome."

"It's just like Zeke said. This card is proof that he wouldn't let anyone hurt me. But not only that, but I remove from play Buster Blader and Obnoxious Celtic Guard to add Phoenix Blade back to my hand and I equip it to Spell Striker." The phoenix sword reappeared and Spell Striker armed himself with it. (ATK: 900)

"Now Spell Striker can attack you directly!"

For the first time in the duel, Don Furor was truly surprised. But he quickly smiled. "Well, well."

"Spell Striker, attack the Professor!" Spell Striker ran up to Don Furor and jumped into the air. Spell Striker executed a downward slash and struck Don Furor, dropping his Life Points to 0.

Don Furor: 0  
Jamie: Winner

Everyone and I mean everyone, burst into cheer and clap. "Yeah! Way to go!" An Obelisk Blue yelled after he whistled. Chancellor Silver walked up. "And the winner of the Annual Student VS Teacher duel is Jamie Equate!"

Everyone continued to cheer and clap for Jamie. "Nice dueling!" Charlie said.

"Thanks." Jamie said with a cute smile.

"That was impressive." Argon said.

After a few minutes, everyone settled down.

"Jamie. You two mentioned the Pro League. Defeating Don Furor is a monumental feat. And I am honored to ask you if you want to go to the Pro League after you graduate?"

Everyone smiled for Jamie and gave her their support.

Jamie looked at me with a smile. I gave one back. "I don't know yet. I still have a destiny here."

"If you say so. The Annual Student VS Teacher Duel is officially over! Everyone, let's return to our activities."

As they were leaving, the students and teachers were congratulating Jamie on her victory.

Only Don Furor, Darrell, Argon, Charlie, and I remained. "Hey Zeke, Charlie and I are going to go biking; we'll see you later."

"Okay."

My two friends walked off and Argon approached. "Way to go Jamie. I'm proud of you." And then Argon left. Don Furor walked up to us next. "Ms. Equate, in all my time here at the academy or even in the Pro League, I have never seen or been in a duel like ours. I am proud of you and I am honored to have lost to you."

"Thank you sir. I've grown stronger from this duel."

"Good." Don Furor looked at me and smiled a second later. Then, Don Furor walked away. Jamie turned to me and held out a card. "Here, take your card back."

I looked down at it and smiled. "No. You keep it. It symbolizes that I will always be with you and I will always take care of you."

Jamie smiled and blushed and abruptly started kissing me. I shadowed and we pulled apart seconds later. "I'm going to hang out with Argon. Later, baby!" Jamie waved at me as she ran off. I looked up at the sky and smiled. "Mom, dad…she's strong."

* * *

Author's Note: How was it? Jamie finally dueled. Kind of a see-saw duel, I would say. Please R&R.

**Max begins his training with the bowler hat guy and ends up meeting a very important person. Meanwhile, the Sire sends Ren to go and duel Zeke and sends Jesse with him. Next Time: Shadow VS Light**

_**Writer's Own Cards**_  
_**None**_


	28. Shadow VS Light

Yugioh! GX: Nightmare Crisis  
Chapter 28- Shadow VS Light

* * *

Duh duh duh! FINALLY, Zeke duels after a whopping 11 episodes! Whoo! Let's begin! Oh, and many people review my stories, well…enough for me to just say: thank you EVERYBODY who reads and reviews this story. Let's begin!...again.

In the caves of the Phoenix Mountains, the bowler hat guy and Max were still walking. "So, hey! Where are we going?" Max asked.

But the bowler hat guy remained silent. They continued walking until they arrived at what looked like an area of tracks. "Where are we?"

"A spiritual place. You will learn to not be scared and to be steps ahead of your opponents. Get into that cart."

"Why?"

"Do it."

"Alright, alright." Max jumped into the cart and the bowler hat guy pulled a lever. The cart started moving. "Whoa! Wh-what's happening!?"

"Activate your Duel Disk. Quickly." Max raised an eyebrow, but decided to just do what the man said. A holographic fiery monster appeared. "What is that?!"

"Summon a monster to beat it! This will force you to think of a way to beat your opponent's monster." Max drew 5 cards then another one. Max scanned his hand and summoned a monster. "I summon Alien Shocktrooper in Attack Position."

"Next, Alien Dog is summoned due to his effect." The space dog appeared and barked. "Aliens! Attack!"

As the aliens attacked, the bowler hat guy shook his head. A Trap rose, known as Mirror Force and the aliens were destroyed. "That was nothing. I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared.

A Spell appeared and Max's face-down was destroyed. Max smiled. "You destroyed Light Speed Warp. When destroyed, I can summon an alien monster." But Max's Duel Disk beeped. "What?!"

"That was Trident Storm. When cards are destroyed by it, their effects cannot be activated, even if it has an effect that activates when it is destroyed." The bowler hat guy explained.

"What?!"

The holographic monster then attacked Max, almost knocking him and the cart over the edge. Max managed to maintain his balance. The holographic monster disappeared.

Max: 2150

"There! I won!"

"Not yet."

"What?!"

"I'll meet you in the next part."

"What?!"

Max rode down the track and into a tunnel. The bowler hat guy took a different path.

Max emerged from the tunnel as the bowler guy did. "The last part was to get you to think of a way to defeat your opponent. You failed. This part is for you to find another way to win if one way fails."

Another holographic monster appeared.

"Make your move."

"Fine. I draw!" Max drew a card. Max looked at the monster's field and gasped. The monsters were similar to how Ren's field was when they dueled: Spell Canceller and Jinzo.

"This time I'll win. I set a monster and a card face-down. I end my turn." Two cards appeared, but the holographic monster disappeared along with Max's cards. "No, no. You never know what cards your opponent will play, so you could very well lose that next turn. Develop a strategy and stick with it until you cannot progress further with that strategy."

"Grrr…this is getting on my nerves!"

* * *

Meanwhile, it had been a couple of days since Jamie won against Don Furor and Jamie and I were in a hot air balloon, waiting for the man to fire it up. It wasn't really a date; it was just to spend more time together. The man was finished and the balloon began floating into the air.

"Zeke. I need your help."

"With what? What's wrong?"

"It's Max. He ran away."

"He did what?! Why?"

"He thinks he's too weak."

"Weak?! Why would he say that?"

"He lost to you and then Ren, twice!"

"Well, he had me on the ropes and Ren…I'll defeat him."

"Zeke, I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"I want to make Ren pay for capturing you and defeating Max. Max is a great duelist. Wherever he is, he's growing stronger."

"I hope so. Argon and Max are like brothers to me."

"Hey, look at the city below." I decided to get Jamie's mind off of Max.

"It's so beautiful, baby."

"It is. But nothing's more beautiful than you." Jamie blushed in response. "You are so sweet. You just say the right things."

I chuckled and Jamie noticed it. "For some reason, you remind me of my mom."

"I do?"

"That vision I had on our first date, a woman was in it. I think it was my mom."

"You miss her don't you?"

"Yeah. But let's just enjoy the scenery." I grabbed her hand with mine and she rested her head on my shoulder as the hot air balloon floated along the wind.

Later that day, after my date…well, time out with Jamie, I was in my hotel room, reading the diary I found in the house on the water.

_Day 54_

_I began to do research on humans. One of those incompetent fools must have a power for me to steal. I captured people from a society known as the Vectors, who have strange powers. I have yet to figure out what they are, but I will. I must revive the great dragon!_

I raised a brow. "The great dragon? The Egyptian Urn? Maybe it has something to do with that Sire person I met?"

Just then, Ken and Charlie walked in. "Hey man!" Ken said, but I was deep in thought as I read more of the book.

"What is he doing?"

"I'm not sure." Charlie said.

"It looks like he's reading something. Let's see what it is." Ken abruptly grabbed the book I was reading and started reading it. "Hey!" I yelled.

"Great Dragon? Egyptian Urn? What kind of freaky stuff are you reading?"

I snatched the diary away from my friend and put it in the drawer next to my bed. I saw my keychain that I've had ever since I could remember. I put it around my neck and Charlie said, "Hey, so what is that thing anyways?"

"I'm not really sure. All I know is that I've had it since I was very little."

"Hey Charlie, want to duel?" Ken asked, throwing away the conversation he and I were having. Charlie pulled his deck out, smiled and said, "Oh yeah! Wanna watch?" Charlie asked, looking at me as he did. I shook my head. "Nah. You two go on ahead. I want to you two to tell me who won though."

"Gotcha. Later." My two friends headed out. I put my hands behind my head and laid back. I took my keychain and started twirling it around my finger. "Just what is this thing? And why was I given it?"

I tied it around my neck and turned on my side. I closed my eyes and fell to sleep minutes later.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Medieval Castle, Ren was in his room doing one-arm push-ups. He wasn't muscular, but he was able to do them easily. "1…2…3…4…5…"

As he was doing push-ups, someone walked into his room. "Ren. Stand up." Ren turned to see who had said that and his eyes widened. He quickly stood up. "Sire!"

"I want my plans to not fail!"

Ren smiled. "I'll make sure they succeed!"

"This is not a game, Ren. I need those Sacred Beast cards."

"I understand. So what is needed from me?"

"Prepare. We must be ready for our enemies."

"Speaking of, what about Zeke and his friends?'

"Zeke will be defeated soon enough. And Charlie Machida. For an odd reason, he…will grow stronger. I am sensing evolution in his cards."

"No problem. I'll take them both out too!"

"No!"

"Sire?"

"Charlie's role in this will come to fruition soon enough. But for now, I don't want interference. My plans must not go astray. I WILL NOT allow it. Do you understand me? I want that academy obliterated! I want anyone and everyone who is there to DIE!"

"Uh, Sire?"

The Sire calmed down and said, "Now, follow me."

"Yes." The Sire and Ren walked to the Great Hall and went to the room where the Egyptian Urn was. The lights turned on and the urn was shaking violently.

"Sire!"

"Do not worry. Bring Gunner and Jesse in here and tell them to bring their Realm of Souls card."

"Yes." Ren bowed and walked out.

Minutes later, Ren returned with Jesse and Gunner. "You called Sire?" Jesse asked.

"Give me your Field Spell cards." The three males did so and the Sire held the three cards up. She began a chant. "Oh great dragon Xian! Allow the powers of darkness to be realized in its fullest. The darkness, in its most evil form, let it materialize into this world so that the weaklings will fall into the endless darkness!" **(A/N: I just made it up.)**

Suddenly, the urn began shaking even more violently and the Sire tossed the Field Spells into the urn. Dark fire shot out in a stream. Electricity occurred and crackled with the fire. The stream dispersed along with the crackling electricity disappearing and three pendants rose from the urn. The Sire walked up and grabbed the pendants. She tossed one each to the three males and they all were confused, but Gunner was the first to ask, "Sire, what are these?"

"I have transferred the power of the Realm of Souls cards to those pendants. Whenever you begin a duel, wear them. The dark powers of them will emerge and create a materialistic realm of souls. Damage will be real and whoever loses the duel will lose their souls and they will be offered to the Egyptian Urn. Also, the loser's dueling deck will be offered to the revival."

Jesse maniacally laughed. "HAHA! So I finally get to kill someone. Nice!"

"Jesse. Like I told Ren, this is not a game."

"Yeah, it won't be a game for our enemies. By the way, where is that kid Darrell? I sensed _some _power within him and I want to duel him again!"

"Jesse! That is not the mission. You all are dismissed!"

"Yes Sire!" The three males yelled; bowing and then walking out of the room.

The Sire walked back to the throne and sat in it.

* * *

Max had been "training" with the bowler hat guy and the former had had enough. After he lost, like the 5th duel, he stomped up to the guy and lifted him up by the collar. "Okay, listen! I've had enough! I'm not learning anything! All I'm learning is how to lose!" The bowler hat guy smiled. "My, you are very strong."

Max threw the guy to the ground and began to walk away. "Do you want to defeat the people known as Zeke and Ren?" Max stopped in his tracks. The bowler hat guy continued. "You and I met for a reason. Say, do you want to meet someone?"

Max turned around and said, "Meet who?"

"A fellow Pro League duelist. He graduated from Duel Academy and is running through the league."

"Take me to him!"

"Not yet. Come with me." The bowler hat guy began walking and Max soon followed.

The two made their way to a room. There was a treasure chest and the bowler hat guy opened it. He grabbed a Duel Monsters deck and showed it to Max. "I believe this deck belongs with you. But first, I want you to duel against me once more and I want you to use everything you have learned."

Max smiled. "I get to shut you up? Good." Max activated his Duel Disk, followed by the bowler hat guy.

"DUEL!" The two yelled.

Bowler Hat Guy: 4000  
Max: 4000

The duel was underway. The bowler hat guy had 800 Life Points, an unknown monster with an A-Counter, no face-down cards and 0 cards in his hand. On the other hand, Max had 1000 Life Points, 1 card in his hand and 1 card face-down. It was Max's turn. "Okay. This time I'm winning! I summon Alien Mars(LV 3) in Attack Position." An alien with tentacles and red orbs on its chest and one on its head appeared. (ATK: 1000)

The bowler hat guy pointed to his monster. "Now my monster destroys your monster with his ability." A cannonball shot out towards Alien Mars, but the latter just reflected it with one of its tentacles, surprising the bowler hat guy.

"Because your monster has an A-Counter, courtesy to Alien Grey that you destroyed last turn, Alien Mars negates all abilities." The bowler hat guy gasped in surprise, but quickly smiled. "Yes. Yes. That is what you must use. Your brain."

"I noticed that you used effects that destroy my monsters. Anyways, now, I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Alien Infiltrator(LV 2) in Attack Position." Max's Trap card rose and a bulky alien with tentacles arms appeared. (ATK: 800)

"And now to win. My Alien Infiltrator is in an unoccupied Monster Zone and because it is, it can attack directly!"

The bowler hat guy was shocked as Max's alien rushed up to him and struck him, reducing his Life Points to 0.

Bowler Hat Guy: 0  
Max: Winner

"I won? There's no way! I won! Yeah, I won!"

For the first time in a long time, Max actually playfully laughed. "I won! I won! I won!"

The bowler hat guy walked up to Max. "Good duel. But I want you to truly test your skills. I still have someone for you to meet. But before you do, I want to prove my theory right." The bowler hat guy held the deck he pulled from his pocket in front of Max. It suddenly caught on fire, but not regular fire; black fire. Stepping back, Max was surprised. "What the…?! Why is that deck on fire!?"

The bowler hat guy smiled. "Well, well. It seems the black flames have chosen you."

"Black flames?"

"Yes. Just like you, they have fiery powers. When they burst into flames like they did, then that means they have chosen a master."

"Me? I'm not-"

"But you are. They have chosen you to lead them to victory. Now come, I want you to finally meet the Duel Academy graduate." The Bowler hat guy, followed by Max after seconds of thinking, made their way even lower into the cave.

The two males emerged into a room that was the bottom of the pit. "Where are we?" Max asked.

"Look. There is your opponent." The bowler hat guy said, pointing to the other end of the pit. Max looked and was shocked to see who was standing there with a Duel Disk active.

* * *

Back at the hotel, I needed some alone time, so I decided to take a walk. While I was walking, the spirit of Rukia, Momo and Ukitake appeared and started walking with me. "Hey Zeke. What are we doing?" Momo asked.

"I needed some time alone from everyone else. Things have been so crazy since we arrived in Phoenix. I mean, Charlie and I were arrested, some Sire character knows me somehow, and it's all just crazy."

"Things will get better Zeke. I know it." Ukitake said.

"I hope you're right, Jūshirō."

"Idiot. You know he's right. We'll stick by you, but you better never leave us." Rukia scolded. I laughed. "I know. I promise that I will always be with you."

Just then, I looked up and saw a woman. "Hey, you guys. Do you see that woman over there?"

"What about her?"

I abruptly fell to my knees and held my head. A vision occurred in my mind. I was suddenly in a burning village. "Wh-where am I?!"

"Please, spare me!" A woman cried out.

"No mercy!" A cloaked figure yelled right before he sliced her throat.

"What?! What's going on!?" I looked another way and saw a woman getting raped by another cloaked figure. "H-hey! Stop! Stop!"

But the man couldn't hear me. I looked all around and saw innocent people getting murdered and raped. There were blood everywhere and two other cloaked figures were mercilessly stabbing and cutting open the people. I ran away to another part of the village. "I want it to stop! I want it to be over!"

At the Medieval Castle, the Sire was sitting in the throne when something jolted in its mind. The Sire closed its eyes and when they reopened, the Sire was suddenly in the same place that I was. "What is this?!" The Sire looked over at me and yelled, "You!" The Sire yelled.

I looked to my right and gasped. "It's you! That cloaked figure that appeared after Max dueled Ren."

"Yes. Somehow, I was brought here. I'm getting the sense it was you. Maybe that means your power is being unleashed? I must find out."

"Yeah, you're going to find out something alright."

"If that is an attempt at a threat, I hope your dueling skills are better."

Just then, another cloaked figure standing over a trembling woman, holding a baby caught my attention, along with the Sire's. "Please! I won't tell! Please, just spare me! Do you want money? Just tell me what you want!"

"I want…to murder every human and eat their entire insides! Humans are trash! Filthy trash!" The woman holding the baby turned to me, even though she could not see me. I looked at her and gasped. "It can-can't be. Mother? It's you! Mother!" Energy burst out of me in a wave, alerting the cloaked figure and the woman. "Who are you?!" The figure turned to me and hissed.

"Don't hurt her! Mother!" I began to run towards the woman holding the baby but the cloaked figure in front of my mother held out a hand and a blast shot out and murdered her…right in front of me.

"Mother? Mother! MOTHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Why is my presence here?" The Sire asked. But the Sire's question was not answered as a light suddenly enveloped the Sire and me, causing us to cover our eyes. When I uncovered them, I noticed that I was back in Phoenix, on my knees.

"Zeke? Zeke! Are you okay?!" Rukia called to me.

"Y-yeah. Actually, I'm not sure. But I need to follow that woman!" I abruptly sprinted off after the woman who walked off. My spirit friends followed.

The Sire quickly stood up after returning to the Great Room. "What was the meaning of that?! That cloaked being noticed Zeke. But that shouldn't be possible! It was only a vision. Or maybe it wasn't? Is it possible that Zeke was able to influence the past or future? His power must be unleashing. I must know more."

We followed the woman into the Tonto National Forest; deep into it. Branches blocked off her from going any further and we caught up. "Wait! Lady, I need to ask you something!"

The woman turned around and I gasped. "It-it ca-can't be!It's you! Mom!"

The woman smiled. "Hello."

"Mom! This can't be real! I've been having visions. Visions of you being murdered."

"But how can that be? I am here."

"Yeah, you are."

"I know we just saw each other for the first time in a very long time, but…may I ask for a duel?"

"Yes. Anything mom!"

We both activated the Duel Disks we had armed and inserted our decks.

"DUEL!" We yelled. We drew 5 cards.

Mother: 4000  
Zeke: 4000

"May I go first?" My mother asked.

"Yes."

"Thanks sweetie." My mother drew a card from her deck. "I set 1 monster face-down and a card face-down. "Your turn sweetie." Two cards appeared.

I placed two fingers on the top of my deck and breathed. "Okay. You ready you guys. It's been days since we dueled." Rukia, Momo, and Jūshirō nodded and disappeared. I drew a card. "I activate Cost Down. I discard 1 card and I can reduce the levels of all monsters in my hand by 2." I discarded a card and played another one. I summon Renji Abarai(LV 4) in Attack Position." A tall man with long crimson colored hair appeared. He was wearing a standard Shinigami outfit and a maroon colored headband that covered his head tattoos. (ATK: 2300)

"I set 2 cards face-down and I'll have Renji attack your face-down monster!" Two cards appeared and Renji ran up to the unknown monster and tried to kick it, but a barrier of light appeared. "You fell for Negate Attack sweetie. Not only is your attack negated, but your Battle Phase ends."

"There's nothing else to do. I end my turn."

My mother drew. "I Flip Summon my Dummy Golem(LV 2)." A baby golem appeared. (ATK: 800)

"My golem's effect switches both monsters on the field."

"Don't call him a monster. It disrespects him."

"Oh sorry honey, I'm just calling them what they are." She said in a motherly tone.

"What!? Mother!"

"Your monsters are trash and they should be destroyed." She said still in a motherly voice.

I gasped, shocked at what my mother had said. "Mother? What's gotten into you? I never really met you, but I know you wouldn't say things like that."

"You and your monsters are nothing to me. I wish you were murdered instead of me." I gasped in shock. "Mother? Why-why would you say those things to your own son? Don't you love me?"

"Who would love an incompetent fool like you?!"

"Mother..."

My mother started to psychopathically laugh. "Mother! What's wrong with you?"

"Don't you get it, you fool? I'm not your mother." She said in a different voice this time.

"What? What do you mean you're not my mother?"

"This is what I mean." My mother snapped and another person was standing there instead. I was speechless for a moment. Luckily, I was able to say, "It can't be! You're..."

* * *

Author's Note: How was it? The vision? The cliffhanger? Please, R&R.

The woman who Zeke followed revealed her true self and they continue their duel. As they do, Zeke's opponent's explains the power that was used and why they are dueling. Meanwhile, Max, using his new Black Flame deck, duels a famous Pro League duelist. **Next Time: Shadow VS Light 2**

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

Renji Abarai  
Level 6/EARTH  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2300/DEF: 1600

_Renji is the lieutenant of the 6th Division under Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Willing to fight, kill, and die for whatever he believes in, Renji is a dangerous man to those who stand in his way._


	29. Shadow VS Light 2

Yugioh! GX: Nightmare Crisis  
Episode 29- Shadow VS Light 2

PotentialAuthor18, I know I stopped Ken and Luke's duel and I will have them duel in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

_My mother drew. "I Flip Summon my Dummy Golem(LV 2)." A baby golem appeared. (ATK: 800)_

"_My golem's effect switches both monsters on the field."_

"_Don't call him a monster. It disrespects him."_

"_Oh sorry honey, I'm just calling them what they are."_

"_What!? Mother!"_

"_Your monsters are trash and they should be destroyed."_

_I gasped, shocked at what my mother had said. "Mother? What's gotten into you? I never really met you, but I know you wouldn't say things like that."_

"_You and your monsters are nothing to me. I wish you were murdered instead of me." I gasped in shock. "Mother? Why-why would you say those things to your own son? Don't you love me?"_

"_Who would love an incompetent fool like you?!"_

"_Mother…"_

_My mother started to psychopathically laugh. "Mother! What's wrong with you?"_

"_Don't you get it, you fool? I'm not your mother."_

"_What? What do you mean you're not my mother?"_

"_This is what I mean." My mother snapped and another person was standing there instead. I was speechless for a moment. Luckily, I was able to say, "It can't be! You're..."_

"This can't be happening!? You're Ren!"

Ren smiled. "And not just me, another one is here too. Jesse!"

Jesse appeared from hiding and sported a grin. "So this is Zeke? Haha!"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I was ordered to keep an eye on Ren."

_Minutes after everyone left, the Sire called Ren and Jesse back. "Did you forget something Sire?" Ren asked as he kneeled. _

_"I want you to go and defeat Zeke. He is becoming too dangerous."_

_"Of course Sire! I'll be back soon."_

_"No! He's not that weak. Be careful when battling him."_

_"Yes Sire."_

_"And Jesse, I want you to accompany him."_

_"Yes. But if I may, why do I need to go?"_

_"To keep an eye on Ren. He must not fail!"_

_"Yes Sire! The two boys yelled._

"So here we are."

I whipped back at Ren. "Where's my mother!?"

Ren shrugged. "I don't even know who your mother is."

"Then how were you her just a minute ago?!"

"The Sire."

"The Sire? But how does she know my mother?" I thought for a second before it clicked. "She must have killed her! Take me to your master! Now!"

Ren raised a brow. "You don't go to the Sire, the Sire comes to you."

"Don't test me! I want to know where my mother is! TELL ME!"

"You have to win this duel and I'm here to make sure you don't."

"…I guess I don't have a choice."

Ren smiled. "And you won't like this." The pendant, that he recieved from the Sire, that was around Ren's neck started to glow. A dome of violet surrounded the duelists. "What is this?!" I cried out.

"You'll find out. Now our monsters switch sides due to Dummy Golem's effect, remember?" Renji and Dummy Golem disappeared and reappeared on the other side.

"I told you not to call him a monster!"

"No, you told your mother not to. Haha!"

"REN!"

"Renji, attack Dummy Golem!"

Seconds went by and Renji didn't respond. "I told you to attack!"

"He won't attack me!"

"If you don't attack, I rip up your card!"

"Ren! Don't!"

"Then attack!"

"Renji, attack." I said with a low voice, but just loud enough for him to hear. Renji nodded and ran up to Dummy Golem and destroyed him with a kick. "Ahhh!"

Ren: 4000  
Zeke: 2500

"I'm sorry Zeke!" Renji said before returning to Ren.

"It's…o-okay. I kn-know you didn't w-want t-to." **(Ren's Hand: 5)**

Ren smiled. "So, how's the pain?"

"Why did I feel the damage Ren!?"

"That's courtesy of the dome around us. As long as it is active, all damage we take is terrifyingly real. Good luck. I end my turn. I doubt you'll attack your friend."

I ignored Ren and drew a card. My hand contained **Bakudō # 1- Sai**** and Shrieker.**

"First, I activate my face-down, Call of the Haunted, to bring back Rukia Kuchiki(LV 4), who I discarded with Cost Down." My Trap rose and Rukia reappeared. (ATK: 1700)

"Sorry about discarding you so recklessly before."

"Stop apologizing, you idiot. I already know you had good intentions."

"Right. Next, I throw 1 card face-down and end my turn." A card appeared Rukia. Rukia looked at Renji and sweat-dropped. "Why is Renji over there?!"

"Well, things happened."

"Like what!?"

"Sorry, Rukia."

"Just get him back!"

"I will."

"I don't want to interrupt you, oh wait I do, but it's my turn. I draw!" Ren drew a card and pointed to Rukia with a smile. "Renji, attack your friend!" Renji rushed towards Rukia. "Um, Zeke? Do something!"

"How about some of your Kidō? I activate Bakudō #1- Sai!" My Trap card rose and Rukia smiled. "About time!" Rukia pointed her index and middle fingers at Renji, causing his arms to lock behind him, surprising Ren. "What is the cause of this!?"

"That was Kidō. That specific one was Sai, stopping Renji's attacks as long as the Trap is face-up."

Ren smiled. "You're going to lose today."

"That's not what my friends will allow."

"I'll take down all of your friends. Just you wait. I throw 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared. **(Ren's Hand: 5)**

I took my turn and drew a card. "I activate Owner's Seal. With this, I get Renji back." Renji quickly made his way back to me and stood next to Rukia, still having his arms locked behind his back.

"Next, I activate my other face-down, Mystical Space Typhoon. With this, my own Trap card is destroyed." A small typhoon appeared and destroyed my Trap, breaking the bind Renji had. He smiled. "Alright! Thanks Zeke! Let's kick some butt!"

"You got it! Renji, go get your revenge!" Renji grinned and ran towards Ren. He pretended to yawn before he pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "I activate Shadow Linger. Because I am getting attacked directly, I can Special Summon a "Shadow" or "Shadow Reign" monster from my hand or deck. I choose my hand as this monster can only be Special Summoned and only from my hand. Appear! Shadow Reign Silver Jack(LV 6) in Attack Position." A knight that looked like Jack's Knight appeared. Except, Silver knight had silver armor, dark crimson hair and he was carrying two swords. (ATK: 1500)

"Only 1500 ATK? Renji can take that!" Renji tried to kick Silver Knight, but the latter, making an X with his swords, blocked the attack, forcing Renji to return to me. Ren was still damaged, yelping in pain. "That hurt?!"

Ren: 3200  
Zeke: 2500

My hand still contained Shrieker.

"I end my turn."

Ren laughed as he drew a card. "Is this all!? This will be easy!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

* * *

Right outside the hotel, Charlie, Darrell, Ken and Kobe were with their bikes.

"You guys ready?" Charlie asked as he got on his bike.

"Yeah." The other three said.

"You aren't going anywhere Ken!"

The four friends turned and Ken sighed at who he saw. "What are you doing here Luke?"

"A rematch."

"A duel?"

"Yes. And I won't take no for an answer."

"Okay. Luckily I have my Duel Disk with me."

The two took their spots and activated their Duel Disks. Charlie, Darrell and Kobe took the bikes over away from the duel and returned to the sidelines.

"DUEL!" Ken and Luke yelled. They drew 5 cards.

Ken: 4000  
Luke: 4000

"Since you started last time, I'll go this time. I draw!" Ken drew a card and subsequently played it. "I summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World(LV 4) in Attack Position." A Dark World fiend with crazy hair appeared. (ATK: 1800)

"I end my turn."

Luke forcefully drew a card from his deck. He smiled and said, "I summon Lord of D. (LV 4) in Attack Position." The master of dragons appeared. (ATK: 1200)

"Then I use Riryoku to take half of Brron's ATK and add it to Lord of D.'s." (LOD: 2100)(Brron: 900)

"Lord of D., attack Brron!" Lord of D. attacked and destroyed the latter.

Ken: 2800

"I set 3 cards and end my turn." 3 cards appeared. (LOD: 1200)

Ken raised a brow. "3 face-downs huh? No problem!" Ken drew a card. "Spell time action! I acti-"

"Too slow! I activate Anti-Spell Fragrance. With this Trap active, we both have to set Spell cards before we activate them and we can use them until the next turn."

"We have to wait!?" Ken sighed. "That's a blow to me. If I have to, I set 2 cards face-down and summon Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World(LV 4) in Defense Position." 2 cards appeared and a bulky fiend creature appeared and shielded himself with his arms. (DEF: 2100)

**Ken's Hand: 3**

Luke drew a card and smiled when he saw the card. "First, I activate one of Traps, Windstorm of Etaqua." A windstorm occurred and forced Renge to Attack Position." (ATK: 100)

"My monster!" Ken yelled.

"That's right! It's in trouble. But first, I summon Takriminos(LV 4) in Attack Position." A green sea-serpent appeared. (ATK: 1500)

"Takriminos, attack Renge! Lord of D., attack Ken directly!" The former clawed Renge and destroyed him as Lord of D. attacked Ken. "Ach!"

Ken: 200

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared.

Ken, although he struggled a little, stood up. "That was a good hit. I wasn't expecting your Windstorm. But now, it's time for me to recoil. I draw!" Ken drew and smiled. "I activate my face-down Spell, Dark World Dealings. We both can draw 1 card, but we then have to discard another." Ken drew first and discarded. Then Luke drew and discarded, caring about what he discarded with a growl. Ken smiled and noticed. "Lose a good card? Too bad. Luckily, I have some good cards to play still. Like this one, because I discarded it, I can Special Summon Sillva, Warlord of Dark World." A black, furred fiend carrying a sword appeared. (ATK: 2300)

"Next up is Dark World Lightning. It's my other face-down. Your face-down card is destroyed." A bolt of lightning struck the mentioned card from above and destroyed it. Ken grabbed a card and discarded it. (4).

Then a silver armored huntsman with dreadlocks, a bear-like arm appeared. He was carrying a bow. (ATK: 1400)

"Say hello to Broww; he could be summoned because he was discarded. Next, I Normal Summon Dark Blade(LV 4) in Attack Position." A warrior in pitch-black armor carrying two swords appeared. (ATK: 1800)

"Next, I'll have Dark Blade attack Takriminos, Broww attack Lord of D. and Sillva attack you directly!" Ken's monsters attacked and destroyed their respective monsters and Sillva attacked Luke, knocking him back due to the triple impact. "Ackk!"

Ken: 200  
Luke: 1200

Luke, recovering from his hit, stood up with a smile. "I still have more Life Points and it'll only take a monster with 1600 ATK of mine to take you down and with my powerful. So let's see if I get one. I draw!" Luke drew a card and smiled. "Check this out! I summon Vorse Raider(LV 4) in Attack Position." One of Kaiba's most famous beast-warriors appeared. It was carrying an axe. (ATK: 1900)

"Vorse Raider, let's get our revenge!" Vorse Raider rushed towards Broww, but he smiled just before pressing a button on his Duel Disk, raising the last face-down of his. "I activate Poison of the Old Man. I get two choices, but I'll take the first effect which gives me 1200 Life Points." A vial of green liquid appeared and Ken drank it, healing him. The vial disappeared before Vorse Raider struck Broww and destroyed him.

Ken: 2200

Luke was speechless. "This isn't happening. I didn't just lose, did I?"

"You sure did!" Kobe yelled with joy. Ken took his turn and pointed to Vorse Raider. "Sillva, attack Vorse Raider and Dark Blade, attack Luke directly!" Sillva slashed Vorse Raider and destroyed it while Dark Blade ran up to Luke and slashed him.

Ken: Winner  
Luke: 0

"Aw yeah!" Ken yelled.

"Nice going Ken!" Darrell, Charlie and Kobe all cheered as they tackled Ken. They all laughed until Luke walked up to them. "Hey Ken."

"Yeah."

"Good duel."

"Thanks. And listen, you did great too. You had me a bunch of times."

"Yeah, you're right. I might just apply for the academy next year!"

"And I'll be waiting!" Ken and Luke high-fived each other and the latter walked away, with him and the former, along with Kobe, Charlie and Darrell waving.

"Hey, let's go back to my room and order room service!"

"Aw yeah! All the drinks you can drink!" Darrell yelled.

The four returned to Ken's room, who was bunking with Kobe and Darrell was the first to ask, "Hey, we should go get Zeke. I know he'd want something to eat."

"Oh, he left." Charlie said.

"What!? Left where!?"

"He followed some woman. I think they knew each other or something."

"Oh well, more for us!"

* * *

Ren had drawn a card. (5). "Let's see…what to do. Oh, what about this? I activate Shadow Maze." Suddenly, a classic maze set-up appeared. Except this one had walls that were degrading and portals were popping up on different squares every second.

"What is this!?" I asked.

"Do you remember the Tag-Team duel between the Paradox Brothers and Atem and Joey?"

"Yeah, so?"

"This is kind of a resemblance. My card's effects are complicated. But I set 2 cards and send Silver Jack to the graveyard to summon Shadow Reign Rustler-Zeon(LV 6) in Attack Position." A 6'0 muscular warrior with iron fist bracers appeared. He was wearing a rusty bandana. (ATK: 2300)(1).

"Zeon's effect destroys your Renji at the cost of his attack this turn." I gasped as Zeon ran to Renji and destroyed him with a punch of his fist. "Renjiiiii!"

Ren: 3200  
Zeke: 2500

"I end my turn."

I drew a card from my deck. It was Scream Holler. I grabbed the other card in my hand and frowned. Rukia noticed and rolled her eyes. "Summon it. It's alright."

"But what about you? Are you okay with it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah! I'd never just throw you guys away!"

"Zeke! You have to stop being so protective of us. It's okay if they call us monsters."

"But you guys aren't monsters!"

"Just stop them from calling us weak. We're strong and we can prove it."

I warmly smiled and said, "I just care for you only second to my family, considering I never knew them."

"We know. We're not weak, just protect us with that."

"I want to protect you guys, just like how you protect me."

"And we'll die doing that, but you need to help us help you, by summoning Shrieker. We have to win!"

I closed my eyes, thought for a second and reopened them, putting a smile on. "Okay. Thanks Rukia. Listen up Ren! I send Rukia to the graveyard to summon the Hollow, Shrieker(LV 5) in Defense Position." Rukia disappeared, smiling as she did and a fiend with features resembling a frog and retractable bat wings on his arm appeared and shielded itself with its arms. (DEF: 1900)

But Ren laughed as he explained, "No, no, no. Shadow Maze's abilities activate. Your monster is switched to Attack Position and must move within the maze." Shrieker stood up and its card disappeared. (ATK: 1900)

As Shrieker moved, Ren explained, "Your monster moves based on the level." Shrieker moved 6 spaces and Ren discarded a card. From the portal that appeared on the wall next to Shrieker, a demon with a skull as a mask popped out and destroyed Shrieker. Jesse laughed. "Hahaha! Yes! This is so awesome! This kid has no idea!"

Ren smiled. "By discarding a "Shadow" or "Shadow Reign" monster, your monster is destroyed. My discarded monster must have a level equal to or higher than yours. I discarded Shadow Reign Murder Pawn, which is a level 6 monster."

"I end my turn." Suddenly, the ghost of Shadow Reign Murder Pawn popped out of a portal and struck me and then disappeared back into it. "Yahh!"

Zeke: 2100

"Oh yeah, during the End Phase of the turn your monster is destroyed, you lose 400 Life Points." Ren drew a card from his deck and passed. **(Ren's Hand: 1)**

I panted, trembling as I placed two fingers on the top of my deck. "I guess I understand how Max felt when he dueled Ren. This guy is strong!"

"Ahem! Are you going to make a move!?"

I drew a card (2) and looked at it. I was still panting a little. "This…should help. I activate Reaper Domination. Not only is your monster destroyed, but I can draw 3 cards. Luckily, you get 1000 Life Points." A human in a black cloak carrying a sword appeared and destroyed Shadow Reign Rustler- Zeon with a slash. Ren was rejuvenated and I drew 3 cards. The human male slashed me, to Ren's happiness.

Ren: 4200  
Zeke: 1600

"It looks like your own friends betrayed you."

"That's not quite true. You see, I lost 500 Life Points because I did not control a Soul Reaper. "

"Whatever. Finish your turn."

"I set 1 card, activate Stay Lambs and end my turn." A card appeared and two sheep tokens appeared. (DEF: 0) x2

(Zeke's Hand: 2)

"Bwahaha! Finish him Ren!" Jesse yelled with a maniacal laugh.

"Yeah, you don't tell me what to do. I draw!" Ren drew a card. I took that chance to use my face-down card. "Now you will be ruled out! Thunder of Ruler, activate!" My Trap rose.

"What is that?"

"A Trap that prevents you from attacking this turn."

Ren looked at the card he drew and smirked. "I don't need to attack this turn. I summon Shadow Reign Raptor(LV 2) in Attack Position." A raptor with dark aura emanating around it appeared. (ATK: 800). Ren grabbed and played another card. "With that summon, I can Special Summon Shadow Reign Sharp Shooter(LV 4) in Attack Position." A human wearing cargo clothes appeared. He had a skull as a face and blood all over him. He carried a sniper rifle. (ATK: 1500)

"Sharp Shooter damages you for 800 points of damage for each "Shadow" or "Shadow Reign" monster I control other than "Sharp Shooter." Sharp Shooter aimed his sniper at me and shot me. "Ahgr!"

Zeke: 800

"Now Raptor's effect activates. I can take any card I want from your deck right to my hand." Shadow Reign Raptor took off and flew into my deck. Seconds later, with a card in its mouth, Raptor dropped it into Ren's hand. "Want to know what card I got? I won't leave you in suspense any longer. Field Barrier!"

A green dome surrounded Shadow Maze. "Don't even think about trying to destroy my maze, since Field Barrier protects it. I end my turn."

I drew a card from my deck and smiled when I saw it. (3). "It's time to end this duel!"

"How?!"

"With him, I send my Lamb Tokens to the grave to summon Ichigo Kurosaki(LV 7) in Attack Position." The two tokens disappeared and a tall human with strikingly orange hair and wearing a Shinigami outfit appeared. It had a thick strap across his chest. He had four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, lay around his neck as collars. (ATK: 2500)

"Then I use Giant Trunade to return all Spells and Traps to their owners' hands." **(Ren's Hand: 4)(Zeke's Hand: 2, Scream Holllow and Spirit Back).**

"Ichigo, attack Shadow Reign Raptor!"

But seconds went by and I sweat-dropped. "Um, Ichigo, attack."

Ichigo yawned. "I'm not really up for it." I gained a look of confusion on my face. "What?! What do you mean you're not up for it?" Ichigo sat down. "I'm tired. Let me sleep." I glared at Ichigo, even though it didn't scare him. "Come on! Just do it! I need your help!" Ichigo got up and got in my face. "Why don't you attack him!?" I sighed and said, "I would if I could! And besides, I need to win. I know he knows something about my mom." Ichigo straightened his face. "Your mom. She was killed like mine." I nodded in agreement. "Yeah. That's why I need you to attack. If I can defeat him, then he'll have to tell me about her!"

Ichigo gained a serious face. "Okay."

"Thanks. Ichigo, attack Shadow Reign Raptor!"

"Where's Zangetsu?!"

"Sorry, haven't drawn him. You'll have to do without for now."

"Fine." Ichigo ran up to the shadow raptor and kicked him, easily destroying it and pushing Ren back into a tree. "Acchkkk!"

Ren: 2500  
Zeke: 800

"I set 1 card and end my turn." (1).

Ren drew a card (5) and smiled, "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Raptor and send both Raptor and Sharp Shooter to the grave to summon Shadow Reign Prince(LV 7) in Attack Position." Raptor reappeared, but quickly disappeared with Sharp Shooter and Shadow Reign Prince appeared. (ATK: 2100)

"Then I activate Shadow Reign Prince's effect. I can discard 1 monster and half of its ATK is added to him." Ren showed a card to me and I gasped. "Shadow Reign Kong!?"

"Yes. And since it has 2000 ATK, Shadow Reign Prince gains 1000 ATK for this turn." (ATK: 3100)

"And just to let you know, when Shadow Reign Prince destroys a monster by battle, the controller loses 600 Life Points."

"No way!"

"The Sire will be happy. Shadow Reign Prince, attack Ichigo Kurosaki!" Shadow Reign Prince, with his sword ready, rushed towards Ichigo. Ichigo got into a stance, readying himself for the attack.

* * *

Author's Note: Nothing new to say. Please R&R. Oh, and PotentialAuthor18, if you are reading this, I know the duel with Ken and Luke was short, but I needed to focus on the duel with Zeke and Ren. But because you wanted to see the duel, I will have them longer later on.

Zeke's duel with Ren concludes and the loser gets in big trouble. **Next Time: Shadow VS Light 3**

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

Bakudō # 1- Sai  
Continuous Trap

Select 1 monster on the field. That monster cannot attack as long as this card is face-up on the field.

Shrieker  
Level 5/DARK  
Fiend  
ATK: 1900/DEF: 1900

Shadow Linger  
Normal Trap

When you are attacked directly, Special Summon 1 "Shadow" or "Shadow Reign" monster from your hand or deck.

Shadow Reign Silver Jack  
Level 6/LIGHT  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 1800

Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle.

Shadow Maze  
Field Spell

When your opponent summons a monster in Defense Position, it is switched to Attack Position. Non-"Shadow" and "Shadow Reign" monsters summoned must move through the maze a number of steps equal to their level instead of attacking your monsters and attacking this card's owner directly. By discarding 1 "Shadow" or "Shadow Reign" monster with a level equal to or higher than the opponent's monster(s), you can destroy them after they have moved onto the maze.

Shadow Reign Rustler-Zeon  
Level 6/DARK  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2300/DEF: 1900

Once per turn, you can destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. If you do, this card cannot attack this turn.

Scream Holler  
Continuous Trap

Shadow Reign Murder Pawn  
Level 6/DARK

?/?

Shadow Reign Raptor  
Level 2/DARK  
Winged-Beast/Effect  
ATK: 800/DEF: 0

Once per turn, you can look at your opponent's deck. Select 1 card and add it to your hand. (If you activate or summon it, it is sent to the owner's graveyard after use.)

Shadow Reign Sharp Shooter  
Level 4/DARK  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200

For each "Shadow" and/or "Shadow Reign" monster you control other than this card, inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent.

Ichigo Kurosaki  
Level 7/LIGHT  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

A teenager, Ichigo is stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed, and impulsive, who has Shinigami powers. He is also a Substitute Soul Reaper.

Spirit Back  
Continuous Trap

Shadow Reign Prince  
Level 7/DARK  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2100/DEF: 2000

Once per turn, you can discard a "Shadow" or "Shadow Reign" monster. If you do, increase this card's ATK by half of the discarded monster until the End Phase. When this card destroys a monster by a monster by battle, inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent.


	30. Shadow VS Light 3

Yugioh! GX: Nightmare Crisis  
Yugioh 30- Shadow VS Light 3

The conclusion of the duel. Oh, and the Trap card Spirit Back will be a Normal Trap card instead of a Continuous Trap. Enjoy!

* * *

_Ren drew a card (5) and smiled, "I activate Shadow Reign Prince's effect. I can discard 1 monster and half of its ATK is added to him." Ren showed a card to me and I gasped. "Shadow Reign Kong!?"_

"_Yes. And since it has 2000 ATK, Shadow Reign Prince gains 1000 ATK for this turn." (ATK: 3100)_

"_And just to let you know, when Shadow Reign Prince destroys a monster by battle, the controller loses 600 Life Points."_

"_No way!"_

"_The Sire will be happy. Shadow Reign Prince, attack Ichigo Kurosaki!" Shadow Reign Prince, with his sword ready, rushed towards Ichigo. Ichigo got into a stance, readying himself for the attack._

Shadow Reign Prince tried to attack Ichigo, but I smiled. "Hey Ichigo, how about we show him how massive your spiritual pressure is?"

Ichigo nodded and said, "I hope it doesn't knock him out."

"Me too. Ren, I activate Spirit Back!" My Trap card rose and both Ren and Shadow Reign Prince both stopped. Shadow Reign Prince suddenly shattered and Ren fell to his knees. "Wh-what is this!? I can't…hard…hardly bre-br-breathe!"

Jesse also gasped as he fell to his knees. "Who's…resp-responsible…for th-this!?"

"Ichigo is. My Trap is called Spirit Back and it relies on my Soul Reapers' Spiritual Pressure. Because Ichigo has vast spiritual pressure, all monsters you control are destroyed."

Ren gasped at that. "Vast!? I can…hardly breathe!"

"Ren…we ne-need to g-go…now!"

"N-no! I am-g-going to wi-wi-win! I…draw!" Ren looked at his hand (4) and smiled. Ren took a deep breath and looked at Jesse. "Hey Jesse, the trap is-Jesse?!"

Jesse collapsed due to Ichigo's spiritual pressure. "Jesse!" Ren ran to him and lifted him. "Jesse?!"

"What happened to him?" I asked with genuine care.

"Shut your mouth! We will duel again."

"Are you scared to finish this duel? I have you on the ropes, so you can't just run away." Ren growled as he looked at his hand. He evilly smirked. "Okay, you asked for it. You're going to regret it. From my hand, I activate Shadow Reign Avenger's effect. If a "Shadow Reign" monster was destroyed this turn, I can remove Avenger from play and Special Summon that monster and give it 1000 extra ATK. Also, it can attack again." (3)

"What!?" Shadow Reign Prince reappeared and grew stronger. (ATK: 3100)

"Shadow Reign Prince, let's end this! Attack Ichigo Kurosaki again!" Shadow Reign Prince rushed at Ichigo. I quickly looked at my hand to see if I could help myself survive. There was something. I showed it to Ren. "I use 5th Reaper's effect. By discarding it, Ichigo has his ATK doubled. This is where I win! Once your monster is destroyed, I can attack you next turn!"

"You fool! This is where _you _lose. I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Shadow Blast from my hand. When the ATK of my opponent's monster increases, the card that is responsible for the increase is negated and you lose 500 Life Points. The current Battle Phase is over though."

A lightning bolt shot from the sky and destroyed the soul reaper that appeared and shocked me, causing me to scream in pain. "Gaaaaahhhhhh!"

Ren: 2500  
Zeke: 300

I fell to my knees, panting. "I just…can't seem…to…"

Ren would have usually laughed, but since Jesse was unconscious, he frowned. "Now you know how it feels."

The only card in my hand dropped to the ground. "It…hurts…I can't win." I looked all around. "My friends aren't even here."

"Don't you get it? I baited you here so you _wouldn't _have your friends' support. Now, you will have your soul taken all alone."

"Mother, father…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't become stronger so I could find out who killed you. Charlie, Darrell…Jamie…I'm sorry." I collapsed, being out of energy.

At the medieval castle, the Sire, watching the duel, wickedly smiled even though it could not be seen because the Sire was hidden. "Yes. Once Zeke is out the way, I can successfully destroy the academy!" The Sire disappeared and reappeared at the duel.

"Sire? What are you doing here?" Ren asked with a bow.

"I am here to finish the job." The Sire walked up to me and held her hand out. A blue ball of energy appeared in her hand. "Goodbye…Zeke Kazuya!" The Sire shot the energy ball at me, but from the hotel, my keychain I had received from a very young age rose in the air and made its way to me. It wrapped itself around my neck and created a shield that reflected the energy ball away and into the forest, creating a huge explosion.

Over near a diner, Charlie, Darrell, Ken and Kobe heard the explosion. "What was that!?" Ken asked.

"It came from the Tonto National Forest! Let's go!"

"Right!" The four friends started their way to the large forest.

I was in a dark place, endless darkness around me. "Where…am I?"

Suddenly, there was a bright light that made me cover my eyes. When I uncovered them, there was a female spirit in front of me. "Who-who are you?!"

"You don't remember me?"

I gasped at the realization. "Wait! You're…my mother!"

"Yes. Zeke, you must get up."

"I can't. I can't win. I failed you, dad, my friends, Jamie and my Soul Reapers."

"No, you haven't. It was destiny that you and the Soul Reapers were brought together. Both of you want to protect people, and each other. If you are loyal to your deck, it will be loyal to you."

"Where are you, mother? I want to hold your hand."

"Someday we will. Trust in yourself. You can win. Always believe that you are not alone. You might not have your friends physically with you, but they are with you in spirit."

My deck appeared in my hand. "Trust. They have always been by my side."

"Baby, I love you so much." The spirit disappeared and I was back in reality and the first thing I saw was Ren smiling. "You got back up huh?" I looked over and gasped. "It's you!"

The Sire chuckled. "We meet again Zeke. I might as well tell you. I tried to kill you, but it failed."

"That's your fault. I guess you're weaker than you blab about." I said with a smile.

"I can shut you up if I want to. Besides, look at what is around your neck."

I looked down and said, "Huh? It's my keychain. But how did it get around my neck; it was in my hotel room."

"When I was about to kill you, it showed itself and protected you. It seems as if a force is preventing you from dying. I am not sure why, but that is the case. Maybe you are to stop me? That will not happen though, but you can try to do so."

"You killed my mother, didn't you?"

"And why would you proclaim something so ludicrous?"

"You got Ren to transform into her to trick me. You had to see what my mother looked like to do that, right? So you were the one who killed her!"

The Sire didn't respond for a second. Then she said, "Very good conclusion." The Sire grabbed the front of her hood. She was going to pull it down, but she didn't. "Too bad that is not true. But trust me; when we meet again...your questions will be answered."

"What happened to my mother! TEEEEELLLLL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

"You are very loud and persistent. Those two things annoy me."

"Then let's duel. You and me."

"You? The Sire would murder you!" Ren yelled.

"That is okay Ren. But you are right. I could murder you, both figuratively and literally. But that is beside the point for right now. You and Ren will finish this duel. Ren, I better not hear-" But the Sire looked over and saw the unconscious Jesse. "What happened to Jesse?"

"Zeke used some Trap card and it was real."

"Real?"

"Yeah. It forced us to our knees. We could hardly breathe and Jesse collapsed. The Trap effect already ended but Jesse had already collapsed."

"A Trap card that has real effects." The Sire snapped and a card flew out of my graveyard and into the Sire's hand. "Spirit Back. I can sense that this card uses the actual power of Soul Reapers' Spiritual Pressure on real human beings. Very interesting. Was it Maximillion Pegasus' doing or is your power starting to surface?"

"Give me back my card!"

"I don't think so. I want to take this back and examine it. Ren, you know what to do."

"Yes!" The Sire then disappeared.

"Make your final move."

"I will win!"

The spirits of Rukia and Momo appeared beside me. "Are you guys ready to win?"

"We're with you!" The spirits disappeared and I drew a card. I looked at it and smiled. "Thank you everyone, and you mom."

"I'm glad you got your little nap and had a chat with the Sire, but hurry up!" Ren yelled. I turned the card I drew and showed it to Ren. "I might not win, but _you _won't win either!."

"What do you mean?!"

"What do you think? A tie. I activate Pressure Burst. With Ichigo on the field, I can destroy Shadow Reign Prince and inflict damage to you equal to his ATK, but at the cost of 1000 Life Points." Ichigo release a large portion of his spiritual pressure and it destroyed Shadow Reign Prince, knocking back Ren and at the same time me. "Gahh!

Ren: 0  
Zeke: 0

The dome that was created by Ren's pendant retracted, but because of the tie, no one's souls were taken.

"What!? What just happened!?"

"This isn't over." Ren grabbed Jesse and disappeared.

"That…was cra-"

But I abruptly collapsed, losing consciousness only seconds later.

* * *

Later that day, I awoke to see a room. "W-where…am I?"

"We found you collapsed in the forest." Darrell said. He was with Kobe, Ken and Charlie. "I was?" I asked.

"Yeah. You don't remember?"

"No. I just…" I gasped in realization. "No! I was dueling!"

"Dueling? Who?"

But abruptly, the door slammed open. It was Jamie and Argon. "Baby!" Jamie yelled, running to me and hugging me. "Hey, what's up?"

"What's up?! I saw them carry you here! Are you hurt? Are you bleeding!?"

I laughed. "It is okay baby, I'm alright. I was just dueling."

"You collapsed. I don't think it was a friendly duel."

"It…wasn't. I was dueling against Ren." Jamie gasped at that. "Ren!? It was Ren?!"

"Yeah. I know why Max lost. Ren is dangerously strong. Even I almost lost. The only thing that stopped me from losing was making it a tie."

Darrell smiled. "He hasn't dueled against me yet."

"No. You don't understand; you cannot underestimate him Darrell."

Jamie hugged me. "I'm just so glad you're safe. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Thanks baby. I can breathe knowing that you care about me so much."

"Of course I do! I'm your girlfriend!"

I kissed Jamie on the lips and Darrell hit the wall. "Man! I just want to get my hands on that kid!"

"It's okay. I just need to rest. Charlie, Darrell, we up for some food later?"

Charlie, Darrell, and basically everyone in the room was surprised that I was talking like I was brand-new. But Charlie and Darrell smiled. "You know it!" Charlie said.

"Come on you guys. Let's let him rest." Ken said. Charlie and the guys left and Jamie kissed me again before leaving. Out in the hall, Argon was leaning on a wall and Jamie walked up to him. "Argon, you know he faced Ren."

"Yeah, I know. I overheard."

"And he almost lost!"

"I know. I heard that too. What do you want to do?"

"Obviously, we can't do anything now. But when we see him again, let me have him!"

Argon smiled and said, trying to possibly boast about his dueling skills,"Sure. It's better if I don't waste a second defeating him."

"Come on, let's go." The two friends walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Medieval Castle, Tucker was in his room, sitting on his bed, reading a magazine. He laughed some before turning the page. Then, the Sire walked in. "Tucker!" Tucker quickly threw the magazine down and stood up with a salute. "Sire!"

"I want you to duel Ren." Tucker was taken aback from the question. "Sire? But why!?"

"He lost against Zeke Kazuya. I told him not to and he did. I want you to duel and defeat him." Tucker gained a grin. "Honestly Sire, I always wanted to duel him and make him shut-up."

"Really? Then go!"

"Yes Sire!" Tucker ran out and straight to Ren's room. The Sire smiled, one that could be seen even with the cloak on.

Ren was in his room, resting with his arms behind his head. "That was a sneaky move you pulled off earlier Kazuya, making it a tie. But I'll get you next time."

"You might not get the chance." Tucker said. Ren looked at the doorway and frowned. "Get out of my room Tucker!" But Ren then noticed a Duel Disk on his arm. "Who are you going to duel? I hope you don't lose." Ren had said the last part with sarcasm and a smile. But then Tucker smiled. "I'm dueling you." Ren sat up, surprised. "What!? Who told you to!?"

"I did." The Sire said, appearing.

"But I don't understand!"

"I gave you an order to defeat Zeke Kazuya and you failed. So now, you will have your punishment." Ren growled. "Fine." Ren went over and grabbed his Duel Disk and put it on. Tucker and Ren took their spot and activated their Duel Disks. "DUEL!" They yelled. They drew 5 cards.

Tucker: 4000  
Ren: 4000

Tucker put the Shadow Pendant around his neck and it started to glow. A dome of violet surrounded the duelists and the Sire.

"Let's finish this quick." Tucker drew a card. "I summon Destiny HERO-Dunker(LV 4) in Attack Position." A dark-skinned warrior with dreadlocks appeared. (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1700)

"And with his effect, I send 3 Destiny HEROes from my hand to the grave to inflict a total of 1500 points of damage to you." Tucker discarded and Dunker jumped into the air and dunked a ball of energy at Ren. He was pushed back into the bookcase Ren had in his room. "Gahh!"

Ren: 2500

"Then I activate Destiny Draw. You see, by sending D-HERO Celestial to the graveyard, I can draw 2 cards." Tucker discarded and drew. "I set 2 cards and end my turn." 2 cards appeared.

Ren chuckled before he drew a card. "That…was nothing. I summon Shadow Reign War Machine(LV 4) in Attack Position." A man in a crimson armored war machine armed with machine guns appeared. (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200)

"What kind of monster is that?!" Tucker cried.

"Once per turn, I can inflict 1500 points of damage to you, but at the cost of attacking directly and reducing War Machine's ATK by 500." War Machine raised its machine guns and blasted Tucker. Luckily, it was only a hologram so Tucker wasn't killed, but the pain was excruciating. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tucker: 2500

"I'm not done. War Machine, attack Dunker!" War Machine (ATK: 1600) raised his guns again and shot at Dunker. But a Trap rose next to Tucker and a chain appeared. Dunker grabbed it and twirled it, reflecting every single bullet. Some of the bullets recoiled at War Machine, destroying it and damaging Ren. "Ah!"

Ren: 2400

Then Dunker struck Ren with the chain.

Ren: 1900

"D-Chain huh? Lame. I set 2 cards and end my turn." 2 cards appeared. Tucker drew a card and smiled. "I activate my face-down, Call of the Haunted to bring back Celestial. Then I send him to the graveyard to summon Destiny HERO- Dasher(LV 6) in Attack Position." A male angel appeared but quickly disappeared to make room for a black armored warrior wearing skates. (ATK: 2100)

"Dasher, let's end this!" Dasher…dashed towards Ren, but he smiled as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "I activate Shadow Envelopment. I can discard 1 card and then remove a "Shadow" or "Shadow Reign" monster from my graveyard and that monster's ATK is added to your monster. I remove War Machine." Ren discarded and pocketed a monster and Dasher was enveloped in dark aura. (ATK: 4200)

"But why would you do that!?" Tucker asked. The Sire was seen to have a smile. "I know why." The Sire said quietly.

"To answer your question, I play my other Trap, Shadow Confusion. Now your Dasher must attack your Dunker." Dasher stopped in his tracks. His eyes turned red and turned to Dunker. He struck and destroyed the latter.

Tucker: 500

The Sire maniacally laughed. "This is remarkable! You two are fighting to the end!"

Tucker smiled. "Once I defeat you, I'm going after you Sire." Ren and the Sire, to some extent, were surprised to hear this. "Excuse me? What are you even talking about?" Ren said.

"No. Let him talk Ren." The Sire said with an angered tone.

"I want out of whatever you have planned. I don't want to take over the world or whatever. You're going to hurt innocent people and I'm not for that."

Ren scoffed and the Sire laughed. "You don't have a choice. Well, you do. If you lose, you lose your soul, but if you win, you'll still lose your soul. So, maybe you _don't _have a choice."

"Why was I even brought in?"

"Well, that's an easy question to answer. I brought you in before Ren. I witnessed Ren's skills and I needed to see if he had the power I needed. You were always just a test subject for him."

"I was just being used!?"

"Of course! You were just a poor orphan kid that didn't have anything and the Sire just brought you in for my skill improvement." Ren yelled.

"So I was nothing to you guys."

"You're _still _nothing to us." The Sire said this time. Tucker hung his head, tears rolling down his cheeks seconds later. "I'll make sure to take you down for sure then!"

"Hold your horses! It's my turn now!" Ren said with a smile. He drew a card from his deck. "I summon Shadow Reign Nova(LV 4) in Attack Position." A warrior with grey skin appeared. It was wearing a black space cloak that looked like the night sky. It was wearing a metal gauntlet. (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200)

"You see, I'm not going to attack, instead I'm going to use his effect; I can deal 1000 points of damage to you." Tucker was shocked as Nova ran up to him and punched him. "Ahhh!"

Tucker: 0  
Ren: Winner

"Sire…I lost…" Tucker said as he fell to his knees. "You had false power. Duelists with false powers are not allowed to witness the great dragon Xian's unstoppable power. Now, goodbye." The Sire explained.

Tucker was shocked. "What!? False power? Why was I brought here then!?" But Tucker's question wasn't answered as a blue figure separated itself from Tucker's body. The Sire grinned. "Yes. Tucker's soul is mine!" The soul made its way to the Egyptian Urn in the Great Room and was sacrificed to the revival of the Great Dragon, Xian. Tucker's deck then caught on fire and was turned to ash.

"Excellent work Ren."

"You're not mad?"

"I was at first. But let me ask you something. Why was your soul not taken when you lost again Zeke?" Ren pulled out a shadow crystal. "I found this crystal about a year after I joined. I never knew what it was used for until now. But why did I have to duel Tucker? Couldn't you have just killed him?

"Yes. But in order to revive the great dragon Xian, souls gathered from people defeated in a duel must be used, even weak souls like Tucker's. And you still had to be castigated for losing your duel with Zeke." Ren wiped blood from his mouth. "Yeah. I sure was. I will not lose again."

"Good."

"Is this Xian dragon needed to destroy the academy?"

"No. But it is a big part. Once the academy is destroyed, I can get the Sacred Beast cards."

"And what are they for?"

"They are for power. I want to be the leader of this world. The great dragon Xian is needed for that. I will use Xian's power to be the leader of this world. " Ren bowed and said with a smile, "Well, I will be by your side."

"Good. Now tell me where you found that shadow crystal."

* * *

Author's Note: How was it? I bet you didn't expect what happened, did you? Maybe you did, maybe you didn't. Either way, please R&R.

Max returns to civilization and everyone is surprised. Ren hears about this and wants to duel Max again, but the Sire instead gets Jesse to do so. Jesse arrives with one of his colleagues and he talks to us for a bit. **Next Time: Max's Recuperation**

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

Spirit Back  
Normal Trap

When your opponent attacks while you control a monster, activate one of the following effects depending on the level of the face-up monster you control:

Level 1-4: Negate the attack and destroy 1 level 4 or lower monster on the field.

Level 5-6: Negate the attack and destroy 1 monster on the field

Level 7 or higher: Negate the attack and destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

Shadow Reign Avenger  
Level 2/DARK  
Machine/Effect  
ATK: 0/DEF: 0

When a "Shadow" or "Shadow Reign" you control is destroyed, you can remove this card from play to Special Summon the destroyed monster. It gains 1000 ATK and it can attack again this turn.

Shadow Blast  
Quick-Play Spell

When a card effect increases ATK of an opponent's monster, negate and destroy the effect and inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent. Then, end the current Battle Phase.

Shadow Reign War Machine  
Level 4/DARK  
Machine/Effect  
ATK: 2100/DEF: 0

Once per turn, you can inflict 1500 points of damage to your opponent. If you do, this card cannot attack directly this turn and this card loses 500 ATK when it attacks a monster.

Shadow Envelopment  
Normal Trap

Discard 1 card. Select 1 "Shadow" or "Shadow Reign" monster in your graveyard. Remove it from play and increase the ATK of a monster your opponent controls by the same amount.

Shadow Confusion  
Normal Trap

You can only activate this card if your opponent controls 2 or more monsters. Select two of those monsters. Those selected monsters must battle this turn.

Pressure Burst  
Normal Spell

Activate only if you control a level 5 or higher "Soul Reaper." Destroy 1 monster on the field and inflict damage equal to its ATK to your opponent. If you do, take 1000 points of damage.


	31. Max's Recuperation

Yugioh! GX: Nightmare Crisis  
Chapter 31- Max's Recuperation

Please enjoy!

* * *

I was still in a Phoenix hospital, resting up from my tiresome duel with Ren. I was watching TV, while Darrell, being there to attend to my needs, was drinking a grape soda. "Hey Darrell. Can you hand me my deck?"

"Sure." Darrell went over and grabbed the deck that was on the counter and handed it to me. "What are you doing?"

I placed my deck on the desk next to my bed. The spirits of Rukia and Momo came out. Then the spirit of Yachiru Kusajishi appeared. She started jumping on me, messing up the covers and things. "Uff! Ahh! Yachiru! Stop it! I-haha, it h-h-it's hurts!"

"Come play with me Zeke!" She continued to jump on my stomach, much to my dismay. I continued to laugh as I tried to get her off me. "Come on Yachiru!"

Rukia and Momo just stood there with a 'oh brother' look.

"Zeke, are you okay!?" Darrell cried out.

"Y-yeah. Yachiru! Why-why are you so-so jumpy!? Haha!"

Finally, Yachiru stopped and sat on my legs. "I want someone to play with. Can't you?"

"Haha. No, I can't. Sorry, but I'm still in bed-rest. Why don't you play with Kenpachi?"

Yachiru sported a big, childish smile. "Kenny! Hey, Kenny!" Yachiru yelled that as she disappeared back into the deck.

"Hey, are you okay Zeke?" Momo asked. I smiled warmly. "Yeah. Thanks for caring."

"Idiot." Rukia said, loud enough for me to hear. I frowned. "Why are you always calling me an 'idiot'?"

"Why are you always getting in trouble and making us worry!?" I had to think about what I was asked. But I just smiled and rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry. I try not to. But I really thought that jerk was my mother. And when he revealed who he really was…"

"You worry too much. We'll help you out."

"I know you will."

Then, a spirit of a tall man with long black hair with a black, silver outlined eye patch over his right eye appeared. He had a scar on his left eye. "Hey, why did you tell Yachiru to come play with me!?"

"Well, _Kenny_. I can't and you two hang out the most." Kenpachi abruptly got in my face. "Hey! You don't call me that, you got it?!" I put my hands up in defense and smiled. "Yeah, yeah. I hear ya."

"Ahem. Whatever. I'm going back to bed. And don't wake me again!" I laughed as Kenpachi disappeared. Making away with the odd look on his face, Darrell went ahead and asked, "You must have a strong connection with them huh?"

"Yeah, I do. They're like my family to me. Including Jamie, I'd risk my life for them. Actually, I'd risk my life for all of you." Surprisingly, Darrell walked over and hugged me. "Ugh! Darrell! Get off me! Ouch! Ouch!" Darrell pulled apart and gained a worried face. "Are you okay!?" I smiled. "Gotcha!"

Darrell smiled, "You jerk!"

"Feel better, okay?" Momo said. I nodded, "I will." Momo disappeared.

"Get better…idiot." Rukia said before she disappeared. I smiled. "Thanks."

"Hey, I'm going to get some more soda. I'll be back okay?"

"Yeah."

Darrell left and when he was gone, I began thinking about the Sire. _"Who is the Sire? Every time we meet, it's always about some power in me? If so, what power is it? Do I really have a power yet to be unleashed? If only I could see what the Sire looks like. I don't even know if the Sire's a he or a she? I know one thing: that voice isn't going to tell me; it's like a techno machine. Hehe. Honestly, it's kind of cool…wait! What am I saying!? He's, she's, its evil! Besides, I want to get some answers before I make he, she…it pay for getting its crony to capture Jamie!"_ I continued to think for a while before I gasped. "Maybe that portal we went into to save Jamie is still there!" I looked over at where Darrell was sitting. "I know they'll be mad, but I have no choice!"

I got out of bed, holding my side as I did; I walked to the door and opened it. I looked both ways to see if anyone was coming. No one was so I made my way outside of the hospital. Luckily, my friends didn't see me and I made my way to the alley where the portal was.

As I did, Darrell, with Charlie and Jamie this time, walked into my room. "Hey Zeke! We brought you some-"Jamie started to say.

"Hey! Where is he!?"

"Zeke? Zekeee! Darrell yelled.

"Where could he be!?"

"I'll go look for him!" Charlie said, running out of the room. "I'll go with you!" Darrell said, going after him. "Wait for me!" Jamie yelled, running after the two.

It took me about 10 minutes to get to the alley where the portal was. It would have taken me only 5 if I was running, but I couldn't. Since I couldn't see where I was, I moved closer to the end.

At the Medieval Castle, the alarm went off and a holographic screen appeared in front of the Sire. Even it could not be seen, the Sire raised a brow. "What do we have here? Zeke Kazuya? I'm sorry, but now is not the time to talk. Goodbye." A small portal appeared next to the Sire and the Sire thrust a hand into it. Emerging from the portal outside was the same hand and it knocked me to the ground, much to my pain. "Ahhh!"

The hand retreated and the portal disappeared. I tried to quickly walk in it, but it disappeared too quickly. I fell to my knees and I punched the ground. "No! I need to know! Just TELL MEEEEEEE!"

Charlie, Darrell and Jamie looked all over the place, but couldn't find me. They stopped for a minute. "He's nowhere to be found. What if he's in trouble!?" Jamie cried.

"We'll find him Jamie, don't worry." Darrell said.

"That's easy for you to say! _You're _not lost!"

"Come on, let's search so-"

"Darrell? Are you okay?"

"Did you hear that scream? Come on, follow me!" Darrell, followed by Charlie and Jamie, headed to where Darrell ran too. The three arrived at the alley I was in and Jamie ran to me. "Zeke! Zeke!"

"Hey you guys."

"What are you doing out of bed!?"Darrell asked.

"I had to find out more about the Sire."

"What!? The Sire? Who is that?"

"The Sire…the Sire is frightening. He, she…it's powerful. Just standing in front of whatever it is, I felt this energy. I tried to get back to where we talked before, but the portal closed before I could go through."

"Why did you even try a stunt like that?" Jamie asked.

"Because! THAT PYSHIOPATH KNOWS SOMETHING ABOUT MY MOTHER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Jamie was surprised.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do."

"Don't do anything." Darrell said, surprising me. I looked at him with a confused face. "What do you mean?"

"For some reason, you two always confront each other. Just wait until that happens again. You can't do anything about something that's out of your hands."

I got up, but since I struggled, Jamie helped me. "You're right Darrell. There's nothing I can do now."

"That's right. So let's head back to the hospital for now."

"Yeah, you're right." The 4 of us headed back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Max was looking at a famous Pro League duelist. Max couldn't believe it. He was stammering. "It-it's y-y-you. C-Ch-Chazz Prin-Princeton!"

Mr. Man smiled. "Surprised?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Are you ready to duel…?"

"Max. Max Lipton."

"Well Max Lipton, are you?"

"I'm going to duel you?"

"That was the whole point of this whole thing. Get ready." Chazz and Max took their spots and activated their Duel Disks.

"Duel!" The two yelled. They drew 5 cards.

Chazz: 4000  
Max: 4000

The bowler hat guy smiled. "Can he master the deck?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the medieval castle, Gunner appeared and took off his robe. He had black hair and he was muscular. He was wearing a tight white shirt and a beige coat. "Sire, I've returned with some more souls. 200 to be exact." **(A/N: Think of Rafael from Yugioh! except his hair is black and messy and his clothes are different.) **

"Wonderful." Then Jesse appeared. "I'm back."

"And?"

"I have 1000 souls." You could hear an audible gasp from the Sire. "Very impressive Jesse."

"Show off." Gunner said to himself.

"Let's give them to the great dragon." The three walked into the room with the Egyptian Urn and the souls were transferred to it. Small rumbles sounded from it. The Sire snarled. "It is not enough! I need stronger souls!"

"Let us go defeat Zeke and his lame little friends!" Gunner said.

"Don't go after them just yet. But I do need stronger souls. Go get me some! But do NOT get them from Zeke and his foolhardy friends."

"Yes!" The two guys yelled. Then they disappeared.

* * *

My friends and I returned to the hospital and I returned to my bed. "Now please don't get up again." Jamie pleaded. I smiled. "Okay, I won't. I'm sorry I worried you."

"You need one of us to stay with you?" Darrell asked. I shook my head, to which Darrell smiled and said, "Okay. I'm going to get something to drink. Chasing after you made me thirsty. Coming Charlie?"

"Sure am!" The two dashed off. Jamie, on the other hand, kissed me on the lips, to which I responded back with a kiss of my own, and walked out. I smiled and turned over, falling to sleep just seconds later.

Outside in the hall, Argon, having been called by Jamie as she, Darrell and Charlie were trying to find me, gathered up Jamie, Charlie and Darrell. "Hey. So what happened?"

"Do you know who this Sire person is?"

"No, why?"

"Zeke was taking about it."

"You know what? The Sire must be the person we saw in that castle when we went to rescue you."

"Whoever it is, Zeke is fixed on getting revenge. He thinks the Sire killed his mother." Argon gasped. "I never knew that. We need to keep an eye on Zeke then."

Jamie started to walk away. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Shopping with Mimi." Argon sighed and walked away.

* * *

"Your Armed Dragon LV 10 is destroyed and you have only have Masked Dragon (LV 3) out." Max explained with a smile. "Your time in the Pro League is over."

But Chazz smiled. "You haven't seen anything yet! Now, it's time to get my game on! Chazz, having shouted out one of his, still to this day, rival's famous catchphrases, he drew a card. He looked at it and compared it with the others in his hand. "Check this out! I activate Polymerization, fusing the three Ojama brothers to Fusion Summon Ojama King(LV 6) in Attack Position." The three brothers fused and a big, silver Ojama wearing red spandex and a green cape appeared. (ATK: 0/DEF: 3000)

"Next, I activate my face-down, Level Soul. I send Masked Dragon to the grave and I can bring back Armed Dragon LV 10!" The large, fierce silver and red dragon with blades on its back and claws appeared and roared. (ATK: 3000)

"Then I play my third face-down, Ojama Trio. Say hello to three Ojama Tokens." There were 3 clouds of smoke and when they dimmed, the three Ojama brothers, even though they were tokens, were there on Max's side of the field kneeling. (ATK: 0/DEF: 1000) x3

"Then, I activate my second face-down, Level Bond. With this, I can summon Armed Dragon LV 7 from my grave." A red and dark purple dragon with claws appeared and roared. (ATK: 2800)

"My Trap's other effect allows you to draw 2 cards." Max drew 2 cards, looked at them and added them to his hand, all while keeping his poker face.

"But I'm not done. From my hand, I activate Ojamandala. By giving up 1000 Life Points, the three Ojama brothers come back." Chazz's aces appeared and kneeled. (ATK: 0/DEF: 1000) x3

Chazz: ?  
Max: ?

"Next from my hand is Ojama Delta Hurricane!" The three Ojama brothers flew into the air and pressed their butts together. They started to spin around and around and a ring-shaped hurricane was created. The hurricane wrapped around Max's 3 tokens and destroyed them. Max's side exploded and he was damaged.

Max: ?

"For my final card, I activate Ojamuscle. I destroy all "Ojama" monsters on the field and my king gains 1000 ATK for each monster destroyed." Ojama King gobbled up all of the Ojamas, including the tokens, and Max's side of the field exploded and Ojama King's muscles massively ripped.

Ojama King's ATK: 3000

Max smiled. "Wow…8800 Attack Points total. You really are one of the best!"

"You too. Maybe I'll see you in the Pro Leagues someday. You have the skills to be the best…well, under me. Haha. You ready you guys? Attack Max directly!" Armed Dragon LV 7 and 10 both clawed Max while Ojama King jumped up and grand slammed him, knocking him back. "Ahhhhh!"

Chazz: Winner  
Max: 0

The bowler hat guy started to clap as he walked up to the two. "That was incredible you two!"

"How? I lost!"

The bowler hat guy chuckled. "Of course you were going to lose! You have to be Yugi, Kaiba or Joey to beat Mr. Princeton. The whole point of this duel was to see if you could work with your deck. And you have. Not once did you not blindly attack. Not once did you make a mistake. And not once did you not believe you couldn't win. Those are all the things that we worked on."

Max looked at his deck. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Mr. Princeton."

"Call me Chazz. We'll be dueling again someday right? No formals. Well, I'm out of here." And with that Chazz left.

"Are you ready to return to your friends? I know you are ready."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Good, let's go." And the two started their way out of the cave and back to civilization.

* * *

Hours later, it was getting dark and I was still resting. The doctor was in along with Jamie. The doctor took my temperature and all that and smiled. "Well, good news. You can leave tomorrow."

"Thanks doctor." Jamie said.

"Sure." The doctor nodded and left the room. "Isn't that great baby!?"

"Yeah."

There was silence, but to break it, both Jamie's and my PDAs went off. We both answered it. It was Chancellor Silver. "Attention all students! Please meet out by the hotel please." The message then went static. "I wonder what Chancellor Silver wants."

"We better not keep him waiting." I said as I started to get out of bed. But Jamie stopped me. "Where are you going!?"

"Outside. I am a student too."

"But you still need to rest."

"Jamie, trust me. I'm fine. Can you help me?"

"…okay, fine." Jamie placed my arm around her shoulder and she carried me all the way back to the hotel. Chancellor Silver, along with all of the teachers and staff and most of the students were waiting. Everyone waited until the rest of the students showed up, which included Charlie, Darrell, Kobe, Ken, Willis and his friends. The chancellor smiled. "Okay, it looks like everyone is here. As you know, it has been a great week or so here in Phoenix. We saw the sights, we witnessed our very own Jamie Equate, carrying who looks like an injured Zeke Kazuya; I'll talk to you two about that later, defeat our prestigious Kline Don Furor and, for all of you, we spent a week or so away from school work." The students clapped at that, to which Rico smiled and settled everyone down. "Anyways, we will leave tomorrow and head back to Duel Academy. I really hope you all enjoyed this trip. That is all. Oh, and we will be leaving tomorrow in the afternoon, so if you have packing to do or anything activities left to do, I suggest you do that before tomorrow afternoon. Everyone is dismissed."

But before many people, including me and my friends, were able to leave, a whistle could be heard. We all turned to the source of the whistle and all gasped at who we saw. "Max!?" I yelped. Max smiled. "What's up you guys?"

* * *

At the medieval castle, the Sire was sitting on the throne. "It is boring around here. Who should I spy on today?" The Sire pressed a button on the right arm of the throne and a screen appeared. It showed the academy students. "So _he_ isback. Let's see how this unfolds."

"Sire." A voice said. As it was dark outside, the hole in the ceiling was not getting any sunlight, so the room was dark and the only light was the holographic screen. The owner of the voice was completely hidden except for his mouth. A frown could be seen. The Sire smiled. "Ah, you are back."

"Yeah, and I have some bad news. They're heading back tomorrow."

"That is not a problem."

"Hey, the loser is back. Hahaha!" Jesse said as he walked into the Great Room. "Hey, what's up with the lights? You forget to pay the light bill?"

Before the owner of the voice could respond, Ren appeared. "What's with the racket? I'm trying to sleep."

"You might want to see this Ren." The Sire said. The Sire snapped and the screen grew bigger. Ren looked at it and gasped. "No way! That kid is here!"

"Yes. It seems that he was away for a while. But now he's back…and stronger than ever!"

"Yeah right! I'll be sure to take his soul this time!"

"No, you're not going."

"What?! Why not!? You know I beat him twice!"

"That might be true. But I want Jesse to go."

"Yes Sire."

"What!?"

"And take Gunner with you. You'll need his power for sure." Jesse bowed and walked out.

* * *

Back outside, Max walked up to us and Jamie gave him a hug. "Where were you Max!? We all missed you!"

Max smiled and said, "I know I worried all of you and I am sorry. But I knew that I wasn't going to become stronger with how I was before. So that's why I went on a journey and grew stronger. I even received a new deck too." Jamie pulled apart. "You did?!" Max faced me. "Yeah. And Zeke, I would be honored if you were the first to lose against my new deck."

Everyone was surprised at the confidence Max was showing with me. But I smiled. "Of course. Let me just go get my Duel Disk." I turned and walked only a few feet to get knocked back by a mysterious force. "Huh? Why can't I go any farther?" Two people then appeared.

"Hello you guys." Jesse said with a crooked smile.

"It's you two!" Jamie yelled.

"Hello Argon." Gunner asked.

"Hey! You're that guy from the boat!? You framed me and Charlie!" I cried.

"What are you two doing here!?" Jamie asked.

"One question at a time you guys." Jesse said with a faux country accent.

"So, are we going to duel Argon?" Gunner asked once again.

"If you want to lose." Argon replied.

"Why did you frame us!?" I asked.

"I was told to."

"Let me guess: by the Sire."

"You're right."

"What are you two doing here?" Charlie asked this time.

"We were told to come and duel Max. Actually, Jesse was told to come and duel Max here. I'm here to make sure anyone who is outside this realm does not interfere."

Jamie smiled. "How about _we _duel?" Jesse's expression turned from joy to serious. "I'm here to duel Max."

"Just let us go!" I said.

"We can't do that. A soul has to be claimed in order for this realm to disappear. Or I destroy it, but that's not going to happen."

"Come on, let's just duel!" Max yelled.

"You don't even have a Duel Disk." Jesse said.

"Here is mine." Argon said, giving mine to Max.

"Wait, why do you have a Duel Disk?" I asked.

"You never know." Argon replied.

Max took it and put it on. Jesse and Max took their spots and activated their Duel Disks.

"Wait! Before you duel, tell me what this realm thing we're in is all about." I said. Jesse rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's duel!"

"No Jesse. I'll tell him. This is what you and your friend didn't know last time."

* * *

Author's Note: How was it? Max returns! But of course there was no dueling in this chapter, well, no proper dueling; sorry! Please R&R though.

Gunner explains what the realm he created does and Jesse and Max begin their duel. Throughout the duel, to everyone's surprise, Max takes control of the duel. **Next Time: Max's Evolution**

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

_**None**_


	32. Max's Evolution

Yugioh! GX: Nightmare Crisis  
Chapter 32- Max's Evolution

We have FINALLY made it you guys! We are at the final chapter of the "The Great Dragon, Xian" arc, which I didn't put at the beginning of the story because I didn't know what I would call it yet. But nevertheless, I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed all of the chapters up to now, will R&R this one and will review the rest of my story. Please enjoy! Oh, and it's the conclusion(and beginning, hehe) of Max's duel after being trained. Oh yes, and another thing: I want to thank therandomperson50, potentialauthor18, bloodsakura, rainhealsme, and a couple of other unknown reviewers for…uh, well reviewing, the former two for reviewing the most. If none of you reviewed, I would not be writing this story, so thank you ALL. Well, maybe I would, but it wouldn't have been much fun, and it wouldn't have been exciting to see the reviews you all posted. But hey, on with the story!

* * *

"_Hey! You're that guy from the boat!? You framed me and Charlie!" I cried._

"_What are you two doing here!?" Jamie asked._

"_One question at a time you guys." Jesse said with a faux country accent. _

"_So, are we going to duel Argon?" Gunner asked once again._

"_If you want to lose." Argon replied._

"_Why did you frame us!?" I asked._

"_I was told to."_

"_Let me guess: by the Sire."_

"_You're right."_

"_What are you two doing here?" Charlie asked this time._

"_We were told to come and duel Max. Actually, Jesse was told to come and duel Max here._ _I'm here to make sure anyone who is outside this realm does not interfere."_

_Darrell smiled. "How about we duel? We tied, so we have to see who'll win." Jesse's expression turned from joy to serious. "I'm here to duel Max."_

"_Just let us go!" I said._

"_We can't do that. A soul has to be claimed in order for this realm to disappear. Or I destroy it, but that's not going to happen."_

"_Come on, let's just duel!" Max yelled. _

"_You don't even have a Duel Disk." Jesse said._

"_Here is mine." Argon said, giving mine to Max. _

"_Wait, why do you have a Duel Disk?" I asked._

"_You never know." Argon replied._

_Max took it and put it on. Jesse and Max took their spots and activated their Duel Disks._

"_Wait! Before you duel, tell me what this realm thing we're in is all about." I said. Jesse rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's duel!"_

"_No Jesse. I'll tell him. This is what you and your friend didn't know last time."_

"Okay, I'll tell you about this realm. It doesn't really have a name, but it completely stops all movement. Time is still going, but no one or nothing can move while this realm is active and no one can see this dome. Unfortunately, it only has a 10 mile radius, but that's far enough to get what we were sent here to complete."

"Why is your Sire so interested in me? Do you know what power the Sire is always talking about?"

"I do not. But I do know that you will assist the Sire in whatever is planned."

"I would never!"

"You're going to whether you like it or not! I would defeat you myself, but I don't think the Sire would be happy. And trust me; you DON'T want to anger her."

"None of you scare me."

"You can say whatever you want to ease your mind, but the time will come."

"So why are you even here!?" Jamie asked.

"I'm not sure you heard me, little lady. The Sire didn't want any civilians getting in the way of this duel, and so since I can stop people from interfering, she ordered me to go with Jesse."

"Why do you guys want to blow up the academy?" I asked.

"Blow up the academy?!" Jamie yelped, not having known that was the plan of the bad guys.

"Yeah Jamie, but I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

"The Sire wants that. But that's none of your business."

"Why don't you help us stop the Sire?"

"Say what?"

"Whatever is planned, it's evil. Do you really want to destroy a place where beginning duelists can grow to become stronger?"

"The more people who become stronger will in time get in our way."

"But if we team together, we can stop the Sire. Do you really want to help with something evil? I know you're not evil!"

"Are you really going to waste our time with trying to save us from evil? You don't know anything about me! So don't try to save me. We're not the ones to hear that."

"There will be no evolution in our hearts in the academy is destroyed!"

"I'm tired of your talking. Start the duel."

"About time." Jesse said.

"Yeah, I actually agree with them." Max said.

"DUEL!" Jesse yelled. Max yelled it back and the two drew 5 cards.

Max: 4000  
Jesse: 4000

Suddenly, the pendant around Jesse's neck glowed and a dome of violet surrounded everyone and Gunner's realm. Max looked around in surprise. "What is this?!"

"You'll go first." Jesse said, ignoring his opponent's straight-forward question. Max smiled and said, "That's fine." Max drew a card and looked at me. He smiled. "Watch this Zeke. I set a monster and end my turn." An unknown monster appeared.

Everyone, including Gunner and Jesse, was surprised.

"You can't be serious." Jesse said.

"I am. Make your move."

Jesse drew a card and instantly activated it. "I activate Temple of the Kings. With his card, I can play all the Traps I want this turn. All I have to do is set them. So now, I set 1 card face-down and activate it." A card appeared but was quickly raised. "I activate Light of Intervention. No monsters can be summoned face-down. Your monster isn't flipped up since it was summoned before I activated my Trap. But I activate Book of Taiyou. Now your monster is flipped face-up." Max's monster was flipped and it was a human male on fire. But the fire was black fire. He wasn't really muscular but was carrying and diamond-shaped shield with a flame symbol on it. The entire shield was also on fire; dark fire. "Say hello to Black Flame Guardian(LV 4)." Max said. (ATK: 0/DEF: 2000)

"I'll be saying goodbye in a minute. I summon Diskblade Rider(LV 4) in Attack Position." A fiend riding a blue, orange-yellowish and silver motorcycle appeared. The fiend was carrying a circular chakrams. (ATK: 1700)

"Then, I use Shield and Sword to switch our monsters' ATK and DEF. So much for your guardian." Diskblade Rider and Black Flame Guardian switched stats and the latter raised his sword. He did a war cry and made a slashing motion at Jesse, burning him. "Ahh!"

Max: 4000  
Jesse: 3000

Jesse gasped in surprise, not knowing what just happened. Max saw that and smiled. "I'll tell you; don't start crying. When Guardian's DEF changes, regardless of the reason, you lose 1000 Life Points, and Guardian switches to Defense Mode if it's in Attack Mode and it gains 2000 DEF." Black Flame Guardian burst into black fire, which in turn strengthened him. (DEF: 2000)

Jesse looked at his hand and frowned. "There's nothing I can do." Max smiled in response and said, "That's all?"

"Just wait until I get the cards I need; you won't be so cocky then." Max just shook his head and said, "You just won't understand. Let me show you my new power. I draw!" Max drew a card and quickly played it, causing Black Flame Guardian to disappear. A being in a dark knight armor appeared. It was engulfed in black fire and the being was carrying two razor sharp flamberges.

"This is Black Flame Buster(LV 6). I'll activate his ability, but first I'll set 1 card. Then I destroy my face-down card to destroy your Diskblade Rider." A card appeared and Buster stabbed it and destroyed it before running up to Rider and destroyed it.

"Black Flame Buster, attack Jesse!" Buster rushed to Jesse and slashed him, causing him to scream in pain. "Aggggrrhh!"

Jesse: 700

"I set 2 cards and give it to you." Max smirked and murmured, "It'll end too quickly," as 2 cards appeared.

Jesse angrily drew a card. He looked at it and smiled, saying, "You're in for it now." He looked at his hand, just to see what he could do about his opponent's face-downs. He sighted at a card and smirked. "This will definitely do. Get ready for some cold weather." Max raised a brow in confusion. "What do you mean? What are you going to do?" Instead of speaking, Jesse just played the card. "Cold Wave. Say goodbye to the ability to play your face-down cards or any Spell or Trap cards for that fact! Hahaha! Bwahaha!" A cold wave occurred and froze all of the Spells and Traps on the field.

"Then I summon Substitoad(LV 1) in Attack Position." 2 cards appeared and a half angel-frog, half black frog appeared. (ATK: 100)

Everyone was surprised at what Jesse did. So was Max and he asked, "Why would you summon such a weak monster…? Unless…."

"Yes," Jesse finished with a smile. "I use my monster's ability. Just wait, you'll like it. I can send any monster I want to my graveyard to bring out a rare monster; courtesy of the Sire. Frog Cavalier(LV 5) in Attack Position." Substitoad disappeared in a splash of water and from that same splash appeared another creature, maybe from the frog family. It was wearing a silver suit of armor and was carrying a sword. The helmet looked too big for it, which is probably why it kept on falling even though the creature continued to lift it up. (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1300) **(Jesse's Hand: 0)**

"And before you say the obvious; Frog Knight instantly switches your monster's mode, so take that, you stupid loser!" Black Flame Buster kneeled, somewhat visible behind his sword. (ATK: 2300/DEF: 100)

"Frog Cavalier, go make chump meat out of that Buster!" The frog knight rushed towards the latter monster, raised his sword and slashed him as Jesse began to explain, "And just so you know, when Frog Cavalier attacks a monster in Defense Position, you take piercing Battle Damage." Max gasped as his monster was destroyed and the explosion caused him to get flown backwards. "Aghr!"

Max: 2200  
Jesse: 700

Jesse looked at his empty hand and growled. _"Hopefully that loser doesn't summon a monster with 3000 ATK points. If so, I'm in trouble… wait! What am I worrying about?! There's no WAY he'll summon a monster that strong!"_

"Hey, if you're willing to pay attention, I'll start my turn now." Max yelled out, drawing a card afterwards (4). He looked at it and made a small smile. "This could work. I…no! I can't play any Spells or Traps thanks to that Cold Wave." Max said the last part to himself. He took a look at his hand and frowned. It contained **Black Flame Veil, Fiery Blast, Black Flame Kicker and Refresh.**

"Because of your Cold Wave, all I can do is summon Black Flame Kicker(LV 3) in Attack Position." A male wearing a red soccer uniform appeared. The soccer ball he was kicking around was engulfed in fire. (ATK: 500/DEF: 300)

Jesse busted out laughing. "Hahaha! Are you mad!? You just summoned a weak monster! Don't-don't tell me: Are you going to play soccer? Ooh, ooh! Can I play!? Bwhaaha!" Max, well, his old self would have lashed back, angry about what he just heard. But the new Max just stood there with a smile, waiting for Jesse to stop laughing. It went on for a few seconds, with me saying, "It's not really that funny." Jesse noticed that no one was laughing with him, including Gunner. Gunner never laughed, but that's beside the point. Jesse stopped laughing and looked at Max. Max finally took this chance to say, "Black Flame Kicker has the ability to attack directly; and when he does, I can destroy any 2 cards on the field, as long as they are not monsters. Kicker, let's _kick _some sense into Jesse! Get it? Attack with Flaming Kick!" Black Flame Kicker tossed the soccer ball into the air and it combusted into black fire and Kicker kicked it with such force that it sped faster than it normally would through the air and struck Jesse, knocking him back on the ground…hard. "Errggh!"

Jesse: 200

Kicker then kicked the ball twice again, both times destroying Temple of the Kings and Light of Intervention." Jesse drew a card from his deck. He looked at it and smiled. "Don't expect any more gifts from me. I activate Card of Sanctity. We both draw cards until we have 6." Jesse psychopathically laughed as he drew 6 and Max just calmly drew 3. Jesse slapped down a card and a big-boned yellow fiend wearing a suit and purple tie with a top hat appeared. It was carrying a demon sword of sorts. (ATK: 1550/DEF: 800)

"Then I give him a power boost. Megamorph!" Jesse's monster grew bigger and stronger. (ATK: 3100)

"Oh boy! What is Max doing out there!" Ken cried. But I wasn't buying it. I saw a grin on Max's face and I knew he had something planned. "Baron, attack Black Flame Kicker!" Baron, holding his sword in the air ran at Kicker. But Max had something for the yellow fiend and he used it with a smile. "I'm always prepared! I activate Black Fence!" Quickly, a mile long fence appeared, separating Max's side with Jesse's side of the field. The fence then was engulfed in black fire. It was too late for Baron to stop it had no choice and struck the fence with its sword. Black fire circulated throughout the sword. Somehow, that made the sword weaker before it struck Black Flame Kicker and destroyed him. Max just held his arms out in defense as he was pushed backwards. "Argh!"

Max: 1150

Baron returned to Jesse, but not before its sword returned to normal. "Just in case you didn't catch that; all damage to me was cut in half. I can also draw 1 card." Max drew a card and when he looked at it, he gasped.

"I set 2 cards and end my turn." 2 cards appeared. Max took his turn and drew a card. He took a look at the staggering 8 cards in his hand. He couldn't help but childishly grin. "Oh boy! This will really rock his boat. Okay! I summon Black Flame- Snow Giant(LV 4) in Attack Position." A 7-foot tall snowman appeared. It had a carrot as a nose, except that it was crooked. (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1300)

This being a rare time, Jesse looked confused, not sure what to make of his opponent's….snowman. "What is that?"

"A powerful monster. But first, I attack with him!" Snow Giant conjured up a snowball. And before he threw it, it was engulfed in black fire. It was thrown and Max began to explain his effect. "When Snow Giant attacks, I can give all of it DEF to his ATK, but if I do, I can't change it. But there's a card to change that and I happen to have it. Snow Giant, attack!" Snow Giant's snowball quickly got bigger and bigger until it hit Jesse in the face. He was knocked hard into the realm Gunner created. "Aghahh!"

Max: 1150  
Jesse: 200

Max, and everyone else was surprised to see Jesse get up, when his Life Points were supposed to have demolished. "But how?! You should have lost!" Max yelled.

Struggling, Jesse grabbed a card from his grave and showed it to Max, which shocked him. "K-Kuriboh!"

"Th-that's right. I'm not going anywhere!"

Max looked at his hand and grabbed one card instantly. "I equip Snow Giant with Black Flame Veil." Black flames quickly engulfed Snow Giant and continued to surround it. "I then activate Refresh. With this card, all ATK and DEF changes are returned to normal. (SG: 2000/1300)

"I set 2 cards and end my turn." 2 cards appeared. Suddenly, a shock ran through Max, making him close his eyes. When he reopened them, he was in a different place. In front of him was a spirit that looked like a demon baby. It was covered in black fire. _**"Max. Is something wrong? You haven't defeated him yet?"**_

"_Sorry. He's strong." Max said with a hung head. With a created hand, the demon spirit slapped Max, even though it didn't really hurt him. "What was that for?" Max asked, nonchalant and boring._

"_**You're holding back…why?" **__Max shrugged. "I dunno know. Should I not?"_

"_**Go all out! Summon me!" **__Max's hand (3) appeared and he looked at it. "I didn't draw you."_

"_**Then draw me next turn. I want you to win..." **__The spirit's tone then changed quickly; to serious and angry. __**"Or I'll kill you right here! Crush his soul! DO IT! NOW!" **_

Max returned to the duel. "I'll defeat him." I managed to hear Max and I raised my eyebrow, thinking, _"Who was Max just talking to?"_

Jesse went ahead with his turn and drew a card, adding it to his hand of 1, making it now 2. "I summon Gil Garth(LV 4) in Attack Position." A blue mechanical fiend wielding a green energy sword appeared. (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200)

"And since I know your monster is stronger than mine, I have just the right card: Fissure." Max gasped as a fissure was created beneath Snow Giant. Snow Giant fell through and was destroyed.

"Gil Garth, attack Max directly!" Gil Garth ran at Max with its energy sword. But Max responded with his Trap card, "Fiery Blast! Because my "Black Flame" creature was destroyed, and because you attacked, your own monster is destroyed!" Jesse could only watch as his sole monster was engulfed in black fire and destroyed seconds later. He growled and gave the turn to Max, not having anything else in his hand. Max drew a card and kept a poker face as he looked at the card. _**"Summon me Max!"**_

"Okay, okay. I summon Black Flame Origin(LV 1) in Attack Position." A black flame creature that looked exactly like the demon spirit within Max appeared. It was sporting a cruel smile. (ATK: ?/DEF: ?)

Jesse busted out laughing, "HAHAHA! What is _that _thing!? Does it need a bottle!? Bwahaha!" The black flame creature didn't take it too lightly. **"Let me go! I want to kill him! KILL HIMMM!" **Instead of protesting, Max discarded his entire hand and Black Flame Origin abruptly engulfed in black flame. The fire kept growing bigger, standing many feet above everyone at the duel. It showed the strength of the creature. (ATK: 3000)

Jesse stepped back as he witnessed the strength of his opponent's monster. "N-no! H-how c-can tha-that monster be so…so strong!?"

"Black Flame Origin, attack Jesse directly!" Black Flame Origin started charging up energy. When it was at its peak, it released it, causing a solar flare type of catastrophe. It engulfed Jesse and all of his cards on the field, destroying the latter and causing him to fall face-first on the ground.

Max: Winner  
Jesse: 0

Gunner audibly gasped as he saw his colleague unconscious on the ground; he had lost. We all cheered for Max as he deactivated his Duel Disk. I knew that he had grown stronger. I walked over to him and raised my hand for a high-five. Max saw it and was surprised that it was me who was trying to high-five. But he smiled and high-fived me back. We both laughed. "That was so awesome!" I cheered. "Thanks…but don't think you're in the clear. I still want a rematch." I laughed again. "I know. And I'll be waiting for it." Max nodded in agreement, but the good times did not last as Jesse stood up. The violet dome was closing in fast on Jesse. "I'm not dead yet!" Jesse pulled out a purple crystal and its power counteracted the dome's and destroyed it. Everyone gasped except for me since I had already seen it happen before. A portal appeared behind Gunner and Jesse. Instead of a laugh, Jesse frowned. "I can't believe I lost to _you_. I guess I can't do anything about it. But the Sire will! The Sire will deal with ALL of you!"Gunner walked through the portal, saying this as he did: "Argon…we'll duel again." And after Jesse walked through after Gunner, the portal disappeared. As the portal disappeared, Gunner's realm that he had created disappeared too.

"Zeke, all of you, where have you been!?" Chancellor Silver yelled, having had turned around to see all of us supposedly gone due to Gunner's realm. "Well, we-we, uhh…you see…" I tried to explain.

"It doesn't matter. Let's return to the hotel."

"Right." All of us headed back to the hotel with Chancellor Silver.

The rest of the night went surprisingly well. My friends and I went to sleep quickly and morning approached even quicker. The entire academy was packing for their trip back to the academy. I was in my hotel room also packing. As I did, I was thinking about all of the things I went through on this field trip; meeting the Sire, Charlie and I getting arrested, dueling Ren, getting Jamie as a girlfriend, watching Max lose to Ren, witnessing Max's new self. A lot of things happened and I was relieved to be returning…to school? I finished packing and I headed into the hallway where I saw Charlie walking to go outside. I caught up to him and the both of us met up with Darrell, Jamie, Argon, Max, Ken and Kobe. "This was an awesome trip!" Kobe shouted. "I hope we get another one!"

"I doubt it." Charlie said.

"Hey Kobe! Want to duel before we leave?" Ken asked, readying his Duel Disk, hoping his friend would say yes. Kobe quickly responded with his own Duel Disk activating. "Hey Zeke? Can I talk to you alone?" Jamie asked. "Yeah sure." Jamie and I headed off to a private location as Kobe and Ken began their duel, with Argon, Max, Charlie and Darrell as their spectators.

Far away from our friends, Jamie turned her head. I noticed and quickly asked, "Hey! What's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing. Well…I want to thank you…you know, for taking me out to dinner and helping Max rescue me. No one really cared for me like that. If it wasn't for you giving me support, I would have lost against Professor Furor. I slapped the air and smiled. "It wasn't me. It was you." A second of silence went by before I rushed in for a kiss on the cheek. Jamie blushed and cutely giggled. "What was that for?"

"You cared for me when I was arrested, when I was hurt. As you know, I never knew my family. You, my friends, my Soul Reapers; you guys are all I have…and I'm glad to have you all." We both leaned in for a kiss. As soon as it happened, we both heard a series of "oooooh!" from all of our friends. We turned to them and they were smiling. Ken and Kobe stopped their duel just to see us kiss. Even Argon was smiling. which was rare.

After Chancellor Silver made one last announcement, the entire academy made their way to the boats that took us to Phoenix. The Obelisks walked on their boats, Ra Yellows on theirs and the Slifer Reds onto theirs, except for me and Charlie as we were stopped by a woman running towards us. Charlie squinted and gasped. "Hey Zeke, isn't that…"

"Ms. Diana!" Diana stopped in front of us. "Diana! We are going to head back to Duel Academy. I totally forgot! Are you ready?" Charlie asked. Diana shook her head, surprising us. "No. I decided not to go."

"But why!?"

"I can't really explain it. Yeah I wanted to go, but…I just cannot go. I must take care of my mother. She has grown terribly sick. When she gets better, I will go to Duel Academy. But for now, it was nice to see you two again. I can't wait until we can see each other again in the future."

"Me too. I hope your mother gets well." I said. "Thank you so much." Diana said with a smile on her face. The three of us waved goodbye and Charlie and I boarded the boat. Diana saw us off as the boats started making their way from the docks and towards Duel Academy.

* * *

Author's Note: Well…that is it for the first arc! Boy, it's been 32 chapters! But thanks for all the reviews and I will see you all in the first chapter of the second arc. Oh, and this story is going to take a hiatus because I want to write a few chapters so I am ahead of the posted chapters and I want to work on some of my other stories and get them going. Until Nightmare Crisis is back from break, I hope you(for who had or have not yet) all will check out Yusei's Story, I'm trying to revive Eternal Wishes(I'm probably just going to re-write it), I'm going to put up Syrus' story soon, and I have just some other stuff for you all. But like I said, thank you ALL for reviewing and I will see you later.

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

Black Flame Guardian  
Level 4/FIRE  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 0/DEF: 2000

When this card's DEF of this card changes, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent and switch this card to Defense Position. Then increase this card's DEF by 2000.

Black Flame Buster  
Level 6/FIRE  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2300/DEF: 1600

Once per turn, you can destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on your side of the field. If you so, destroy 1 card on your opponent's side of the field.

Frog Cavalier  
Level 5/WATER  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1900/1300

When this card is summoned, you can switch the battle position of 1 of your opponent's monsters.

Black Flame Kicker  
Level 3/FIRE  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 500/DEF: 300

This card can attack directly. When it deals battle damage to your opponent, destroy 2 Spell or Trap cards on your opponent's side of the field.

Black Fence  
Continuous Trap

When your opponent attacks while you control a "Black Flame" monster, all damage you receive is halved.

Black Flame- Snow Giant  
Level 4/FIRE  
Aqua/Effect  
ATK: 2000/DEF: 1300

When this card attacks, you can permanently add the DEF of this card to its ATK. This effect lasts until this card is removed from the field. When this card is attacked, you can permanently add the ATK of this card to its DEF. This effect lasts until this card is removed from the field.

Black Flame Veil  
Equip Spell

As long as this card is equipped to a "Black Flame" monster, the controller receives zero damage from card effect damage from the opponent.

Refresh  
Normal Spell

The ATK and DEF changes to monsters currently on the field are returned to normal.

Fiery Blast  
Normal Trap

Activate only when a "Black Flame" monster you control is destroyed and your opponent attacks you directly. Destroy the attacking monster.

Black Flame Origin  
Level 1/FIRE  
Fiend/Effect  
ATK: ?/DEF: ?

Discard any number of card from your hand. This card gains 1000 ATK for each card discarded by this effect. This card cannot be destroyed. *

*This monster will have a couple or so more effects, but I don't know what they are yet.


	33. Pleasure is Pain

Yugioh! GX: Nightmare Crisis

Arc 2- The Renegade Society  
Chapter 33- Pleasure is Pain

Hello everyone! I am glad to be back. I believe this arc will be even more incredible and interesting than the last. Um, I started earlier than I originally decided to, but oh well. I hope you all will enjoy this arc, and I am starting it off with a, hopefully, awesome chapter. Oh one more, um, thing. This chapter will get heated, so I have warned you. Oh, and bloodsakura. You said my duels could be more descriptive, well, they will be. Everything will be. Enjoy everyone! Oh and I noticed that I didn't tell you what the next chapter was at the end of the last chapter. Sorry, but enjoy anyways.

* * *

A man with black and silver, and a hint of blue, hair, sectioned into two layers, with two long bangs kind of making a V, was sitting in the front seat of a conference table, signifying his boss title. He was wearing a black suit with a grey tie and he was holding a cane. Now his cane wasn't a regular one. It had a X-shaped with the handle. There seemed to be some type of gem embedded in the middle of it. He also had a cigar, lit, in his mouth. The man set his cane on the right arm of his chair and took a puff from his pipe. Nothing else happened for a few minutes before someone walked in.

"Boss! There is still no lead to the Egyptian Urn you seek." The man kept silent for a moment. He took a puff from his pipe before saying, "I don't care what it takes. I want that urn found. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!"

Behind the guy, another man with a briefcase was standing there. The boss-titled man shooed the guy away and took on a big smile. "Charles! How are you? I presume you are well?" The man known as Charles walked up and sat in the seat far across from the ponytail man. He smiled. "Hello Mr. Rodyle. I am not here on a leisure trip."

"Oh?" The man now known as Rodyle asked, raising a brow. "Really? I was hoping to have a cup of tea with this talk." The man with the briefcase set it on the table, opened it and slid it all the way down to Rodyle, considering the conference table was pretty long. Rodyle, not really surprised, raised a brow. "Explain this Charles."

"I want to combine companies."

"Combine? What is the purpose of that?"

"Well, I am not as large as Kaiba Corp, but I want to be. And I know with your help, I can get on the map. Many people have heard of the Renegade Corporation, but not mine."

"The Zeon Corp if I recall. So you want to be known."

"Yes." Rodyle slid the briefcase back to Charles. "Well. I have bad news and good news. The bad news is that I don't work with any money this low."

"Excuse me?" Rodyle leaned forward and sat his chin on his interlocked hands. "What I mean is that this pitiful amount of money is not enough."

"Why, how dare-"

"But…that is also the good news. I have so much money that I don't need anymore. Haha! So yes…I think it would be a wonderful idea to combine companies. Get together with my accountant and you two will work things out."

"Thank you Mr. Rodyle." Charles said as he stood up with a smile. Rodyle stood up also with a smile. He said, "No, just call me Rodyle. No formals. Besides, I am a business man Charles. I would do anything to get my company to stay afloat. Would you like a cup of tea now?"

* * *

It had been about 3 months since we returned to Duel Academy from our trip to Phoenix, Arizona. Nothing interesting happened during that time and the best news of all? The Sire, Ren, Jesse, or Gunner has not shown their ugly mugs since then. Being me, I was sleeping of course, still in Slifer Red, and Charlie and Darrell came in with a bullhorn. They were snickering. "Dude, are you sure we should do this?" Darrell asked quietly.

"Of course! We've been here for like 7 or 8 months and Zeke still oversleeps. Now shush!" Darrell covered his ears as Charlie yelled, "ZEKE! WAKE UPPPPPPPP!" into the bullhorn. I, faster than the speed of sound, shot up, but hit my head on the bottom of the second bed. "Owww! Ow, ow, ow!" I looked to my friends and yelled in anger, "DUDE! Why did you do that!?" Charlie started laughing. "That's what you get! Now get up! We're late for class!" I looked over at my alarm clock and it read: 9:00. My eyes widened in shocked. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" I jumped out of bed and quickly got ready. It took about 10 minutes and I met up with my friends outside. I had on my Slifer Red uniform, unbuttoned, a white t-shirt underneath, grey pants, and black shoes. In the 3 months that passed, my friends have not changed, not physically or mentally or anything. Me, however, well, my unique light red hair had grown a little longer and became a little messier and I grew a little. Charlie smiled. "You know Zeke. In all the time I've known you, I never really commented on your hair. What's up with it?"

"I'm not sure. I've always just…had it. Besides, it doesn't matter. We need to get to class."

"Right." The three of us headed to class. On the way there, Willis was walking to class too. He noticed us and smiled. "Well. You know Zeke, how are you?"

"Leave us alone." I said.

"You know, it might have taken a while for me to notice, but I think I know why you have that disease that makes your hair red. You rolled yourself in that kid's blood you killed on the boat on the way to Phoenix."

"That didn't make any sense. I've always had my hair color. I didn't just dye it. Besides, it's not a disease. I just have red hair."

"Okay, keep telling yourself that. Don't forget that we will duel again soon. I haven't forgotten the loss you handed me."

"Well, that's your fault." My friends snickered at my comment, to which Willis just scoffed and walked off, saying, "Whatever, blood boy," as he did.

"Man, after half a year, you think he would lighten up." Charlie said.

"Willis? Yeah right. Let's get to class." Darrell said. The three of us headed to class. Classes, well, teachers had changed within the 6 months. I had Mrs. Quinn first, Mr. Greeter second, Professor Wilkins for Duel 101, and others that I don't want to say because I don't want to. Anyways, me and my friends had Mrs. Quinn first, who still had Math. We walked into the classroom and sat down. But we quickly had to stand as Mrs. Quinn turned around from writing on the board and got our attentions. "Mr. Draggier, Mr. Kazuya, Mr. Machida. Why are you three late?"

I began stuttering. "Well, I-we-the night was-well…I overslept. I'm sorry Mrs. Quinn." The other students started laughing. Except for Argon and Jamie, who both had the same class with me and my friends.

"Ms. Equate." Jamie stood up in response. Jamie changed a whole lot. Her black hair grew longer, more beautiful, along with her skin…her silky, smooth skin, looking like the purest milk. Urh…well, anyways, her…ahem, you know…her breasts grew bigger. Okay, I said it! Anyways, her legs became even more luscious too. I was starting to drool a little before Charlie oh so graciously snapped me out of it. "Dude! You're doing it…again!"

"Oh…really?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh." Jamie began to talk. "Whoever is late gets detention for 3 days…but I don't think Zeke should get detention. I don't think he meant to over-sleep Mrs. Quinn." Jamie winked at me. Mrs. Quinn laughed a little. "Okay. You are one of my best students Jamie. So if you don't think he should get detention, then I'll look a different way…this time. Zeke, Darrell, Charlie. You don't have detention." My friends and I cheered but was cut short by Mrs. Quinn. "Just don't be late again."

"Yes ma'am." My friends and I said at the same time. We bowed and sat down. Jamie sat down too, but Willis shot up. "What!?"

"Is there something wrong, Willis?" Mrs. Quinn asked, curiously.

"Yeah there is! Just because his ugly little girlfriend said he shouldn't get detention, he doesn't?!" That's when I shot up. "Hey! Don't talk that way to Jamie!" Willis smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry." Willis said sarcastically.

"Okay, enough you two! How do you think we should handle this Willis? Detention?"

"No. I want to duel him!" The other students began to mutter amongst themselves. "A duel? Willis is an Obelisk! He'll win for sure!" Another Obelisk said. "But Zeke has those powerful monsters-oops! I mean, Soul Reapers." A Slifer said. I heard the kid and I smiled. "Okay. Are we dueling now?"

"You want to get beat now?"

"No way you two! I will talk with Chancellor Silver about it. In the meantime, neither of you can duel each other. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." I said. Willis didn't respond.

"Willis?"

"Ugh…yeah. Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now sit down, both of you." We did, and the rest of the class time with by pretty fast. The bell rung and many of the students sped out of the room. Me and my friends walked out and were stopped by Jamie and Argon. I smiled and gave my girlfriend a kiss on the lips. "Hey baby." She said.

"Hey. I just want to say thanks for me getting me and my friends out of detention."

"I was glad to get my boyfriend and his friends out of trouble. Just don't be late again, got it?"

"Yes ma'am. But what can I do to thank you?" Jamie thought for a minute before responding with, "Come by my room later." Jamie gave me a peck on the cheek and she and Argon walked off. Charlie gained a huge grin on his face. He slapped me on the back, making me almost fall. "Aw yeah! That's my boy! He's getting lucky today!" Darrell started laughing while I tried to explain, "It's not like that Charlie. And just to let you know…you're perverted."

"Hey, I'm just telling you how it is."

"Yeah, whatever. Come on; let's go to the card shop." The three of us headed off.

Later that day, I headed over to Jamie's dorm room. Unbeknownst to me, Charlie and Darrell were following me. "I'm not sure about this Charlie."

"Relax. We won't get caught. I just want to see what Jamie wanted Zeke over for." Charlie moved up a little while Darrell just shook his head. "This cannot be good." Darrell followed Charlie. I stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. I had that weird feeling that things were about to get crazy. I knocked on the door and a second later, a voice, sounding seductive, said, "Come in." I gulped. "Coming in." I opened the door and I was quickly startled by the dark room, only lit by the few candles that were around the room. Smooth, calming music known as Sleep Away by Bob Acri was being played. **(A/N: By the way, it's an awesome song. I would recommend it) **I looked to the beds and I gulped a second time. But this one was a big one. Jamie wasn't in her Obelisk Uniform, but in a sexy school girl uniform with a white tie top and a short pleated skirt. My nose quickly bled. "Zeke, are you alright?" Jamie asked in a worried voice. I composed myself and said, "Uh, y-yeah."

"Well then. Come over here." She said in her sexy voice. I slowly made my way over to my girlfriend. "So, uh…why did you-you, um, want to see me?" Jamie giggled. "Why else?" Jamie came face-to-face with me. "I-is that lipstick?"

"Of course. I just wanted to show you what I want for getting you out of trouble." Jamie turned and walked to her bed and began to take off her clothes, piece by piece. When she was only in her bra and panties, she turned to me. My nose bled even more and I collapsed. Instead of worrying, Jamie smiled. "Don't be embarrassed. I am your girlfriend after all." I got up and recomposed myself, although I didn't know how I did.

"I know, but a-are you s-sure we-we need to do this?"

"So you don't want to?"

"No! I mean, yes! I me-mean…I-" Jamie motioned me to come closer with one finger. I did and she began kissing me passionately. It went on for a few minutes. My cheeks turned blood red. _"Oh boy! I wasn't expecting this when I tried out for the academy. What do I do? I mean, I don't want to say no, but…"_

"_Do it." A voice said._

"_Who was that?"_

"_I'm your conscience. Duh!"_

"_My conscience?"_

"_Yes. Who else!? Do it! Take control!"_

"_I'm not really sure. I don't know how."_

"_Just…argh! You're pathetic! Just do it, you'll be fine."_

"_Well. I might not get this chance again."_

"_Exactly! So show her that you're not just the best on the field, but OFF the field."_

"_Yeah! Besides, I would love to see who Jamie REALLY is."_

"_Right champ."_

"_Thanks conscience."_

Since Jamie and I started kissing, only she was really in it. But I started kissing her back passionately. Jamie separated and smiled. "Wow!" I began to kiss Jamie again, but she pushed me away. "Okay Zeke. That's enough."

I gained a wicked smile. "No way!"

"What?!"

"Shut up you filthy pig!"

"Zeke?!" I pushed Jamie onto the bed and slowly walked towards her, still having that wicked grin. "Zeke! What are you doing?! Stop!"

"Shut up! You're just dirty filth!"

"Zeke?" I got on top of Jamie and started kissing her.

"Z-Zeke! G-get-get off me! Stop!" Charlie and Darrell were still watching us and were horrified. "Dude! What is Zeke doing!? He would never so something like that!" Darrell said.

"Come on, let's stop him!" Charlie and Darrell were about to barge in, but two people grabbed them. "What the!?"

"Haha! No way are you two losers stopping this party!" One of the two boys said. The two boys pulled Darrell and Charlie out into the open. "Willis?!"

"Who else?"

"Why did you stop us!?"

"I was on my way to talk to Jamie about getting Zeke to duel me, but it looked like she was getting ready for a romantic night with Zeke. And then I saw that outfit she's wearing and then I HAD to call my buddy to see this. But by the way you two were shocked, something went wrong, huh? Bro, handle them." Willis walked off towards my room and Darrell and Charlie tried to stop him, but Victor stopped them. "Nuh-uh! You're not going to take Willis' fun away from him!"

I continued to kiss Jamie, forcing her down on the bed. "Zeke! What are you doing!? Please, you're hurting me!"

I continued to have that wicked smile. "Good! A bad and dirty tramp like you needs to be hurt! Haha! Besides, I've never had a girlfriend before! I might not get this chance again!" I started to pull her panties down, but she try to resist. I slapped her hands away. "Stop trying to resist! You know you want this!" The door then opened and there was Willis, smiling. "Am I interrupting?"

"Willis? Heh. No. You want to join?"

"Join? Shoot yeah!" Willis took off his shirt and joined me by trying to unhook Jamie's bra. "Stop it you guys! You're hurting me!"

"Shut up you fucking little hoe! You are nothing! GOT IT? NOTHING!" Willis screamed.

"Zeke, help me!" Jamie tried to get up, but I pushed her back down and slapped her. "Don't you ever try to get up in your masters' presence EVERagain! YOU GOT IT!?" Jamie became scared. "Yes."

"Say master. DO IT!"

"Y-yes Master."

"Good servant. Willis, hold her down."

"Are you going to….you know? This I HAVE to see."

But Jamie was still trying to stop us from doing anything. "Please Zeke!"

"Grrr…don't talk you dog!" Then, I did something I thought I would never do: I punched Jamie in the face. "Now this time you better let us be the masters!" Jamie started crying. I started to take off my pants and underwear. I was laughing like a maniac. "This is your fault, you bitch! Did you want a romantic night? Well, this is romantic. I mean, it's only natural that a boyfriend and girlfriend have sex, right? Willis, what do you think?" Willis laughed. "I'm just glad you don't get to hog her. I'm still against you being her boyfriend."

"Heh. If she doesn't shut-up and do what her master tells her too, you can have her." Jamie was surprised by what I said. "Do you mean that Zeke?"

"Willis…tie her up!" Jamie gasped at what I said. I went over and grabbed a couple of handcuffs and forced them on Jamie, locking her to the bed. "Zeke! Please! Don't do this! Do you love me!?" Jamie tried to make her escape, but she failed. I continued to try and pull Jamie's panties down.

"You're going to have my baby."

"B-but I do-don't want to."

"Too bad! I need someone to carry my awesome dueling skills."

"Bu-but I'm not ready!"

Willis snickered. "H-hey Z-Zeke. Let's make her life freaking miserable. Let's make her have twins. Oh yeah!"

"Hey, just shut her up, okay? I'll handle it."

"What? Fine."

"You know what, just go watch the door." Willis went over to the door.

"P-please! Zeke! Don't do this!"

"Willis! What do you think I should do? She won't shut-up."

"I dunno."

"I guess she'll have to learn the painful way." I unlocked her from the handcuffs and threw her to the ground. I started kicking Jamie and hitting her and punching her. Willis smiled. "Wow Zeke! I didn't know this side of you. Not my path, but hey." Willis went over and started kicking Jamie and all that, causing Jamie to cough up blood. Willis and I continued to beat the snot out of Jamie, causing her to cough up blood almost every second.

"P-please Zeke! You-you l-love me!"

"If you don't shut-up…" I raised my hand to strike and Jamie quickly quieted down in fear. I went over to my bag and pulled out some dog food and poured some in a bowl I had. I grabbed Jamie's hair and forced her to eat the wet dog food. I laughed. "Eat it! You dog!" Jamie began to eat the food, but coughed it up. Willis went over and punched her in the stomach. "Don't spit it out. Zeke, look. Her butt's hanging out."

"You're right." Willis forced Jamie to stand and slapped her. "I'll give you more dog food later, dog."

"W-what are yo-you two going to do to me Zeke?" Jamie cried. "What else?"

I stripped Jamie to no clothing and I proceeded to put my dick inside Jamie and start having sex with her. "Z-zeke! S-stop! Take it out! It hurts!"

"Look you fucking little slut! You need to shut-up!" I pulled back her hair, causing her to scream. I thought of something and did it. I continued my sex, going harder as I pulled back her hair. "AHHH! I-it's hurts! You're breaking me!"

"Oh, you haven't felt broken yet!" I turned her over and proceeded to stick my dick into her pussy. "St-top, please! It'll break!" Willis smiled. "Dang Zeke. I underestimated you."

"Z-Zeke, its hurts. Please!"

"Willis. Get the dog food."

"Got it."

"You know what, no, forget it." I lifted Jamie up and pressed her against the wall while she was still on my dick. I started to go even harder. Her eyes started to roll back into the back of her head. _"Oh my fucking…this is insane! I can barely stand it. He's going to make me go insane."_

I started to go faster and harder, making Jamie scream in pain. "Aahh! S-stop! Zeke! You'll rip me open! It's so t-tight!"

"Ugh….what is your problem? Stop fucking whining you motherfucking slut!" I punched her in the face. I continued to fuck her, going even faster and harder. "Ugh….too bad you can't experience this Willis! It feels so good!"

"Whatever."

"Don't please. Don't cum! You'll impregnate me!"

"Shut-up! I'm almost there Jamie."

"No, don't! Ahh!" Willis was just smiling.

"Ah, Jamie. I can't take it anymore. I'm going to cum." I continued to fuck Jamie until I felt a sensation: cumming. "AHHHHHH!" Jamie and I both yelled in enjoyment. Panting, I took my dick out and Jamie scurried away from me and started trembling. I walked over and was about to stick my dick in her mouth but I saw the tears in her eyes. My mind, without knowing, started playing a memory.

_My adoptive mother and father and my 8- year old self were walking home from the store and we heard a woman screaming. "Hey, mommy, daddy. What's happening?"_

"_Hold on." My dad said. A man was beating up on a woman and my dad went over and grabbed the guy's collar. "Hey! Leave that woman alone!" My daddy punched the guy, knocking him out in one hit. The woman smiled. "Thank you mister. He tried to rob me and when I wouldn't let him, he started to beat on me."_

"_It wasn't a problem. I was glad to help."_

"_Would you like to come to our house for a cup of tea?" My mother asked._

"_Oh, thank you. I would appreciate that." The four of us returned home. While my mom and the woman my dad saved were drinking some tea, I asked my dad, "Daddy. Why did you beat up that guy before?" Daddy kneeled to me. "Kiddo. That man was a bad man. He tried to beat up on this woman. Zeke, promise me that you will harm any woman. They are the most precious people in your life."_

"_The most precious? Okay daddy. I promise never to hurt a girl."_

"_Not just a girl, but any woman."_

"_I promise daddy."_

I kneeled to my knees. "What have I done? Wait…why am I naked?" I looked up at Jamie. "J-Jamie?! Why are you naked? Did _I _do this to you?"Willis laughed. "Haha! You don't know? Stupid." Then I looked to Jamie. "Jamie!? You half-naked and beaten!" Jamie started to cry, and asked in a furious tone, "YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO ASK ME THAT?! I HATE YOU ZEKE! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Jamie?"

"Just leave! BOTH OF YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"But Jamie…." I tried to help, but she jumped back. Then she ran outside, grabbing a towel to cover herself as she did. "J-Jamie! Come back!"

"Jamie! Come back!" I got dressed and ran after her. Outside, Charlie and Darrell stopped me. "Dude, what's going on!? We just saw Jamie ran off wearing a towel and crying. What happened?!"

"I don't know. I think I hurt Jamie. Really bad! I need to talk to her!" I waved goodbye and headed off after Jamie again.

I looked everywhere for Jamie before I saw her with Argon. "Jamie!" Jamie saw me and ran behind Argon. Argon scowled. "Jamie told me what you and Willis did to her. How could you guys!? Willis might try something like this, but you?!"

"I'm sorry! I…I wasn't myself! Please let me explain!"

"No! You hurt your girlfriend! You put your hands on her! A true man never does that!"

"But I wasn't my-"

"Save it Zeke! Consider yourself single!" Jamie cried.

"Jamie, please! I would never do that to you!"

"But you did! You-you hurt me!" Jamie coughed up some blood. "We need to get you to the infirmary!"

"Jamie. Please stop and listen to me!"

"YOU didn't stop and listen to ME! I HATE YOU! I WANT YOU TO DIE!" I couldn't respond to that. Jamie was actually right. I could only watch as Argon took Jamie off to the infirmary. I fell to my knees. "Well, that's it. I'm a horrible person. Who does that to the person they love?"

"Zeke, you're not horrible." Charlie said walking up with Darrell.

"Yes I am. I beat her, humiliated her, and made her eat dog food. I'm a terrible person. I should just die." Charlie was surprised to hear me say that and pulled me up by my collar. "Don't say that! Never say that!"

"But I should. Jamie just wanted to have a romantic night and I turned it into a nightmare for her. She'll never forgive me." Charlie threw me down. "Fine. You're a terrible person!"

"Charlie! He wasn't himself!" Darrell yelled.

"Then who was he? Joey Wheeler? Mako Tsunami? This is just like Phoenix. Look Zeke. Just go tell her that you are truly sorry."

"But she won't forgive me."

"How will you know if you don't talk to her?"

"I don't know."

"Then go to her."

"I can't."

"Come on, I'll go with you." Charlie said. But I wouldn't move, so Charlie had to pull me to the infirmary and Argon and Jamie were there, the latter getting in the bed getting checked. "Can I please talk to you Jamie?" I asked.

"NO!"

"Please! Just let me talk!" I yelled in anger. Jamie jumped out of bed to a corner, cowering in fear. "D-don't hit me again." Argon got in my face. "You need to leave…now!"

"Why won't you let me talk to her!?"

"She wants nothing to do with you! You two are no longer together! Now leave!"

"No! I'm not going anywhere!" Argon grabbed my collar and lifted me up. "You better leave before I make you!"

"Oh really? How!?"

"How do you think?"

"Fine. We'll duel outside." Argon scoffed. "I'm not dueling you. I would just waste my time."

"Have you not seen my duels?"

"Yeah, and they were weak."

"What!?"

"Your power is mediocre compared to mine."

"Then prove it!"

"Stop it you two!" Jamie yelled. "Zeke, I want you to-"

But Jamie abruptly collapsed. "J-Jamie!?" Argon threw me down, rushed to Jamie and placed her on the bed. "Doctor!" The doctor in the room checked Jamie. "It looks like her bruises are taking their toll. She needs to rest and recover."

"Leave Zeke. You are not allowed to see or talk to Jamie ever again. You messed up and now you're facing the consequences."

"You have to leave." The doctor ordered. I sighed and walked out with Charlie. Outside, I sat down. "She looked terrible. Argon's right. I'm weak. Jamie was the best thing to ever happen to me, besides getting my Soul Reapers, and I blew it." We made our way back to the Slifer Red dorm and sat on the steps. Charlie left and met up with Darrell in front of the academy. "Is he alright?" Darrell asked. Charlie shook his head. "No. He's in bad shape."

"I wonder if he'll ever return to normal."

"I don't know. But he just needs some time alone."

"Yeah, you're right. Come on, let's go." The two friends walked off.

* * *

Author's Note: Whoo! That was a chapter to write. The reason for it was to make this story more interesting than it was. I wanted to put something different, put some spice to it. I really hope you liked it and please R&R.

Jamie is recovering and I sit in my room, alone. Later, Chancellor Silver calls Chazz Princeton and asks if he wants to drop by the academy and duel me. Rico tells me about it, but I'm not up for it. The next day, Chazz arrives but because I'm not there to duel him, he picks Darrell to duel him! **Next Time: Chazz it Up!**

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

_**None**_


	34. Chazz it Up!

Yugioh! GX: Nightmare Crisis  
Chapter 34- Chazz it Up

One thing: Except for a later chapter (I'll explain before that chapter starts), I am not planning on writing a chapter like the last, because one of my frequent reviewers didn't like it and that is saying something. So…yeah, okay. Well, let's get to it shall we?

* * *

A couple of days passed since I hurt and beat Jamie with Willis and I was sitting at the cliff, thinking. Rukia and Momo appeared next to me. "Are you still upset Zeke?" Momo asked.

"I hurt Jamie, Momo. I can never forgive myself. And I got Willis in on it too. I would never hang out with Willis!"

"What happened? Why did you act that way?" Rukia asked.

"Well, at first I was against it, but then…it's like my conscience told me to do something wrong. And maybe because I never had a girlfriend, I gave in. But…that was the worst mistake I ever made."

"Then go tell Jamie you are sorry. Technically, you weren't yourself."

"I can't. Argon won't let me. Besides, she already told me that she hates me and she wants me to die."

"Wow…that's harsh."

"But she's right. I was mean to her. I…hurt Jamie."

"Hey Zeke. Are you alright?" A voice asked. I turned and saw Charlie standing there. I looked back out to the sea. "Charlie, I'm a terrible person, aren't I?"

"And why would you say that?"

"But I hurt Jamie? I traumatized her." Charlie sighed and sat next to me, looking out to the ocean. A cool summer breeze cooled us. "True. You traumatized her…but did you do that on purpose? I've known you for a while now and I know you wouldn't hurt the people you love on purpose. Something just came over you."

"Maybe I just…I don't know. I've never had a girlfriend before. And maybe I thought I would lose her but the truth is, I would have lost her either way." I began to tear up. Charlie stood me up and looked at me face-to-face. "Just apologize to her! She'll forgive you!"

"No she won't." But Charlie abruptly slapped me. I held the cheek he slapped in shock. "Why did you do that!?"

"You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself! If you truly didn't mean to do what you did, then Jamie will understand! Now come on, we're going to see Jamie again."

"But Argon said-"

"I'll deal with Argon, now let's go!" Charlie pulled on my arm, dragging me to Jamie's dorm.

We arrived at her room and we could overhear Argon and Jamie talking. "I hate Zeke, Argon!" Argon was holding Jamie like a big brother. "I'll make sure he never hurts you again. I thought he was the best person, not just at dueling, but as a friend. But I was wrong. If he ever comes near you, then I'll make sure he regrets it!"

I stepped back in fear. "Um Charlie, I don't think I can do this. She doesn't want to see me."

"Oh brother!" Charlie barged in, pulling me along too. "Jamie! Zeke wants to talk to you!"

"Ahh!" Jamie retreated to a corner and hid. I could see the bruises I gave to her. "Jamie! I'm sorry! I'm so s-"

"Leave Zeke! I warned you didn't I?!"

"Please Argon! I just want to tell Jamie that I'm sorry! I wasn't myself! Please!"

"No! Now leave!"

"Jamie! Please! Please! I'm so sorry! I love you!"

"Jamie?" Argon asked as he turned to her. Jamie was still trembling. "No!"

"Jamie! Please!"

"I never want to see you again! You humiliated and traumatized me! How could you hit your own girlfriend?!"

"I never wanted to hurt you!"

"I just wanted a romantic evening with you! And you–you turned it into a nightmare!" Jamie ran over to the desk between her and her roommate's bed and grabbed a card. "You said you would protect me and never let anyone hurt me! I guess you didn't include yourself!" She ripped up the Spell Striker Monster card, shocking me. That card was a symbol that we would always be together. "I never want to be with you ever again!"

I could only look on in shock as my love for Jamie was ripped into two. "Now leave Zeke." Argon said to end our conversation.

There was nothing I could do. I just walked out of the room with Charlie following me. I heard the door slam seconds later.

I returned to my dorm room. "I just want to be alone Charlie."

"O-okay." I went and sat on the wall. "Please turn off the lights." Charlie didn't rebuttal and turned them off, leaving and shutting the door seconds later, leaving me all alone in the dark, crying.

Darrell was outside and Charlie met up with him. "Is he better?" Darrell asked. Charlie shook his head. "He's in worse shape."

"Well, can we do something?"

"No, we just need to let him be myself for a while." Darrell sighed. "I guess." Darrell walked off and Charlie looked at his dorm door before following Darrell.

* * *

Chancellor Silver was in his office working on some paperwork and he pulled out a picture of Charlie. He smiled. "I think it's almost time to test Charlie. He better be ready." Then, Rico's phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Yes. Hello, I am calling to see if you would like to accept the offer for a 5-night stay at an amazing resort?"

"No thank you." And Rico hung up the phone. Rico turned around and saw Darrell and Charlie walking. "Hmmm…..Zeke is not with them? How strange. Rico pressed a button and the intercom came on. "Mr. Greeter?"

"Yes sir?"

"When Darrell and Charlie get in, please send them to my office."

"Yes sir!"

"Thank you." Rico turned off the intercom and waited.

Rico waited and waited until the door was knocked on and he said 'come in'. Charlie and Darrell did and sat down. "Are we in trouble?" Charlie asked.

"No, no. I just want to know why Zeke wasn't with you two when I saw you walking earlier. Isn't he always with you?" Charlie and Darrell looked at each other and then back at Rico. "Well…"

"What's wrong?"

"We can't…really tell you." Darrell said.

"You can't? Why not?"

"It's…personal. I'm sorry, but we just can't. Zeke's a little down." Just then, Mr. Franklin came in. "Sir. Have you seen Zeke today? He is not in class." Rico looked at Charlie and Darrell and he saw sadness in their eyes. He nodded his head. "Zeke will not be in class…for a few days. Mark him sick."

"Um…yes sir!" Mr. Franklin bowed and walked back to class. "Okay. So Zeke's in a sort of funk. Okay, you two can leave. Thank you for telling me." Before Charlie and Darrell could stand, Mrs. Quinn walked in. "Sir. Is Jamie sick? She is not in class." This is when Chancellor raised a brow and looked at Darrell and Charlie. "…yes. Jamie is sick."

"Oh, well, I hope she feels better. Oh, and Argon is sick as well? I've never seen him get sick."

Rico smiled. "Well, as the saying goes: 'there's a first time for everything'."

"I guess so. Charlie? Darrell? You're here too? It seems everyone is sick or something today. Well, have a nice day!" Mrs. Quinn waved and headed back to class. Rico sighed. "So, this whole thing is about Zeke and Jamie. What happened?" Rico's voice turned from curious to anger.

"I'm sorry Chancellor, but we can't tell you." Charlie said.

"Okay. That's fine. You two are dismissed." Charlie and Darrel got up and walked out. Rico turned in his chair to face outside. He saw Max running to class. He smiled. "So you dueled Mr. Princeton, did you Max?" A flashback started to play in his mind.

_Days after returning to Duel Academy from Phoenix, Arizona, Max was in Chancellor Silver's room. "It was incredible, sir!"_

"_And you really dueled Chazz Princeton? He is a Pro." Rico wasn't convinced that Max dueled someone like Chazz. "It's true. We had an awesome duel! I lost though. But I never gave up! And I had fun!"_

"_You did? Well, you sound like you did. And you're much happier than you used to be."_

"_Yeah. I don't know why I was so angry before. Maybe because Zeke defeated me. But I'll get him next time!"_

"_And you're more confident than before. It looks like you've changed; and for the better!"_

"_So how did you get to meet Chazz Princeton?"_

"_Well, this man, Mr. Man, who whatever his name was, took me to this cave to train. Somehow he knew about my losses. Anyways, he taught me so many things and from them, I was able to duel on the level with Chazz, even though I lost."_

"_I might just have to see that for myself. Maybe I'll arrange a duel for you with Zeke."_

"_And I'll beat him too!"_

"_Haha…we will see." _

Rico smiled. "Okay Zeke. I know the best way to get you out of this funk." Rico picked up a phone and dialed a number. "Hello?" The voice on the other side said.

"Yes, hello. This is Chancellor Silver, the new chancellor over here at Duel Academy and I was wondering if you would like to drop by."

"To Duel Academy? Hmm…sure. Am I expected to duel?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Oh no. I just wanted to see who I would be dueling."

"A student by the name of Zeke Kazuya." You could hear a gasp on the other side. "Kazuya!? I've heard that name somewhere before!"

"So will you drop by?" This time you could hear a chuckle from the other voice. "Just tell him to get ready to lose."

"Very well. I will see you in a few days?"

"I can be there tomorrow if I leave right now."

"Great. See you then."

"Like-wise." The two hung up the phone and Rico stood up. "I better tell Zeke myself." Rico fixed his blazer and headed to my room.

* * *

In Mr. Greeter's class, everyone was listening to a boring lesson when Max appeared from his seat next to Charlie and Darrell, scaring them a little. "Wow! Dude, don't do that!" Charlie said.

"Oh sorry," Max said with a smile, "Hey, so where is Zeke? I want to talk to him. And where is Argon and Jamie?"

"Zeke's dealing with some personal things right now."

"Oh really? That's too bad. I think I'll go see him later then."

"Actually, that's not a good idea. Zeke's not in the mood to talk to anyone right now."

"_What happened?" _Max thought to himself.

* * *

I was still in my room, crying. "Jamie doesn't deserve someone like m-me. Someone who treats her like dirt!" The spirits of Momo, Rukia and Ichigo appeared. "He's still upset Rukia." Momo said.

"Zeke…"

"Dude, what's up with Zeke? Did he fail a test or something?" Ichigo asked with a confused look. The only thing that Ichigo felt next was a hit to the head. "Ow, ow, ow! What was thing for Rukia?!"

"Don't you see that Zeke's hurt?!" Ichigo looked at me and frowned. He sat on my bed. "I'm sorry." But I didn't respond.

"Zeke, we'll always be here for you if you need to talk." Rukia said.

"Yeah, I can never forgive myself. She's the best thing that has happened to me in my entire life! Except for you all…I'm sorry." I got up and threw my deck on the desk as I rushed out of the room crying.

"Zeke! Wait! Where are-" But Rukia was cut off as he disappeared because I was too far away from her.

Chancellor Silver was walking to my dorm when he saw me running. "Is that…hey, Zeke!"

I looked and stopped in front of Rico. "Hey Zeke. I heard that you were in a funk."

I didn't respond, but had the face, 'they told you?'. Rico smiled. "I might have the solution to help you. Chazz Princeton is coming tomorrow and I said that he could duel you." I looked at Rico. "No thank you." And then I ran off. Rico stared at the disappeared me and scratched his head. "What?"

* * *

The next day, a boat docked at the academy and a male walked onto the island. He had black hair, sectioned in two layers, black eyes positioned directly beneath the bangs of the layer of hair closet to his face, and he wore slightly tattered, black jacket with grey trimmings and sharp edges over a purple shirt. Actually, his jacket was more tattered because of all the duels he's been in since leaving the academy. He looked up at the academy and smiled. "Well, it looks like it hasn't changed."

"Mr. Princeton!" Rico yelled as he walked up to the duelist. They both held out their hands and shook. "How are you?" Rico asked.

"I'm good. How about that duel?" Rico frowned. "Well, we have a problem."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll tell you in front of the other students." The two males made their way to the Obelisk Arena.

Everyone, due to Chancellor Silver's orders, made their way to the Obelisk arena. Charlie and Darrell found their seats and the former looked around. "I guess Zeke won't be coming. I thought he would want to see a duel."

"I hope he feels better." Rico walked into the arena and stepped onto the platform, where a microphone was. "Attention everyone! I wanted everyone to be here to witness a duel between a specific student and a former student. The students began talking amongst themselves, although that didn't last as Rico settled them down. "Please help me welcome a former student of the academy. He was no doubt one of the best here alongside Jaden Yuki. Now, of course, since I mentioned Jaden Yuki, the duelist here is not him, for all who are fans of his. But this duelist is as strong as Jaden Yuki. Please, welcome, the one and only, Chazz Princeton!" Chazz appeared and the audience erupted into applause and cheer for the famous duelist. Chazz waved at everyone as he made his way to Rico. Everyone settled down due to Rico and Rico said, "Well, I was hoping to get you to duel Zeke Kazuya, like I said on the phone yesterday, but he is apparently not here." Everyone gasped as they heard my name. Everyone started talking to each other. Darrell and Charlie were surprised the most. "No way! Zeke's supposed to duel Chazz!?"

"What's going on you guys?!" Ken asked as he took a seat next to them. Kobe then took a seat beside Ken. "Hey." Charlie said.

"So, Chazz is here! This is so great!" Kobe said.

"Yeah, and Zeke is supposed to duel him."

"Really?!" Kobe looked all around. "But where is he?"

"He's dealing with some things right now."

"Who's going to duel Chazz then?"

"Okay everyone. Because Zeke is not here and we cannot send Mr. Princeton back without a good duel, I need someone to take Zeke's place." Many of the students quickly raised their hands, but Chazz decided to choose himself. So he scanned everyone until he saw Darrell. He smiled and pointed to him. "You!" Everyone looked at Darrell in surprise. Darrell stood up. "Me?"

"Yeah. How about it?"

"Why me?"

"I don't know. I can tell you are strong." Darrell smiled and started making his way to the field. On the way, he said, "That's going to be your mistake: picking me." Darrell made his way to the field and the two took their spots across from each other. Luckily, Darrell brought his Duel Disk and him and Chazz, who also brought his, activated them and inserted their decks. "BEGIN!" Rico yelled before jumping off the stage.

"DUEL!" The two yelled. They each drew 5 cards.

Chazz: 4000  
Darrell: 4000

"I'll take this first turn. Draw!" Chazz drew a card and smile. "This is going to be over quick. I summon Armed Dragon LV 3 in Attack Mode." An orange and grey dragon appeared and kneeled. (ATK: 1200/DEF: 900)

"I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"So I have to face your Armed Dragons? Man, this could be hard."

"No, it'll be impossible. But you can try." Darrell smiled and took his turn by drawing 1 card. He looked at it and smiled. "Already? Maybe I can win. Okay, I'll play Polymerization, fusing Dragon HERO- Lava Splinter and Dragon HERO- Victory to Fusion Summon Dragon HERO- War Hammer(LV 7) in Attack Mode." A warrior, 6 feet tall wearing black armor with lava pouring out of the cracks appeared. It was carrying an iron hammer. (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2300)

Chazz whistled in awe. "That is a strong monster on your first turn. What can it do?"

"I'll show you. First, I can destroy your Armed Dragon and inflict 600 points of damage to you." War Hammer raised his hammer and slammed it on the ground and a wave of lava emerged from the hammer and encased Armed Dragon LV 3 and melted it. Then War Hammer spun around and the lava struck Chazz.

Chazz: 3400

"The downside to this is that if I attack with War Hammer, I lose half of his ATK from my Life Points. But you'll be down to 600 Life Points before my turn ends. War Hammer, attack Chazz directly!"

"Way to go Darrell!" Charlie cheered. "If this attack hits, Chazz will be in trouble!"

A scoff could be heard. Charlie, Ken and Kobe turned and saw Max walk towards them and sat down. "Trust me; he is not going to let that happen."

"Really?"

"Watch."

Darrell ordered the attack, but War Hammer didn't respond, surprising Darrell. "War Hammer! Attack!"

"He can't!" Chazz said with a smirk. "Why not!?" But Darrell's question was answered as he looked at a risen Trap card beside Chazz. "This is Direct Border. Neither player can attack the other directly if the damage is going to be over 1000." Darrell growled and looked at his hand. "I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared behind War Hammer.

Chazz drew a card from his deck and subsequently played it. "I summon Masked Dragon(LV 3) in Defense Mode." A red and gray-white dragon appeared and used its wings as a shield. (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1100)

"I end my turn." Darrell drew a card from his deck. He looked at his hand and frowned. It contained **Dragon Force, Interdimensional Transport Matter and Dragon HERO- Ripple.**

"I set 2 cards and end my turn." 2 cards appeared.

Chazz drew a card and smiled. He looked up at Darrell. "After I loss to Jaden during my last year here, and after I graduated, I modified my deck some. "This is what I mean. I activate Dragon Swap. I select a Dragon-Type monster I control. I can return it to my deck to summon another dragon that is the same level. I return Masked Dragon to Special Summon Armed Dragon LV 3, another one." Masked Dragon disappeared and a second orange and grey dragon appeared.

"Then I activate one of my face-downs, Level Up! I can send Armed Dragon LV 3 to the grave and summon Armed Dragon LV 5 from my deck." Armed Dragon LV 3 disappeared and a bigger dragon, a red and dark grey dragon, with spikes appeared. (ATK: 2400)

Chazz looked at his hand and was pleased with it. (Chazz's Hand: 3) "I activate Dragon Pressure. Your monster loses ATK equal to Armed Dragon LV 5's level x 200. That means War Hammer loses 1000." (WH: 1800)

"Armed Dragon LV 5, attack War Hammer!" Armed Dragon LV 5's arm started spinning and it tried to strike War Hammer. Darrell raised one of his Traps in response. "I thought you would try to destroy my monster, so I have Interdimensional Transport Matter. Basically, I can remove my War Hammer from play." War Hammer disappeared and Darrell pointed to Chazz's face-up Trap. "And because you have Direct Border active, you can't attack directly." Some of the spectators gasped in surprise and awe, and began talking amongst themselves. "Wow! That was smart!" A Ra said. "I think Darrell knew that." An Obelisk said with a smile.

Chazz smiled. "That was smart Darrell. You knew that you could protect your monster and keep your Life Points. I can't do anything else. Actually, I can. I picked this card up during a tournament I was in. Eternal Roar. At the End Phase, if my Dragon-Type monster has not destroyed a monster by battle, I can attack again. I end my turn." War Hammer reappeared and Armed Dragon LV 5 repeated his attack. Darrell's second face-down couldn't help him with this attack, so War Hammer, weakened, was destroyed.

Chazz: 3400  
Darrell: 3900

"Before I do anything else, any monster that is attacked because of Eternal Roar loses 500 ATK. Then, because Armed Dragon LV 5 destroyed your monster, I can upgrade him to level 7!" Armed Dragon LV 5 disappeared and an even larger red and light purple dragon with scales appeared and roared. (ATK: 2800)

Darrell looked up at the massive dragon. "Oh boy."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Boy, Zeke is…oh boy. Please R&R. Oh, and I know I didn't put the monsters required for War Hammer at the end of the chapter it debuted in, so the monsters needed are a FIRE Dragon HERO monster and another Dragon HERO monster.

Darrell continues his duel with Chazz and even though he deals massive damage to the pro and destroys his best Armed Dragon, Chazz retaliates with his ace cards; the Ojama Brothers. **Next Time: Chazz it Up! 2**

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

**Chazz**

Dragon Swap  
Normal Spell

Select 1 Dragon-Type monster you control. Return the selected monster to your deck and Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster with the same level as the returned monster.

Dragon Pressure  
Normal Spell

Select 1 monster your opponent controls. That monster loses ATK equal to the level of a Dragon-Type monster you control x200.

Eternal Roar  
Continuous Spell

At the End Phase of each turn, if a Dragon-Type monster you control did not destroy an opponent's monster by battle, you can attack with that monster once more. The opponent's monster that is attacked loses 500 ATK.

**Darrell**

Dragon HERO- Victory

ATK: ?/DEF: ?

?


	35. Chazz it Up! 2

Yugioh! GX: Nightmare Crisis  
Chapter 35- Chazz it Up 2

Nothing to say. Enjoy!

* * *

"_Before I do anything else, any monster that is attacked because of Eternal Roar loses 500 ATK. Then, because Armed Dragon LV 5 destroyed your monster, I can upgrade him to level 7!" Armed Dragon LV 5 disappeared and an even larger red and light purple dragon with scales appeared and roared. (ATK: 2800) _

_Darrell looked up at the massive dragon. "Oh boy."_

Darrell rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness. "Man. Not only do I have to contend with Armed Dragon LV 7, but if Chazz draws level 10, I might not be able to come back from that." Darrell drew a card. (Darrell's Hand: 2)

"First, I need a hand advantage, so I activate Dragon HERO- Ripple's effect. By removing it from play, I select 1 Dragon-Type monster from my graveyard and for 2 levels it has, I can draw 1 card. I choose War Hammer, as it is a dragon while in the graveyard, and draw 3 cards." Darrell drew 3 cards and smiled. "Nice! I activate Hand Destruction. We both have to discard 2 cards and drew 2 more." Both duelists did that and both smiled.

"Next, I activate Graceful Charity. I draw 3 cards, but then I have to discard 2." Darrell drew and discarded again. "Awesome! My deck doesn't only contain my Dragon HERO cards, but also dragon cards. Like this: I remove from play 2 sets of a LIGHT and DARK monsters to Special Summon Light Pulsar Dragon(LV 6) and Darkflare Dragon(LV 5)." Darrell pocketed four cards and played 2. An entirely white dragon with an orb-like device on its chest and a black and dark-red dragon with spikes appeared and both roared. (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1500)(ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200)

Chazz stared down the two dragons with a smile. "Wow…impressive. Too bad they're too weak!"

"You're right. They are too weak." Darrell said with a smile. He looked at his hand. It contained Shrink. He frowned. _"I'll save this for later. _I end my turn." **(Darrell's Hand: 1)**

Chazz took his turn and drew a card (2). He scanned his field. _"Okay, I have Armed Dragon LV 7, Eternal Roar, Direct Border and my face-down Level Bond for a surprise for him. _Armed Dragon LV 7, attack Light Pulsar Dragon!" Armed Dragon LV 7 started spin its arms and strike the mentioned monster, but…

"Not yet! I activate Dragon Force! This destroys all of your monsters when you attack my dragon monster and I have 2 or more Dragons, including the one you're attacking." A barrier similar to Mirror Force occurred and destroyed Armed Dragon LV 7. The audience cheered at Darrell's accomplishment. But Chazz just smiled. "I end my turn."

Darrell drew a card and smirked when he saw it. "Yes! Just what I needed!"

"Is that a card to help you win?" Chazz asked.

"Now that you ask, it is. Get ready Chazz!"

* * *

I was getting on the boat that Chazz came in on and the captain was on the deck. "Captain, can you take me to Domino City?"

"Why? And I am supposed to wait on Chazz Princeton."

"Chazz said he was going to stay for a few days."

"Really? Oh, okay. Let's go." I was about to get on the boat, but someone yelled and got my attention. I turned my head but didn't change my expression of sadness. "Where are you going Zeke?"

"I'm going home."

"Why?!"

"I lost the love of my life." Max gasped, knowing full well who that was. "W-wha….what happened?!"

"I'm sorry Max. I can't tell you. Tell everyone I'm sorry. Even Jamie. Please." I turned and got on the boat. "Zeke! Stop!" But I didn't listen and the boat started sailing off.

* * *

Back at the duel, Charlie looked around and frowned. "Hey, where did Max go?"

"I don't know. But Darrell's about to make his move." Ken said. Charlie turned back to the duel.

"Let's see. Stamping Destruction and Shrink. Nice. Okay, listen up! First, I activate Stamping Destruction. With this, your Direct Border is destroyed and you lose 500 Life Points." Chazz gasped as he saw Light Pulsar Dragon stomp on and destroy Direct Border and damage him. "Ah!"

Chazz: 2900  
Darrell: 3900

"Light Pulsar Dragon, attack Armed Dragon LV 7!" The former charged up a beam of light energy. Chazz raised a brow and asked, "But why?! Your monster is just going to get destroyed!"

Darrell showed the last card in his hand to Chazz. "I activate Shrink. With this, your Armed Dragon LV 7's strength is halved." Chazz gasped as his dragon shrunk in size. (ATK: 1400)

Charlie grasped Ken's arm, hurting him. "Dude! If everything works out, before the end of his turn, Darrell's going to win!"

"Ow! That hurt!" Ken cried out.

"Oh sorry. But Darrell has this in the bag!"

"Charlie, I need to talk to you." Max said appearing at Charlie's side. "Whoa! You scared me bro. Anyways, what's up? Is something wrong?"

"It's about Zeke." Charlie gained a serious face and followed Max outside. Outside, Max pointed to where Chazz's boat was. "Zeke left."

"What!?" Charlie cried, "Why?!"

"What happened to Jamie? Do you know?" Charlie silently gasped. "Um, no. Sorry."

"Well, Zeke told me to say sorry."

"Why? Could it be because…" Charlie asked himself.

"What did you say?"

"Um, nothing. What do we do?"

Max shrugged. "What _can _we do!? He already left. We need to go tell Jamie."

"We can't."

"Why not!?"

"Because she won't care."

"Why not? She's his girlfriend right?"

"…not anymore."

"What!? Why not? What happened between them!?" Charlie sighed and said to himself, "Sorry Zeke."

"What happened!?"

"I can't get into the deep details, but…let's just say, Zeke hurt Jamie really bad."

"What!? He hurt Jamie!?" Max's tone had changed to anger. "It's not like that-"

"Jamie is like my sister! No one ever hurts my sister!"

"But Max-"

"You tell me when he returns. He'll regret it!" Max walked off, not listening to Charlie as he tried to stop him. Charlie sighed. "Oh no…now Zeke has two of his friends mad at him." Charlie returned to the duel.

* * *

"Light Pulsar Dragon, attack the weakened Armed Dragon LV 7!" Light Pulsar Dragon charged up an attack and shot and destroyed Armed Dragon LV 7. Chazz was knocked back.

Chazz: 1800  
Darrell: 3900

Ken smiled. "Yes! Take him down!" He yelled.

Darrell, having heard Ken, gave him a thumbs-up without turning around. "Darkflare Dragon, attack Chazz directly!" Darkflare Dragon charged up a ball of dark energy and shot it at Chazz. But he smiled and said, "Stop right there! I activate Level Bond. I can Special Summon one of my Armed Dragons from my graveyard. Which one? Haha! Armed Dragon LV 7, return!" Just as Chazz said, Armed Dragon LV 7 reappeared and it deflected Darkflare Dragon's attack.

"I….end my turn." Chazz laughed as he drew a card. (2). "Very good. You're making me work for this victory. And this turn will prove that I've worked hard. I send Armed Dragon LV 7 to the graveyard to Special Summon Armed Dragon LV 10 in Attack Mode." A red and black dragon appeared and roared so loudly that many of the spectators had to cover their ears. (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000)

"Then I discard my second Armed Dragon LV 7 to destroy all of your monsters." Armed Dragon swiped and destroyed both of Darrell's monsters, leaving Darrell only to growl.

"Armed Dragon LV 10, attack Darrell directly!" Armed Dragon LV 10 repeated his attack and knocked Darrell back. "Arghh!"

Darrell: 900

"Darrell!" Ken yelled as he shot up out of his seat. Darrell, slowly standing up, said, "D-don't worry Ken. I'm okay. That was just…a little more than I needed."

"You okay?" Chazz asked. Darrell chuckled. "You better save that question for yourself."

"What?"

"Sorry, but I'm not even done."

"Y-you're not?!"

"Not even close. It's my…turn. Draw!" Darrell drew a card and quickly played it. "I activate Victory Treasure. I can draw 6 cards, but I have to destroy a monster this turn. If not, then I lose my entire hand." Darrell drew 6 more times and smiled. "Okay. I activate another Polymerization. I fuse Dragon HERO- Night Watchman and Dragon HERO- Acid to Special Summon Dragon HERO- Bionic Vector (LV 8) in Attack Mode." A machine with green armor carrying two pistols appeared. Acid was spewing from the armor. (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2300)

Chazz was surprised at the massive strength the opposing monster had. Darrell noticed that and smiled. "Don't worry, it cannot attack on the turn it's summoned."

"Oh…phew…wait. It can't attack? Then you lose entire hand!"

"Not exactly. For this very reason, I used Dragon HERO- Night Watchman. And because I did, I can return him to my hand. But then I just discard him to negate the effect of Victory Treasure's negative effect." Darrell returned a card to his hand but discarded it the very next second. "I end my turn." **(Darrell's Hand: 3)**

Chazz drew a card (2). "I discard Masked Dragon to destroy your Bionic Vector! It was a fun duel. You are very strong." Armed Dragon readied his attack and Darrell smiled. "Too bad this duel's not over."

"I-it's not!?"

"Nope." Armed Dragon LV 10 swiped Bionic Vector, but the later spewed acid on Armed Dragon, causing it to strike Chazz instead. "Ahh!"

Chazz: 1300  
Darrell: 900

"Wh-what just happened!?"

"That's one of Vector's abilities. When it's about to be destroyed by an effect, I can discard 1 card to negate its destruction and the owner of the monster, spell or trap who tried to destroy my monster loses 500 Life Points."

"Armed Dragon LV 10, let's get rid of that monster with force! Attack!" Armed Dragon repeated his effect, but Bionic Vector defended and acid spewed out, destroying Armed Dragon LV 10. Darrell smiled. "Oh yeah, Bionic Vector cannot be destroyed by battle." Chazz didn't respond and ended his turn by throwing a card face-down. Darrell drew a card and looked up at Chazz. "Hey. Why were you supposed to duel Zeke?"

"Huh? Oh, well, Chancellor Silver asked me to. I'm not sure why though." Darrell looked back at his friends, with me missing. _"Was the chancellor trying to help Zeke feel better? Either way, if I win, I bet that'll make Zeke happen."_

"Darrell, something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Let's continue." Darrel said, snapping out of thought. Darrell drew a card and pointed to Chazz. "This is where I beat a Pro duelist. Dragon HERO- Bionic Vector, let's end this shall we? Attack with Acid Blast!" Bionic Vector pointed his guns at Chazz and acid shot out towards Chazz. But he retaliated with his face-down. "I activate Dragon Finale. By removing from play 3 Level 7 or higher Dragon-Type monsters from my graveyard, I can remove all cards on my opponent's field and hand from play also." Chazz pocketed his two Armed Dragon LV 7's and his Armed Dragon LV 10 and the spirits of those monsters appeared and blasted Darrell's entire side of the field and his hand, forcing Darrell to pocket all of his cards. The spirits then disappeared. Darrell was surprised by his opponent's very strong card and just gave the turn to Chazz, not having anything else to activate or play.

Chazz drew a card and smiled. "Darrell. It's time to meet my aces."

"Uh-oh…you don't mean…?"

"Yes. But first, I use Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards. Then, I summon Ojama Yellow(LV 2) in Defense Mode." Chazz drew 2 cards and Chazz's famous yellow bodied and eyed monster appeared and kneeled. (ATK: 0/DEF: 1000)

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared.

"What's up boss? Who are we dueling?" Ojama Yellow said.

"A kid. But he's strong. I can't underestimate him."

"We can just give him a big hug!"

"Uh…yeah. Let's just stick with using cards."

Darrell drew a card and smiled. "Alright. I summon Dragon HERO- Ray Lancer (LV 3) in Attack Mode." A warrior with long hair and a dragon's head as his left arm and carrying a lance appeared. (ATK: 1300/DEF: 900)

"Ray Lancer, attack Ojama Yellow!" Ray Lancer rushed at the latter and pierced him and destroyed it.

Chazz: 1000

"When Ray Lancer deals damage, you lose an extra 300 Life Points." Chazz was surprised as Ray Lancer rushed up to Chazz and blasted him with his dragon's head. Chazz was knocked back, but recovered quickly.

Chazz: 700

Chazz started laughing.

"What's funny?" Darrell asked.

"That blast reminds me of Flame Wingman's effect. Heh. I never imagined getting hit like that again. But it was worth it to activate Ojamable. Because you destroyed Ojama Yellow, I can return him to my deck and draw 2 cards." Chazz did all of that and continued to say, "And I have to discard 1 card. But it's Ojamagic. With this card discarded, I can add my 3 "Ojama" cards to my hand." Chazz scanned his deck and added his three aces to his hand.

"I end my turn." Chazz took his turn and drew a card. "I set 1 card and activate Card of Sanctity. We both draw until we have 6 cards." A card appeared and Chazz drew 3 cards while Darrell drew 6.

"Then I use Polymerization to fuse the three Ojama brothers to Fusion Summon Ojama King(LV 6) in Attack Mode." The three Ojama brothers fused together and a large white creature with long eyes like Ojama Yellow except they were white, what looks like spandex on his head and wearing a cape appeared. He was also wearing red spandex. (ATK: 0/DEF: 3000)

"I set 1 card and equip Shield Attack. This switches the ATK and DEF of Ojama King." Darrell watched as a card appeared Ojama King and he grew stronger. (ATK: 3000)

"Ojama King, attack Ray Lancer!" Ojama King jumped into the air and pounded on Ray Lancer and destroyed him with his butt. A huge explosion occurred. "Darrell!" Ken yelled.

"Well, it looks like Chazz Princeton has taken the victory! Give him a round of-" Chancellor Silver started to announce.

But the voice of Darrell surprised everyone. "I guess you didn't see my skills when I saved the academy a few months ago." The smoke cleared and everyone, including Chazz, was surprised to see Darrell still standing, low on Life Points though.

Chazz: 700  
Darrell: 50

"Chazz…I'm n-not…out of…t-this duel…yet…"

"Then take your turn and retaliate."

"I think I will." Darrell said with a smile. Darrell drew a card and smirked. "Okay. I activate Fusion Recovery. I can return Polymerization and a monster I used for a Fusion monster to my hand." Darrell added Polymerization and Dragon HERO- Night Watchman to his hand. "Now for another Fusion Summon."

Chazz chuckled. "You're kind of like my old pal Jaden: always Fusion Summoning."

"Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment. Now, I fuse Dragon HERO- Lava Splinter and Watchman together to Special Summon Dragon HERO- Volcanic Gaia Fighter(LV 7) in Attack Position." A warrior with a tree on his back and boxing gloves on his hands appeared. He was wearing cracked earth as armor. (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1200)

"And I know he's weaker than my other Fusion monsters, but that is made up for with his ability. I can destroy any number of cards in my hand and Gaia gains 300 ATK for each discard. So, I destroy my entire hand, 5 cards total, and Gaia gains 1500 ATK." (ATK: 3500)

"Volcanic Gaia Fighter, attack Ojama King!" The former monster ran up to the latter and punched and destroyed him. Chazz was knocked back.

Chazz: 200

"Dude! This is crazy! Darrell is on par with one of the best former duelists of the academy!" Ken yelled. But Kobe growled as his arm was being squeezed. "Oh sorry. But this is awesome!"

"You think Darrell will win?" Kobe asked.

"Heck no!"

"What!?"

"Darrell's doing well, but we're talking about Chazz Princeton here."

"Maybe."

"I end my turn." Chazz drew a card. "First, I activate Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and discard 2." Chazz drew and easily discarded 2. "Then I remove Grave Martyr from play from my graveyard to draw 3 cards." Chazz pocketed a card and drew 3. "Next, I activate Poison of the Old Man. Knowing your monster probably has an effect to stop you from taking damage, I'll instead gain 1200 Life Points.

Chazz: 1400

"Then, I activate Ojamadala. I give up 1000 Life Points and Special Summon the three Ojama Brothers." The said monsters reappeared and struck a pose. (ATK: 0/DEF: 1000) x3

Ojama Yellow, Black and Green looked at Darrell's monsters and got behind one another. "W-what kind of monster is that?!" Black yelled.

"Is it going to eat us?" Green asked.

"Guys, shut it! Next, I activate Ojama Sacrifice Thunder. By sending the Ojama Brothers to the graveyard, all cards on your field and hand are sent to the graveyard." The Ojama brothers were scared at first, but shook it off and flew into the air and combined their butts and conjured thunder to destroy Darrell's side of the field and hand. But the thunder struck and destroyed the Ojama brothers.

But then, Ojama Yellow reappeared. "Just to let you know, because the Ojama brothers went sent to the graveyard, by removing from play Ojamaking from my graveyard, I can re-summon Ojama Yellow. Ojama Yellow, attack Darrell directly!" Ojama Yellow went for a kick in the head.

"What?! Why would Chazz do that?" Kobe asked. Darrell happened to hear that and he slightly growled. "I know why." He said to himself. Ojama kicked Darrell, but it didn't affect him.

"Next, for my final card, I activate my face-down, Pride Shout. Because Ojama Yellow attacked directly, you lose damage equal to his DEF. You go bye-bye" The spectators gasped but Darrell had already seen it coming and Ojama Yellow kicked Darrell in the head again, and this time, he was knocked back.

Chazz: Winner  
Darrell: 0

The spectators roared into applause for both Chazz and Darrell, as they put on a magnificent show. But they were cut off by Chazz, who pointed to the sky…well, ceiling, but you know what I mean. "Nuh-uh. That's not the way. Chazz it up!"

Some of the spectators smiled and repeated Chazz. "Chazz it up!" "Chazz it up!" "Chazz it up!" "Chazz it up" "CHAZZ IT UP!" As they were chanting, Chazz walked up to Darrell and helped him up. "That was an incredible duel Darrell!"

"It was?"

"Definitely! I've never had to work that hard to win before!"

"Thank you. It was a fun duel!" Chancellor Rico walked up to the two and settled down the audience. "There you have it folks! The winner is Chazz Princeton!" The audience erupted into applause again but was soon settled down once again. "Chazz, it was an honor to have you back at the academy and it was an honor to see you duel."

"No problem. I'm sorry I couldn't duel Zeke Kazuya. But now I know where I've heard that name before. I've heard of the Soul Reapers he received. Maximillion Pegasus made that deck. My family wanted that deck, but Pegasus said that it was not for sale. I agreed to pay millions!"

"Well, it is a powerful deck. Zeke treats them as his family."

"His family? That reminds me of Jesse Anderson."

"Ah, the Crystal Beast owner. Anyways, what are you planning on doing now?"

"Well, I would love to stay, but I must return to Domino City."

"Then let's go." Chancellor Silver and Chazz headed out to where Chazz's boat is…well, was. Darrell and Charlie followed them. "Wait! Where's the boat!?" Rico asked.

"Zeke left the island on it." Max said, appearing with Argon. "Max? Why are you here?"

"What do you mean he left?" Charlie asked.

"Guys, stop. Let's calm down. Max, where is Zeke?"

"He left on Chazz's boat."

"Why!?" Charlie asked.

"He was upset. He hurt Jamie somehow."

"Max!"

"Wait, what do you mean?!" Rico asked.

"It's too complicated."

"How did he hurt Jamie?"

"It's too…ahem…graphic." Rico couldn't speak for a second because he knew what Charlie meant. Then Rico sighed. "That cannot…be tolerated, but I don't want to speak on it right now. Okay. Does anyone know where Zeke went? Max?"

"Probably to Domino City. He lives there."

"Okay…it looks like we'll have to go get him."

"I'll go." Argon said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Bring Zeke back safely."

"Got it." Argon turned to walk away. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To get me Duel Disk and deck."

"Why?"

"You never know." Argon headed off. Rico turned to Charlie and Darrell. "Please tell me you are kidding about Zeke."

"Sorry."

"...too graphic huh? Chazz. Sorry about all this. How would you like to stay here until we get all of this settled?"

"That'll be great. It'll be fun to stay here like old times."

"Great. You can even stay in your old room if you like. Charlie, Darrell, take Chazz to his old room. I'll go talk to Jamie."

"Yes sir." Charlie said before leaving with Darrell and Chazz. Chancellor Silver looked out to the sea and sighed. "What happened to you Zeke?"

* * *

Author's Note: How was it? One of my reviewers, one of my frequent reviewers I might add, PotentialAuthor18, said that he like Darrell's deck, well, Extra deck, but anyways, there you go bro. And Rico knows about what happened. What will he do? Because he WILL handle the situation. Until then, please R&R.

Chancellor Silver goes and talks with Jamie and he finds out what happened. Later that day, Chancellor Rico welcomes a duelist that he has been waiting for and Charlie has to duel him. **Next Time: Brotherly Love**

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

**Chazz**

Dragon Finale  
Normal Trap

Remove from play 3 Level 7 or higher Dragon-Type monsters from your graveyard. Remove from play all cards on your opponent's side of the field and hand.

Grave Martyr  
Level ?/?

ATK: ?/DEF: ?

Remove from play this card from your graveyard. If you do, draw 3 cards.

Ojama Sacrifice Thunder  
Normal Spell

Send "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Green", and "Ojama Black" that you control to the graveyard to destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field and hand.

**Darrell**

Dragon HERO- Ripple  
Level ?/?  
?/Effect  
ATK: ?/DEF: ?

By removing from play this card from your hand, select 1 Dragon-Type monster in your graveyard. For each 2 Levels that it has, draw 1 card.

Dragon Force  
Normal Trap

When your opponent attacks a Dragon-Type monster you control while you control 2 Dragon-Type monsters, destroy all monsters your opponent controls.

Victory Treasure  
Normal Spell

Draw 6 cards. If you cannot destroy one of your opponent's monster by battle the turn this card is activated, discard your entire hand.

Dragon HERO- Night Watchman  
Level ?/DARK  
?/Effect  
ATK: ?/DEF: ?

You can discard this card to negate a card effect that requires you to discard card(s) from your hand. When this card is used for a Fusion Summon, you can return this card to your hand.

Dragon HERO- Acid  
Level ?/?

ATK: ?/DEF: ?

?

Dragon HERO- Bionic Vector  
Level 8/?  
Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 3000/DEF: 2300

This card is also treated as a Dragon-Type monster. Once per turn, when this card is about to be destroyed by an effect, negate that effect and inflict 500 points of damage to the owner of that card. This card cannot be destroyed by battle.

Dragon HERO- Ray Lancer  
Level 3/LIGHT  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1300/DEF: 900

When this card attacks your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle damage to your opponent. If this card deals damage to your opponent through battle, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent.

Dragon HERO- Volcanic Gaia Fighter  
Level 7/FIRE  
Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2000/DEF: 1200

This card is also treated as a Dragon-Type monster. You can destroy any number of cards from your hand. If you do, for each card destroyed, this card gains 300 ATK. Once per turn, you can destroy this card to destroy 1 of your opponent's monsters and inflict 2000 points of damage to your opponent.


End file.
